Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: xxx TERMINADO xx AU. Shishio vuelve del infierno mas fuerte que nunca Kenshin, Kaoru, sus hijos y todo el gumi se enfrentarán en esta feroz batalla. K&K Secuela de EL IDEAL CONTINUA pero se puede leer sin el anterior,.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA MINNA!

Como algunos sabrán, esta es una secuela de mi fic EL IDEAL CONTINUA.  
No necesitan leerlo para entender este pero para quienes no lo hicieron me gustaría aclarar lo siguiente:

Kenshin nunca se fue a vagar, decidió quedarse

Kaoru y Kenshin tienen 2 hijos, Kiriko y Kenji, que se llevan 2 años, siendo Kenji el mayor.

Ambos niños son excelentes en Kamiya Kashyin y se lo saben por completo, PERO, luego de estudiar con Hiko Kenji ve que la técnica tiene sus fallas. Enfrenta a Kenshin, quien sabe esto. Kenshin decide enseñarle siendo que ve que Kenji está preparado.

Sanosuke volvió luego de 12 años de ausencia y se casó con Megumi.

Eso es básicamente el resumen de lo sucedido en el fic anterior.

Este nuevo fic es un proyecto mucho más complejo y más ambicioso, el anterior lo hice como apoyo de este, para que se entendieran mejor muchas cosas.

FINALMENTE.-

Como sabrán quienes leyeron mi fic anterior ME ENCANTAN los reviews y me mantienen feliz además de motivada. Siento que tengo una conexión con quienes van leyendo, además me voy enterando si les gusta lo que hago o no.

Muchas gracias a quienes hicieron reviews en el anterior

Kao-ryu, Hada-chan, SeleneSilvermoon, gabyhyatt, KaoKen, Kala, Katsu, nisi, Darth Kaoru, A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS (y si me olvidé de alguno GOMEN NASAI!)

Bueno, al fin con la historia!

Prólogo

En todas las sociedades, en todas las épocas, hay quienes tienen una oscura obsesión por las artes prohibidas. Japón, Meiji 26 no era excepción.

Un hombre en sus mediados treinta se sentaba en el medio de una pequeña habitación. Iluminada con unas cuantas velas rojas, las luces reflejaban maléficas sombras en las atractivas facciones del único ocupante del lugar.

En el piso de madera varios pergaminos, algunos más antiguos que otros, estaban esparcidos.  
De pronto, y sin interrumpir el irreconocible cántico que estaba haciendo, el hombre pasó una daga por la palma de su mano izquierda, inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a brotar. Frotó su herida en el suelo, sin demostrar dolor alguno, su cántico tomó un nuevo fervor y de pronto el piso se empezó a iluminar.

Un pentagrama se cobró vida a su alrededor, el misterioso hombre se sonrió, finalmente, la respuesta que había buscado todos estos años. Finalmente, el poder sería suyo.

El piso explotó en furiosas flamas que lo envolvieron.

Los gritos de dolor del adorador de las artes oscuras que se estaba quemando vivo no llegaron a nadie en ese alejado paraje de la montaña donde vivía.

Entre medio de las llamas, los gritos pararon, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro carbonizado, y luego una risa maníaca.

"LIBRE" dijo entre risas "AL FIN LIBRE... ikijigoku... esto será IKIJIGOKU!" la risa maníaca hizo eco en la montaña.

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra**

**Por Myks**

Año 27 de la era Meiji.

La figura de un pelirrojo melancólico sentado en el balcón de su hogar de más de 15 años era la única presencia que se veía en el patio del reluciente Dojo Kamiya. Ojos violetas observando una fotografía blanco y negro, del único tipo que había por allá en los finales del 1800.

Había salido costosa, pero era el recuerdo más valioso de las vacaciones familiares del año anterior, cuando él y su familia habían ido de visita a Yokohama. Las cuatro figuras, capturadas por siempre con una sonrisa le hacían sentir aun más melancólico.

Con el dedo de su mano libre trazó los rostros felices, y sus ojos se detuvieron en alguien en particular, facciones tan similares a las de él, pero sin llevar la carga de su pesada vida, la fotografía podía no tener colores, pero sin mucho esfuerzo podía imaginar las claras orbitas azules, tan iguales a las de su madre.

Suspiró, y el viento de la mañana le onduló los cortos cabellos pelirrojos. Pronto sintió una cálida presencia junto a él, y levantando la vista se encontró con los ojos más grandes y más lilas que jamás hubiera visto, excepto quizá, en su propio reflejo en el espejo.

"Sigues extrañándolo?" dijo la voz femenina y joven.

"Hai" suspiró él.

La joven prosiguió a sentarse junto a él, y suavemente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la persona que además de compartir la mitad de sus genes compartía su mismo color de cabello. La chica asomó la mirada y miró la fotografía, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó "Otou-chan, puedo contarte un secreto?" dijo ella susurrando, voz inocente.

Observándola a los ojos, el pelirrojo le mantuvo la mirada, esperando "Hai" respondió.

"Yo también lo extraño... pero no se lo digas, onegai" dijo.

"Hai" Susurró él, padre e hija compartieron una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo vestido con un impecable gi azul se levantó, y más de habito que de necesidad sacudió su hakama blanca, y dando un paso fuera del balcón se colocó sus sandalias de tatami.

"Pronta?" le preguntó a su hija.  
"Hai!" respondió ella levantándose rápidamente, emocionada tomó su shinai y lo colocó en su espalda asegurado con un pequeño cordón.  
Kenshin sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su hija, y con un movimiento practicado aseguró sakabatou en las cintas de su hakama.

X x x

"Estas perdiendo el balance!" dijo por cuarta vez el hombre pelirrojo de 44 años. La figura luchando en el río se enderezó nuevamente.

"Se que probablemente te duele cada músculo que tienes. Pero si realmente quieres adquirir velocidad es la única forma que conozco" dijo suspirando el maestro.

La figura del río se esforzó aún más. Con una sonrisa Kenshin recordó el día en que decidió enseñarle.

**FLASHBACK**

Los ojos violetas grandes e inocentes de su hija de diez años le miraban fijamente, esperaba una respuesta.

"Porqué Kiriko-chan? Porqué quieres aprender Mitzurugi Ryu con tanta fuerza? Es sólo para ser tan fuerte como tu hermano?" dijo el pelirrojo.  
Padre e hija estaban sentados a horillas del río, debajo de un hermoso árbol de sakuras.

"Iie otou-chan" dijo la niña "Es verdad que quiero ser mas fuerte... pero para proteger a otros"

"Sabes Kiriko-chan, que es un camino muy sacrificado el que elegiste. Pensando proteger a otros... a veces puedes utilizar tu fuerza y terminar haciendo más daño que protección".

La niña pareció entender y asintió. "Pero otou-chan... recuerdas hace dos años cuando nos secuestraron a mi y a Kenji-nii?"

Kenshin asintió... como olvidarlo? Habían sido los peores días de su vida.

"Aún puedo recordar el rostro de esos niños otou-chan. En ese momento no me di cuenta. Pero ahora, al recordar, aun puedo ver las marcas de los golpes que algunos llevaban. Y más que estar allí prisionera, sabes lo que más me dolió?"

"Que?" preguntó Kenshin, genuinamente interesado en las palabras de su hija.  
"No poder hacer nada. Sentirme indefensa. Ver como golpeaban a Kenji!" Una lágrima cayó de su rostro.   
Kenshin suspiró "Kiriko-chan... tenías solo ocho años"

"No importa otou-chan! No quiero volver a sentir eso, nunca"

"Pero puedes proteger utilizando tu Kamiya Kashyin, ne Kiriko-chan?" dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

Kiriko hizo un sonido de protesta "Otou-chan, quieres que te enumere cuantas fallas hay en la defensa de Kamiya Kasshin? Realmente otou-chan quieres verme muerta en combate o algo?" dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos.  
A Kenshin le apareció una gota en la cabeza "Preferiría no verte en combate, si, eso preferiría" dijo.

"Pero no podrás evitarlo, o si?" dijo la pequeña "no puedes verme las 24 horas del día. Y yo, no puedo dejar pasar una injusticia, no fue lo que tu y mamá nos enseñaron a Kenji y a mi?"

Kenshin suspiró hondo, Kiriko tenía la habilidad de darte vuelta las palabras y echártelas en la cara.

"Sabes Kiriko-chan... creo que es hora que escuches la historia de un niño que como tú... quería proteger, más que nada en el mundo"

Kiriko abrió los ojos bien grandes "Me vas a contar de cuando eras Battousai?" dijo Kiriko.

A Kenshin le apareció una gota "Kiriko-chan, Kenji te lo dijo?" ese muchacho iba a escuchar una cosa a dos de su padre.

"No Otou-chan... yo, lo adiviné sola. Un día con los niños de la escuela estábamos jugando al bakumatzu... y bueno, uno de ellos sugirió que yo hiciera el rol de battousai. Por el pelo rojo y eso. Yo nunca había escuchado la historia, y bueno, Goyo-chan me dijo que se suponía que Battousai tenía cabello rojo y una cicatriz en forma de cruz, y que era el mejor guerrero de japón, y que... y que asesinó cientos de personas durante la revolución" Kiriko pausó y luego de tomar aire continuó "Cuantas personas tienen cicatrices en forma de cruz? Y además cabello rojo? Al principio no podía creerlo... Y le pregunté a Kenji-nii que sabía. Me confirmó lo que sospechaba, que tu habías sido Battousai, pero no quiso decirme más nada" Kiriko quedó callada y seria.

"Y porqué no me preguntaste nada Kiriko-chan?" Por un lado Kenshin se sentía aliviado que no tenía que ocultarle la verdad a su hija, por el otro, hubiera preferido que nunca lo supiera.

Kiriko sonrió "Quería esperar que estuvieras listo para decírmelo tu" dijo.

Kenshin suspiró "Bueno... te conté como conocí a Shishou?"

Kiriko sacudió la cabeza en negativa, y pronto comenzó a escuchar el relato, desde Shinta, hasta los traficantes de esclavos, el ataque a la carabana, el encuentro con Hiko, el arduo entrenamiento, la pelea con su maestro, y por fin, su rol con el Ishin Shishi. Durante todo el relato Kiriko por momentos tuvo ganas de llorar, impulsivamente a veces le colocaba una mano sobre las de su padre. Kenshin hablaba monótonamente, como intentando quitarle emoción a lo que decía y tratando de enumerar hechos.

"Es por eso que no estoy seguro si debo pasar mi estilo o no... es un estilo terrible..." dijo Kenshin bajando la cabeza.

"Entonces... porqué se lo pasas a Kenji?" el pelirrojo sabía que esa era una pregunta inevitable.

"Es que..." Kenshin no encontraba las palabras para explicarle a su hija el pánico que había sentido cuando ella y Kenji fueron secuestrados, en ese momento, tomar la desición... darle a su hijo el estilo más fuerte, había sido mucho más fácil.

Y Kenshin no se arrepentía, su hijo era un excelente estudiante, y con la ayuda de Hiko se había vuelto un poderoso guerrero, poderoso pero enfocado. "Es que Kenji había empezado a mostrar signos de estar aprendiendo Mitzurugi Ryuu por si mismo... y un estilo aprendido libremente de esa manera, es mucho más peligroso que por lo menos teniendo un maestro como guía".

Kiriko asintió entendiendo  
"Puedo mostrarte algo otou-san?"

"Hai" dijo el asintiendo.

Kiriko se levantó y tomó el shinai que siempre le acompañaba desde que podía cargarlo, por suerte, a la orilla del río había un tronco tirado que le serviría para mostrarle su punto a su padre.

Kenshin la miraba expectante, y podía detectar el kenki de su hija levantarse poderosamente, la concentración de la joven era impecable.

Se paró frente al árbol caído y tomó el shinai con sus dos manos; de pronto abrió los ojos y dio un salto en el aire que dejó a su padre con boca abierta.

"RYU TZI ZEN!" gritó ella mientras caía con una fuerza brutal hacia abajo, shinai primero. El impacto en el árbol fue feroz y el shinai obtuvo una larga grieta a lo largo de su superficie.  
La joven cayó graciosamente flexionando sus rodillas, tupido cabello rojo cubriendo sus fogosas esferas violetas.

Kenshin no sabía si emocionarse por la habilidad demostrada por su hija, o si ponerse triste... el destino le había jugado una mala pasada...

Desde el principio él había decidido no pasar esa técnica, bajo ningún concepto... y sin embargo... sus hijos habían nacido con una habilidad innata para la misma.  
Se preguntó porqué no podía tener hijos normales, porqué tenía que tener hijos tan apasionados con sus ideales? La compasión y comprensión por los demás y una madurez e inteligencia para entenderlo no eran normales en chicos de diez años... Una pasión tan grande que solo era igualada con una gran habilidad para defender esos ideales.

Si, el pelirrojo a veces deseaba tener hijos normales, por el simple echo de que así sería más fácil que fueran ignorantes a los problemas del mundo, y tenerlos protegidos bajo su manto sin tener temer que entregaran su vida por alguna causa.

Mirando a su hija suspiró... no, no la cambiaría ni a ella ni a Kenji por nada en el mundo... lo único que podía hacer era guiarle por el camino que el destino le había elegido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Luego de unas cuantas horas de charla Kenshin, al igual que con su hijo mayor, decidió que debía enseñarle Mitzurugi Ryuu a su hija. Si iba a andar corriendo por japón intentando salvar el mundo, mejor que estuviera bien preparada, no? Se convenció de eso.

Que hubiera decidido enseñarle era distinto a tener que hacerlo. Kenshin odiaba tener que hacer pasar a su hija por tan duro entrenamiento.

Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Hiko se estaba ocupando de Kenji y además se había negado a entrenar a una niña, dijo.

Kenshin sabía la verdad. Kiriko-chan era el punto débil de Hiko Seijurou, aunque el tosco hombre nunca lo admitiera. Hiko no tendría el corazón para hacer pasar a la niña por el riguroso entrenamiento.

Finalmente, cuando ya fue demasiado Kenshin llamó a su hija. Empapada y exhausta salió del río, donde su padre la envolvió con una manta.

"Estuvo muy bien" dijo Kenshin

"Arigato Shishou-otou-chan" dijo la niña con una sonrisa. "pero aún no he obtenido la verdadera velocidad"

"maa maa, Kiriko-chan, aún tienes doce años, yo la alcancé a los catorce"

La niña asintió.

"Vamos a casa Kiriko-chan, tenemos que hacer los preparativos para el viaje de mañana"  
"Hai" dijo la niña.

Xxxx

Omasu estaba barriendo la entrada de la Aoiya cuando vio unas familiares figuras aparecer al final del camino. Con una sonrisa entró en el edificio "MISAO-CHAN! MISAO-CHAN!" gritó.

Kaoru, Kenshin y Kiriko iban caminando hacia su destino cuando vieron una pequeña figura correr hacia ellos.

"Misao-chan!"  
"KAORU-CHAN!"

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron. Misao era una hermosa mujer, algo baja, con ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello estaba recogido, y dos grandes mechones caían a los costados. Un hermoso kimono rosa con una flores pequeñas y amarillas acentuaban aun más sus rasgos femeninos.-

"Misao-dono" dijo Kenshin saludando.

Misao soltó a Kaoru y miró a la niña pelirroja "AWW KIRIKO-CHAN, que grande que estas" la abrazó en un abrazo de oso.

"Tia MISAO... ORO, NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!" Los ojos de Kiriko se tornaron algo espirales.  
"Ahh, espera que te vean los demás, no lo podrán creer! Tendremos una gran celebración esta noche, espero que se queden más días que la última vez. Aoshi va estar contento de verlos..."

La mujer hablaba y hablaba, sus amigos, acostumbrados, desaparecieron dentro del edificio con ella.

Esa tarde mientras los adultos conversaban y tomaban el té, Kiriko se excusó y se fue al patio trasero de la Aoiya, pasando primero por su habitación para cambiarse.

Los ejercicios venían sin dificultad, sus manos conocían el boken como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo. De pronto, sintió una presencia fuerte en su espalda.  
"Ya puedes salir, Shiro-kun" dijo con los dientes apretados.  
Entre las sombras emergió un muchacho de la misma edad que Kiriko, llevaba el uniforme de los oniwaban y su cabello negro y corto caía en finos mechones a los costados de su cabeza, un par de ojos esmeraldas le daban un perfecto acabado al atractivo muchacho.

"Todavía jugando como niño?" dijo el chico.  
"Ningún juego, me tomo mi arte muy enserio" dijo la chica con mirada severa.  
"Ahh, si, proteger al indefenso y todo eso" Shiro llevaba una sonrisa burlona.  
"La vida de la gente no me hace tanta gracia"

"Idealista como siempre no?"

"Es mejor tener un ideal en que creer, que ninguno" dijo la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.  
El joven rió "Prefiero pensar en ser fuerte para proteger lo que es mío, ese es el único ideal que necesito"  
"No crees que es un poco egoísta de tu parte?" dijo la pelirroja.

"No tengo intención alguna de volverme un mártir por esta acabada sociedad. La gente muere todos los días a causa de injusticias, es el modo del ser humano y ninguna espada lo va a cambiar",

"Si con mi espada puedo salvar aunque sea a una persona" dijo Kiriko.   
"Y a quien va a salvar una niña? No es más fácil que seas normal y te prepares para ser una buena esposa o algo?" La actitud arrogante del muchacho le hacía hervir la sangre a Kiriko.

"COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! TU MADRE ES LA OKASHIRA DE LOS ONIWABAN! Difícilmente la esposa común!"  
"Mi madre tiene a mi padre para salvarla cuando se mete en muchos problemas. Pensé que en tu casa sucedía lo mismo" dijo Shiro levantando una ceja.

Kiriko se puso colorada y levantó la voz, Shiro había tocado un nervio "No necesito que nadie me proteja!" Levantó su boken

"PRUÉBAMELO" Shiro sonrió y sacó sus kodachis de entrenamiento, no tenían filo, aún así, eran peligrosas.

Shiro y Kiriko, por alguna extraña razón se habían odiado desde que eran bebés. Siempre buscaban algo para estar en desacuerdo y siempre estaban peleando. A medida que los años pasaban las peleas cada vez eran peores.

"No necesito probarte nada" dijo la chica. Su padre estaría muy decepcionado si ella anduviera utilizado Hiten Mitzurugi para comenzar peleas sin sentido. Pero ya era tarde, Shiro se había lanzado sobre ella. Reaccionando con una increíble velocidad, la chica bloqueó el golpe. Pero no pudo evitar la patada que recibió en la pantorrilla, haciéndola caer.

Kenshin estaba tomando té con los demás cuando levantó la mirada, algo paralizado. Kenki, muy fuerte, y muy familiar. Aoshi lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos adultos se levantaron, ya sabían que estaba sucediendo.

"Si no te comportas como niña, no te trataré como una!" dijo Shiro mientras el Kodachi viajaba en dirección de Kiriko.   
"No espero que me trates como una!" Kiriko bloqueó, su boken quedó con un corte, pero no se quebró.

"Acaso quieres matarme o algo?" dijo la muchacha mientras bloqueaba una serie sucesiva de golpes.

"No, quiero que admitas que tengo razón!" dijo el chico. Nuevamente el golpe fue bloqueado por el boken. Otra marca profunda podía distinguirse en el arma de madera. Kiriko sabía que la frágil arma no resistiría mucho tiempo más.

Kenshin, Aoshi y el resto del grupo llegaron a la parte trasera del patio para ver una encarnizada pelea. Kenshin se disponía a detenerla cuando Aoshi le colocó una mano en el hombro "Creo que mi hijo necesita aprender una lección, dejémoslos terminar esta vez"

Kenshin había visto muchas peleas en su vida, y por lo general podía predecir cual sería el resultado de una. Las cosas para su hija, con ese boken casi masacrado no se veían muy bien.

Kiriko miró en dirección a su padre y vio que nadie hacía nada para detenerles. La distracción le costó una patada en el costado. El kempo de Shiro era muy bueno. A Kaoru le saltó el corazón y quería detener la pelea. Misao quería golpear a su hijo. Otra vez, Aoshi les pidió que los dejaran terminar.

"HITEN MITZURUGI; Ryu-tsui-sen!" Kiriko saltó muy alto y dando una vuelta en el aire cayó a toda velocidad, boken agarrado con ambas manos haciendo el movimiento que había sido el favorito de su padre durante años.

Shiro conocía muy bien ese movimiento, Kenji lo había tomado por sorpresa con el mismo hacía no más de dos meses atrás.

'O no Kiriko', pensó Shiro, no caeré otra vez.

El muchacho levantó sus kodachis cubriendo su hombro izquierdo, exactamente la dirección del golpe de Kiriko.

La fuerza del impacto contra el kodachi partió el boken y Kiriko siguió expresa hacia el suelo, golpeándose fuerte. Su propia técnica se volvió contra ella y atontada apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar una patada.-

"Es muy rápida!" comentó Omasu. Muy rápida, pensó Kenshin, pero desarmada. Con un salto Kiriko se incorporó y se encontraba frente a frente con Shiro, su respiración algo dificultosa, su cabello se había soltado y caía salvajemente alrededor de su rostro.  
"Y bien? Lista para rendirte? Ya no tienes arma!" dijo el muchacho.  
"NUNCA!"

"TU LO PEDISTE!" Los gritos de Misao y Kaoru no llegaron a los oídos del joven que cargaba hacia Kiriko con un par de Kodachis. Kiriko estaba paralizada en el lugar hasta que vio en el rabillo del ojo algo volando hacia ella.  
Tomó sakabatou, inclinó el cuerpo y sacó un batoujutzu tan rápido que el kodachi que estaba en la trayectoria salió volando. El lado sin filo de la singular espada hizo contacto con la cintura del muchacho.

La pelea había terminado. En un movimiento muy practicado y siguiendo la longitud de la espada con su pulgar Kiriko enfundó la katana de su padre.

"A mi otou-san le decían Battousai por una razón, y yo soy su mejor alumna, no lo olvides" ojos en modo de combate Kiriko se dio media vuelta y extendiendo la katana a Kenshin dijo "Arigatou otou-chan" sonrió de lado a lado y salió de la habitación.

Aoshi caminó hacia su hijo, por lo general el rostro del hombre no mostraba nada, sin embargo, se podía decir que tenía una mueca de disgusto "Me quieres decir porque atacabas a la hija de Himura-san? De nuestros honorables invitados debo agregar?"

Misao vino con la cara gigante y pasos de dinosaurio "MALDITO MOCOSO MALCRIADO; AHORA VAS A VER!" Aoshi levantó la mano y la detuvo. "Y bien?" dijo el hombre.

"Ella empezó!"

"ahora piensas deshonrarte con tu mentira?" dijo Aoshi "Dudo que la hija de Himura-san haya empezado esto. Pero evidentemente lo terminó" Shiro bajó la mirada, avergonzado. "Hablaremos de esto más tarde"

Aoshi se dio vuelta y agachó la cabeza frente a Kaoru y Kenshin "Pido perdón por la conducta de mi hijo, veré que no se repita".

Los Himuras aceptaron las disculpas.

A Kiriko le dolía hasta el alma. Entre los golpes de Shiro y el golpe que se dio contra el piso con su fallido Ryu-tsui-sen le costaba hasta caminar. Pero sonrió, había ganado, por un momento pensó que no lo lograría porque Shiro era muy fuerte. No podía creer que el molesto muchacho fuera uno de los mejores amigos de Kenji...

'bueno, Kenji también es molesto, debe ser por eso!' pensó ella riéndose.

X x x

"ACHU!" dijo Kenji casi soltando la espada

"PORQUE TE DETIENES BAKA-DESHI?" gritó Hiko.

"Lo siento Shishou!" dijo el muchacho continuando con su práctica. Primero se remangó la nariz con el reverso de su mano. Alguien debía despreciarlo mucho. Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su práctica-

x x x

Kenshin estaba contento, al fin, luego de un mes vería a su hijo, le extrañaba mucho. Kiriko iba caminando junto a él y Kenshin notó que su hija se movía un poco raro. Probablemente a causa de la pelea del día anterior. Hizo una mueca desaprobatoria, era obvio que no podía mantener a su 'princesita' alejada de un combate si era provocada, pero no quería decir que le gustara que lo hiciera.

Kenshin suspiró, cada vez que subía esta montaña le parecía más pesado el trayecto, o sería que se estaba poniendo mayor? Sacudió ese pensamiento y siguió caminando.

Pronto se encontraron con el claro donde vivía su maestro.  
Kiriko comenzó a correr "Kenji-nii!" gritó mientras se dirigía al muchacho. Kenji estaba practicando cuando vio a su hermana, soltando la espada que sostenía la abrazó.

Dos segundos después la soltó "Suéltame, FEA!"

Kiriko pretendió enojarse "Quien querría abrazar a un sapo como tu?" Kiriko se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca.

Kenji levantó su katana de práctica y le apuntó a su hermana "Quieres probar un poco?" dijo.

Kiriko se veía tentada pero dijo "No gracias, no salto en peleas absurdas"

"Ja, ojalá Baka-deshi hubiera tenido el mismo juicio" Dijo Hiko apareciendo de la nada, y mirando a Kenshin que recién había alcanzado a sus hijos. Kenji tuvo que resistir la urgencia de abrazar a su padre, no podía mostrarse blando delante de Hiko, su padre notó esto y le puso una mano en el hombro "Como estas hijo?" le preguntó.

"Bien otou-san, Hiko-ojii-san me hace trabajar como mula pero como siempre fue divertido" Kenji tenía una sonrisa.

"Primero muchacho, esto no es un centro vacacional y segundo, no se supone que pases bien" Hiko hizo volar su capa y se dio vuelta. Se dibujó una sonrisa que ninguno de los pelirrojos vio.

"ojii-san? Tengo muchas cosas nuevas que contarte" dijo Kiriko corriendo detrás de Hiko. Le tomó el brazo y juntos se alejaron.

"A si?" respondió el tosco hombre con una calidez inusual "espero que no me digas que tienes novio"

"Jii-SAN!" gritó Kiriko escandalizada. Hiko se rió.

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza y sonrió internamente.

Como siempre, decidieron quedarse un par de días con Hiko, que era el máximo que el hombre podía soportar (según él) tanta compañía junta.

La siguiente mañana encontró a los tres pelirrojos en la pendiente junto a la cascada, los tres haciendo un kata similar.  
Las primeras luces del día iluminando los cabellos rojos y haciéndolos parecer aún más claros, movimientos entrenados en cuerpos delgados pero fuertes.

Por momentos a Kenshin le parecía surreal esa escena, pero su corazón se llenaba de regocijo, el amaba el kendo, nadie podía llegar a ser tan bueno en algo que no le gusta, y practicarlo con sus hijos que lo disfrutaban tanto como él tenía un valor agregado.

Memorias de su niñez con Hiko, algunas buenas, otras no tanto, decoraban el ambiente y lo llenaban de calidez. Con una sonrisa sabía que en el futuro, los recuerdos de las tardes pasadas en el hogar de Hiko quedarían por siempre grabadas en la mente de sus hijos.

El treceavo maestro del Hiten miraba con una sonrisa aquella escena, nunca, ni en su lecho de muerte, le admitiría a su baka-deshi que estaba muy orgulloso de él... ni siquiera comentaría de la felicidad que sentía al verlo feliz y con familia. Pero todo el mundo se daba cuenta, pequeñas acciones del hombre lo evidenciaban.

"BAKA-DESHI!" gritó Hiko de repente, Kenshin y Kenji saltaron sobresaltados. "Cuantas veces debo corregirte el mismo error".

"Cual baka-deshi?" preguntó Kenji.

"EL UNICO QUE HAY!" dijo el enorme hombre apuntando a Kenshin.

"Shishou, no te parece que estoy un poco viejo para equivocarme en algo tan básico?" dijo Kenshin con una mueca molesta.

"Si no fueras tan baka tal vez" dijo Hiko cruzándose de brazos. Kenji y Kiriko rieron. Obviamente a shishou-jii-san le gustaba atormentar a su padre. Kenshin los miró estilo battousai, los niños se callaron.

"Anou... tou-chan" dijo Kiriko "jii-san tiene razón" continuó con una sonrisa.

"NANI?" dijo Kenshin. Traicionado por su propia sangre, el pobre pelirrojo no lo podía creer.

Hiko comenzó a reír "Ahh, veo que la niña tiene algo de cerebro, debe ser de mi lado de la familia" el treceavo maestro se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, aparentemente se le había acabado el sake. A Kenshin le apareció una gota grande en la cabeza y dijo "creo que eso es técnicamente imposible Shishou... si, lo creo".

Esa tarde los dos maestros del Hiten miraban a los dos aprendices del Hiten practicar.  
"Veo que has trabajado mucho en el batou de Kiriko" dijo Hiko mientras le servía a Kenshin en un platito de sake.

"Hai" suspiró el pelirrojo que no quitaba la mirada de su hija.

"Supones que cuanto más rápido termine el oponente, menos riesgo corre en batalla?" dijo Hiko.  
"Hai" respondió Kenshin bebiendo un sorbo de sake.

"Y si el batou falla?" dijo Hiko levantando una ceja.  
"Estoy trabajando en la velocidad de Kiriko, sus reflejos son muy buenos"

Con catorce años, Kenji ya casi tenía la altura de su padre, y se podía decir que su constitución física sería incluso un poco más robusta que la de Kenshin. En cambio Kiriko, a Kenshin le preocupaba que resultara ser tan pequeña como Kaoru. La única alternativa era trabajar mucho en velocidad y agilidad, para compensar.

"Mis ancestros se deben estar revolviendo en sus tumbas" murmuró Hiko repentinamente.

El pelirrojo no pudo mas que levantar la mirada y mirar a su maestro de manera inquisitiva, animando al hombre a que continuara

"Es todo tu culpa baka-deshi, primero te niegas a matar a tu maestro para sucederlo, luego rehusas tomar el título y aceptar el manto... y ahora... le enseñamos a una niña" bebió otro sorbo de sake.

"Y lo peor de todo" agregó "esa niña es digna de aprender el estilo".

Kenshin le miró perplejo, bajó la mirad, "Sumanai de gozaru" susurró.

"Ah, no importa... después de todo... era un estilo imperfecto... hasta que un estúpido pupilo lo convirtió en la verdadera técnica para proteger al inocente..."

pausó un poco, Kenshin lo miraba estupefacto.

"Matar a unos para que otros sobrevivan, matar a otros para proteger al inocente... ese era el lema del hiten mitzurugi... pero en esta nueva era, donde la espada se ha vuelto casi obsoleta, esos dos se encargarán de protegerla, la verdadera protección"

Hiko se quedó callado largo rato, y Kenshin repasaba sus palabras mentalmente. Continuaron mirando a los muchachos entrenar en total silencio, hasta que el treceavo maestro lo rompió nuevamente.

"Kenshin..." dijo Hiko serio. "Hoy en la mañana... el kata estuvo bien" lo hizo sin mirar a su ex discípulo.

Kenshin hizo un sonido "no necesito que me lo digas Shishou"

"Ingrato" dijo Hiko bebiendo otro sorbo, el sake le sabía muy bien.  
Kenshin se sonrió, a él también le sabía bien la bebida.

El día en que partían Hiko los acompañó hasta el borde del camino.

"Nos visitaras jii-san?" dijo Kiriko, ojos grandes como cuando tenía cuatro años y le pedía golosinas extras.

"Hai" dijo Hiko suspirando. Los tres pelirrojos saludaron y comenzaron a alejarse.

"Kiriko-chan" dijo Hiko, la niña dio vuelta la cabeza. Hiko le lanzó un paquete que ella atrapó con gracia. Eran chocolates.

Mirando su regalo, Kiriko no resistió la tentación y corrió hacia el gigantesco hombre, lo abrazó en la cintura. Kenshin y Kenji pretendieron no mirar para no incomodar al aún atractivo Hiko.  
Hiko le puso una gran mano en la cabeza a Kiriko y dijo "Ahora váyanse me están cortando la inspiración" intentó ser mas grosero al decirlo pero no tuvo mucho efecto. Para aumentar el dramatismo se dio media vuelta e hizo volar la capa. Kiriko se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia su padre y hermano que ya se alejaban en el camino.

Esa noche en la Aoiya hubo una escandalosa fiesta. Los dos adolescentes del grupo, Shiro y Kenji se la pasaron en el techo, aparentemente Kenji tenía un algo muy interesante que contarle a su amigo acerca del los obis y las mujeres. Algo que Hiko le había contado.

Kiriko estaba jugando con una muñeca con Saori, la hija de menor de Misao y Aoshi. La joven Himura alegaba que ya era grande para muñecas pero hacía una excepción con la niña de seis años.

En la sala de reuniones la fiesta continuaba salvajemente.

"Himura" dijo Aoshi quien no le decía Battousai a Kenshin desde que nacieran sus hijos, por respeto al pelirrojo.

"Creo que necesitamos hablar unos minutos" terminó el ninja.

Kenshin asintió y ambos hombres fueron a una habitación privada. Kaoru le echó una mirada preocupada a su marido, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Kenshin le devolvió una sonrisa.

Ambos hombres se sentaron frente a frente "Si es por lo de Shiro..." empezó Kenshin. Aoshi levantó la mano.

"Iie, aunque aprovecho esta oportunidad para pedir disculpas nuevamente, mi hijo a veces pierde la paciencia. Aunque ningún castigo para él es peor que la derrota a mano de tu hija; Pero eso no es por lo que te llamé"

"Dime entonces" dijo Kenshin, serio.  
"He venido siguiendo una serie de eventos extraños. Parece que han ocurrido una serie de misteriosas desapariciones, pero eso no es lo extraño. Lo único que tienen en común estos eventos es que las personas que desaparecen son guerreros muy fuertes. Algunos son maestros de Dojos, otros oficiales del gobierno, otros peleadores profesionales. Cualquiera sea la razón, hay alguien capturando a los más fuertes"

"Y los cuerpos aparecen?" preguntó Kenshin, serio.

"Iie, no hay cuerpos, no hay rastros. Simplemente desaparecen".

Kenshin se quedó pensativo.

"Pero" dijo Aoshi. "Pero además, también han desaparecido jovencitas. Estas aparecen asesinadas, lo más extraño son los pentagramas dibujados en sus espaldas, pero no son dibujos, son quemaduras"  
A Kenshin se le revolvió el estómago "y la edad de las víctimas?" preguntó.

"No más de quince años. Mira Himura, han sido varios hechos aislados en varios pueblos distintos. Bien podría ser algún asesino en serie. Tal vez ni siquiera tenga relación con la desaparición de los guerreros. Pero..."  
"Entiendo lo que dices Aoshi, pondré un ojo extra en mi hija" Aoshi asintió. "Yo lo he hecho con Saori".

X x x

Luego de volver a Tokio Kenshin siguió preocupado por lo que Aoshi le informara. Le contó a Yahiko y a Sanosuke, les pidió que tuvieran cuidado y que mantuvieran el secreto. Pensó en Kiriko, y en todos los padres que habían perdido a sus hijas, se sintió aliviado al saber que en caso de algún ataque su niña estaría mas que preparada para defenderse. Aún así, le pidió a su hijo que mantuviera un ojo cuando él no estaba.

Una tarde pocos días después un carruaje hizo eco en las calles de Tokio. Su destino Kamiya Dojo.

Un hombre bajo de uniforme azul y pelo cortado al ras de la cabeza se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Se asomó luego de golpear.

"Hai!" se escuchó una voz. Kenji se asomó, seguido por su hermana.

"Buscamos a Himura Kenshin" dijo el hombre de pelo corto y bigotitos. La puerta del carruaje se abrió y emergió un hombre mayor, aunque de porte derecho, se sostenía con un bastón. Su cara no sólo llevaba signos de la edad, sino también un cansancio más allá de los años del hombre.

"Battousai?" dijo el hombre mirando a Kenji "Yo envejezco y tu te vuelves más joven" dijo con una sonrisa,

"Himura Kenji, Battousai es mi padre"

"Y tu quien eres?" preguntó Kiriko.

"MAS RESPETO!" dijo el gritón de bigotitos.  
"Está bien Kawaji" dijo el hombre mayor levantando una mano "Soy Yamagata Aritomo, jefe del departamento de defensa. Necesito hablar con Himura Kenshin"

"No esta en este momento. Salió con mi okaa-san al mercado" dijo Kenji intentando ser respetuoso.

"Les importa si lo esperamos aquí?" dijo Yamagata con una sonrisa.

"Claro que no, adelante" dijo Kiriko agachando la cabeza y siendo educada.

Poco después les servía té en la sala de recepciones.

Kenshin se sorprendió cuando llegó a su casa y encontró un carruaje en la puerta. Tenía sospecha de quien podía ser y Kaoru también, eso no la hacía muy feliz.  
"Tadaima" dijo suavemente la mujer al entrar en la casa.  
"Okaeri" dijo Kenji apareciendo por la puerta, susurrando le dijo a sus padres "Otou-san, esta este tipo Yamagata esperándote"

"Gracias Kenji" Kenshin cambió la mirada suave que tenía y endureció su rostro. Entró a ver a Yamagata. 

"Himura-san, te ves bien" dijo Yamagata cuando vio al pelirrojo.

"Yamagata-san, supongo que su visita no es para hablar de mi salud"

"Siempre tan directo Himura, bien, iré al grano" Kenshin levantó la mano y miró a su hija que estaba sentada frente a Yamagata, atendiendo el té.

"Te voy a pedir que nos excuses Kiriko-chan" La niña estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Yamagata levantó una mano.  
"Está bien Himura-san. De hecho, hoy no he venido a buscar al legendario Humura Kenshin... este día estoy aquí para pedirle un favor a Himura Kiriko"

x x x

continuará.-

BIEN? Que les pareció?  
A mi me va gustando. No me dan los dedos para tipear! Si supieran todas las cosas que tengo pensadas! UY UY!

Además, estoy construyendo una web para alojar un par de dibujos que hice de Kenshin con sus hijos. Me encantan!

NO SE OLVIDEN (pongo cara gigante de Kaoru con boken) MANDENME REVIEWS!

Si quieren, de gozaru! Je je je

BESOS A TODOS

Nos vemos en el próximo

MYKS


	2. Acuerdo

Hola de nuevo!

WUAW, que cantidad de reviews! Me encanta! GRACIAS! Aquí esta su recompensa, un capí nuevo!

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar un par de cosas que noté luego de leer los reviews

En el fic intento mostrar el lazo que hay entre padre e hijos por igual, asi que van a ver mucho KENSHIN también (ohh Kenshin, suspiro). Así que en la medida de lo posible le voy a dar el mismo lugar a todos mis personajes. Claro que Kiriko es la hija adorada! Y que patea traseros eso no hay duda, pero no es la unica protagonista.  
Recuerden que Watsuki-sama dijo que Kenji era muy inteligente y que aprendió Mitsurugi Ryu solo con historias.

Bueno, imaginen como puede ser el muchacho entonces si además de todo se lo enseñaron personalmente Hiko y Kenshin. En mi historia Kiriko tiene el mismo tipo de inteligencia y por eso también es tan cool.

El Kenji que vemos en el ultimo ova es en mi opinión un idiota arrogante, creció odiando a su padre (casi con razón) y lo único que quiere es ser una leyenda más grande que Kenshin (piensa salir a asesinar medio japón o que? Es medio berserker ese muchacho). Acuérdense que el kenji de este fic es mi versión de cómo crecería el muchacho acompañado de una familia completa.

BUENO, esta vez me extendí bastante con mi palabrería.

ARRIBA EL TELÓN ABRE la ESCENA Y APARECE YAMAGATA

3

2

1

* * *

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra  
****Capítulo II: Acuerdo  
****Por Myks**

La habitación quedó paralizada y Kenshin miró severamente a Yamagata. Nunca permitiría que su hija cayera en manos del gobierno y la utilizaran como a él. Nunca.

Kaoru iba entrando cuando escuchó las palabras de Yamagata. Un día, hace muchos años, otra persona había venido y se había llevado a Kenshin. No permitiría que se llevaran a su hija, no importaba la excusa. Kenji estaba detrás de ella, pivoteando de un pie a otro, el muchacho también había escuchado.

Kenshin vio a su familia y dijo "Kenji, Kaoru, siéntense con nosotros, tenemos mucho que discutir con Yamagata-san".

Los dos integrantes de la familia mencionados se sentaron al lado de Kenshin y Kiriko.

"No haré que mi hija se involucre en ninguna actividad peligrosa" comenzó Kenshin. Kiriko abrió la boca para protestar pero su padre le tiró una mirada dura.  
"Antes de rehusarte, no quieren escuchar lo que necesito?" preguntó el hombre pacientemente.

"Dilo entonces" dijo Kenshin.

Yamagata asintió "Bueno, estamos preocupados por una serie de eventos, asesinatos de características dudosas, en el último mes el número a aumentado alarmantemente y se ha extendido, pero hemos descubierto una zona de más actividad"

"Tiene que ver con las jovencitas asesinadas?" dijo Kenshin. Kaoru se mostró sorprendida de que su esposo supiera algo del tema. Le tiró una mirada para que su anata supiera que iban a conversar acerca de mantener secretos, otra vez.

"Desafortunadamente si, la zona de Takayama ha sido especialmente afectada, sólo en el último mes murieron cinco muchachas"

Kenshin suspiró, ya sabía a que había venido Yamagata.

"Difícilmente un asunto que tiene que ver personalmente el cabecilla del departamento de defensa" dijo Kenshin.

"En este caso, Himura-san, la hija de un importante político extranjero fue asesinada, y digamos que estoy muy presionado para encontrar algún tipo de respuesta".

"Y quieres que mi hija sea tu carnada, absolutamente no" dijo Kenshin cruzándose de brazos.

"Otou-san!" dijo Kiriko seriamente "No podemos permitir que siga muriendo gente!"  
"No jovencita, ninguna cacería de asesinos para ti" dijo Kaoru con mirada reprobatoria.

"Según he escuchado Himura-san, las habilidades de tu hija son muy impresionantes, ninguna niña de doce años común y corriente gana tres campeonatos de kendo con tanta facilidad"

"Aun así, no" dijo Kenshin.

"Otou-san, cual es el punto de estudiar Mitzurugi Ryuu? Tengo un deber con esa..."

"No... y no quiero escuchar otra palabra" dijo Kenshin mirando a Kiriko severamente. Con una mueca disgustada la joven se paró y dijo "BIEN!" salió de la habitación golpeando el shoji cuando lo cerró. Kawaji, que había estado en silencio durante todo ese tiempo miró a Kenji, pensativo.

"Mmm... tengo una idea que podría funcionar"

Kenshin vio la mirada del bigotitos fijarse en su hijo y no le gustó para nada. "Que tal si Himura-kun se disfraza?" dijo señalando al adolescente.

"Nani?" dijo el chico.

"Excelente idea Kawaji. Himura-san, si temes por tu hija entonces podemos pedir la asistencia de tu hijo mayor. Seguramente no temes que sus habilidades sean insuficientes para este caso" Yamagata tenía una sonrisa.  
Kenshin miró a su hijo, su Hiten Mitzurugi Ryuu era comparable al de él cuando tenía la misma edad... tal vez incluso mejor. Cualquiera que fuera la misión, seguramente Kenji podría manejarla. Aún así...

"Iie," dijo Kenshin.

"Otou-san" dijo Kenji, molesto porque la decisión fuera quitada de sus manos. "Iie Kenji, enseñanza número uno de Hiten Mitzurugi, es la espada que protege. LIBRE" dijo Kenshin mirando a su hijo seriamente.  
"Hai otou-san... aún así, gomen nasai" agachó ligeramente la cabeza, se dio vuelta y miró a Yamagata "Cuál es la misión?"

Kenshin se mostró horrorizado y molesto al mismo tiempo. El cabeza del departamento de defensa sonrió; tan noble como su padre, pensó "Bien Himura-kun, básicamente necesitamos que poses como muchacha en la zona de Takayama"

"Carnada?" dijo Kenji levantando una ceja.

"Si, y no, podemos poner a cualquier persona como carnada. Pero necesitamos a alguien con excelentes habilidades, para ver si finalmente podemos descubrir quien está detrás de estos desafortunados eventos"

"Bien, cuando me esperan en Takayama?" preguntó el muchacho.

"La semana entrante si quieres" dijo Kawaji.

"Hai" dijo Kenji.  
Kenshin se veía muy molesto, pero no habló una palabra más. Kaoru simplemente estaba shockeada.

Finalmente los dos hombres se fueron dejando instrucciones de contacto.

"Kenji" dijo su padre mirándolo fijamente "No apruebo...Mañana iremos al departamento de defensa a cancelar la propuesta" su tono era definitivo.  
"NANI!" dijo Kenji. "Pero padre, es mi deber como sucesor de Hiten Mitzurugi" Kenji intentó razonar. Sus hormonas de catorce años le pedían que gritara y que se enojara como un loco, los genes de Kaoru que viajaban por su sangre también. Respiró hondo intentando mantener la paciencia.

"Iie, no dejaré que te involucres con el gobierno"

"Si mal no recuerdo, desde que tengo memoria TRABAJAS para el gobierno" dijo Kenji cruzándose de brazos y levantando levemente la voz.  
"Eso es distinto, elijo muy bien los casos en los que voy a trabajar" dijo Kenshin.

"EXACTAMENTE MI PUNTO! NO ES COMO SI ME HUBIERAN PEDIDO QUE ABRIERA GENTE A LA MITAD Y HUBIERA DICHO QUE SI, NO!" finalmente Kenji perdió su poca paciencia. Kenshin quedó paralizado, el golpe de Kenji pegó profundo, es verdad, él tenía la edad de Kenji cuando eso sucedió...

"HIMURA KENJI!" dijo Kaoru severamente "Discúlpate con tu padre, eso fue muy rudo de tu parte jovencito!" manos en la cintura.

"Iie," dijo Kenji "Solo dije la verdad" golpeando el shoji como lo hiciera su hermana más temprano, se fue de la habitación.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin, el pelirrojo tenía los ojos escondidos detrás de su espeso cerquillo rojo. Abrazó a su marido y dejó que el escondiera su cabeza en la base de su femenino cuello. "Shh, Kenshin, mañana conversaremos con los chicos"

"Kaoru... de pronto... me siento tan... viejo"

"Kenshin anata, ya verás que saldrá todo bien, tus hijos te adoran y además, nunca harían nada de lo que nos arrepentiríamos, ya lo verás"

Kenshin solo pudo asentir, pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

X x x

Kenji encontró a su hermana en el bosque de bambú. La joven estaba castigando a la pobre vegetación que había alrededor, con una explosión de kenki y un movimiento de batoujuztu partió un tronco, incluso con la katana de práctica que tenía poco filo. Kenji quedó genuinamente impresionado.

"Que quieres?" dijo la pelirroja sin siquiera mirar a su hermano. Conocían su kenki a la perfección.

"Nada, vine a ventilarme, y te encontré aquí de casualidad"

"Te peleaste tu también?" dijo Kiriko enfundando.

"Hai" respondió el pelirrojo "pero acepté la oferta de Yamagata, creo que otou-san fue injusto al negarte la oportunidad" dijo Kenji acercándose a su hermana.

"Lo crees?" Kiriko levantó la mirada sorprendida.

"Hai Kiriko-chan. Si otou no quería que te metieras en asuntos peligrosos entonces mejor te hubieran enseñado a bordar o algo" dijo Kenji sentándose en un tronco.

"Sé como se siente... pero" Kenji respiró hondo "pero realmente creo que puedes ayudar en este caso".

Kiriko sonrió abiertamente, acaso su hermano le había dicho algo lindo? En el correr de los años y a medida que crecían y se volvían más fuertes Kenji y su hermana habían limpiado las calles de tokio de los rufianes que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse con ellos. Desde el día en que habían sido secuestrados tantos años atrás, los dos hermanos habían desarrollado una habilidad increíble para combatir juntos. Separados eran fuertes, juntos, eran impresionantes.

"Acepté la propuesta del viejo ese" dijo Kenji a la manera tan respetuosa de un adolescente sin adultos alrededor. "Quiero que vengas conmigo" agregó, no es que necesitara a su hermana para la misión, pero le molestaba la actitud de su padre, y como todo buen muchacho de catorce años, desafiar a sus padres era como un reto personal, aunque lo hiciera inconscientemente.

"Otou-san nunca me dejará" dijo Kiriko bajando la mirada.  
"A mi no me dejó, crees que eso me detuvo?" dijo Kenji.

"Pero Kenji... eso es difícilmente honorable!" dijo Kiriko algo escandalizada.  
"Che. No puede llenarnos la cabeza toda la vida con ideales para negárnoslos en la cara cuando intentamos aplicarlos" dijo Kenji cruzándose de brazos. Kiriko entendió el punto.

"Te digo algo Kiriko, retemos a otou-san. Si le ganamos nos vamos, si no, nos quedamos en casa como los bebés que piensa que somos" dijo Kenji con una sonrisa.

"NO" dijo Kiriko "Como puedes decir eso Kenji?"

"Vamos Kiriko, sólo con Shinais, no vamos a lastimarlo!" dijo Kenji riéndose.

"Okay... mañana en la mañana... ni bien salga el sol" dijo Kiriko. Su hermano asintió. Aparentemente se sentían tan confiados como para ganarle al Battousai.

Regresaron a su casa dos horas mas tarde y los esperaba una molesta Kaoru en la puerta, linterna en mano.

"Me quieren decir donde diablos estaban, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes" dijo Kaoru intentando lucir atemorizante.

"Pensando" dijo Kenji. Kiriko llevaba el rostro en blanco, nada podía sacarse.

"Vayan a lavarse que está pronta la cena, tenemos invitados" dijo su madre intentando no perder el temperamento.

"Quien vino?" dijo Kenji.  
"Sano, Megumi y Souzou" dijo Kaoru. Kenji y su hermana asintieron y fueron a lavarse.

Sanosuke había escuchado la historia de su deprimido amigo, no podía creer que el pelirrojo se hubiera peleado con sus hijos. Aunque entendía la posición de los chicos. A la tierna edad de diez años Yahiko anduvo corriendo por todo japón poniéndose en varios peligros junto al Kenshin-gumi. Aparentemente lo mismo no era aplicable para los hijos de Kenshin. También entendía la posición de Kenshin. Acarició el negro cabello de su hijo de tres años que dormía en su falda tranquilamente, Souzou era algo precioso y entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de su pelirrojo amigo.

Megumi y Sano quedaron helados ante la forma fría en la que trataron a su padre los dos adolescentes durante la cena. Finalmente, antes de retirarse por el día Kenji dijo.

"Otou-san" su tono serio. Kenshin levantó la mirada de su plato y miró a su hijo a los ojos. La intensidad de la mirada del muchacho le quemaba el alma.

"Kiriko y yo iremos a Takayama juntos... te guste o no" dijo el muchacho.  
"NANI?" dijo Kaoru escandalizada.

Kenshin se vio reflejado a si mismo a la misma edad, así que esto fue lo que sintió Hiko aquellos años atrás cuando intentó prohibirme entrar a la revolución, pensó. Shishou, debes estar disfrutando esto, pensó Kenshin amargamente.

Muy lejos de allí, Hiko se sonrió, sin saber porqué.

La habitación se había congelado y Megumi podía jurar que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

"No lo permitiré" dijo Kenshin levantando la voz levemente y sorprendiendo a todos.  
"Kiriko y yo... mañana al alba, contra ti. Si logramos un golpe nos vamos, Sino, nos quedamos como los bebés que crees que somos" dijo Kenji dándose vuelta sin esperar respuesta. Su hermana le siguió.

"De ninguna manera" dijo Kenshin levantando la voz levemente "No pienso levantar mi espada contra mis propios hijos".

"Shinai, un match a un golpe con shinai, si no estas allí mañana, entonces nos iremos" Kenji no esperó respuesta y desapareció de la habitación con su hermana de cerca.

Kenshin quedó boquiabierto. Acaso sus hijos le habían retado a un duelo?-

Sanosuke tampoco lo podía creer, antes de ir a su casa con su esposa e hijo, esa noche pasó por la casa de Yahiko y le contó las novedades.

X x x

La siguiente mañana a primera hora del alba los encontró a los tres enfrentados en el patio trasero del dojo. Yahiko y Sano estaban allí, no se perderían esto por nada en el mundo.

Kaoru levantó el brazo... Los tres pelirrojos se estudiaban uno a otro. De pronto el brazo de Kaoru bajó y la acción se movía tan rápido que si los espectadores no hubieran sido también experimentados guerreros se habrían perdido de la mayoría de las cosas.

Mostrando su espíritu joven y activo, Kenji fue el primero en moverse, desapareció aplicando velocidad divina. Hiko había hecho un buen trabajo, pensó Kenshin. Aún así, Kenshin era maestro de su arte, y las miles de batallas vividas eran más valiosas que la energía adolescente que poseía su hijo. Pensando que había sido muy inteligente, Kenji apareció en el costado inferior de su padre, intentando romper su defensa con un Ryo Zo shen. Kenshin bloqueó a su hijo que venía por la izquierda y en el mismo fluido movimiento movió su shinai hacia la derecha, bloqueó a Kiriko.

Siguieron danzando de esa manera durante varios minutos. Sanosuke podía decir que Kenshin no estaba atacando, simplemente conteniendo los golpes de sus hijos.

Por un momento le pareció ver esa escena que lo había recibido el día que volvió de japón, dos pequeños niños pelirrojos jugando y riendo con su padre mientras practicaban.

Sacudió la vista, no, esto no era ningún juego. La situación era bastante distinta.

Kenji y Kiriko se alejaron con un salto. Midieron a su padre nuevamente. Kenshin tenía una máscara en el rostro, no demostraba nada, al menos eso pensaban sus hijos. Por dentro, el ex hitokiri estaba sufriendo mucho, si quería que se quedaran y no fueran con Yamagata tenía que pelear en serio. Proyectó su Kenki con un movimiento de su brazo "DO RYU ZEN!" GRITÓ

Su padre había utilizado ese ataque contra ellos! Ahora Kenji sabía que la cosa iba en serio! Reaccionando rápidamente también gritó "DO RYU ZEN!" ambos ataques chocaron en el medio creando una pequeña explosión de tierra. Los pelirrojos tuvieron que cubrirse la cara con los brazos.

Cuando la tierra se dispersó Kenshin pudo ver a su hija aparecer de entre una nube de polvo. La joven comenzó a chocar shinais con él en una técnica combinada entre Hiten y Kashiyn. Kenshin la contuvo sin problemas, hasta que sintió un poderoso kenki detrás de él.  
Kenshin desapareció, y sus hijos chocaron entre ellos, hubiera sido gracioso si no fuera por la seriedad del asunto. Sin pensar mucho en sus errores ambos jóvenes se levantaron al instante, colocaron espalda con espalda. Kenshin apareció frente a ellos, mirada feroz y penetrante, kenki radiante en rabia, no se lo diría a sus hijos, pero había escapado de su pequeño truco por un pelo.

La fuerza del espíritu de su padre era casi intimidante. Kenji miró a su hermana con el rabillo del ojo, susurró "Jujutzu, Kiriko, tu delante, yo detrás..."

Su hermana entendió. Ambos muchachos cargaron. Kenshin decidió que era hora de ponerlos en su lugar. Kiriko vino de frente y su hermano saltó por arriba de Kenshin.

Kenshin enumero las acciones, primero se haría cargo de Kiriko y luego de Kenji. Se disponía a darle un suave pero firme toque de shinai a su hija cuando la niña soltó su arma y gritó "KAMIYA KASHYIN OUGI!"

Con horror, Kenshin vio que su propia arma volaba de su mano. Un segundo después sintió que su hijo le tomaba del brazo y se lo torcía detrás de la espalda.

Kiriko le apuntaba con su propio shinai.

Sano, Kaoru y Yahiko no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar. La acción estaba congelada. De pronto, con una explosión de Kenki Kenshin se dio vuelta arrojando a su hijo hacia su hermana y con el pie golpeó tan fuerte el piso que el shinai de Kenji voló a su mano. Apuntó hacia sus hijos que estaban uno sobre el otro en el piso, totalmente impresionados.

"Hagan lo que quieran..." dijo Kenshin con respiración dificultosa mientras soltaba el shinai, dejándolo caer al piso con un suave golpe. Sus ojos quemaban casi dorados, se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección de la puerta del dojo. Kaoru corrió hacia él, pero el pelirrojo levantó una mano, quería estar solo, obviamente.

El patio quedó en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron horas. Yahiko respiró hondo y caminó hacia los jovencitos desparramados en el piso.  
"Y BIEN?" dijo cruzándose de brazos con mirada recriminatoria. "Espero que sepan que le acaban de hacer mucho daño a ese hombre" dijo el joven a quien no le importaba parecer muy duro.

Kiriko y Kenji se veían avergonzados. Sanosuke aprovechó a meterse como buen 'tio' "Che. Tienen razón al querer ser respetados, pero no tienen derecho a tratar así a Kenshin"

"Podrían haber al menos intentado conversar con su padre! En lugar de salir a sacudir shinais como un par de BAKAS!" dijo Kaoru muy molesta.

Alejándose de sus hijos se podían escuchar los murmullos furiosos de la mujer mientras se metía en el dojo "como si no alcanzara todo lo que sufrió... sus propios hijos le hacen pelear con ellos, MOU!" aunque Kaoru no tenía intenciones de decirle eso a los adolescentes, ellos igual alcanzaron a escucharla.

Kiriko comenzó a llorar, levantándose corrió hacia su padre quien ya estaba a unos cuantos metros del dojo "Otou-chan" dijo suavemente.

Kenshin se dio media vuelta y la miró... no con los suaves y tiernos ojos lilas que su padre llevaba todo el tiempo, sino con una mirada fría, vacía, una practicada máscara para ocultar las mas doloras emociones. Kiriko respiró hondo... labio inferior temblando. Corrió hacia su padre y se arrojó en sus brazos. Kenshin se quedó inmóvil en el momento, dos segundos después estaba retornando el gesto de su hija. Tres segundos después sintió otro par de brazos alrededor de su cuello. Una vos masculina le decía "Gomen nasai".

Kenji.

"Aishiterou otou-chan... gomen nasai" suspiró Kiriko.

"Iie..." dijo Kenshin suavemente y depositando una mano en un hombro de cada hijo "yo también debo pedirles perdón. Creo que a su viejo padre le cuesta ver que sus hijos no son niños"  
"Nani? VIEJO?" dijo Kenji riéndose "Otou-san, ese debe haber sido el movimiento más _myoushu _que he visto en mi vida!"

_/myoushu (movimiento virtuoso o de maestro)_

"Hai!" dijo Kiriko reconociendo lo mismo "Y nosotros pensamos que te teníamos, JEJEJE, Yahiko-nii tiene razon, somos unos bakas" dijo Kiriko. Kenshin sonrió un poco.

Kenji miró a su padre seriamente "Iremos a Takayama... pero solo si vienes con nosotros". Kenshin asintió con la cabeza.

"Hai" dijo Kiriko "Porqué no tenemos una aventura como las que nos contó Yahiko-nii? YA SE! Podemos ser el nuevo y mejorado Kenshin-gumi!" la niña sonreía contenta con su 'brillante' idea.

Kenshin no pudo evitar reír, claro, fuerte, y desde el corazón, sus hijos se le unieron.

Para cuando llegó el día de la partida la pelea había sido casi olvidada, la actual conmoción dentro del dojo era muy distinta a la de unos días atrás.

"ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!" gritó la voz de Kenji desde su cuarto. Fuera del shoji le esperaban con muecas expectantes Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kaoru y Kiriko.

"Vamos hijo, no es tan malo, te vez bien!" dijo Kenshin casi riéndose.

De pronto el shoji se abrió y Kenshin empujó a su hijo fuera.

El grupo casi se desmaya, Kiriko empezó a reír.

Kenji tenía una mirada poco feliz.

"No tenías esa cara el otro día cuando dijiste que harías el trabajo" dijo Kaoru dulcemente, pero con sarcasmo. Su hijo tenía el look 'battousai', lo cual era gracioso si se consideraba su vestimenta.

Kenji apuntó al gran moño rosa que adornaba su cabello y dijo "ESTO ES DEMASIADO!"

Además del moño, kenji llevaba un kimono azul con flores amarillas y un obi de colores pasteles en tonos naranjas.

Kenshin abrazó a sus dos hijos por detrás y dijo "Ahhh, la vida es buena, tengo un par de hermosas hijas (de gozaru)", su tono era de broma.

A Kenji le comenzó a saltar una vena cuando el grupo empezó a reír.

"AWWW, siempre quise una hermanita!" dijo la joven saltando y agarrando a su kimoneado hermano.

"AHORA VAS A VER!" gritó Kenji que se dispuso a perseguir a su hermana, misteriosamente un boken se materializó en sus manos.

Kiriko empezó a alejarse cuando se escuchó un golpe fuerte. Kenji estaba boca abajo desparramado en el piso.

"ESTUPIDO KIMONO!" gritó el muchacho. Evidentemente el grupo encontró esto aún más gracioso. El martirio del joven apenas había empezado.

X x x x

Luego de un breve encuentro en la oficina de Yamagata, donde el hombre con una divertida sonrisa felicitara a Kenshin por sus hermosas hijas, la familia partió hacia Takayama.

Llegaron al otro día, ya que la hermosa ciudad estaba algo lejos. Primero tuvieron que tomar un tren y el resto del viaje lo hicieron en carruaje. Era costoso, pero el gobierno pagaba.

Se quedaron en un hospedaje haciéndose pasar por una familia de comerciantes, aunque no les gustara, bokkens y sakaba viajaban envueltas en unas telas.

En el camino hacia la habitación donde se quedarían, Kenji apretó un puño y mirando a su padre de reojo dijo "Otou-san... si otro hombre me sonrié de esa manera, POR FAVOR, detenme antes de que lo envíe a Tokio con un Ryu tsui zen en el trasero".

Kiriko escuchó el comentario y dijo "Aww Kenji, no lo pueden evitar, después de todo eres una joven hermosa!"

Kenji se disponía a perseguirla por todo el inn cuando su padre le colocó una mano en el hombro "actúa como una dama" recordó a su hijo.

"Gezz. Ohh Kiriko-chan, gracias, es tan difícil ser tan bella, no como mi HORRIBLE HERMANA!" Kenji había empezado con una patética imitación de dama en apuros y terminó gritando en una voz demasiado tenor como para ser de niña. Kaoru respiró hondo, estas serían unas largas 'vacaciones'.

Finalmente se instalaron, el plan era que Kenji y Kiriko anduvieran lo más posible paseando por todo el pueblo, incluso las zonas peligrosas. Kenshin no los seguía de cerca, no quería arriesgar a que le descubrieran siguiendo a los chicos y así arruinar la posibilidad de que los agresores se mostraran, pero estaba informado de que rutas tomarían en todo momento.

Luego de dos días de paseos por toda la ciudad nada se había logrado.  
"ODIO ESTA COSA!" dijo Kenji tirandose de su kimono esperando así poder liberar un poco más sus piernas y caminar más cómodamente.

"Te acostumbrarás" dijo Kiriko. Los pasos de los chicos hacían apenas ruido, los negocios estaban cerrando y las calles tenían poca gente. Ya estaban regresando al inn luego de un agotador día de búsqueda infructuosa.  
"Espero que no!" dijo Kenji algo horrorizado. "Además, el boken me está matando!"  
"A mi también" dijo Kiriko sacudiéndose un poco. Ambos llevaban sus armas escondidas debajo de su ropa. Era algo muy incómodo, pero los kimonos eran lo suficientemente amplios para que esto pasara desapercibido.

Kenji sintió una presencia y levantó la vista. Seguro, frente a él había un hombre que medía por lo menos metro ochenta, complexión robusta, parecía un gigante al lado de los dos pelirrojos.

El hombre de pelo negro y grasiento sonrió y dijo "Que hacen dos hermosas flores caminando solas sin compañía masculina?" su sonrisa era grotesca ya que los dientes amarillos y sucios eran desagradables.

Su aliento aún peor-

Kenji rodó los ojos. Ser mujer apestaba, pensó. En los últimos dos días había recibido elogios y cargadas de todo tipo, por momentos pensó en olvidar todos sus principios y battousai los traseros de todos los pervertidos.

"Y bien? No me han respondido? Quieren acompañarme a tomar? Les dejaré que me sirvan sake"

EWWW, pensó Kiriko. Realmente ella no tenía interés en hombres, la invitación le resultó doblemente desagradable, a los hombres los veía como iguales, en parte porque era muy niña todavía, y por otra parte había crecido en un ambiente lleno de kendo.

"No gracias," dijo Kenji intentando ser femenino. Dudaba que este bruto fuera parte de lo que estaban buscando.

"Hay, VAMOS! Solo un traguito" el grasoso se animó a poner la mano en el hombro de Kenji.

A pesar que la mano era tres veces más grande que la suya, Kenji apretó la misma y dijo "no...me...TOQUES" con un movimiento rápido le torció la muñeca al pervertido y lo dobló en el suelo.

El hombre quedó adolorido frotándose la mano mientras los niños se alejaban.

"Aw Kenji, eso fue aburrido, no llegué ni a golpearlo un poquito" dijo la mas baja de las 'niñas'. Kenji se encogió de hombros, sonrisa de rurouni.

Para sorpresa de nadie, el feo hombre se incorporó y cargo hacia ellos, no dejaría que una jovencita lo doblegara de esa manera!

Kenji rodó los ojos, por un momento deseó no tener el molesto kimono apresándole las piernas, sería divertido confundir al hombre con su velocidad divina. No la necesitó. El hombre besó la tierra cuando intentó cargar hacia las 'pequeñas' y solo se encontró con aire.

"QUE? Estaban aquí hace un momento!"

"Ja ja ja, creo que viste nuestras sombras" dijo Kenji.

El confundido hombre intentó cargar una vez mas, sólo que ahora y sin darse cuenta en el último segundo, su cabeza terminó contra una pared. Se desmayó.

"Pobre hombre" dijo Kiriko "Ni siquiera tuvimos que golpearlo" Se encogió de hombros y como si nada hubiese pasado siguieron camino a su temporal hogar.

X x x x

Si no fuera por la constante preocupación que suponía que sus hijos estuvieran recorriendo las calles en busca de asesinos, Kenshin y Kaoru la hubieran pasado bien en Takayama. La antigua ciudad tenía unas hermosas vistas y templos antiguos para visitar, sus calles estaban vivas con gente pasándola bien.

Por su parte Kaoru se sentía culpable de haberle dejado toda la responsabilidad del dojo a Yahiko, el pobre muchacho debía trabajar desde el alba hasta el anochecer para poder cubrir todos los grupos de alumnos que iban allí diariamente. Pero por otro lado, estaba feliz de haber acompañado a su familia. Ella era tan apegada de sus hijos como Kenshin, y no descansaría tranquila sin tenerlos por lo menos en la misma ciudad, aunque sabía en el fondo, aunque odiara admitirlo, incluso Kiriko era más capaz que ella en un combate. En parte por los genes de Kenshin, supuso Kaoru, pero en su corazón, sabía muy bien que la diferencia estaba en la técnica.

Kamiya Kashyin era inquebrantable dentro de las paredes de un dojo, pero fuera, con una katana real, significaba muerte segura. Por esto Kaoru le prohibió a sus hijos usar Hiten en los campeonatos de Kendo. Los niños ganaban igual sin la técnica supersónica de su padre. 'Sip' pensó Kaoru, 'definitivamente los genes de Kenshin'.

La mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando levantó la vista y miró hacia su marido. Kenshin estaba leyendo un libro a la luz del atardecer, sentado al lado de la ventana y aprovechando la brisa que entraba. Con amor, notó que su marido para 44 años estaba muy bien conservado, de echo, parecía que tenía unos treinta. Su cuerpo estaba tan firme y fuerte como el día en que lo conoció. Kenshin entrenaba sin descanso, aún en estos tiempos pacíficos. A Kaoru esto poco le molestaba... de echo le gustaba, se sonrojó furiosamente.

'KAORU HENTAI!' pensó para si misma.

De pronto Kenshin levantó la vista y con una sonrisa dijo "Kaoru koishii... anou... este kanji" comenzó el pelirrojo. Su esposa sonrió y se acercó, tomó el libro y Kenshin le señaló el molesto símbolo, lo estudió un momento "Paradigmático" dijo Kaoru.

"Arigatou Koishii"

Kaoru apenas podía recordar los días en los que Kenshin se había sentido avergonzado en pedirle ayuda con algún símbolo extremadamente complejo. Por supuesto el pelirrojo sabía leer muy bien, y escribir también, aunque su letra fuera horrenda.  
Pero los libros que el ex rurouni estaba leyendo eran un tanto complejos. Al principio Kenshin solía bromear diciendo que lo único que necesitaba leer un Hitokiri eran amenazas de muerte y blancos para asesinar, por eso los libros eran todo un reto para él. Kaoru le dijo que era un baka y lo obligó a que le pidiera ayuda si le costaba interpretar algún kanji. Eso ya no pasaba casi nunca, si algo podía asegurar Kaoru es que su marido tiene un intelecto como el de poca gente.

La mujer se sonrió, si no conociera tanto al pelirrojo pensaría que estaba en paz. Pero sabía que por dentro, el ex rurouni se moría por ir a chequear a sus hijos.

Aún conservando su sonrisa, la única morocha de la familia siguió con la tarea de coser el kimono de su hijo, aparentemente Kenji había tropezado otra vez, rasgando el fino material.

X x x

En un lugar no muy lejos de Takayama.

En la habitación enteramente de madera iluminada únicamente por unas rendijas cerca del techo y unas pocas velas había varios individuos cuyas características estaban escondidas, gracias a las múltiples sombras creadas por la iluminación. Sin embargo, en el centro del lugar cuatro hombres se distinguían claramente. Un pentagrama en el suelo formaba un circulo perfecto a su alrededor.

"BEBELO!" le gritó un hombre de piel morena y constitución musculosa a otro hombre que estaba siendo sostenido en ambos lados por otros dos en uniformes negros.

El hombre que estaba sujeto apretó los labios más fuerte. Obviamente no le quedaban fuerzas para hacer más nada que esto, ya que múltiples golpes y cortes adornaban su delgada pero aparentemente fuerte figura.

Su cabello negro llovía hacia delante, acompañando su cabeza gacha, casi desmayada.

El moreno lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo forzó a mirarle a la cara. El prisionero lo escupió en el ojo. Esto sólo consiguió enfurecer al masivo hombre que recompensó su acción con un golpe en el estómago.

Una gota de sangre salió volando de la boca del joven victimado, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se habían agotado. Uno de los ayudantes de negro le apretó la nariz para bloquear el oxigeno mientras el musculoso hombre obligaba a su víctima a beberse un vaso lleno de un líquido rojo y espeso.

Inmediatamente después lo soltaron y se apartaron. El muchacho de unos veinte años cayó al piso, el golpe hizo eco en el silencio. De pronto, una figura que hasta ahora había pasado inadvertida se incorporó desde el fondo de la habitación donde una hermosa mujer lo estaba abanicando.

El hombre caminó hacia el muchacho tirado en el suelo. Este se retorcía en el piso en evidente agonía. Todos los presentes se agacharon en muestra de respeto cuando vieron a su jefe aproximarse.

Este llevaba una sonrisa grande cuando se inclinó junto al agonizante hombre y le colocó una mano en la frente.

"SIENTE LAS BRAZAS DEL INFIERNO!" gritó mientras su mano se iluminaba. Los gritos de dolor más allá de toda razón hicieron eco en todo el lugar.

La figura que acababa de aplicar tan brutal castigo comenzó a reír en maniática felicidad cuando el pentagrama se iluminó con el color del mismísimo averno.

X x x x

Kenji estaba considerando poner posters en las calles que dijeran 'Hola, soy una joven hermosa e indefensa, si quieres asesinarme puedes encontrarme en el hospedaje ...' la idea le parecía atractiva al muchacho. Su hermana le dijo que era un baka.

La misión ya le estaba cansando al joven, esto de caminar como mujer por todos lados ya no le sentaba bien. El quería ser el héroe del día, tal vez salvar alguna damisela en peligro. PERO NOOOOO aquí estaba con su fea (según su opinión) hermana mirando lo que sería la décima tienda de chucherías de occidente que habían visto en el día.

Lo habían intentado todo, desde entrar a callejones sin salida hasta vagar sin rumbo en el medio de la noche. Kenji comenzó a dudar la cordura de Yamagata, de toda una ciudad llena de gente, pensó, era absurdo asumir que él o su hermana serían víctimas de unos ataques que ocurrían un par de veces al mes. Bueno... al principio al menos, según 'el viejo ese' los asesinatos habían aumentado drásticamente, de 2, a 4 o 5 por mes.

Ahí fue cuando Kenji empezó a prestar atención a sus alrededores, no sólo buscando atacantes, sino que se fijó en la gente. Como era de suponerse, no encontró ninguna niña ni jovencita en la zona. La gente estaba asustada.

Luego de varias horas de observación, Kenji se dio cuenta que él y su hermana eran las únicas 'jovencitas' que había visto. Tal vez después de todo, ese Yamagata no era tan tonto, pensó el muchacho.

Sorprendentemente, mientras se encontraba pensando profundamente su hermana se había quedado callada. El estómago de Kenji crujió, deseaba llegar a casa pronto, el sol se estaba poniendo y la cena le urgía.

Vio que se estaban acercando al puente de madera que los llevaría camino a su temporaria residencia.  
"KENJI, CARRERA HASTA EL OTRO LADO DEL PUENTE!" gritó Kiriko mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad.

"OYE ENANA! ESO NO ES JUSTO; NO PUEDO CORRER EN ESTA MALDITA COSA" Kenji de todas maneras lo intentó, pero no podía aplicar velocidad real sin arriesgarse a la ira de su madre en caso de caer y romper el único kimono sano que le quedaba.

Pronto su adorada/despreciada hermanita había llegado al final del puente, aparentemente estaba haciendo una danza de la victoria mientras le sacaba la lengua. Sacudiendo la cabeza Kenji respiró hondo y caminó L E N T A M E N T E para molestar a Kiriko.

"QUE TE PASA SAPO? Quiero llegar a casa, tengo hambre!"

Kenji miró hacia el río, el atardecer reflejaba hermosamente en el agua. De pronto sus ojos se ensancharon y se le cortó el aliento. Había unas cuantas personas en la orilla con expresiones de horror mirando fijamente un objeto en el agua.

Alarmada por la reacción de Kenji su hermana miró en la misma dirección.

"NO MIRES" dijo Kenji. Muy tarde. Kiriko tenía la mano en la boca e intentaba suprimir un alarido ante la vista que la recibió.

Un cuerpo desnudo de una niña flotaba boca abajo en el río, en su espalda un pentagrama engravado profundamente en su piel.-

X x x

Bueno, Ahí ta!  
Me duelen los deditos!

Me pregunto si alguno de ustedes sospecha algo del enemigo? HMM?  
Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.  
Estoy con mucho trabajo así que no sé cuando podré actualizar, pero les prometo que será pronto.

Les gustó este capi? Cuéntenme que piensan, ok?  
**  
Muchas gracias a mis reviewers del capi anterior  
**ayane32, Chi2-chan, Kao-ryu, HADA-chan, AoMe Hisoshima, gabyhyatt

NOS VEMOS,  
Myks


	3. Cap III: Extraños Encuentros

**HOLA A TODOS!**

A los que hicieron reviews en el anterior les doy mis infinitos agradecimientos, me encantan, y esta vez les voy a responder a todos personalmente.-

**Hada-chan:** Uyyy, parece que tengo una lectora muy observadora, me encantó la frase "QUIEN FUE EL UNICO SHAMUSCADO MANIATICO, SADICO QUE QUERÍA IMPARTIR SU PROPIO REGIMEN A COSTA DE LOS DEMAS, BOTEN!". No quiero adelantar nada, pero, la pista mas clara que dejé en el capi anterior fue Brazas del infierno, no creí que nadie lo llegara a conectar, je je. Un beso grande hada-chan! Nos vemos

**Gabyhyatt:** sip, creo que es alguien conocido

**Ayane:** muchas gracias por tu review

**Kaoken:** a mi también me gustó, je je

**Nisy:** cuando recibí tu review la mayor parte de este capi ya estaba escrita, aún así creo que te va a gustar. A mi también me encanta kaoru, y no lo tomen a mal, pero tuve que degradar un poco Kamiya Kashiyn con el propósito de que kenshin enseñara hiten. No es nada contra kaoru-chan

Bueno, habiendo contestado no queda más que dejarlos con el capi!

* * *

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra  
****Capítulo III: Extraños encuentros  
****Por Myks**

La simple lámpara en el cuarto creaba sombras sobre las cuatro figuras que la ocupaban, sentada en un almohadón Kaoru ya no sabía que decirle a su hija para hacerla sentir mejor. La niña llevaba la última hora llorando en su falda, traumatizada por lo que había visto en el río. Su esposo e hijo estaban sentados cerca de allí con expresiones similares, pensativos. Kenji se había quitado la ropa femenina y tenía una simple yukata puesta.

"Me estoy cansando de esto" suspiró el muchacho.

"Ah." Dijo Kenshin, absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

De pronto la cabecita pelirroja en la falda de Kaoru se levantó "Ahora estoy segura de que hicimos bien en venir... no quiero ver algo así nunca más" las lágrimas de la joven se habían secado... o terminado.

"Yo tampoco..." suspiró Kenji.  
"Tal vez lo mejor sea que nos separemos" dijo Kiriko quien se estaba sentando derecha al lado de su madre.

"Iie" dijo Kenshin levantando la mirada hacia su hija "De ninguna manera". Kiriko hizo una mueca.

"Podemos cubrir el doble de terreno de esa forma" dijo Kenji apoyando a su hermana.

"Y estarán en el doble de peligro," dijo Kaoru firmemente.

"Es mucho pedir que sigan mi consejo al menos en una cosa?" dijo Kenshin suspirando.  
Sus hijos entendieron y no quisieron seguir presionando el asunto, no querían repetir otra pelea como el día que fue Yamagata.

Xxx

El siguiente día salieron igual, aún sabiendo que con un asesinato tan próximo, las chances de que los atacaran tan pronto eran pequeñas. Consideraron no seguir el consejo de su padre y separarse, pero Kenji se arrepintió en el último momento, si algo le llegara a suceder a Kiriko...

"MOU! Esto es inútil... estoy cansada de tanto caminar y pasear, ya nos conocemos la ciudad de memoria" dijo Kiriko sacudiendo los brazos"

"Si, yo me muero por entrenar un poco, hace días que lo único que hago es algún par de katas simples dentro del hospedaje... me estoy volviendo loco" dijo Kenji rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Hai... y si... bueno, nos vamos a alguna parte donde no nos vean?" dijo Kiriko con voz esperanzada.

"Mmmm... eso podría funcionar... sólo que estamos vestidos con Kimonos BAKA!"

"Quien es el baka?...BAKA!" con dientes apretados ambos hermanos chocaron miradas desafiándose. Luego de un momento Kenji suspiró y dijo "De cualquier manera, volvamos al hospedaje a almorzar y luego veremos si podemos cambiarnos en algo más cómodo".

Los chicos volvieron y sus padres no estaban en la habitación. 'Probablemente hayan salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad', pensó Kenji.

xxx

Kaoru suspiró, el agua caliente del ofuro le calmaba el espíritu y le relajaba los músculos. 'Qué buen servicio!' pensó contenta en las comodidades del hostal donde estaba quedándose con su familia.

El ofuro era espacioso y por una rendija del baño entraba la luz del medio día. Una sirvienta le había ofrecido prepararle un baño y ella no se había negado. Kenshin había salido más temprano a la estación de policía a averiguar si se sabía algo mas del asesinato del día anterior y todavía no había regresado.

Do pronto Kaoru sintió un click en la puerta y se pateó mentalmente por ser tan descuidada. Olvidó que no estaba en su casa y el hostal tenía muchos ocupantes.

Se disponía a gritar que estaba ocupado mientras intentaba tomar una toalla que tenía cerca cuando vio entre el vapor, que la persona que entraba le era muy conocida.

"OHHH KAORU-DONO!" dijo Kenshin fingiendo horror "SUMANAI DE GOZARU!" Fingió cubrirse los ojos.

"KENSHIN!" gritó Kaoru sumergiéndose en el agua nuevamente "ESTA ES LA... MOU olvídalo, ya perdí la cuenta luego de la centésima vez" Kaoru fingía estar enojada.

Kenshin sonrió mientras se quitaba el gi "Ahh... Kaoru-koishii, deberías estar acostumbrada entonces" sonrisa pícara.

Unos momentos después Kaoru tenía a su marido junto a ella en el agua. El pelirrojo suspiró en pura felicidad.

"Sabes Kenshin... siempre me pregunto, aquellos primeros meses que nos conocimos... cuántas veces fue realmente un accidente?"

Su marido le escapó la mirada y tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse levemente, mantuvo el silencio unos momentos. "eeto... solo la primera" dijo con sonrisa de rurouni.

"KENSHIN!" dijo Kaoru sumergiendo al pobre de su anata en el agua. Le dejó salir momentos después.

"Pero Kaoru-koishii... a pesar de que seguía sucediendo... porqué nunca ponías la tranca?" Mueca inocente, pelo colorado aplastado de manera graciosa contra su rostro. Kaoru abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Luego de conocer a su marido por mas de quince años, ya sabía muy bien que detrás de esa máscara de persona densa y tontita que a veces ponía, el pelirrojo era extremadamente inteligente y observador.

Decidió que lo mejor era ser honesta,

"Porque... Kenshin... siempre que entrabas de esa manera... en el fondo deseaba que... deseaba... " Las palabras no le salían y se puso colorada "deseaba esto" se lanzó a los brazos de Kenshin y lo besó ferozmente.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos en sorpresa durante un segundo, luego retornó el beso con la misma intensidad.

No se presentaron al almuerzo de ese día...

X x x

Kiriko y Kenji almorzaron solos, suponiendo que sus padres habían salido a pasear por la ciudad, tomaron dos gis y hakamas y salieron.

Les tomó una hora, pero finalmente consiguieron llegar a un área alejada, boscosa, para así poder entrenar un rato.

Detrás de un árbol, se cambiaron los kimonos por ropa más cómoda.

"MUY LENTA" dijo Kenji dándole un pequeño empujón con el pie en el trasero a su hermana. La niña dio un par de pasos hacia delante y casi cae.

"MOU!" gritó, recuperó la estancia momentos después. "Kenji, no se vale super velocidad!" dijo golpeando el piso con el pie.

"Porqué no? Crees que un enemigo real juegue limpio?" dijo su hermano colocando sus manos en la cintura, mueca de padre.

"Reconoces que no estas jugando limpio" dijo Kiriko levantando la punta de su shinai de manera amenazadora.

"No fue lo que quise decir, pero una FEA como tu nunca entendería" mueca arrogante.

Kiriko apretó los dientes y se lanzó en ataque. Kenji contuvo, apenas.

De a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, su hermana iba siguiendo.

Aunque Kiriko no lo sabía, Kenji estaba imitando el mismo ejercicio que hiciera con Hiko para aprender a ser más veloz.

Siguieron entrenando durante una hora y media más, un sentimiento de felicidad les invadía haciendo esa actividad que habían practicado desde que podían sostener un boken.

De pronto Kenji se detuvo y levanto una mano a Kiriko. Su hermano había detectado algo, las habilidades de kenki eran muy nuevas todavía para su hermana. A quienes mejor podía detectar Kiriko era a su familia, pero los kenki desconocidos eran aún un poco difíciles de apuntar.

Kenji por supuesto, estaba dos años adelantado en el tema, el kenki que sintió era como ningún otro que había sentido en su vida. Algo no estaba bien.

Definitivamente era una energía negativa, pero había algo más... era como si dos kenkis simultáneos estuvieran mezclados. O serían dos personas las que estaba detectando?

Kenji se molesto consigo mismo por su falta de habilidad. Si su padre o Hiko estuvieran allí tal vez podrían leer ese extraño ki con exactitud.

Asomó la cabeza por detrás de un árbol, y a unos metros de allí vio a un hombre ir por el camino hacia la ciudad. Un hombre solo, dos kenkis? Como es posible? Pensó el muchacho.

"Kiriko-chan" susurró Kenji, "Qué me puedes decir del ki de ese hombre? " Kiriko se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero decidió contestar. "No lo sé Kenji, es extraño, es como si fueran dos personas al mismo tiempo... probablemente me esté equivocando, no soy muy buena con esto todavía" admitió la joven.

"Iie Kiriko, yo detecto lo mismo, bien echo" Dijo Kenji. Kiriko sonrió. "Vamos Kiriko, sigámosle, es muy sospechoso ese hombre". Los kimonos de ambos jóvenes quedaron olvidados en una pila, escondidos en la base de un árbol.

Con bokens asegurados en las cintas de sus hakamas, se hicieron camino tras la figura sospechosa. El camino seguía hacia la ciudad.

Una vez allí notaron que el tipo entró en un negocio, y salió con una botella de sake. Empezó a beber. Luego lo siguieron hasta una parte dudosa de la ciudad, se metió en un salón de juegos.

"Qué es este lugar?" susurró Kiriko desde su posición escondida detrás de unas cajas, en la parte trasera del antro.

"Es un salón de juegos ilegales" dijo Kenji que estaba estirado sobre una caja de madera, mirando por una rendija alta.

Kiriko levantó una ceja "Y tu como sabes eso?" preguntó.

"eeto... " comenzó Kenji un poco nervioso "tio Sano me llevó un par de veces" dijo Kenji con sonrisa de rurouni.

"KENJI! Los salones de juegos son ilegales!" Kiriko casi grita pero se contuvo. "Otou-chan tendrá un ataque cuando se entere!"

Kenji saltó de la caja donde estaba y tomó a su hermana por el gi, la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, haciendo contacto ojo a ojo "Ni lo pienses enana, es un secreto entre tio Sano y yo".

Kiriko pateó a su hermano lo que causó que este la soltara, se acomodó el gi y dijo "BIEN! Pero la próxima vez me llevan o le digo a papá" La chiquilla sacó la lengua y su hermano apretó un puño en frustración. Se preguntaba si el deseo de estrangular a su hermanita era un sentimiento normal de todos los hermanos mayores. Tratando de utilizar su buen juicio, ya que este no era lugar para peleas, se calmó.

Kiriko ensanchó los ojos y apuntó en dirección contraria, más allá de la espalda de Kenji. El muchacho se pateó mentalmente, detectó furiosos ki a su alrededor, muy tarde.

"Parece que encontramos un par de ratas fisgoneando donde no deben" dijo un hombre con kimono largo y amplio, cabello gominado hacia arriba. Detrás de él le seguían unos cuantos hombres más, todos con varas largas de madera.

"Oh... Genial" suspiró Kenji molesto. "Bien, les doy la oportunidad de que se vayan. No deseo lastimar a nadie" dijo Kenji. En realidad, estas palabras las decía porque era lo correcto, por dentro, le encantaba tener la oportunidad de patear traseros.

Los hombres se rieron en coro "Lastimarnos?" dijo el que había hablado primero, "Ya veremos quien sale lastimado!"

Se lanzaron como la turba que eran, Kenji suspiró.

"DO RYU ZEN!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras aplicaba el ataque que más efecto tiene en grupos numerosos.

Los cuatro primeros que venían abalanzándose cayeron al ser golpeados por una lluvia de tierra y rocas.

Kiriko se lanzó luego de que se dispersara el ataque, su mirada feroz hacía poco para intimidar al enemigo, era demasiado linda. Pero, se dieron cuenta de su error cuando esa 'inocente pequeña' con la gracia de un bailarín estaba en el medio del círculo de hombres.

Una media vuelta, conecta con una garganta, otra media vuelta, conecta con un estómago, giro de muñeca, golpe hacia arriba, conecta con un mentón.

"Vamos no caigan tan pronto!" dijo Kenji mientras hundía su boken en el hombro de un desafortunado rufián. En el mismo salto que había dado para hacer su ataque, gira en el aire y con el boken le pega a otro que veía por detrás. Cae perfectamente con un suave golpe en la tierra.

Pronto solo había cuerpos esparcidos por el piso. Algunos estaban conscientes pero muy adoloridos para levantarse.  
Ambos jóvenes llevaban una sonrisa, habían echo una buena limpieza sin siquiera recibir un golpe. De pronto Kenji se alarmó, era ese extraño ki doble.

"Kiriko! CUIDADO!"

Los ojos de la niña se ensancharon cuando vio en la trayectoria de su rostro una katana a gran velocidad. Levantó el boken al tiempo que esquivaba. El arma de madera se partió, como era de suponerse. La fuerza del impacto la arrojó al piso. Se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo y quedó aturdida. Un ojo violeta aún abierto, dientes apretados ferozmente, en un intento de defenderse hasta el final a pesar del dolor.

No lo necesitó, en un flash, la figura de su hermano estaba entre ella y el atacante.

"Ni lo pienses". Susurró Kenji, ojos en líneas finas, amenazantes.

"Ohh, que buenos ojos, no he visto muchas personas con esa mirada en esta patética Era Meiji... sin embargo" dijo el enemigo levantando la katana en posición defensiva "no te servirá de nada, con ese inútil boken".

Kenji rodó los ojos. Porqué tenían que ser tan densos los enemigos y dar una charla antes de un ataque? "Menos charla y más acción" dijo Kenji levantando el boken en respuesta. El muchacho no quería atacar primero.

Kiriko se había levantado y estaba en guardia mirando a su alrededor, se había apartado un poco para no interferir en la pelea. La fuerza del impacto aún la tenía un poco desorientada.

Lo mejor para atacar cuando no sabías el estilo de tu adversario era un batoujuztu, pensó Kiriko, pero con un boken ese tipo de ataque era imposible. También notó el poder del extraño kenki del hombre con katana, supuso que ese era el motivo por el cual su impetuoso hermano no había echo movimiento alguno. Estaba estudiando a su enemigo de la misma manera que Kiriko.

La estancia del hombre era extraña, como ninguna que había visto Kenji en una batalla real. Había algo muy extraño y peligroso acerca de este hombre y el muchacho lo sabía.

El agresor de estatura mediana y cabello negro corto tenía la pierna derecha hacia delante, rodilla flexionada, la otra pierna extendida totalmente hacia atrás, parado en apenas la punta de sus dedos. Katana en alto.

Finalmente, viendo que el adversario no se iba a mover Kenji decidió atacar. Desapareció con velocidad divina para aparecer luego en la izquierda de su atacante, la intención era hacer un Ryu Zou Sen. Aunque Kiriko no hubiera todavía comenzado con el entrenamiento de esa técnica en particular, sabía que la misma involucraba una serie de ataques randómicos, eso le había dicho su padre. Recordaba la lección perfectamente, Ran-geki-jutsu era la rama de ataques randomicos de Hiten Mitzurugi que incluían el Do Ryu Sen y el Ryu Zou Sen. Su hermano estaba aplicando el primero de manera efectiva. Pero de alguna manera el enemigo lograba bloquear. El pobre boken de Kenji sufriendo cada impacto con una mueca nueva en la madera.

La estancia del adversario era perfecta como defensa! Pensó Kenji saltando hacia atrás luego de que su ataque fuera efectivamente detenido. El enemigo sonrió.

"Mitzurugi RYU" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de costado. Kenji y Kiriko ensancharon los ojos.

"No olvidaré nunca esa maldita técnica Seijurou HIKO!" dijo apuntando a Kenji.

El muchacho quedó confundido "Ese no es mi nombre" Kenji no quiso revelar nada más. Ambos hermanos estaban impresionados de que alguien reconociera Mitzurugi Ryu, y aún más, que supieran de su ermitaño 'abuelo'.

"Mientes, todos los maestros de Mitzurugi Ryu llevan ese nombre" dijo el adversario.  
"Soy alumno" respondió simplemente Kenji. El hombre sonrió, por un momento pensó que estaba en problemas, pero podía lidiar con un simple alumno que no sabía el ougi.

Que supiera tanto de su estilo ponía un poco nervioso al muchacho, después de todo, no era frecuente que tuviera una batalla donde el enemigo le presentara mucha dificultad. Decidió terminar con el tema de una vez. Saltó alto en el aire y gritó RYU TZI ZEN!  
La trayectoria de su boken iba perfectamente hacia el hombro del enemigo. Que estaba preparado y levantó la katana hacia arriba, Kenji apenas tuvo un segundo para desviarse. Un corte apareció en su costado derecho, la sangre comenzó a fluir. El muchacho cayó al piso con un golpe seco pero aún así rodó fuera del alcance de su adversario, boken aún en mano.

"KENJI!" gritó Kiriko tomando un paso al frente. Su hermano levantó la cabeza y entre el tupido cerquillo de cabello rojo intenso se pudieron ver sus flameantes ojos azules. Kiriko no se movió del lugar.

Kenji se levantó ayudado con el boken. Sus piernas apenas le sostenían. Era la primera vez que recibía un corte en batalla y la sensación de su sangre mojando su gi le revolvía el estómago. Sentía nauseas.  
Miró la estancia de su enemigo. La defensa era perfecta y aparentemente impenetrable. Había algo acerca de esa postura... pero no sabía que, por más que pensara no se daba cuenta.

"Busen ryuu! KENJI! UTILIZA Busen ryuu!" gritó Kiriko.

El hombre abrió los ojos "Ohh vaya vaya, inteligente, eh? Ya que sabes mi estilo mejor presentarme, Okido Sosouto del estilo Busen Ryuu" dijo con una sonrisa.

Kenji pensó rápidamente, Busen Ryuu, lo había visto en uno de los tantos pergaminos que Shishou Hiko le había hecho estudiar, 'gracias Kiriko', pensó Kenji mientras recordaba los dibujos y los movimientos del antiguo estilo... estilo que se pensaba extinto.

"Himura Kenji" dijo el muchacho parándose derecho "Kamiya Kasshin y Hiten Mitzurugi Ryuu"

"Combinación? No importa, no podrás ganarme con un boken y esa herida deteniéndote" sonrisa arrogante.

"Ah si?" dijo el muchacho levantando una ceja "Ya veremos" a pesar del corte en su costado la velocidad de Kenji era impresionante. Ahora que sabía el estilo de su oponente pudo pensar en como romper la defensa.

Hizo una finta haciéndole creer al oponente que le atacaría de frente, esquivó el bloqueo y su cuerpo hizo una media vuelta, dándole una apertura en la parte posterior de Sosouto "Ryu-ken-sen!" el boken hizo un arco horizontal en el aire y conectó con la nuca de Okido, mandándolo volar varios metros hacia delante.

Kenji cayó de rodillas, exhausto, su hermana estaba a su lado segundos después. Que gran poder, pensó Kiriko ' si Kenji hubiera tenido una katana en lugar de boken, la cabeza de Sosouto hubiera volado varios metros'. Mitsurugi Ryuu era realmente letal si se quería utilizar para ese propósito.

"Kenji! Estas bien?" Kiriko se veía tan preocupada como sonaba, intentó mirar la herida de cerca.  
"ITAI KIRIKO!" dijo el muchacho alejando las manos de su hermana. "Creo que no es profundo" dijo.

"Sumanai Kenji!" dijo Kiriko apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"ORO?" dijo Kenji abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermana "Porqué Kiriko-chan?" dijo Kenji intentando levantarse para no preocupar a la pelirroja.

"No pude ayudarte, sumanai" dijo otra vez.  
"Qué dices Kiriko? Descubrí la técnica de ese hombre gracias a ti!" Kiriko tomó el boken de su hermano y lo aseguró en su hakama. Colocó el brazo de kenji sobre su hombro. El cansado muchacho se resistió al principio pero luego se dejo ser ayudado.

Alguno de los hombres a los que habían noqueado más temprano se habían incorporado, pero la mirada feroz de los pelirrojos los mantuvo al margen.  
Ambos hermanos hicieron camino hacia el hostal, demasiado fatigados y heridos como para pasar por el bosque a buscar los kimonos.

X x xx

Kenshin estaba intranquilo. No era demasiado tarde todavía pero los rayos dorados del atardecer ya estaban entrando por la ventana de su habitación.

"Kenshin?" preguntó Kaoru al ver la cara de su anata. Fue respondida con una sonrisa de rurouni.

"Himura Kenshin, que está sucediendo?" dijo Kaoru algo comandante.

Kenshin suspiró, era imposible esconderle algo a su esposa "Estoy algo preocupado por los chicos. Tuve un mal sentimiento hace un rato, espero que no sea nada"

Kaoru se levantó y corrió hasta sus cosas, tomando un hakama y un gi. "Qué haces?" preguntó Kenshin levantando la mirada hacia ella.  
"Qué crees? Me voy a cambiar y a salir a buscar a mis hijos!" la mujer ya estaba soltando su obi.

"Y dónde piensas comenzar?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Kenji dijo que recorrerían la zona norte hoy, comenzaré por ahí!" dijo la mujer que ya tenía sólo su kimono interior para remover. La modestia era innecesaria considerando que el hombre que tenía frente había visto mucho, muchísimo más.

"Y bien?" Kaoru estaba ya cambiada de ropa en la puerta de la habitación, boken en mano y mirada feroz. "No vienes conmigo?"

"ORO?" dijo el pelirrojo.

La mujer se acercó con pasos de dinosaurio y cabeza gigante a su marido. Kenshin pareció encogerse ante tal vista.

"Iie Kaoru-koishii" dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa tonta y levantando ambas manos "Prometí a los chicos que confiaría más en ellos, no me perdonarían si los fuera a buscar!"

"KENSHIN, MALDITO INSENSIBLE!" la mujer sacudía a su esposo por el gi y el pobre solo podía defenderse con ORORORORORORORORO!

"Y si les pasa algo?" dijo soltando a su marido que cayó golpeando su trasero. El pobre Kenshin quedó con ojos en espiral. "Estoy seguro que estarán bien... si estoy seguro!" dijo el pobre hombre.

Kaoru remangó un brazo y dijo "No importa, voy a buscarlos igual"

salió de la habitación antes que Kenshin pudiera protestar. El pelirrojo suspiró y sonrió. 'Ahh Koishii' pensó, 'que espíritu, igual que el día que nos conocimos'.

Tomó sakabatou y salió tras su esposa.

X x x x

Kiriko estaba agotada, habían caminado mucho durante la mañana, para luego entrenar buena parte de la tarde con su hermano, sin mencionar la pelea con un montón de rufianes. El peso de su hermano que estaba apoyado contra ella también le estaba afectando.  
Kenji había dejado de sangrar gracias al vendaje improvisado que su hermana le hizo con un trozo de ropa, pero aún así el muchacho no estaba en buenas condiciones, agotado por el intenso día y mareado por el shock de la herida, el pobre Kenji se concentraba en colocar un pie delante del otro.

De pronto Kiriko levantó la cabeza, "Kuso" susurró.

"Nos están siguiendo" susurró Kenji.  
"Lo sé" dijo la pequeña. Ayudó a su hermano a recostarse contra la pared. En la ciudad quedaba poca gente y todo el mundo se mantenía en sus asuntos, a nadie parecía importarle que el joven pelirrojo estaba herido.

"Ve a buscar a otou-san" dijo Kenji.  
"Iie, no te dejaré solo"  
"VE!" Kenji se levantó y tomó el boken que Kiriko llevaba.  
"IIE! No te dejaré aquí solo, prefiero pelear yo" intentó quitarle el boken a su hermano mayor.  
"Kiriko-chan, estás tan agotada como yo, no tardarán en derrotarte y no pienso mirar como golpean a mi hermana, ve AHORA!" dijo empujando a la niña y dando un paso tambaleante en dirección a los agresores.

Los hombres aparecieron, entre ellos no se encontraba Sosouto, eran simplemente los bándalos de la casa de juegos.

Muchos de ellos llevaban moretones, a alguno le faltaban dientes. En general, tenían cara de molestos, muy molestos.

"No somos tan fuertes ahora, eh?" dijo el engominado que hubiera hablado más temprano.

"KIRIKO, VETE AHORA!" Kenji saltó hacia delante y empujó a su hermana en dirección contraria de los bándalos.

Desarmada y sin otra alternativa, Kiriko salió corriendo hacia el hostal, pánico por la vida de su hermano era la única energía que necesitaba para darle poder a sus piernas.

No necesitó ir muy lejos.

Kaoru venía caminando por el medio de la calle, mirando cada movimiento, sentidos alerta como una mamá leona buscando sus cachorros en el medio de la sabana.

De pronto vio un flash rojo atravesar entre medio de unas personas y reconoció enseguida la pequeña figura.

"KIRIKO-CHAN!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La figura paró y buscó a sus alrededores un momento, segundos después madre e hija corrían la una hacia la otra.

"OKAA-CHAN! KENJI, HOMBRES...ATACANDO!" la voz de la niña salía en cortes dificultosos. Kenshin había alcanzado a las dos mujeres más importantes de su mundo y alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo la pequeña.

"DONDE?" gritó en pánico Kenshin.

La pequeña señaló y dijo "Yo los guío" intentó correr pero tropezó. Kenshin la levantó en sus brazos y Kiriko comenzó a señalar el camino. Kaoru les seguía.

Avanzaron tres calles hasta encontrarse con un círculo de hombres y un Kenji en el medio de él.  
El muchacho tenía la cabeza gacha y la mano izquierda tomándose el costado derecho de su cintura. Dando círculos torpes con boken en alto lograba rechazar los poco entrenados ataques de la turba, pero parecía que no aguantaría mucho más.

Bajando a Kiriko, Kenshin vio con horror como uno de los hombres sacaba un revólver del interior de su kimono, una sonrisa sádica adornando las figuras del desgarbado hombre.

Momentos después, la letal arma era partida a la mitad por el lado filoso de sakabatou, el hombre voló a una pared cercana cuando el pelirrojo rabioso le golpeó en castigo por tan viles métodos.

Mientras tanto Kaoru se había lanzado frente a su hijo. Boken en alto y mirada furiosa.  
"No te metas en esto, MUJER!" gritó uno de la turba.  
"NO SE METAN CON UNA MADRE!" dijo Kaoru revoleando su boken. Kiriko nunca había visto a su madre así. Sabía que la morocha era muy buena, le había visto en varias competencias amistosas, pero jamás en combate real.

Golpe hacia delante, conecta con la base del cuello de un hombre, media vuelta, golpe en la sien de otro. Giro y conecta con un abdomen.

Desde su nueva posición en el piso Kenji pensó 'wow, mi madre realmente patea traseros...'

La furiosa mujer dispuso de cuatro hombres... el resto al ver que la mujer los superaba y que el pelirrojo con cara de asesino y una filosa espada se venía acercando decidieron correr por sus vidas.

"Estas bien?" preguntó Kenshin agachándose junto a su hijo, intentando mantenerse calmo a pesar de la sangre que veía en el gi de Kenji.

"o otou-chan" susurró Kenji apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su padre. "si no te importa, me gustaría desmayarme ahora"

Kenshin aseguró sus brazos alrededor del adolescente y asintió. El muchacho perdió la tensión de su cuerpo cuando finalmente dejó que la fatiga le desmayara.

X x xx

Kenji abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo del hostal. Intentó incorporarse y su cuerpo le recordó la herida sufrida en batalla. Vio que por la ventana entraba una luz típica de las primeras horas de la mañana.

Decidió no levantarse, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado cansado para eso. Sintió una respiración y volteó la cabeza hacia el costado, vio a su padre con la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza cacha, apoyada sobre una de sus piernas flexionadas, parecía dormido.

Kenji sonrió. Miró el resto de la habitación, Kiriko y Kaoru estaban en el futon grande abrazadas, la pequeña tenía la cabeza entre los brazos de su madre.

"Como te sientes?" la voz de Kenshin era suave, para no despertar a las preciosuras que estaban durmiendo.

"Horrible, pero viviré" dijo Kenji ofreciendo una sonrisa grande. "La herida no es profunda"

"Hai" dijo Kenshin acercándose a su hijo. "Qué fue lo que pasó Kenji, Kiriko estaba demasiado asustada anoche como para entender lo que nos explicaba y se quedó dormida poco después de que le dijimos que estarías bien".

"Fue muy extraño otou-san, nunca había peleado con un oponente así".

Kenji procedió a contarle todos los detalles a su padre, desde el extraño ki, hasta el conocimiento del enemigo sobre Hiko y el Hiten Mitzurugi.

"Busen ryuu" susurró Kenshin recordando el pergamino que había estudiado muchos, muchísimos años atrás.

"Lo que no entiendo otou-san, es que el hombre dijo 'no he visto esos ojos en esta patética era Meiji', pero el tipo difícilmente tenía más de veinticinco años!"

'Entonces... era imposible que hubiera visto otra era, muchos menos pelear en ella', pensó Kenshin.

"Sabes de dónde vienen esos pergaminos que Hiko tiene?" dijo kenshin.

"Iie" respondió su hijo.

"Cada maestro de nuestro estilo, desde el Gran Seijurou Hiko I, han documentado cada técnica que han visto a lo largo de su vida, para pasarle ese conocimiento a sus aprendices y así estar siempre preparados. Luego de trece sucesores podrás imaginar que muchas técnicas y estilos distintos han sido documentados, Busen Ryuu, Kenji, es de la época del décimo maestro del Hiten Mitzurugi y se creía extinto cuando su último maestro sucumbió ante el ougi de nuestro predecesor".

Ambos pelirrojos se quedaron en silencio, las conclusiones a las que saltaban eran demasiado locas para ser compartidas.

"Es todo muy extraño, yo creo que deberíamos seguir al tal Sosouto y ver que podemos conseguir" dijo Kenji.

"Hai, explícame bien que rutas tomó el día de ayer" terminó Kenshin. Su hijo no protestó y le contó en detalle todo lo sucedido.

Esa tarde mientras sus Kiriko y Kenji descansaban Kenshin se dedicó a rastrear el extraño Ki. Le creía a sus hijos pero nunca había percibido un ki doble, quería sentirlo por si mismo, además de golpear un poquito al bastardo que se atrevió a lastimar a su 'niño'.-

Pensó en ser sutil en sus acciones, pero finalmente decidió patear la puerta de la casa de juegos y preguntar directamente por el tipo. Aterrados, los rufianes prosiguieron a contarle que Sosouto venía de vez en cuando pero que no sabían mucho de él, sólo que vivía en algún lugar hacia las montañas, siguiendo el camino.

X x x x

El jefe estaba molesto, muy molesto.  
"Y bien? Dónde está Sosouto?" preguntó mientras sus rasgos se deformaban en una mueca molesta.

Sus hombres que vestían de negro le escapaban la mirada, finalmente, uno de ellos con cabello lacio negro llovido en gajos tomó un pasó adelante y dijo "Lo siento jefe, lo hemos perdido"

"COMO!" se levantó de su asiento, que más parecía un trono, estaba colocado en el medio de la oscura habitación y colocado sobre una tarima con escalones. El jefe, que era un hombre alto y fornido, y llevaba un fino kimono parecía impaciente y molesto.

"Y BIEN! Explíquenme como uno de nuestros mejores miembros fue PERDIDO?" mirada de asesino, sus hombres eran fácilmente intimidados.

"Bueno, por lo que pudimos averiguar se enfrentó a una persona que logró noquearlo... y no retornó" susurró el pobre subordinado.

"Sosouto es maestro de Busen Ryuu... me pueden explicar cómo diablos alguien en esta patética era pudo derrotarlo? ES MAS; QUE DIABLOS HACÍA FUERA DEL CUARTEL?" la rabia del jefe era más que nada, terror a SU jefe si descubría que le estaba fallando en algo.

"Bueno jefe...a Sosouto-san le gusta salir a la ciudad de vez en cuando, y parece que se metió en una pelea callejera"

Intentando mantener la calma, el hombre de fino kimono volvió a sentarse "Bien, y como es posible que en una simple pelea lo Perdamos?"

"eeto..." comenzó el muchacho "No lo sé jefe..."

Otro de los subordinados fue lo suficientemente valiente para hablar "Se dice que peleó con un muchacho con la velocidad de los dioses, un demonio con cabello rojo, eso dijeron los rufianes del salón de juegos".

El jefe golpeteaba con sus dedos el posabrazos de su trono, pensamiento profundo mientras decidía que hacer.

"Traigan el caparazón de Sosouto otra vez... el jefe estará muy molesto cuando sepa que tiene que repetir el ritual, partiremos esta noche"

Los subordinados asintieron y haciendo un saludo formal agacharon cabezas y torsos; salieron rápidamente a cumplir su misión.

'Cabello rojo, eh?' Algo acerca de eso le llamaba la atención.

X x x

Kenshin encontró el lugar que su hijo le describió. Tal como el muchacho le contara, los kimonos olvidados estaban cuidadosamente doblados bajo un árbol. Afortunadamente, estaban un poco sucios pero no estropeados.

Buscó en el bosque durante un par de horas más, pero para su decepción no pudo encontrar rastro alguno, ni del sospechoso hombre, ni de su supuesta guarida o refugio.

Frustrado y hambriento decidió volver con su esposa e hijos.

Cuando llegó a su temporario hogar una hora más tarde encontró a su hijo levantado, aunque todavía vestido en yukata, el joven estaba leyendo un libro. Kiriko estaba dibujando en un pergamino, Kenshin admitió que su hija tenía talento, Kaoru un día le comentó que probablemente viniera de su bisabuelo, que era un talentoso artista.

Libro y pergamino fueron olvidados cuando su padre entró, el pelirrojo mayor fue recibido con cálidas sonrisas de los tres integrantes de su familia. Explicó que no pudo encontrar nada.

Almorzaron en silencio y Kiriko dijo "Yo puedo acompañarte otou-chan, tal vez pueda reconocer a Sosouto si es que esta por aquí".

"Yo iré también" dijo Kenji levantándose, inmediatamente se arrepintió y colocó su mano sobre la herida. "Oh no jovencito, tu te quedas aquí hasta que esa herida sane correctamente".

"Pero okaa-san" comenzó a protestar Kenji. Kaoru se puso roja y su cabeza pareció agigantarse. Hasta la fecha, Kiriko y Kenji nunca habían encontrado un kenki tan atemorizante como el de su madre, y aunque nunca hubiera comentado al respecto, Kenshin tampoco.

"Pensándolo bien" dijo el muchacho sentándose otra vez.

"Ne otou-chan? Hoy seremos solo tu y yo" dijo Kiriko con una sonrisa, resistió la urgencia de sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

Había algo acerca de esos inocentes y hermosos, grandes y traicioneros ojos que hacía que Kenshin fuera totalmente vulnerable a ellos, aprendería a decir que no algún día? Podría resistir esa mirada llena de esperanza, amor y confianza?  
Tal vez nunca.  
Suspiró y dijo "Hai Kiriko-chan".

xxx

La tarde encontró a padre e hija caminando lado a lado, nadie sospechaba que bajo esa fachada de paseo familiar había una misión secreta. Kenshin, a pesar de que no hacía mucho frío, llevaba una capa larga cubriéndole, para ocultar sakabatou y el boken de su hija. Después de lo sucedido el día anterior, no saldría sin ellos.

A pesar de su falta de experiencia Kiriko abrió sus sentidos en búsqueda del extraño kenki del día anterior. Una hora después sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, no había rastro de Sosouto.

Finalmente, luego de recorrer un largo rato la zona de la ciudad donde había estado con su hermano el día anterior, padre e hija escucharon una conmoción. Levantando la vista vieron tres hombres vestidos de negro rodeando a otro hombre que estaba poniendo resistencia.

"ESE ES SOSOUTO!" gritó Kiriko señalando al hombre que era el centro de la conmoción. La niña comenzó a correr en la dirección del disturbio pero su padre la tomó por la parte de atrás del gi, levantándola del piso levemente.

"No olvidas algo?" dijo con sonrisa de rurouni dándole el boken a su hija. Kiriko se ruborizó y sonrió una similar sonrisa.  
"Quédate detrás de mi" dijo Kenshin adelantándose a su hija, no desenfundó su espada, pero una mano se mantenía cerca de la empuñadura, lista para desenfundar ante el más mínimo peligro.

Al acercarse se pudieron distinguir las voces "QUE QUIEREN DE MI! NO!" el hombre que Kiriko hubiera identificado como Sosouto tenía los puños levantados e intentaba defenderse de sus atacantes, que a pesar de poseer katanas las tenían enfundadas.

"Tres contra uno no es muy honorable" dijo Kenshin haciendo notar su presencia. Los cuatro presentes centraron su atención en el pelirrojo. Era este el demonio del que habían escuchado el día anterior? No parecía apenas un muchacho, aparentaba ser un hombre en los mediados de sus treinta.

"No tienes nada que hacer aquí" dijo uno de los hombres de negro.  
"AYUDA POR FAVOR!" gritó Sosouto, ojos grandes en pánico. A pesar de que Kiriko le identificara como el hombre que hirió a su hijo, Kenshin no podía negar el pedido de ayuda tan desesperado.

"Les recomiendo que dejen a ese hombre y se retiren pacíficamente" Sólo Kiriko notó que la mano de su padre se acercaba un par de milímetros mas a la empuñadura de sakabatou.

"Estás bromeando? El jefe tendría nuestras cabezas si dejamos ir a este caparazón, además, no podemos dejar pasar una pelea real" uno de los tres vestidos de negro desenfundó su katana.

"Nuestro estilo es _Tamiya ryu" _dijo el hombre asumiendo una estancia.

"No me interesa" dijo Kenshin asumiendo battou-juztu. "Kiriko" dijo con voz fría y comandante "No te metas en esto".

"Hai Shishou-tou-chan" cuando su padre le hablaba así, la pequeña no se animaba a desafiarlo.

Tamiya Ryu... Kiriko comenzó a pensar, tratando de recordar si había aprendido algo acerca del estilo.

Kenshin ya había recordado, Tamiya Ryu era otra escuela clásica de Budo, muy antigua, tanto que había nacido antes de la era Tokugawa, en la era Tempo antes del 1600. Desafortunadamente no recordaba mucho más.

Los tres hombres asumieron también estancias de battou-juztu, el arte de desenfundar y cortar a tu enemigo, todo en el mismo movimiento.

"TRES CONTRA UNO NO ES HONORABLE!" gritó Kiriko desde su posición en un costado del camino, alejada del peligro.

"No nos importa el honor! No es como si fuéramos a ir al infierno o algo!" dijo uno de los hombres riendo. Los otros dos echaron a reír furiosamente, aparentemente compartían un chiste entre ellos.

En un milisengundo los tres enemigos desenfundaron con una gran velocidad, aún así, el hombre que se había ganado el título de Battousai por dominar todas las formas conocidas de battou anticipó cada movimiento. Con la ayuda de su vaina de metal bloqueó al único de los tres que no había desviado con sakabatou.

Los tres hombres quedaron impresionados. "Buen movimiento, pero no lo suficientemente bueno". Dijo Kenshin mientras danzaba entre medio de los hombres.  
De todas formas, los tres vestidos de negro no eran peleadores mediocres, y de una forma u otra lograban bloquear o esquivar al pelirrojo.

"Debo reconocer que dominan bien su estilo" dijo Kenshin asumiendo otra vez la estancia de battou "pero eso no evitará que sean derrotados".

Con sonrisas arrogantes los tres hombres se lanzaron hacia el pelirrojo. El battou de Kenshin partió la katana del primero con el que conectó, el trozo afilado volando por el aire y aterrizando cerca de una impresionada Kiriko. El impulso del primer golpe llevó a sakabatou a chocar contra la segunda katana dirigida a kenshin. Y finalmente el tercer hombre, que creyó que había penetrado en la defensa del pelirrojo, recibió una vaina en la garganta por su estupidez. Quedó en el piso incapacitado, apenas podía respirar.

Mientras esto sucedía Sosouto decidió que era buena idea salir corriendo. Un boken apuntado a su cara le detuvo en sus planes.

"Ni lo pienses" para doce años y carita de bebé, la mirada de Kiriko prometía dolor.

Escuchando un golpe seco Kiriko levantó la vista para ver al ultimo enemigo caer como una bolsa de papas. Mmmh, los hombres eran muy habilidosos, pensó Kiriko, le había tomado bastante a su padre disponerse de los tres, es más, analizando al pelirrojo, la joven podía ver que había un corte en la manga de su amplio gi azul.

Kenshin examinó la rasgada tela "Tu madre tendrá mi cabeza" le dijo a su hija con una sonrisa. Kiriko sonrió también, asintiendo.

"NO ME MATEN!" gritó Sosouto temblando. Kenshin levantó la ceja, era este el mismo hombre que había logrado herir a su habilidoso Kenji? Difícil de creer, además, su kenki era el de un guerrero, pero no muy poderoso, o doble.

"Qué querían esos hombres contigo?" preguntó Kenshin acercándose más al hombre. Kiriko aún tenía el boken apuntado, luego del display de habilidad que Sosouto había echo el día anterior la joven no bajaría la guardia por nada en el mundo.

"No lo sé, no lo sé! Déjenme en paz, no he hecho nada! No se ni siquiera donde estoy!" arrodillándose en el piso el hombre comenzó a llorar. Kiriko y Kenshin compartieron una mirada confundida.

"Okido Sosouto, del estilo Busen Ryu, responderás ante las autoridades por el crimen de atacar a mi hijo" dijo Kenshin controlando su ira.

"MI NOMBRE NO ES OKIDO! No sé que le pasa a esta gente, en el pueblo también me llamaron así" el hombre se tomaba la cabeza, arrodillado en el piso y llorando, era patético.

"Quién eres entonces?" preguntó Kiriko que de pronto hasta culpable se sentía por hacer llorar al hombre.

"Mi nombre es Yoshi Aino, maestro de Aikido"

"Aikido?" dijo Kiriko, pero, como podía ser maestro de un arte marcial como Aikido cuando el día anterior le había visto revolear una katana como un experto?

Decidiendo que este hombre no era peligroso, Kenshin ofreció una mano. El asustado hombre la tomó temblorosamente y se levantó

"Aino-dono, qué es lo último que recuerda?"

* * *

Sorry, lo tengo que cortar acá!  
Pero por lo menos fue un capi larguito, no? 

Pasaron muchas cosas.- Se que todavía hay cosas que no se entienden y esta bastante complicado, pero prometo que en el que viene se pone muy emocionante, y además explico todo.

Espero sus comentarios!  
Nos vemos en el proximo

MYKS


	4. Cap IV: Viejos Conocidos

**HOLA A TODOS!**

Les tengo un capi super movidito.

Se que en los anteriores estaba todo medio confuso, pero era mi idea de generar intriga. Les prometo que en este capi se aclaran la mayoría de las cosas.

Y si, como lo dice la descripción, este fic contiene elementos sobre naturales, pero espero haber hecho buenas explicaciones.

* * *

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra  
****Capítulo IV: Viejos Conocidos  
****Por Myks**

Kenshin y Kiriko no salían de su asombro, el hombre que tenían delante clamaba ser una persona distinta a la del día anterior, y lo que era aún más asombroso, no recordaba que había sucedido durante el último año de su vida.  
Finalmente, con ayuda de Kiriko quien los fue a buscar, la policía apareció y se llevó a los tres hombres de negro para ser interrogados.

Al fin, después de tantos días de búsqueda Kenshin sentía que estaban sobre la pista de algo importante.

Yoshi Aino les acompañó al cuartel sin ofrecer resistencia alguna. Una vez ahí los policías comenzaron a investigar viejos reportes para saber si el hombre era solicitado en alguna otra provincia, o había sido reportado desaparecido.

Horas después, a pesar del pesado interrogatorio y amenazas de la policía, los tres hombres vestidos de negro no habían ofrecido mucha información. Aparentemente, le temían más a su destino si decían algo que a la propia policía.

Se descubrió entonces que Yoshi Aino era buscado por su familia desde el año anterior en la provincia de Han. El hombre habría desaparecido un día sin dejar rastro y nadie sabía de él.  
Kenshin recordó el relato de Aoshi, en el que su ex enemigo le comentara sobre las desapariciones de personas fuertes, guerreros. Aino, era un reconocido maestro de Aikido en su localidad.

Finalmente, luego de una larga persuasión de parte de la policía (persuasión que también podía ser llamada tortura) uno de los hombres se quebrantó y dijo que estaban detrás de los asesinatos de las jovencitas, hasta explicó donde quedaba la guarida.

La policía y Kenshin no tardaron en hacerse presentes en el lugar, solo para descubrir que estaba totalmente desabitado. Encontraron una habitación con rastros de sangre y evidencia suficiente para relacionar los asesinatos con el edificio, además de extrañas quemaduras en el hall principal del lugar.

La familia regresó a Tokio, con un sabor agridulce, si bien habían atrapado a los supuestos autores de tan horribles crímenes, algo no calzaba bien, algo faltaba.  
Lo más increíble era la historia de Aino, un hombre de la policía, que era muy religioso, comentó que podía haber estado poseído. Nadie le creyó y todo el mundo se lo tomó a chiste. Kenshin recordó lo que le dijeron sus hijos, cuando Aino se hacia llamar Okido Sosouto, el ki del hombre era doble, el pelirrojo no era una persona muy creyente de lo sobrenatural, pero había visto demasiadas cosas extrañas en su vida como para cerrarse totalmente.

X x x

La cálida bienvenida llenó de felicidad a la familia Himura. El día que llegaron a Tokio, Yahiko, Tsubame, Shinya, Sano, Megumi y Souzo les esperaban en el Dojo con la cena pronta.

"Tío Kensi!" gritaba Souzo estirando los bracitos a Kenshin. El pelirrojo lo levantó en el aire haciendo que el bebé se regocijara. Pocos segundos después el pequeño morocho viajaba en los hombros de su 'tio'.

"Hola BUSU, descansaron? Más te vale porque aquí tuve que trabajar como un esclavo" dijo Yahiko fingiendo una mueca.

"Yo también te extrañé" dijo Kaoru dándole un abrazo. Descubrió que el peor castigo que podía darle al ahora crecido Yahiko, no era un boken en la cabeza, sino un cálido abrazo.  
"OI BUSU, si quisiera que una mujer fea me abrazara me hubiera casado contigo!" todos rieron a excepción de Kenshin que estaba muy distraído jugando con los hijos de Sano y Yahiko.

Kenji y Sano estaban cuchicheando algo, a la manera tan especial que tiene un tío mayor de pervertir a un adolescente. Kiriko conversaba con tía Megumi y Tsubame.

En resumen, todo volvió a la normalidad en el dojo. Kenshin le mandó una carta a su Shishou para contarle lo sucedido y que le enviara (si es que la había) más información sobre Busen Ryuu, también le mandó una a Aoshi para que el ninja se enterara de los extraños eventos.

Una semana después, junto con la carta de réplica de Hiko, llegaron Aoshi, Misao y Shiro, la hija menor de los ninjas se quedó en la Aoiya, no querían cargar el dojo de más gente.

Kenji estaba feliz, en el pueblo no tenía muchos amigos, no porque no fuera un muchacho sociable, pero se la pasaba todo el día hablando de su entrenamiento y obviamente, entrenando, era un estilo de vida que pocos comprendían. Shiro en ese aspecto era un gran compañero. Por su parte Kiriko estaba muy molesta, la joven miraba con celos a su hermano y compañero de práctica, que había decidido cambiarla por el idiota (según ella) de Shiro Shinomori.

xxx

Kenshin primero abrió la carta de Hiko. Se quedó congelado mientras la leía, según su maestro, el último maestro de Busen Ryuu de la historia había sido Okido Sosouto, hacía ciento cincuenta años atrás. No tardó en compartir esta información con el ninja.

Aoshi se quedó pensativo durante varios minutos, su cara no revelaba nada, bebió un sorbo de té y luego de una pausa dijo "Tengo una teoría Himura... pero no te va a gustar".

Kenshin sintió la necesidad de tragar saliva en anticipación.

"Toda la evidencia indica rituales oscuros, viejas escrituras de los Oniwabanshu relatan estas actividades, servidores del infierno" pausó un poco más y el misterio estaba matando al pelirrojo. Porqué Aoshi tenía que ser tan complicado? Pensó.

El seco hombre continuó "Piensa Himura, jovencitas con extrañas marcas y cortes con su sangre drenada, un hombre con un extraño Kenki doble... kenki, el espíritu de un guerrero... si hay dos kenki..."

"Hay dos espíritus" susurró Kenshin.  
"Exacto. Mi presunción es que alguien está realizando rituales oscuros para traer guerreros del pasado a esta época". Terminó el ninja. Pausó para darle tiempo al pelirrojo de reflexionar sobre esta nueva información.

"Finalmente las desapariciones de las niñas y los guerreros estaban conectadas" dijo Kenshin.

Aoshi asintió, sabía que Himura comprendería su línea de pensamientos, por descabellada que pareciera.

"Pero eso... eso es imposible. Si algo así sucediera entonces... cualquiera..."

"Hai Battousai... cualquier enemigo del pasado podría aparecer en cualquier momento".

Las pupilas de Kenshin se dilataron cuando pensó en su familia y las implicaciones de esta información.

Ya que estaban de visita, la familia Shinomori decidió quedarse unos días más. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Shishou Kenshin se pusiera especialmente exigente en sus entrenamientos.

A Kiriko y Kenji les dolía todo el cuerpo. Hacía dos horas que estaban metidos en el río y el clima no era para nada caluroso. Su kenki y el pesado entrenamiento les ayudaba a olvidar las frías aguas. Su padre tenía una mirada dura mientras observaba cada movimiento.

Kenji le susurró a su hermana "Recuerdas si nos mandamos alguna Kiriko-chan?"

Su hermana sacudió su cabeza mojada, cabellos rojos aplastados en agua y sudor.  
"MAS PRACTICA Y MENOS CHARLA" gritó el pelirrojo.

"HAI SHISHOU!" gritaron los jóvenes en unísono, sin decir más resumieron su actividad.

"Hola Sano" susurró Kenshin sin siquiera quitar la vista de sus hijos.

"Wow Kenshin, que ha pasado hermano, estás mas implacable que Hiko, no tendrás miedo de esa palabrería del Cubo de Hielo, no?" Sano llevaba una sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio el rostro de su mejor amigo.

"Oi Kenshin, no me digas que crees en eso, vamos amigo" dijo Sano golpeando la espalda del pequeño hombre. Para su sorpresa Kenshin no tambaleó, estaba firme en el lugar, postura rígida.

"Sanosuke, no sé si lo que hablé con Aoshi es verdad o no. Pero confío ciegamente en el juicio de ese hombre" le ofreció una sonrisa de rurouni a su amigo "Si no fuera por él, Kaoru tal vez no estaría con nosotros hoy... y yo..." Sanosuke le depositó una mano en el hombro a su amigo, el pelirrojo no necesitó decir más.

Xxx

Yahiko conocía muy bien a su mentor, y podía decir con seguridad que al pelirrojo le preocupaba algo. Así fue, que cuando Kenshin le pidió para entrenar con él, a Yahiko no le sorprendió mucho.

Desde la madrugada los dos hombres entrenaban ferozmente con Shinais, las habilidades de uno y del otro aparentemente parejas. Luego, cuando los primeros grupos de la mañana llegaban Yahiko se dedicaba a dar clases y Kenshin a entrenar a sus hijos.  
Esa era otra cosa que Yahiko había notado, los dos jóvenes pelirrojos llegaban cada día del entrenamiento como si hubieran recibido una golpiza. Apenas comían y se iban a dormir, Kenshin les estaba exigiendo al límite, Yahiko quería averiguar porqué, pero supuso que Kenshin se lo diría a su debido tiempo.

Kaoru notó esto también, pero se lo atribuyó a la herida que sufrió Kenji en batalla, tal vez su anata estuviera preocupado que algo similar sucediera otra vez y por eso presionaba más a los chicos.

Por su parte Sanosuke y Aoshi tenían una idea muy clara de lo que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo, en el fondo, los dos hombres también temían que las suposiciones que habían hecho fueran verdad.

Esa misma semana, Kenshin se apareció por el departamento de defensa. Yamagata no parecía sorprendido cuando el embravecido hombre entró en su oficina.

"Himura-san, que te trae por aquí? Supimos que tu y tus hijos hicieron un buen traba..."

"Ahórreselo Yamagata-san, debí suponer que había una agenda escondida desde el principio" susurró Kenshin, pero Yamagata lo escuchó claramente.

El hombre tragó saliva "O sea que sabes que esto es mucho más grande" dijo el hombre mayor.

"Hai, ya me parecía extraño que el ministro de defensa se preocupara tanto por algún asesino en serie sádico satanista, algo más había escondido".

Yamagata quedó en silencio y miró sus manos sobre el escritorio. La tensión se podía cortar en el ambiente, el ministro se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, los rayos de la tarde iluminando sus fatigadas facciones.  
"Himura-san... sé que mantuve ciertos hechos ocultos. Pero presumí que no te involucrarías si sabías que la vida de tus hijos podía estar en riesgo".

"CLARO QUE NO!" dijo Kenshin perdiendo un poco la compostura. "Primero preferiría morir mil veces" la emoción en la voz del pelirrojo era evidente.

Yamagata suspiró "Himura-san... no queda mucha gente en este país con las habilidades suficientes para la guerra que se avecina... es por eso que teníamos que saber... saber"

"Guerra? Que guerra?" dijo algo horrorizado Kenshin.  
"En el último año, hemos perdido muy buenos agentes a causa de la misma organización secreta que esta detrás de los asesinatos. De alguna manera, esta organización posee guerreros de habilidades inigualables, legendarias. Enviamos un pequeño ejército de doscientos hombres armados con las mas modernas armas a detenerlos en su última ubicación conocida. Ninguno regresó" El tono de Yamagata era solemne.

"Y por eso mandaste a MIS HIJOS a meterse en ese problema?" el pelirrojo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Yamagata suspiró "Sabíamos que la facción en Takayama era poco importante... queríamos..."  
"Testear si los hijos de Battousai eran fuertes?" dijo Kenshin levantando la voz. "MALDIGO LA HORA EN QUE DEJE QUE TOMARAN UN BOKEN EN SUS MANOS!" dijo el pelirrojo. Toda la angustia y rabia por las constantes manipulaciones del gobierno lo habían hecho explotar, sobre todo porque esa manipulación ahora involucraba a sus hijos.

"Era inevitable Himura-san" suspiró Yamagata "Tus hijos nacieron en un Dojo, después de todo. Crecieron bajo el ideal de la espada que protege y revitaliza... y finalmente aprendieron la técnica más suprema que practica un principio similar... Proteger al inocente, al débil... no es así Himura-san? No es eso de lo que se trata Mitzurugi Ryuu?"-

Derrotado con una declaración tan real y sincera, Kenshin asintió. Después de todo, había sido inevitable.

"Aun así Himura-san, tus hijos siempre tendrán la decisión en sus manos, siempre podrán elegir si luchar o no. Como el día que tu elegiste ir a Tokio y detener a Shishio".

"Yamagata-san... tendrás mi ayuda... mientras pueda blandir esta arma de justicia" Kenshin tomó sakabatou en sus manos "mientras me queden fuerzas para luchar... lo haré... es parte de mi redención"

se marchó hacia la puerta "sin embargo" dijo antes de salir "No dejaré que mis hijos arriesguen sus vidas con bokens en sus manos... no lo haré"

Con esas palabras Yamagata se encontró solo dentro de su amplia oficina, 'y no lo necesitaras' pensó el ministro con una sonrisa amarga 'lo lamento Himura-san, pero tal vez, sólo con tus manos, esta vez no sea posible vencer al enemigo... esta vez necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir... que kami nos acompañe'.

Xxxx

Era un buen cuerpo... sin duda un buen cuerpo el que le habían elegido, lo aprovecharía al máximo, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Sólo esperaba que él estuviera vivo. Si, habían pasado más de quince años

Quince años...quince años pudriéndose en el infierno, esperando que cayera en cualquier momento, esperando que sucumbiera, pero no... si no hubiera sido por la retorcida momia que ahora era su amo y señor, no tendría esta oportunidad...

El joven hombre fornido, pero a la vez delgado se sonrío, era una sonrisa siniestra, amplia, blancos dientes reflejando la luz de la luna de esa oscura noche. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, si alguien hubiera vivido lo suficiente para mirar los ojos del hombre que caminaba a las dos de la mañana a las afueras de Tokio con un Daisho en la cintura, hubieran visto en las pequeñas pupilas dilatadas la locura y el hambre por asesinato que este portaba. Acomodando su sombrero de paja, se hizo camino hacia una parte de Tokio que anhelaba visitar.

/nota: Daisho son las dos espadas que tradicionalmente lleva un samurai. Como Kenshin cuando era battousai, una espada corta para la defensa, llamada wakizashi y la katana normal.

Xxx

Kiriko estaba contenta, finalmente su padre le había dado un respiro y ahora estaba paseando con sus adoradas mamá y tía. Las tres eran un cuadro perfecto de risitas y belleza mientras cargadas con unos cuantos paquetes se dirigían a otro negocio más. La tarde era joven y el mercado tenía muchas cosas interesantes.

"Hay, yo creo que Shiro se verá muy bien con este gi que le compré... Es tan apuesto, como su padre! Pero no creo que llegue a ser tan alto como el... bueno, es mi culpa, después de todo soy una petisita. Y Kaoru-san, tu hijo está creciendo tanto, ese muchacho romperá corazones en un par de años, te digo! Y no quiero saber cuando Kiriko-chan sea más grande..."

La voz de Misao era un torbellino de palabras, pero su sobrina postiza y su mejor amiga estaban muy acostumbradas, sonrieron todo el rato prestando atención a lo que la mujer decía.

"Y ese esposo tuyo Kaoru, siempre tan vivaz... parece mentira que tenga cuarenta y cuatro! El otro día vi a Hiko cuando nos trajo la carta, aunque en realidad se que aprovechó a visitar a Omasu, pero bueno, decía, vi a Hiko, ese hombre tiene que, casi sesenta no? Parece que tuviera muchísimo menos, puro músculos y unas pocas canas, nadie adivinaría su edad. Ese Mitzurugi Ryuu es impresionante eh?"

Kaoru se ruborizó pensando en lo IMPRESIONANTE del Mitzurugi Ryuu, trató de mantener la compostura dado que su hija estaba presente "Ahh si Misao-chan... realmente impresionante" susurró Kaoru, cachetes colorados a más no poder. Kiriko aparentemente falló en ver las implicaciones ocultas del comentario, pero Misao se ruborizó también.

"Ohh si, yo también llegué a ver el Mitzurugi Ryu de Ken-san, muy impresionante HOHOHOHOHOHO!" de pronto de la nada, detrás de Kaoru apareció una Megumi con orejas de zorro y colita. Un desentendido Souzou en sus brazos.

"MEGUMI-SAN!" dijo Kaoru escandalizada, sabiendo que Megumi también se había dado cuenta del mensaje oculto.  
"Megumi-san!" dijo Misao contenta y tomando a Souzou en sus brazos "Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó la morocha con una amplia sonrisa.

"Desafortunadamente mi cabeza de pollo de marido no es tan atento como otros esposos y tuve que venir al mercado a hacer unas compras".  
Kaoru sabía que el comentario no era del todo verdad, Sanosuke podía ser todavía en esencia un vago, pero el ex aventurero ayudaba a su esposa en lo que podía y de vez en cuando tenía trabajo... de vez en cuando, probablemente esta era una de esas ocasiones.

"Si ya terminaron de hablar de las partes intimas de mi padre, LO CUAL NO ME INTERESA PARA NADA, podemos ir a casa, tengo hambre" dijo Kiriko hablando por primera vez en mucho rato, las tres mujeres cayeron al piso, estilo anime, casi habían olvidado que la pequeña les acompañaba. Pequeña, pero no desentendida obviamente.-

x x x

Kenji y Shiro estaban a orillas del río, boken y kodachi olvidadas totalmente, las armas estaban apoyadas en un tronco caído. Los muchachos estaban en el piso, apoyando la espalda en la robusta madera, su mirada fijada en un gran pergamino que sostenían entre los dos. Ojos agigantados mientras con asombro miraban por primera vez, aunque fuera en dibujo, aquello que se esconde bajo el kimono de una mujer.

"Sugoi" suspiró Shiro. Aunque sus hormonas no estuvieran tan adolescentemente rabiosas como las de Kenji, igual le interesaba ver esos dibujos que habían conseguido a través de tío Sano.

Afortunadamente, o para desgracia de los chicos, lo único que se veía de la mujer era su torso desnudo, su kimono caía hacia atras, cubriendo sus brazos y piernas. Por ahora, los muchachos se conformaron con esto.

Tan distraídos estaban en su pequeña perversión, que Kenji casi no detecta un kenki muy poderoso que se dirigía en su dirección. Casi.-

En un milisegundo el muchacho empujó a su amigo fuera del camino de la katana que partió el árbol caído donde segundos atrás estuvieran recostados los dos adolescentes.

Kenji miró a su nuevo enemigo. Alto, figura delgada pero a la vez muy musculosa, sombrero de paja, cara larga y fina... ojos de asesino. Ki de asesino, ki doble... mirada maníaca.

Kenji dio un pasó atrás, pero se mantuvo siempre frente a su amigo. Se podía decir que Shiro estaba paralizado también, el joven Shinomori tenía entrenamiento, seguramente el extraño kenki doble y peligroso de este desconocido le era tan abrumador como a Kenji.

Kodachi de entrenamiento y Boken habían quedado a unos cuantos metros, especialmente después de que todo volara cuando el desconocido atacó.

"Dime muchacho... qué eres de Battousai?" una sonrisa siniestra se formó en la cara del asesino.

Kenji maldijo para dentro suyo, "No sé que me hablas" voz firme.

"Ahh muchacho, intenta engañar a otro, pero no a mi. Te paras como él, tienes su maldito rostro, y un kenki casi tan fuerte. Pero no eres él, eres muy joven. Dime niño, donde está papi?" Kenji maldijo otra vez.

Habiendo superado el shock inicial, Shiro se embraveció, Kenji notó el cambio en el ki de su amigo.

"Tan poco honor tienes que atacas a dos personas desarmadas?" dijo Kenji con mirada feroz, inconscientemente dando un paso delante de su amigo.  
"El honor es algo que me tiene sin cuidado muchacho, pero la venganza, ahhh la venganza es dulce..."

Kenji supuso que este hombre había sido derrotado por su padre en algún momento.

"Y bien? Tienes dos opciones, o vienes conmigo o tu amigo termina en pedacitos" la sonrisa siniestra se amplió de lado a lado.  
"Qué piensas que somos, niños indefensos!" dijo Shiro dando un paso hacia delante. Kenji levantó el brazo para detener al muchacho.

"Ohh si, detecto poderosos espíritus en estos jovencitos, sin embargo!" el hombre de sombrero se lanzó hacia los muchachos. Kenji desapareció con su velocidad y Shiro dio un gran salto fuera del camino. Aún así, el grito de dolor de Shiro estremeció a Kenji. Levantando la mirada hacia su amigo pudo ver que el siniestro hombre había logrado rasgarle una pierna, afortunadamente no parecía grave.

Kenji se lanzó en búsqueda de su boken, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Shiro tenía una katana apuntada a la garganta.

"Veo que tienes buen juicio muchacho, bien, acompáñame, tengo un lugar que mostrarte... y tu" dijo mirando a Shiro "Ve a decirle al Battousai que Jineh lo espera en el mismo lugar que la última vez!"

El hitokiri se acercó a Kenji y lo golpeó con la empuñadura de la katana en el estómago, el muchacho cayó inconsciente. Su último pensamiento fue de Shiro, estaba contento por haber salvado la vida de su amigo.

Xxx

Luego de la intensa charla con Yamagata, no había nada que Kenshin deseara más que llegar a casa con su familia, la compañía de su esposa e hijos le ayudaba a mantener alejados los pensamientos oscuros de su cabeza. Sin embargo, había algo que le inquietaba, Kenshin lo tomó como un efecto de la discusión que tuvo con el ministro de defensa.

Mientras se acercaba a su hogar de más de quince años, podía ver a lo lejos las figuras de Megumi, Misao, Kiriko y Kaoru, además del pequeño Souzou en los brazos de su madre.

Kiriko notó su presencia pronto, "OTOU-CHAN!" gritó mientras corría hacia el y saltaba en sus brazos. Kenshin la alzó, no sin notar que la pequeña estaba muy grande ya y cada vez más difícil de alzar con facilidad.

"Kiriko-chan" murmuró Kenshin asegurando sus brazos alrededor de su hija. Pronto Kaoru también estaba a su lado, tomándole un brazo. Los oídos de Kenshin se llenaron rápidamente de risas y cuentos de las 'aventuras' vividas esa tarde. Los problemas del pelirrojo fueron fácilmente olvidados, de momento.

El grupo se reunió en la puerta del Dojo y Kaoru sugirió que entraran a tomar un té, fue en ese momento que apareció Shiro corriendo, cuando se acercó, horrorizados pudieron ver que su pantalón estaba cortado a la altura de un muslo. La sangre había hecho que su ropa azul oscura se tornara casi negra.

"SHIRO QUE TE PASO?" dijo Misao horrorizada mirando a su hijo a los ojos, el muchacho intentaba cobrar el aliento. Kiriko y Kenshin sabían que se suponía que Kenji estaba con él... algo muy malo había sucedido.

"Estabamos en el río... y apareció este hombre que nos atacó! Y no estábamos preparados no teníamos armas cerca..." Shiro paró a respirar un poco. Mientras Megumi le examinaba la pierna y Aoshi había salido del dojo al escuchar una conmoción.

"DONDE ESTA KENJI?" preguntó Kiriko sin importarle la salud de su 'archienemigo'

"El hombre se lo llevó! Ese tipo era muy fuerte tio Kenshin... dijo que vería a Battousai en el mismo lugar que la última vez... dijo que te dijera que Jineh te espera!"

al escuchar ese nombre los ojos del pelirrojo se ensancharon, inmediatamente salió corriendo. Los gritos de sus amigos y familia llamándole no hicieron nada por detenerle.  
Kaoru sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía su anata, comenzó a correr pero se dio cuenta que su lindo pero confinador Kimono no la dejaría alcanzar a su marido ni en un millón de años. Kiriko tenía el mismo problema.

"Alto Kiriko!" dijo su madre cuando vio que la jovencita comenzaba a correr igual

"PERO OKAA-CHAN, KENJI!"

"Si, pero vamos a cambiarnos y a buscar nuestros bokens, no ayudaremos en nada si vamos en este estado".

"Kaoru-san, que esta pasando, quien es ese tal Jineh?" preguntó Misao mientras sostenía a su hijo.

"Es un peligroso Hitokiri, el hombre está loco, pero no puede ser él! Murió hace quince años... Kenshin lo venció en batalla y cometió sepuku!" dijo Kaoru.

Cuando escuchó esto Aoshi se sorprendió poco, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

"Que tan peligroso Kaoru?" preguntó Megumi

"Muy peligroso Megumi-san. Logró herir a Kenshin en su última pelea" dijo Kaoru mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa para cambiarse, Kiriko le seguía.  
"Dios mio... Ken-san..." suspiró Megumi.

"No te preocupes tía Megumi" dijo Kiriko con una sonrisa "otou-chan es muy fuerte, seguro le ganará otra vez!"

"No lo entiendes Kiriko-chan.. Ken-san no puede darse el lujo de ser herido otra vez... cualquier herida podría..."

Kiriko no entendía porque Megumi hablaba como si Kenshin fuera un convaleciente o un hombre débil, decidió dejar esos pensamientos para mas tarde, y corriendo entró a su casa para cambiarse.

X x x

Kenji despertó muy adolorido en el estómago, la herida que había sufrido dos semanas atrás ya estaba casi curada, pero el feroz golpe le hizo sentir un dolor muy intenso, causa de su desmayo. Se movió y se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, sus pies también estaban atados, aún así logró sentarse. Escaneando los alrededores pudo ver que su captor estaba sentado fumando un cigarrillo.

"Veo que el niño decidió despertar"

"Si me das una katana te demostraré que no soy ningún niño!" dijo Kenji furiosamente.

"Uy pero que espíritu" el hitokiri siguió fumando sin mirar al muchacho.

"QUE DIABLOS QUIERES CON MI PADRE?"

"He practicado mucho para vengarme, vengarme de la derrota que sufrí hace quince años contra ese patético rurouni. Deberías haberle visto muchacho, cuando se tornó Battousai, la fuerza de su kenki era inigualable, sus habilidades también"

"Mi padre ya no es Battousai! Y no necesita serlo!" gritó Kenji.

"Como que no? Cómo piensas que puede ganarme de otra manera, calculo que tu padre será un hombre viejo para estas alturas, ya no es un desafío como antes, aún así, quiero arreglar esta cuenta con el. Quiero devolverle un poco de lo que sentí estos quince años esperando por él en el infierno: de ser necesario ME LO LLEVARÉ CONMIGO ESTA VEZ!" comenzó a reir.

"TU HORRIBLE MONSTRUO ENFERMO! No le harás nada a mi padre! Te enviaré al infierno con mis propias manos de ser necesario!" los ojos de Kenji se tornaron feroces.

"Qué tenemos aquí eh? Un battousai en miniatura? Puedo verlo en tus ojos niño, nunca has tomado una vida, crees que puedas hacerlo?"

"PODRIA HACERLO SI QUISIERA! PERO NO VALES LA PENA!" dijo Kenji levantando su cuerpo hacia el asesino. "puedo vencerte sin manchar mis manos con tu patética sangre" terminó Kenji, sin saber, que su padre se venía acercando, sin saber que su padre había escuchado cada palabra. Kenshin estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

"Jineh" se escuchó la voz firme del pelirrojo. La cara de Kenji se iluminó.

La luz de la luna reflejaba en los ojos de Kenshin y le daban un aire misterioso cuando apareció de entre los árboles.

"Battousai" dijo Jineh sonriendo plenamente "no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento", con una última pitada tiró el cigarrillo.

"Veo que has encontrado un nuevo cuerpo" dijo Kenshin con mirada feroz.

"Ahh, pero casi tan bueno como el anterior! Te vez bien Battousai, la vida te ha tratado bien"

"Ah" dijo Kenshin, sus dedos a centímetros de la empuñadura de sakabatou. El pelirrojo miró a su hijo de reojo, vio que el muchacho estaba luchando por soltarse de sus ataduras.

"Veo que no has cambiado tus cobardes tácticas" dijo Kenshin estudiando cada movimiento y cada expresión de su enemigo.

"Ahh para nada Battousai, solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco con tu hijo, teniendo una charla, que dices, le doy mi Shin no Ippou ahora o más tarde? Tu sabes, para revivir viejos tiempos" la sonrisa no abandonaba la cara del retorcido hombre, realmente parecía disfrutar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Tu pelea es conmigo Jineh" dijo Kenshin asumiendo Battoujutzu.

Jineh sonrió "Veo que sigues siendo un amante de la paz, sino, ya me hubieras atacado. Necesitas un poco de persuasión, como la última vez" Miró a Kenji y proyectó su kenki, ejecutando su técnica paralizadora.

Kenji sintió como sus vías respiratorias se cerraban y su cuerpo se paralizaba

'que diablos es esto?' pensó.

Kenshin no se veía demasiado preocupado "Jineh, tu pelea sigue siendo conmigo" dijo.

"Battousai, me sorprende que tu kenki no se dispare, estoy amenazando a tu hijo de muerte por si no te habías dado cuenta" Jineh se encendía otro cigarrillo mientras decía esto.

Mientras tanto Kenji estaba pensando

'Shin no Ippou... otou-san y Shishou me hablaron de esta técnica... es la proyección del kenki para paralizar de miedo a tu adversario...

pero yo...

YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A ESTE HOMBRE!'

Pequeñas hojas volaron hacia Kenji y de pronto Jineh y Kenshin sintieron un poderoso kenki 'iluminar' el área.

Con un grito feroz Kenji rompió las ataduras de sus muñecas, sus ojos azules brillando intensamente bajo la luna.

"Esos ojos..." suspiró Jineh al mirar a Kenji, "aquella mujer... tenía los mismos ojos".

Kenshin sonrió y miró a su hijo "Así que descubriste el secreto de su técnica?" sonrisa de rurouni como si no tuviera a un retorcido homicida armado frente a él.

"Ah." Dijo Kenji frotándose las muñecas, tenía marcas rojas de las ataduras.

"Bien Jineh, se terminó la fiesta, mi esposa debe estar preocupada y realmente quiero volver a mi casa, asi que si no te importa, te derrotaré ahora" dijo Kenshin asumiendo posición de pelea.

Jineh se sorprendió ante las palabras del pelirrojo, el también asumió posición de pelea. Jineh notó que el ex rurouni estaba muy seguro de si mismo, si bien no poseía un ki asesino, éste era muy fuerte. Había algo en la mirada de Kenshin, algo que le daba una seguridad que Jineh sintió que el pelirrojo tenía algo escondido bajo la manga.

Kenji sólo podía sonreír esperando a ver cuál movimiento ejecutaría su padre. Claro, el quería un pedazo de acción también, pero siempre era interesante ver como se movía su padre, aprendía mucho de solo verlo.

Jineh se lanzó en ataque, confiado en su habilidad asesina.

Kenshin gritó "AMAKAKERU RYUU NO HIRAMEKI!"

El poderoso ataque golpeó nueve puntos simultáneos en el cuerpo del retorcido asesino. Jineh cayó inconsciente, con un golpe seco.

Kenji quedó boca abierta, nunca había visto esa técnica, pero había quedado grabada en su corazón para futura referencia.

Los ojos de Kenshin pasaron de feroces y asesinos a pacíficos y rurouni, con una amplia sonrisa dijo "vayamos a casa hijo!"

"HAI!" Kenji corrió a su lado. De pronto de entre los arbustos sintieron movimientos. Padre e hijo casi se ponen en modo de combate cuando notaron los kenkis de quienes se aproximaban.

De pronto unas figuras vestidas de blanco y azul saltaron de entre los arbustos, tres hermosas mujeres armadas pero feroces aparecieron con un salto.  
"MUY BIEN! DONDE ESTA EL COCHINO QUE LASTIMO A MI HIJO!" dijo Misao, un set completo de kunais en sus manos. Kaoru y Kiriko estaban junto a ella, bokens en mano.

Kenji y Kenshin, con una pequeña gota en la cabeza, señalaron la figura inconsciente de Kurogasa en el piso.

Detrás de las tres mujeres apareció un inexpresivo Aoshi. Megumi se había quedado cuidando de Shiro y su bebé en el dojo.

"Ohh KENJI!" dijo Kaoru corriendo hacia su hijo y abrazandolo con fuerza. El muchacho se dejó abrazar y devolvió el gesto con cariño. Un par de minutos después ya se sentía incómodo.

Kenshin, con una fingida cara de decepción miró a Kaoru y dijo "No te preocupes por mi de gozaru, estoy bien koishii"

Kaoru inmediatamente soltó a Kenji y se lanzó hacia su marido "Estas bien anata, no te lastimó? Te duele algo?" la atención de Kaoru se fijó en el pelirrojo más grande. Kenji agradeció el rescate con una sonrisa.

Kenshin se limitó a decir ORORORORO! Mientras Kaoru lo sacudía, abrazaba y besaba, todo al mismo tiempo.

Kiriko se acercó a su hermano, lo miró unos segundos con ojos feroces.

"QUE TE PASA, FEA?" dijo Kenji.

Su hermana le respondió con una patada en la pierna "POR HACERME PREOCUPAR POR TI, SAPO!" dijo dándose media vuelta. Kenji por poco se lanza sobre ella y empieza una pelea... sino fuera porque se enterneció levemente por las palabras de su hermana.

De pronto la figura del piso comenzó a moverse y la atención del grupo se centró en Jineh. El hombre comenzó a toser salvajemente, una serie de espasmos recorrían su cuerpo.

"Que le sucede?" dijo Misao mirándo con algo parecido a simpatía al hombre que estaba en obvio sufrimiento.

"No lo sé" dijo Kenshin, el pelirrojo estaba seguro que el golpe no había sido tan fuerte como para matar.

De pronto, Jineh comenzó a toser salvajemente, los fuertes espasmos sacudían su fornida figura. Los espectadores, excepto Aoshi claro está, se horrorizaron al ver que de su boca comenzaba a brotar un líquido negro, al tiempo que un feroz grito escapaba de sus labios.

"NOOOO!... BATTOUSAI... TE VERE EN EL INFIERNO ALGUN DIA!" el líquido dejó de brotar y Jineh quedó inconsciente otra vez.

Tan impresionados quedaron todos por tan repugnante acto, que solo Aoshi notó en ese momento, que el ki del hombre caído había vuelto a la normalidad.-

* * *

Y bien? Les gustó?  
Espero que si.

Con respecto a mi comentario de lo Impresionante de Mitzurugi Ryuu, no pude evitarlo, estaba viendo el capitulo 20 (o 19 no me acuerdo) del anime, donde el Kenshin-gumi estaba en unas termas vacacionando. Y Kenshin preocupado por Rai Juta se olvida que está desnudo cuando sale corriendo a hablar con Kaoru y Megumi (que quedan MUY shockeadas) y Sanosuke dijo "ese Mitzurugi Ryu es muy impresionante" y Yahiko todo colorado asintió. MUY GRACIOSO! No pude evitarlo, tuve que incluirlo en mi fic, HOHOHOHOHO! (risa de Megumi).

**Espero sus amorosos comentarios y les mando un beso grande.-  
****Myks**


	5. Cap V: Obsequios

**Hola mina-chan!**

Como estan? Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les comento que aunque no los conteste personalmente leo sus comentarios varias veces y los tengo en cuenta cuando voy escribiendo.

Muchas gracias a : Hada-chan (como siempre), gabyhyatt (otra lectora leal), y los amorosos comentarios de Lady2scorpio, AoMe Hisoshima y Kaoken. GOMEN SI ME OLVIDE DE ALGUIEN!

**_Comentario aparte:_**  
Me pusieron CARTOON NETWORK EN MI SISTEMA DE CABLE! Que feliz estaba porque daban samurai X, hasta que vi un capítulo y me di cuenta que el doblaje al español no era muy bueno y **ATENTI, los episodios estan SENSURADOS! Pueden creerlo?**

Este es un aviso para los que solo han podido ver capis en el Cartoon. Yo tengo los 95 capis en japones original subtitulado, y puedo decir que el cambio es abismal. Además no les perdono que corten pedazos de serie de esa manera, es una injusticia para aquellos que solo pueden verlo del cartoon.

Lo que me lleva a preguntarme si todos conocen los términos con los que me vengo manejando. Al final del capi del dejo un pequeño sumario con palabras y dichos en japonés, por si acaso.

Bueno, habiendo hecho mi denuncia volvamos al capi ne?

Espero disfruten.-

**

* * *

**

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra  
****Capítulo V: Obsequios  
****Por Myks**

La lluvia furiosa de ese otoño golpeaba el techo del dojo con ferocidad, en el patio desierto el balde abandonado de lavar la ropa y el tendedero vacío, evidencias del mal clima de ese día.

Pero dentro del hogar, los tres pelirrojos se miraban atentamente, inteligentes ojos violetas y azules observando cada movimiento del otro. Formaban un círculo entre los tres, y sus caras pensativas daban evidencia de la seriedad con la que se tomaban la situación.

Misao miraba interesada, hasta ella podía sentir la tensión en los tres miembros de su familia postiza. Pero no le quedaba más alternativa, le habían pedido que fuera la jueza de esta peligrosa batalla.

Suspirando subió un brazo y así de rápido lo bajó, dando comienzo al combate.

Kiriko reaccionó un milisegundo más tarde, haciéndole perder el balance perfecto, se dio cuenta de su error y un pequeño MOU escapó sus labios.

Silenciosamente rezó para que su padre pudiera vencer a Kenji.-

Kenshin y su hijo chocaron miradas, silenciosa batalla ocurriendo entre sus ojos. De pronto, con un grito de sorpresa Misao dijo "Y el ganador es Kenji"

El trompo de Kenji seguía girando, mientras el de su padre y hermana se habían detenido segundos antes.

"JA!" dijo el muchacho de catorce años cruzando los brazos y levantando el mentón "Himura Kenji ha ganado otra vez! Je je, deberían desistir ahora"

"Qué dices? Otou-chan te ganó dos veces!" dijo Kiriko mirando a su hermano.

"Ahh si, tenía que dejarle ganar para hacer la competencia más justa. Nadie se compara conmigo soy el Maestro del trompo, pueden decirme Shishou-sama desde hoy HOHOHOHOHO!" dijo el muchacho, su ego llegaba al techo.

Kenshin tenía una pequeña gota en la cabeza cuando miró a Kiriko mientras apuntaba con el dedo a su hijo "Creo que la compañía de Shishou le a afectado un poco, si lo creo".

Kiriko asintió mientras Kenji seguía hablando de su técnica perfecta e invencible.  
"Vámos a darle su merecido Otou-chan!" la pelirroja se lanzó hacia su hermano y le atacó con cosquillas. Kenshin saltó en su ayuda poco después.

Misao miraba con una mueca divertida.

"yammette! Onegai!" decía Kenji gritando entre risas furiosas. En ese momento entró Kaoru con una bandeja conteniendo té y unas porciones de pastel. Se apresuró a apoyarla sobre una mesita.

"Qué le hacen a mi hijo!" dijo con manos en la cintura y mueca reprobatoria.  
"KAA-SAN! Ayuda!" dijo Kenji mientras se le desfiguraba el rostro del ataque de risa que tenía.  
Kaoru no lo dudó y se unió al bando de su hijo. Pronto Misao se tuvo que apartar porque la familia estaba generando un revuelo en el piso.

El shoji deslizándose abierto interrumpió súbitamente los juegos cuando Aoshi entró a la habitación. Aunque su cara no había cambiado mucho, Misao podía decir que el ninja encontraba graciosa la situación.

Mientras tanto, la familia Himura, un poco sonrojados por ser tan 'irrespetuosos' con su invitado volvió al lugar.  
Kaoru, con kimono y obi un poco desarreglados y una sonrisa ofreció té al nuevo ocupante de la habitación.

Aoshi aceptó con gusto, y silenciosamente, deseó que él pudiera ser tan abierto con su familia. Claro, él era un padre amoroso y atento, según Misao, pero nunca lo encontrarían rodando en el piso y jugando con sus hijos. La admiración que el ninja sentía por su antiguo enemigo no podría ser más grande.

"Sigue lloviendo" dijo Misao por lo que sería la enésima vez en esa mañana mientras asomaba un ojo por el shoji abierto.

"Hai... y la ropa se sigue acumulando" suspiró Kenshin con cara amarga.

Kenji se levantó y estirándose un poco miró a su hermana "Voy a entrenar al dojo, vienes?"

"Ah, claro, ahora que Shiro está reposando, te sirve entrenar conmigo, olvídalo" dijo Kiriko cruzando los brazos y mirando en dirección contraria de su hermano.

"Tu te pierdes la oportunidad de entrenar con lo mejor de lo mejor, Hohohoho" y diciendo esto el muchacho desapareció cerrando el shoji detrás de el.

"Petulante" susurró Kiriko.

"Ahh," suspiró Kaoru, "a mí me vendría bien un poco de ejercicio, además, hace dos días que estamos encerrados por esta maldita lluvia" se fue en dirección de su habitación para cambiarse.

"Kaoru-chan, yo voy contigo" Misao salió tras su amiga.

Kiriko también se levantó "Voy a pintar un rato".

Aoshi y Kenshin se encontraron solos en la habitación, esto no les molestó mucho porque ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

"Himura, agradezco nuevamente la hospitalidad ofrecida" dijo Aoshi sin mirar a Kenshin justo antes de beber un poco más de té.

Kenshin sonrió "No necesitas seguir agradeciendo, no es más que lo que hacen ustedes cuando vamos a Kyoto"

"Respecto a Kyoto" comenzó el morocho "Mañana partiremos, hay mucho trabajo en la Aoiya y me temo que Saori sea una carga para los demás".

Kenshin sabía que en lenguaje Aoshi, eso quería decir 'extraño a mi hija', el pelirrojo sonrió levemente "Entiendo" dijo.

"Además, quiero continuar con la investigación. Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no se ha terminado con la derrota de Jineh"

"Ah" dijo Kenshin, el cálido aroma del té calmándolo, y dándole una sensación de paz que su mente se negaba a aceptar.

"Recuerda Himura... que el Battousai no es el único que tiene enemigos esperándole en el infierno, me preocupa la Aoiya".

Se quedaron en silencio, no necesitaban decir más nada, porque las preocupaciones de ambos hombres eran similares. Temor por sus familias.

X x x

"Idiota" susurró el hombre que era el centro de atención en la habitación cuando se enteró del destino de su ex subordinado. A su lado una hermosa mujer con sus manos sobre las suyas.

"Lo vas a traer nuevamente?" dijo ella, sus ojos azules brillando con amor.

"Iie, el muy imbecil no sirvió para nada, le ordené claramente que esperara aquí, por su traición y su estupidez pagará una eternidad en el otro lado"

"Es una lástima, después de todo el trabajo que nos dio traerlo de regreso, ne?" la mujer era hermosa, tenía cabello negro recogido en un moño, un par de mechones caían por su frente, sus ojos eran azul oscuro y brillaban con mayor intensidad cuando miraba al hombre que abrazaba.

"Hai, pero no te preocupes, no lo necesitamos, esto es sólo el comienzo. Después de mi derrota, nunca más subestimaré al Battousai... nunca más"

El amo y señor del mismísimo infierno comenzó a reír de solo pensar en las cosas que tenía planeadas, la mujer a su lado se unió a su maniática risa.-

X x x

El dojo había vuelto a su ritmo normal cuando la familia Shinomori volvió a Kyoto. Kaoru ya extrañaba a su mejor amiga, Kenji también extrañaría a Shiro, Kiriko estaba feliz.

Kenshin por su parte seguía nervioso. El pelirrojo había echo parte de su rutina el recorrer el dojo en la noche patrullando hasta asegurarse que todo estaba seguro, y sakabatou casi nunca estaba lejos de él, ni siquiera cuando iba a lavar la ropa.

Desde el incidente con Jineh nadie más había aparecido, y eso, le ponía más nervioso que si todos los días apareciera alguien preguntando por Battousai.

Por una vez en la vida, Kaoru estaba al tanto de la situación, al pelirrojo no le quedó otra que explicarle cómo diablos había hecho Jineh para aparecer nuevamente, cuando éste había muerto quince años atrás. La morocha redobló sus esfuerzos de entrenamiento, no quería que nadie la utilizara contra su anata en caso de un ataque.

Así fue, que en el correr de los días el dojo se parecía más a un campamento militar, que a un hogar.

Casi tres semanas habían pasado desde el incidente con el peligroso Hitokiri cuando un carruaje apareció en la puerta del dojo. El portón estaba abierto, bajando del carruaje, el hombre de baja estatura anunció su llegada con un saludo formal, detrás de él, otro hombre vestido de policía llevaba un gran paquete envuelto en unas telas.

Kaoru le recibió en la puerta.

"Kawaji-san" dijo la mujer agachando la cabeza en respeto, el asistente del ministro respondió con similar cortesía.

"A que debemos el honor de su visita?" para Kaoru en realidad no era un honor ni eran buenas noticias, pero era una mujer educada y recibiría a un respetable hombre como Kawaji de la manera apropiada.

"Si no le importa Himura-san quisiéramos tener una reunión con la familia Himura completa, traigo una carta del Sr. Yamagata con instrucciones muy específicas"

"Ciertamente Kawaji-san, le informaré a mi esposo e hijos que están aquí" haciendo otra reverencia Kaoru fue en búsqueda de Kenshin.

Poco rato después el grupo completo estaba reunido en el recibidor, todos sentados en cómodos almohadones. La familia Himura de un lado, y los dos policías del otro, frente a frente.

Ni Kenshin ni Kaoru se veían muy felices. Kiriko y Kenji estaban levemente emocionados ante la idea de una nueva misión.-

"Bien, ahora que estamos todos, procederé a leerles la carta del Sr. Yamagata" Kawaji desdobló el pergamino y procedió a leer.

_Estimado Himura-san: _

_Primero que nada quería pedirle disculpas por no ir personalmente a hablar con su honorable familia, preocupantes asuntos me han mantenido muy ocupado en los últimos días, haciendo una visita personal imposible. _

_Segundo, quería agradecerle nuevamente los infinitos favores realizados por usted para con nuestro gobierno. _

_Luego de la charla que mantuvimos el otro día me he quedado pensando que a veces, nuestros motivos pueden parecer egoístas, pero todo se hace por un bien mayor, la seguridad de nuestro gobierno es, en definitiva, la seguridad de los habitantes de Japón._

_Me disculpo por el peligro en el que coloqué a sus hijos Himura-san y le envió un par de presentes esperando así aliviar la preocupación de su corazón. Estoy seguro que sus honorables hijos sabrán utilizarlos justamente.- _

_Yamagata Aritomo.-_

Cuando terminó de leer Kawaji dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en el interior de su uniforme. La familia Himura quedó callada esperando las próximas palabras del hombre de pelo rapado.

"Owari-kun, los paquetes por favor" dijo el oficial a su compañero más joven.

El joven uniformado asintió y levantó los alargados paquetes envueltos que tenía. Kawaji tomó uno y lo desenvolvió, revelando una exquisita katana enfundada en una vaina azul de hierro.

Agachándose levemente Kawaji se la entregó a Kenshin que estaba frente suyo con una mirada curiosa y asombrada iluminando sus rasgos. El pelirrojo tomó la katana en sus manos. Ya desaprobaba el regalo de Yamagata, ni loco le daría una katana a su hijo.

Hasta que... el peso de la katana era inusual, se parecía mucho al peso de una particular katana que el conocía muy bien.

Sospechoso, Kenshin desenfundó lentamente la hermosa y nueva katana que tenía en sus manos. La hoja reluciente brillaba con la luz del sol que entraba por el shoji, revelando

"El filo está del otro lado" susurró Kenji mirando la katana.

"Sakabatou" dijo Kaoru también asombrada.

"Hai" diko Kawaji "Esa es para el joven Himura", procedió a desenvolver otro paquete, revelando una katana enfundada en una vaina roja de metal "Y esta, es para la joven Himura".

Kiriko tomó la pesada arma en sus manos, el tamaño hubiera abrumado a cualquier otra persona de su misma edad, pero ella ya había entrenado bastante con la sakabatou de su padre, sus jóvenes y delgados brazos más fuertes de lo que su apariencia demostraba.

"Está exquisitamente fabricada" dijo Kenshin inspeccionando de cerca la katana en sus manos, curioso, su hijo se había acercado y la miraba también, no podía esperar a ponerle las manos encima, pero respetaba a su padre y se limitó a observar los detalles.

"Hai," comenzó Kawaji "son réplicas exactas de Shin-Uchi, conseguimos los planos en Kyoto y el mejor herrero del gobierno las fabricó".

'No solo eso', pensó Kaoru mientras observaba el tsuba, hermosos grabados de dragones adornaban esa parte, eran espadas muy costosas.

Kenshin se dio cuenta de la cara ansiosa de su hijo y le pasó la nueva sakabatou, el muchacho la examinaba con una combinación de admiración y asombro.

"Yamagata-san dijo que no aceptará que rechace el regalo luego de lo dificultoso que fue fabricar estas dos piezas de arte" dijo Kawaji seriamente pero con una sonrisa.

Kenshin suspiró y miró las caras ansiosas de sus hijos, suspiró otra vez, pausando un par de segundos que a su familia le parecieron una eternidad, inclinando levemente la cabeza dijo "Dígale a Yamagata-san que aceptamos sus obsequios con nuestras más humildes gracias",

Todos en la habitación sonrieron.

Luego de eso Kawaji se retiró rápidamente, explicando que era un hombre muy ocupado y que tenía muchos asuntos urgentes que atender, sin embargo, antes de subirse a su carruaje le dio una última mirada a Kenshin y dijo "Himura-san... el enemigo está en movimiento, no tenemos información concreta, pero tenga cuidado... oh y casi me olvidaba". Sacó un par de pequeños papeles doblados de su uniforme "Tenga, esto es importante, léalos más tarde" le dejó los papeles a Kenshin.

"Ah" dijo Kenshin asintiendo y al mismo tiempo agradecido por la información, por poca que fuera "usted también cuídese... y si algo llega a suceder... ya sabe donde queda el dojo".

"Ah... buena suerte, Himura-san" dijo Kawaji subiendo al carruaje. Partieron sin decir más nada.

Kenshin desdobló uno de los papeles y leyó lo que decía en fina caligrafía

_"El portador de este documento Himura Kenji, en agradecimiento a sus servicios con nuestro gobierno tiene el derecho absoluto de portar libremente su katana de filo reverso, sin ser detenido por las fuerzas policiales.-_

Al final de la nota estaba el sello oficial de Yamagata Aritomo

Desenvolvió la otra nota y vio un contenido similar, lo único que esta decía Himura Kiriko.

Bueno, al menos sus hijos no serían detenidos por la policía si los veían con sus armas por las calles.

Entró al dojo y descubrió a sus hijos en el patio trasero, una amistosa competencia entre ellos, ya estaban testeando sus nuevas armas.

"Tengan cuidado, no son bokens, se pueden lastimar" gritó Kaoru algo preocupada, sin bien era reverso, el filo de las sakabatous podía cortar como cualquier otra espada si no eran manejadas con cuidado.

Kenshin se sentó junto a su esposa a mirar a los chicos mientras decía "No te preocupes Koishii, han practicado bastante con sakabatou, no tendrán problemas".

"Yo Kenshin!" se escuchó la voz de Sanosuke entrar al dojo, poco después el ex aventurero estaba sentándose junto a ellos.

Kenshin le explicó a su amigo el regalo de Kawaji y Sano no pudo evitar pensar que aunque el regalo era bien recibido no era otra cosa que una nueva forma de manipulación.

De pronto, luego de chocar espadas durante largo rato y sin ningún efecto, ambos chicos asumieron battou-jutzu.

"Acaso quieren matarse o algo?" dijo Sano moviendo el palito largo que tenía en la boca con la lengua.

Kaoru observaba preocupada.

"Kenji y Kiriko practican así desde que eran unos pequeños, no creo que haya problema, se conocen mucho" dijo Kenshin tratando de mantenerse calmo. Honestamente no le gustaba la mirada que se estaban dando sus hijos el uno al otro.

Los dos muchachos se mantuvieron en pausa, sus respiraciones elaboradas, sus miradas conectadas, ojos violeta desafiando ferozmente a los ojos azules.  
La acción tomó movimiento muy rápido, y ambos desenfundaron con una velocidad que sólo podía describirse como divina. Ambas sakabatous chocaron en el aire con un fuerte CLANG.

El impacto del golpe dejó temblando a los dos chicos el metal vibrando por el impacto  
"ORORORORORO!" comenzaron a decir los dos cuando las vibraciones del metal los sacudieron a los dos. Cayeron de cola al piso con ojos en espiral.

"Eso fue muy estúpido" dijo Sano riéndose a carcajadas.

"Hai!" dijo Kaoru, Kenshin reía también.

"Fue gracioso de gozaru, pero"

"pero?" dijo Kaoru, ella y Sano dejaron de reír.

Kenshin continuó poniendo mirada seria "Pero si hubieran sido katanas normales se hubieran quebrado entre ellas por la fuerza del impacto"

/nota; recuerden la pelea de Soujirou con Kenshin cuando ambas katanas se destrozan la una a la otra.

Kenshin se incorporó y caminó hacia sus hijos que recién se estaban intentando recuperar "Esos fueron battou-jutzus muy bien ejecutados, si lo fueron" dijo agachándose junto a Kiriko y ofreciendo su mano  
"Aun así fue un poco arriesgado de su parte... ahh supongo que tengo un par de Baka-deshis después de todo"

"QUE!" dijeron Kiriko y Kenji levantándose. "Kenji al ataque!" dijo la pelirroja apuntando a su padre.

Sano reía a carcajadas mientras por el dojo corría un Kenshin Oreando mientras sus hijos le perseguían ferozmente por toda la propiedad.

Definitivamente era divertido visitar el dojo Kamiya.

X x x

Kaoru estaba orgullosa de sus hijos, verdaderamente orgullosa, sabía que serían buenos guerreros desde el momento en que los vio hacer sus primeros movimientos con el boken.

Luego, en el correr de los años mientras les enseñaba las mismas formas a sus hijos y a otros niños en sus clases en el Dojo, eran los pequeños Himura los que siempre tenían la ventaja sobre sus compañeros.

Pronto, tuvieron que trasladarlos a clases más avanzadas. Ella siempre fue buena, incluso desde pequeña su padre se lo reconocía. Kaoru por momentos se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si ella también hubiera obtenido un sakabatou y entrenamiento extra.

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de la mujer mientras repasaba unos katas en el dojo. Era muy temprano en la mañana y los alumnos no habían llegado. Sus hijos y Kenshin probablemente seguían durmiendo.

"Si levantas un poco más el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás mientras haces ese movimiento, mejorará mucho tu forma"

La morocha se detuvo y miró a su marido que había aparecido en el dojo sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
"Soy la maestra de este dojo y de mi estilo, crees que estoy fuera de balance?" dijo arrogantemente mientras cruzaba los brazos. Había aceptado el echo de Kamiya Kasshin no fuera una técnica ideal para el combate en un campo de batalla, pero no dejaría que nadie dijera que sus formas eran incorrectas, incluso si era su marido.

"Iie koishii, tu forma fue perfecta como siempre... lo que creo que puedes mejorarla si" mientras decía esto el pelirrojo se colocó detrás de ella, extendió su mano derecha tomando la muñeca de su mujer, con la mano izquierda tomó a Kaoru por el codo de su brazo izquierdo.

La mujer sintió como su anata presionaba su fuerte pecho en su espalda al tiempo que las palabras suaves le hacían cosquillas en el oído

"si te mueves así..." susurró él mientras guiaba el brazo derecho de su esposa, "y luego, giras así" dijo guiando el brazo izquierdo de Kaoru, haciendo un movimiento que requería que la mujer balanceara sus caderas al tiempo que movía sus brazos, "lo que hace que tu enemigo quede vulnerable así"

Kenshin terminó el movimiento guiando el brazo de su esposa hacia la izquierda. Mientras, la mujer captó menos de la mitad de lo que su esposo le decía, muy distraída con el calor irradiando del cuerpo de Kenshin que la envolvía.

"Y que tal si" dijo Kaoru en tono bajo, lento y melódico, podía describirse como sexy "si hago así..." dijo ella haciendo una forma que requería que su cadera se moviera a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha. Su hakama rozando con la de su marido.

Kenshin tomó una bocanada de aire

La voz de la mujer continuó "y luego..." Kaoru no aguantó más, soltó el boken y todavía en los brazos del pelirrojo giró 180 grados y sus ojos se encontraron.

"Ahhh Koishii, por eso es que nunca terminamos con una sesión de entrenamiento..." dijo Kenshin acercándose milimétricamente a los labios de su esposa.

"Kenshin anata... es tu culpa" dijo ella acercándose un par de milímetros más.

Kenshin puso una cara confusa "porqué?" preguntó.

"Kenshin no baka" susurró Kaoru "porque eres el hombre más endiabladamente sexi que ha caminado en esta tierra"

"ORO!" dijo él con sus pupilas desorbitadas, Kaoru se río de manera sexy y tomándolo de los cabellos de la nuca selló sus labios con los de él.

El ejercicio de esa mañana no terminó en el dojo.-

/nota: ORORORO...

x x x

Se le había terminado la tinta, justo en la mitad de uno de los dibujos que le estaba quedando mejor. Kiriko no tuvo otra que salir a buscar más. Recordando la recomendación de su padre, no olvidó colocar su sakaba en la cinta de su hakama. Ahh que contenta estaba de al fin tener su propia espada. Los bokens estaban bien, pero mucho mejor era una katana real, ya que no se partían. Kiriko ya no recordaba cuantos bokens había perdido en batalla.

Sus padres estaban fuera, paseando, y su hermano ayudaba a Yahiko en el dojo, ya que había demasiados alumnos como para que un solo profesor los guiara. Kenji tenía el rango de maestro asistente.

Kiriko también, pero no obtenía mucho respeto de hombres que le doblaban la edad, por lo tanto, si podía evitarlo, no daba clases.

Antes de poner un pie fuera del dojo, escribió una nota y la dejó a la vista:

_Fui al mercado por más tinta, vuelvo pronto  
__Kiriko.-_

Cuando llegó a las pobladas calles de la zona comercial los dueños de los negocios la saludaban y ella retornaba con la misma cortesía y una gran sonrisa. Alguna que otra persona hacía comentario sobre una niña de doce años armada con una katana, pero eran las menos, a la mayoría ya le parecía normal la vista.-

Ella y Kenji eran famosos por mantener la paz y disminuir considerablemente el número de robos en la zona.

Compró la tinta y sin querer demorarse más comenzó el retorno a su casa, estaba al tanto de toda la extraña situación con los hombres poseídos y no quería exponerse más de lo necesario. Después de todo, cuántos pelirrojos había en tokio? Si querían relacionarla con Battousai no tardarían en encontrarla.

Caminando en rumbo contrario al de ella, vio a cinco hombres con gorras de paja. Vestían kimonos largos y marrones, llevaban capas encima, y Kiriko estaba segura que escondían armas debajo de ellas, pero lo que alarmó a la joven fue la magnitud de los kenkis de esos hombres. Incluso con su falta de experiencia, las auras de esas personas le eran abrumadoras.  
Tragó saliva y mirando a sus alrededores vio un negocio. Se metió en el interior del mismo y esperó que hubiera pasado desapercibida.

Aparentemente fue así, porque el extraño grupo siguió rumbo por la calle y finalmente desaparecieron en la multitud. Kiriko soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba aguantando.

Determinada, salió corriendo en dirección de su hogar a reportar lo que acababa de ver y sentir.

Justo antes de llegar, a unos trescientos metros del dojo, percibió auras a su alrededor, molestas y algo peligrosas. Pero afortunadamente no como las de un rato atrás.

Delante de ella aparecieron tres hombres jóvenes, aproximadamente de la edad de Kenji, tal vez un año mayores.

"Qué tenemos aquí, la pequeña kendoka de tokio" dijo uno de ellos que tenía el cabello largo recogido en una cola.

"pagarás por la humillación a nuestro dojo" dijo el otro, tenía un boken en la mano al igual que sus otros dos compañeros, cabello corto y marrón en una cara simple.

De pronto Kiriko los reconoció "Les vencí en una pelea justa, con un juez que determinó quien era el ganador" dijo Kiriko mientras apoyaba el paquete que contenía la tinta en el suelo. Ya se veía venir la batalla.

"Cómo crees que nos sentimos cuando nos ganó una mocosa tres años menor que nosotros eh? Nuestro dojo fue el hazmerreír del pueblo!" dijo el tercero. Era un poco gordo, y su cara furiosa, llevaba una bandana blanca.

"Los torneos de kendo están hechos para sacar a relucir lo mejor de una persona y revitalizar el alma. No lo desvirtúen en peleas sin sentido" dijo Kiriko mientras su mano se acercaba a la empuñadura de su sakaba.

"Ahhh, si, esa palabrería de potencial y revitalizar..." rió uno de los tres.

Kiriko apretó los dientes en rabia.

"Crees que nos importa una mierda la espada que revitaliza y protege? Lo que queremos es la fama y la gloria de ser los mejores" el más alto de ellos dijo.

"Uyyy, pero que linda espada llevas, porqué no nos revitalizas con ella?" dijo el gordo.

"Iie" dijo Kiriko, sus cejas se arquearon dándole un aspecto enojado "esta es un arma, kenjutzu es el arte de aprender a matar, cualquier palabra bonita que se utilice no cambia esta realidad... pero" la mano de Kiriko apretó la empuñadura, "en esta nueva era... prefiero que nuestras peleas se hagan dentro de un dojo, con shinais... eso prefiero"

"A ver si sabes respaldar tus palabras!" el de colita se lanzó hacia ella y kiriko desenfundó con la velocidad de la luz. El boken del impresionado muchacho quedó partido a la mitad.

Con un clic Kiriko enfundó, su mirada seguía seria "Y bien?" dijo.

"Así que sabes un truco o dos, pero eso no te salvará" el gordo y su otro amigo se lanzaron al mismo tiempo. Kiriko desenfundó otra vez y cortó ambos bokens con el mismo movimiento.

Los hombres quedaron paralizados. "Ustedes son una desgracia para el kendo, y no tienen honor" dijo Kiriko enfundando otra vez, recogió el paquete que contenía la tinta y comenzó a alejarse "Siéntanse afortunados que a diferencia de mi hermano, no me gusta infringir dolor, si él hubiera estado conmigo tendrían un par de huesos rotos. " Kiriko pausó "Pero si deciden atacarme otra vez..." dio vuelta su cara y sus ojos violetas quemaban cuando miró a los muchachos "tendré que utilizar sus métodos". Se alejó y los tres se quedaron en el lugar, atónitos.

Cuando Kiriko dio un paso dentro del dojo vio que su padre estaba parado en el medio del patio, sakabatou en la cinta de su hakama y una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

"Otou-chan" dijo Kiriko felizmente mientras caminaba dentro.

"Kiriko-chan... estaba preocupado" dijo acercándose a la pequeña.

Padre e hija se miraron unos momentos

"no viste la nota?" preguntó ella.  
"hai, pero no me gusta que salgas sola en estos tiempos" dijo él.  
Kiriko asintió "con respecto a eso..."

Esa misma tarde, luego que Kiriko le relatara a todos el encuentro con los extraños hombres en el mercado, apareció Sanosuke. Sus amigos del salón de juegos le contaron que sujetos sospechosos estaban apareciendo en Tokio.

La conclusión de Kenshin, el enemigo está en movimiento.-

X x x

Luego de tal revelación, aunque el pelirrojo no lo demostrara, sus acciones hablaban por si solas. Kaoru se encontró con un futon medio vacío esa noche. Esperó pacientemente que su marido terminara la ronda nocturna, pero Kenshin no regresaba. La mujer se levantó y colocándose un abrigo sobre su yukata salió del cuarto, no sin antes tomar otro abrigo extra.

Efectivamente, lo encontró donde suponía, sentado en el techo del dojo, sakabatou apoyada en el hombro izquierdo, rodilla derecha flexionada, ojos atentos mirando cada movimiento.

De pronto Kenshin sintió un calor envolverle los hombros, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de su mujer. La había sentido llegar, pero no había hecho movimiento alguno, demasiado absorto en pensamiento.

"Esta haciendo mucho frío ya como para que te quedes toda la noche aquí" dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Hai" suspiró él. La mirada no se iba del portón del dojo.

"Además, no puedo dormir sin ti, ya lo sabes" dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

"Sumanai de gozaru" susurró él. Su mirada seguía perdida en quien sabe donde, ojos violetas que no escondían una preocupación muy profunda.

"Kenshin" dijo suavemente ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de él. "No tienes porqué sacrificarte por nosotros anata, si algo sucede, que venga, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y las hemos superado todas".

Kenshin esbozó una sonrisa "Me pregunto si esto es todo una broma... o si alguien allá arriba encuentra esto divertido. Tu sabes, como si nuestras vidas fueran hechas simplemente para divertir a un poder desconocido". La voz de Kenshin era suave y lenta, Kaoru adoraba esa voz, pero en este momento le transmitía una tristeza que el pelirrojo no había demostrado en mucho tiempo.

"Kenshin..." dijo, la brisa fría haciendo que el cabello de ambos danzara suavemente.

El continuó hablando "Estos años contigo y los niños Kaoru... han sido los mejores de mi vida... pero otra vez... cada vez que pruebo felicidad... será esto un castigo? Cuando va a terminar?"

"Kenshin anata, no podemos cambiar los desafíos que la vida nos entrega, no podemos, pero sí podemos defender nuestra felicidad, lo que es nuestro. Aunque el mismísimo infierno esté en nuestra contra. Tu familia, tus amigos, esta vez, todos estaremos preparados" La mujer tomó el mentón de su marido suavemente con su mano. Ligeramente hizo que el pelirrojo encontrara sus ojos.

"Kenshin no baka" susurró Kaoru, su voz llena de afecto "vamos a la cama, si algo sucede mañana no queremos un pelirrojo ojeroso y cansado peleando contra quien sabe que fuerza desconocida". Kaoru sonrió y Kenshin asintió. Compartieron un beso, no apasionado, sino esos besos suaves que susurran más cosas que cualquier palabra podría jamás.-

El amanecer los encontró abrazados en el mismo futón que compartieran durante los últimos quince años.

X x x x

Un hombre vestido de negro hizo camino rápidamente dentro del edificio. Sus compañeros le dejaban pasar porque sabían que tenía un mensaje urgente para su amo y señor.

"Shishio-sama!" dijo inclinándose tan bajo que su frente tocaba el piso. Todos los presentes en la amplia habitación decorada al estilo romano quedaron en silencio.

"Hai, habla ya" dijo el hombre de vendajes moviendo una mano en gesto de permiso.

"Los preparativos en Tokio están prontos, el gobierno tiene sospechas de nuestro ataque y el número de oficiales se ha incrementado; pero nuestras filas están listas"

"Muy bien... y la seguridad del palacio?" el hombre de vendajes colocó la mano debajo de su mentón, apoyando el peso de su cabeza. A su lado, la hermosa mujer que siempre le acompañaba le estaba abanicando con un fino abanico.

"Más fuerte que la usual" dijo el hombre levantando levemente la mirada, "Además, tienen muchas armas de fuego"

"Mhhh... maldita era Meiji... bien, no importa."una sonrisa apareció en sus marrones labios. "Que las tropas se preparen con los chalecos especiales que nuestro camarada ha preparado para este caso. Recuérdale a Usui que es vital que el Emperador llegue vivo: NO ACEPTARE FALLAS!" cuando dijo esto, la pipa que tenía en la mano derecha se partió en pedazos. El pobre soldado en el piso tragó saliva.

"HAI SHISHIO SAMA!" salió corriendo como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo... tal vez así había sido.

"Shishio... y el Battousai? Qué harás con él?" dijo la mujer acercándose a él y haciendo contacto con sus ojos.

"Ahhh, que venga... soy diez veces más fuerte que la última vez... y él... digamos que tuvo suerte de sobrevivir la última pelea... QUE VENGA Y LE DARE UNA PROBADA DEL MISMISIMO INFIERNO!"

Comenzó a reír ampliamente, tanto, que cualquiera parado frente a él podía ver el interior de su garganta.

X x x

Habían pasado 48 horas desde que Kiriko divisara a los hombres sospechosos, y más incidentes se habían reportado por parte de todo el Kenshin-gumi. Yahiko declaró haber sentido auras peligrosas cerca del Akabeko, pero dijo que los perdió cuando fue tras ellos.

Si alguien estaba tras Kenshin... porqué no se había hecho presente todavía? Eso estaba en la mente de todos.

Mientras tanto, Kenji y su hermana no salían a ningún lado sin la compañía del otro.

"AWWW PORQUE MAMA TIENE QUE COMPRAR TODO DE UNA VEZ?" dijo Kenji que tenía una bolsa de arroz en un hombro y un balde con tofu en la mano opuesta.

"Ya lo sabes, porque es menos costoso si se compra de una vez" explicó Kiriko por enésima vez mientras suspiraba. Ella estaba cargada de paquetes con verduras, sus bracitos cargando tanto como le permitían.

"Si, pero bueno, no es que estemos mal de dinero ni nada" dijo Kenji. Eso era verdad. Kenji y Kiriko no conocían lo que era no tener dinero, desde que habían nacido el dojo gozaba de gran prosperidad y su padre hacía misiones para el gobierno que pagaban muy bien. Evidencia de esta prosperidad era el fino kimono rosa que llevaba Kiriko cuando no tenía su uniforme del dojo puesto, echo en delicada seda rosa con un obi azul con preciosos patrones de flores sakura bordadas en rosa.

Como no podía salir desarmada de su casa, y con el inminente peligro que corrían, la joven tuvo que dejar tan exquisitas ropas de lado de momento, aunque no le molestaba para nada pasearse por la ciudad de gi y hakama, lo único femenino que llevaba era su moño azul de seda.

"No puedo esperar a mostrarle a Ojii-san nuestras nuevas sakabatous!" dijo Kiriko con una sonrisa.

Kenji rodó los ojos "Shishou probablemente diga que son pedazos de basura, sabes bien que sigue diciendo que eso de proteger sin matar es sólo un sueño infantil y egoísta".

Kiriko pensó un rato "Hai, dice eso pero, creo que solo lo hace para molestar a Otou-chan. Sabes como Shishou-jii-san es".

Kenji rió "Hai, supongo que sí".

De pronto ambos muchachos quedaron paralizados cuando sintieron auras a su alrededor. Extraños kenkis poderosos que a esta altura ya sabían identificar bien. Ki dobles.

"Hacia allá Kiriko" Kenji apuntó en dirección de dos hombres. Ambos llevaban grandes capas marrones y sombreros de paja.

Kiriko le puso los paquetes encima a Kenji mientras su hermano perdía el balance y decía "ORORORORO!"

"Kenji, lleva esto a casa y yo los seguiré!" dijo la joven mientras intentaba alejarse.

"MATTE!" dijo Kenji "no puedes seguirles sola!"

"Preocupado por mi, que tierno" dijo Kiriko con voz sarcástica y casi abrazando a su hermano que se alejó de ella, tambaleando por el peso y cantidad de cosas que cargaba.

"Iie, preocupado por lo que pueda hacerme Kaa-san si te dejo ir sola" dijo el hermano mayor poniendo una mueca.

"BAKA, voy a pasar por el Akabeko a buscar a Yahiko-nii tu lleva esas cosas a casa rápido y avísale a tou-chan!"

Kiriko salió corriendo y desapareció entre la multitud.

Kenji susurró "KUSO" mientras tambaleando un poco se hizo camino lo mas rápido posible hacia el dojo.

Xxx

Tsubame sonrió cuando vio a la niña que era como una sobrina entrar en el establecimiento donde había trabajado ya la mayor parte de su vida. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la cara preocupada de la joven

"dondé esta nii-san?" fue lo primero que dijo Kiriko.  
Tsubame se alarmó, Kiriko era una joven muy educada, y para que ni siquiera le deseara buenos días algo tenía que andar mal.

"Arriba, está tomando una siesta luego de las clases de esta mañana" dijo Tsubame quien ya se disponía a subir a buscar a su marido.  
Kiriko se le adelantó y corrió escalera arriba.

"Nii-san, nii-san!" cuando Kiriko terminó de subir la escalera Yahiko la encontró al pie de esta, vestido con su gi azul y hakama con bordados a rayas, asegurando su propia katana en la cinta de su Hakama, los ojos de Yahiko alarmados esperando malas noticias.

"Kiriko-chan, están atacando el dojo?" dijo casi corriendo escalera abajo.

"Iie... detecté a los hombres sospechosos, a unos metros de aquí, vamos rápido o los perderemos!" la joven tomó del brazo a su hermano postizo.

"Hai!" dijo el hombre mientras salía a paso rápido. Tsubame le tiró una mirada "TEN CUIDADO!"

dijo mientras Yahiko se alejaba.  
El paró en la puerta del establecimiento y se dio vuelta, la miró con cariño "Hai, no te preocupes"

Tsubame asintió, tranquila sabiendo que su Samurai era un hombre fuerte, pero igualmente envió una plegaria silenciosa para que todo saliera bien.

Para cuando Kiriko y Yahiko salieron del establecimiento, los hombres de marrón ya se habían alejado bastante. Si no fuera por sus extrañas y poderosas auras les hubieran perdido.

"Mantengámonos alejados Kiriko-chan" susurró Yahiko "Si son tan peligrosos como se sienten no queremos que noten nuestras presencias"

"Hai" dijo ella. Yahiko miró a la niña y se preguntó si hacía bien en traerla. De sucederle algo nunca podría mirar a la cara a Kenshin nuevamente. Tampoco le parecía justo mandarla a casa. El sabía lo que era ser joven y no ser tomado en cuenta, estaba al tanto de las habilidades de Kiriko y enviarla a casa como si fuera una nenita indefensa no le parecía correcto.

"Kiriko-chan, en lo posible tratemos de esperar a los demás y no entrar en peleas innecesarias" suspiró Yahiko. Los ojos grandes y violetas le miraron en entendimiento, "Hai" suspiró ella.

Les siguieron un par de cuadras más y vieron como los hombres se encontraban con otro grupo de similar vestimenta, y otro, y otro. Cada vez eran más. Unas cuadras después el grupo constaba de casi quince hombres, su forma de desplazarse definitivamente sospechosa. Se dirigían al centro de Tokio, aparentemente.

El cielo estaba nublado, dándole a la ciudad y a sus ocupantes un clima caluroso y pesado, no muy propio de la época del año.

"A dónde estaran yendo?" susurró Kiriko a su compañero de espionaje mientras se escondían en un callejón y asomaban las cabezas.

"No lo sé pero no es nada bueno". De pronto a lo lejos pudieron divisar grandes árboles, y los ojos de Yahiko y Kiriko se ensancharon cuando en su mente se reveló el destino de los hombres.

"EL PALACIO IMPERIAL!" dijo Kiriko. Yahiko asintió. Conforme se iban acercando podían ver el gran portón, y más allá de este la hermosa vegetación que rodeaba el palacio. Pero lo preocupante, era el centenar de hombres vestidos de kimonos marrones y sombreros de paja, reunidos todos en la puerta de lo que antes sería el castillo de EDO, ahora luego de una extensa reforma, hogar del emperador Meiji.

Alrededor de treinta guardias vestidos de azul típico de la policía estaban en la puerta del palacio, gritando palabras de amenaza en un intento por persuadir a los hombres. Rifles listos para disparar, los policías trataban de no ser intimidados por estos hombres que debajo de sus capas revelaron todo tipo de armas, desde Daishos hasta lanzas y cadenas.

"Masaka... los policías no tienen una chance..." susurró Yahiko.

Pronto, la masacre comenzó. Los hombres de marrón se lanzaron hacia los pobres hombres, que caían en cumplimiento del deber, no sin antes disparar sus armas dos o tres veces. Algunos parecieron alcanzar sus objetivos, ya que los atacantes caían al suelo luego del impacto de la bala de alto calibre... solo para levantarse poco después.

La carnicería empezó, y los pobres policías que no tenían entrenamiento en combate directo eran cruelmente asesinados uno tras otro.

"Esto es horrible... tenemos que hacer algo!" Kiriko comenzó a correr en dirección de los disparos, pero una mano en el cuello de su gi la detuvo.

"Por más que me apene admitirlo Kiriko-chan, un centenar contra nosotros dos lo único que puede lograr es traer tragedia..." Yahiko apretó los dientes y bajó la mirada. Los gritos de asesinato hacían eco en sus oídos. Pero no podía hacer nada, correr hacia el enemigo era como un suicidio. De los ojos de Kiriko comenzaron a caer silenciosas lágrimas, y al ver la escena a unos metros de ella, no pudo evitar pensar si su padre sufrío así durante la guerra, ese sentimiento de impotencia que la invadía le dejaba un sabor metálico en la boca.

"OIIII!" pocos minutos después escucharon la voz de Sanosuke a lo lejos. Corriendo junto a él venían Kenshin, Kenji y Kaoru. Por como se veían, se notaba que no habían descansado un segundo en su persecución, cuando se detuvieron junto a Yahiko y Kiriko, todos intentaban recobrar el aliento.

"Ten" dijo Kenji dándole a su hermana una paquete con cosas. Kiriko abrió la bolsa de tela y descubrió para su agrado los protectores de cuero para las muñecas que usaba cuando entrenaba. Su hermano ya los llevaba puestos.

"Como nos encontraron?" dijo la joven mientras se preparaba para batalla.

"Seguimos la ruta que nos apuntó Tsubame, y luego encontramos a otro grupo de hombres, veníamos siguiéndolos a ellos no a ustedes" dijo Sanosuke apuntando hacia el grupo que estaba a unos ciento cincuenta metros de allí.

Los ojos de Kenshin estaban fijados en la carnicería que tenía delante, apenas diez policías quedaban en pie, agrupados en un triste grupo disparando como locos. Afortunadamente sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, ya que unos pocos enemigos habían caído para no levantarse más.

Apretando los dientes y en rabia por tal injusticia Kenshin se lanzó a batalla, al medio del caos.

"OI KENSHIN ESPERA!" pocos segundos después Sanosuke le seguía. Yahiko no tardó. Kenji y Kiriko se miraron un momento y comenzaron a moverse, solo para ser detenidos por una mano en sus colas de caballo.

"ITAI!" dijeron los dos. Miraron a su madre que les tenía prisioneros.

"Escúchenme bien" dijo Kaoru con voz firme "Si algo les llega a pasar en esta batalla les prohibiré tocar una espada por el resto de su vida..ME ENTIENDEN?"

"Técnicamente ka-chan, si algo nos llega a pasar tal vez no PODAMOS sostener una espada si nos mor..." kenji decía esto con una sonrisa.

"HIMURA-KENJI, si algo les llega a pasar su padre nunca se lo perdonará... nunca... ni yo tampoco, así que, tengan cuidado por favor" la voz de Kaoru comenzó firme, pero terminó llena de emoción.

"Hai, tu también Kaa-san" dijo Kenji, Kiriko asintió.

Con un grito y manos fuertemente apretadas en boken y sakabas, los tres restantes miembros de la familia Himura se lanzaron de cabeza a la que tal vez sería la batalla más feroz de sus vidas.-

* * *

Como prometido, el pequeño compendio de japones, muchas cosas probablemente ya las sepan para esta altura, de todas formas, aquí van

ORO: vamos, esa la saben

Sakabatou: Espada de filo invertido (otra)

Hai: Si

Ittai: Duele

Matte: Espera

Kuso: Palabra para maldecir

Oi: traducido al uruguayo CHE VOOO!

Nii-san: Generalmente utilizado por hermanos menores hacia su hermano mayor. También puede ser figurativo. Ayame y Suzume utilizan Ken-nii para dirigirse a Kenshin.

Anata: palabra que utilizan las esposas hacia sus maridos. Es algo así como amor mio.

Koishii: Mi amor

Baka: Idiota (apuesto a que ya la sabían)

Onegai: Por favor

Tsuba: La parte 'redonda' por así decirlo de una katana. Hablando en lenguaje común: la cosa esa que protege la mano, VISTES.

_Bueno, tal vez me olvidé de alguna._

_He descubierto que aparentemente soy una persona un poquito interesada porque como siempre, espero sus comentarios, que bien ya lo saben ME ENCANTAN, je je_

_Esperen mucha emoción y batallas en el próximo ep. Me pregunto si alguno debe morir trágicamente?.---_

_Mhhhh... ya veremos jeje..._

_Ahhhh casi me olvidaba, Hada-chan me preguntaba en un review si yo estudiaba kendo por la descripción de las peleas que, según ella, son buenas._

_Bueno, la respuesta es NO, aunque me encantaría. Si las descripciones son buenas es solo gracias al google y mis ratos explorando estilos reales (si gente, reales, Busen Ryuu y tamiya ryuu de los capis anteriores son de verdad aunque no seguí dichos estilos al pie de la letra). Además, encontré una página con muy buena info detallando cada técnica del hiten mitzurugi y por último, antes de cada escena de pelea, me veo algún capi para inspirarme (tal vez busque una excusa para mirar un capi, je je)_

_Bueno, no los entretengo más_

_Nos vemos en el prox.-_

_Besos a todos_

_MYKS_


	6. Del pasado, no sólo enemigos

Hola Minna-chan 

_Unas cuantas notas y al final del fic el rincón de mis reviwers.  
__Mucha acción en este capi que demoró pero vino más largo y según mi humilde opinión, mejor que nunca (espero). _

Esta vez quiero hacer unas notas aclaratorias por si no han quedado claros algunos elementos de este fic

Primero repasemos un poco que pasó con algunos miembros del Juppon Gatana luego de que Shishio fuera derrotado:

**Anji:** Fue a prisión durante 25 años, por lo tanto, en este fic todavía le quedan 10, además Anji ahora es buenito, conclusión, no aparece otra vez.

**Soujirou:** Debe andar en algún lugar de Japón y para esta altura ya terminó sus diez años de vagar por japón, cual será su conclusión? Estaba Kenshin en lo correcto O Shishio? Conclusión: No estoy segura de si vuelve en este fic, porque ya lo tengo bastante complicado, veremos como va.

**Chou:** Sigue siendo un subordinado de Saito y no creo que se anime a enfrentarse nuevamente al battousai. Tampoco va a ayudar en nada, es estúpido pero no tanto como para tirarse contra Shishio, prefiere pasar desapercibido. Conclusión: Tal vez aparezca en el fic, pero su rol no es importante

**Kamatari: **Es agente del gobierno, pero ama a Shishio más que nada en el mundo. Conclusión: Si se entera que Shishio está vivo probablemente este junto a él. Hehe

**Iwambo: **Hay... esta es larga de explicar: CUIDADO SPOILERS DEL FINAL DEL MANGA: aquí va: Iwanbo como algunos sabrán, resulta ser en realidad una especie de aparato mecánico manejado por GEIN,; y GEIN trabajaba para Enishi pero lo traicionaron y al final, lo terminó matando Aoshi. Bueno en definitiva, es probable que GEIN esté en el infierno, y si estaba en el infierno es probable que Shishio se haya encontrado con él y sus habilidades especiales (ahí les di una pista grande, eh?).

**Henya: **Ese trabaja para el gobierno sobrevolando la costa, le era leal a Shishio. Ya veremos si le es leal otra vez o no.

**Usui: **Usui era el ciego que mató Saito, se acuerdan? El que tenía los ojos vendados y se levantaba el vendaje para VER MEJOR? Nunca entendí eso, je je. De todas formas, Usui fue mandado al infierno por nuestro policía psicópata favorito, por lo tanto, se encontró con Shishio: Conclusión: Le sirve salir del infierno aunque sea como un subordinado de Shishio.

**Hoji:** El hombre más leal de Shishio. OBVIAMENTE tiene un papel en este fic.

**Fuji el gigante y el Viejo pelado chiquito:** Fuji se volvió bueno luego de combatir con Hiko. Dejen al pobre gigante en paz! Pensemos que vive una vida pacífica en algún campo de Japón. Pensemos eso, pero tal vez Shishio tenga otros planes. El viejo pelado, en realidad no tenía ninguna habilidad más que la de negociar. Como bien saben, trabajó para el gobierno Meiji, luego de quince años, murió de edad. No vuelve en este fic.-

**Genkaku:** Fue traicionado por Shishio que además lo consideraba escoria. Incluso en el infierno, no creo que ni Genkaku ni Shishio quieran saber nada el uno del otro.

* * *

_**Notas aclaratorias y resumen del fic:** Como todos los que han llegado a este punto se habrán dado cuenta, el enemigo de este fic es Shishio._

_Pero quiero explicar y aclarar bien como fue su retorno, si es que no quedó claro dentro del fic:  
Recuerdan al final de la saga de Kyoto? Luego de que Chou cuenta que Hoji se suicidó? Nos muestran que Hoji despierta en el infierno, donde se encuentra con Shishio y Yumi._

_Shishio le explica que va a saborear victoria de su lado y contentos se van a enfrentar al amo del infierno. Hoji feliz, le sigue. Eso es lo ultimo que vemos de ellos en el anime y manga._

_PERO, en mi historia, Shishio toma control del infierno volviéndose el mismísimo diablo, por así decirlo, y luego de quince años logra escapar gracias al adorador del diablo del capitulo I. _

_Porqué tiene los vendajes como antes? Fácil, el adorador del infierno se quemó vivo cuando Shishio lo poseyó, dándole una apariencia muy similar al cuerpo del anterior Shishio-_

_En cuanto a Yumi, si recuerdan el anime ella no tenía ojos azules, por lo tanto es claro que le encontraron un nuevo cuerpo para poseer._

_O sea, todos los que estaban muertos, tienen nuevos cuerpos, o caparazones como les llaman ellos._

_Espero que haya podido aclarar posibles dudas!_

_ON con el capi!.-  
_

**

* * *

**

**Ikijigoku: el infierno en la tierra  
****Capítulo VI: Del pasado, no sólo enemigos**

Las auras que le rodeaban eran abrumadoras. Kenshin estaba seguro que entre la multitud de hombres armados que ahora a su alrededor había muy buenos guerreros… y por la calidad de sus kenkis, no solo buenos guerreros sino también muy peligrosos. Auras asesinas como no sentía desde el bakumatzu invadieron sus sentidos.

Todo esto le pasaba por la cabeza mientras su cuerpo trabajaba en automático, movimientos rápidos y fluidos hacían que su amada sakabatou golpeara con estómagos y hombros, al tiempo que su vaina le protegía de posibles ataques. Aún así, mantuvo extrema cautela, estos no eran los bándalos comunes y corrientes que se podían derrotar en un par de pasadas. Oh no, esto era más como una declaración de guerra.

De pronto, de entre las auras malignas surgió algo que sólo podía describirlo como energías cálidas pero sin embargo fuertes. En el fondo de su mente se registró el hecho de que a su alrededor estaban las personas más preciadas de su vida, una nueva fuerza recorrió sus brazos, la necesidad de proteger superando el poder real de su cuerpo, kenki quemando no en rabia pero sí en feroz batalla, como un dragón protegiendo su nido.

Ni Kenji ni Kiriko subestimaban a su madre, pero al verla con tan sólo un boken decidieron mantenerse cerca, si algo llegara a suceder lo mejor era estar reunidos para poder saltar en ayuda el uno del otro.

Sanosuke se encontró pronto junto a su viejo amigo, y los dos se sonrieron en complicidad, justo como en los viejos tiempos, pensaron. Esquivando una katana que venía en su dirección, el alto hombre tomó con su gran mano la cabeza de su oponente y la estrelló contra otro que intentaba golpearle por detrás. Ambos enemigos cayeron al piso, posiblemente inconscientes.

"Oi Kenshin, yo llevó 3 caídos!" dijo el hombre mientras esquivaba un cadenazo que viajaba en su dirección.

"Sano, Yo llevó seis!" gritó Kenshin mientras con la gracia que lo caracteriza enterraba su vaina en el estómago de un ingenuo que creyó que podía escurrirse por detrás del ex hitokiri "digo, siete!"

Por supuesto, Yahiko también estaba junto a ellos, y el maestro de kendo no tenía nada que envidiar en sus habilidades. Utilizando lo que le había ganado el título de los dedos más rápidos de tokio, el muchacho paraba katanas con un simple movimiento de sus manos. Los enemigos quedaban atónitos al ver que el muchacho sostenía las armas con sus dedos descubiertos.

"CUATRO!" gritó Yahiko mirando a Sanosuke, ambos hombres desafiándose pero de manera amistosa.

Todos vieron un flash rojo pasar y mientras una figura roja danzaba en un tumulto de hombres se podía escuchar el grito de "TRES, CUATRO, CINCO!" vieron la figura saltar en el aire y caer a gran velocidad "RYU TSI ZEN!...SEIS!"

"Himura Kenji ha entrado en escena!" dijo el muchacho luego de que una pila de hombres quedara a su alrededor, expresión arrogante, katana apoyada casualmente en su hombro.

Atónitos Yahiko y Sano miraron al muchacho, 'yup' pensaron, definitivamente la sangre de Kenshin, pero lamentablemente la actitud de Hiko.

Kenshin apenas le miró de reojo, muy engrosado con un par de hombres con habilidades superiores a aquellos que había golpeado antes.

De pronto, los corazones de todos saltaron al ver una cadena volar hacia Kenji desde atrás, donde él ni siquiera la había visto venir. Otro flash rojo empujó al muchacho y rodando unos metros en el piso, el joven Himura se encontró con la figura de su hermana sobre él.

"Y…" dijo ella "Himura Kiriko le ha vuelto a salvar su arrogante trasero!" la joven se levantó rápidamente, seguida por su hermano.

"YA LA HABIA SENTIDO VENIR!" dijo el muchacho volviendo a forma defensiva mientras un nuevo grupo de enemigos se acomodaba alrededor de ellos. Kiriko tenía su katana levantada, protegiéndole mientras de reojo le echaba una mirada furiosa a su hermano "SIEMPRE DEJAS UNA APERTURA; ERES DEMASIADO PAGADO DE TI MISMO!"

"Y TU NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ENANA ENGREIDA!" dijo el chico mientras enterraba el lado sin filo de su katana en el hombro de un pobre hombre.

"Quien es el engreído! TU EGO LLEGA AL TECHO!" Kiriko golpeo el costado de un hombre que cayó dolorosamente al piso.

"MOU! Quieren dejar de pelearse en el medio de una batalla!" La voz de su madre aquietó la pelea de momento y ambos hermanos se concentraron. Kaoru volvió la mirada a la lucha en mano. Si bien no había derrotado a tantos como el resto del grupo, el conteo iba creciendo, en su mente, la posibilidad de que el boken que le protegía se rompiera en cualquier momento hacía que la mujer pusiera mucho cuidado en cada golpe que iba a proporcionar, no había lugar para errores.

Entre los policías que todavía estaban disparando, y el Kenshin-gumi, las filas de quienes estaban atacando el palacio comenzaron a decrecer dramáticamente.-

Uno de cada tantos hombres con los que peleaban poseían habilidades superiores, haciendo que el combate se volviera algo así como una lucha mano a mano, mientras el resto de los secuaces esperaban que sus compañeros lograran derribar al gumi. Sin efecto.

Todo iba muy bien, aunque la confusión de balas y personas corriendo de un lado a otro no permitía que los miembros del gumi se vieran constantemente los unos a los otros, lo cual para Kenshin era algo preocupante si se consideraba que el hombre quería proteger a su familia y amigos.

De pronto la voz desesperada de Kaoru llegó a los oídos de Kenshin. La mujer gritaba histéricamente por su hija. Levantando la mirada, el pelirrojo podía ver que su mujer estaba defendiéndose bastante bien de un enemigo al tiempo que sus ojos buscaban en la multitud.

"KIRIKO!" gritaba Kenji también. Pronto, el gumi se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su miembro más joven y frenéticos, mientras intentaban mantener las peleas en mano sin bajar la guardia, buscaban a la pequeña pelirroja con ojos desesperados.

"KIRIKO!" gritó Kenshin desesperadamente, brazos poderosos abatiendo la máxima cantidad de enemigos posibles sin dejar de buscar con ojos desesperados.

De pronto, a lo lejos y por debajo de la multitud de sonidos de gritos, disparos y golpes de metal con metal se pudo escuchar una voz joven y femenina.

"Aquí!"

buscando en dirección del sonido, el gumi con horror pudo contemplar a Kiriko muy a lo lejos. La joven había sido apartada del grupo por un hombre que debía medir al menos dos metros de altura. Complexión robusta y una cara dura, llevaba en sus manos guanteletes de metal. El piso explotaba en pedazos con cada golpe que el hombre apuntaba a la pequeña que parecía tener un tercio de su tamaño. La niña, con gran habilidad lograba ir dando saltos hacia atrás, esquivando a su vez cada ataque del peligroso enemigo.

La situación no era buena, y eso, cualquier miembro del gumi lo podía contemplar, desesperadamente intentaron hacerse camino hacia la muchacha. Con risas satifactorias varios miembros del enemigo se interpusieron entre ellos y su objetivo, de alguna manera disfrutando lo que podía llegar a ser la muerte de uno de sus rivales.

"KIRIKO!" desesperado Kenji empujaba a sus enemigos pero uno tras otro le bloqueaban. La situación era cada vez mas tensa, y ningún miembro de la familia (incluidos Sano y Yahiko) sacaban la mirada de la pequeña pelirroja.

Kiriko sabía que se encontraba en una situación difícil. A la fecha no conocía ningún ataque que le permitiera derribar a tan brutal hombre, y no ayudaba nada el hecho de que su enemigo la estuviera acorralando lentamente hacia la pared del palacio.

Para aumentar la desesperación y la tensión que sentía el grupo, truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a acompañar el clima angustiante de la situación.  
Kiriko decidió atacar, con lo único que sabía que manejaba bien a la fecha. Saltando en el aire muy alto y con un grito feroz las palabras escaparon de su boca "RIU-TZI-ZEN!"

Bastó que el hombre levantara un puño para cubrir el ataque, el metal de la sakaba de Kiriko resonando en la defensa metálica de su enemigo. Con un movimiento de muñeca y una sonrisa del enorme hombre, Kiriko salió volando un par de metros hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas, pero su arma no escapó de su mano, esa era una lección valiosa que había aprendido tanto de su madre como de su padre, ambos le habían inculcado el valor de nunca perder el arma, hacerlo, significaba una muerte segura.

La desesperación del gumi creció aún más, sin embargo varios hombres seguían bloqueando sus caminos. "Kiriko!" gritaban en distintos tonos y maneras, pero todos igual de asustados.

La joven sacudió su cabeza y rodó del camino al tiempo que un gran puño se estrellaba en el suelo, rocas y tierra volando en todas las direcciones. La pelirroja comenzó a correr, y con una sonrisa el hombre pensó que había logrado acobardar a su enemigo

"Que sucede conejita, asustada?" dijo él con una mueca divertida.

Kiriko ni le miró, ni le contestó, su mirada fija en el muro del palacio que se encontraba a un par de metros.

'BAKA; se ha dejado acorralar!' pensó Yahiko para sí al tiempo que desviaba otro ataque dirigido hacia él.

Pensamientos similares ocupaban al resto del grupo hasta...

El muro se encontraba a un par de metros, y resuelta, Kiriko hizo una pequeña plegaria para que su osado plan funcionara, de no hacerlo, era el fin y estaba segura de eso. Corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus jóvenes piernas le permitían y con un grito dio un salto en dirección al muro, sus pies escalaron unos cuantos pasos sobre la superficie vertical, elevando su altura mucho más allá de la de su rival.

Con un piesito haciendo firme apoyo en la pared se lanzó en salto invertido en dirección a su estupefacto enemigo y con un grito y sakabatou apuntada las palabras salieron nuevamente de sus labios "RIU-TZI-ZEN INBAASU!" su figura hizo un arco en el aire, por arriba de la cabeza de su enemigo, y su katana finalmente impactó con la nuca de este, enviándolo con un fuerte golpe a parar contra la pared.

Tan preocupada estaba por dar un golpe efectivo, que cuando vio el piso aproximarse a su cara era muy tarde. Quedó inconsciente en el suelo luego del feroz impacto.

Apenas unos pocos segundos después su padre estaba junto a ella, terror escrito en sus ojos mientras examinaba a la niña, que a pesar de estar inconsciente no soltaba su katana.

Kenshin levantó la vista y pudo ver que el gumi finalmente estaba junto a él, el grupo hacía un semicírculo protegiendo a los dos preciados miembros.

"Baka Kiriko... baka...baka" murmuraba Kenji mientras en frustración golpeaba aún más fuerte a quienes tenían la desgracia de cruzarse con su katana. El joven durante un segundo había sentido un toque de celos cuando vio la genialidad que había puesto su hermanita en tan creativo ataque, y mentalmente estaba ploteando como superarla cuando la vio estrellarse con el piso. Ahora lo único que su mente quería era verla levantarse y sentir un par de insultos de su parte.

Kenshin estaba arrodillado en el piso, y en su regazo la cabeza de la pelirroja. Con cuidado tocó cada hueso de su delicado rostro y cabeza y con alivio vio que ninguno se había roto. Un pequeño chichón adornaba la región derecha de su frente, pero no había otro daño aparente. Kaoru seguía la acción de reojo, desesperada por saber como se encontraba su niña, pero inmóvil sabiendo que necesitaba detener a quienes estaban alrededor. La mujer podía sentir como su marido le susurraba palabras inentendibles al oído de su hija, esperando así reanimarla.

"ITAI!" gritó Kiriko cuando sus ojos violetas se abrieron repentinamente en el momento que su padre tocaba su nuevo chichón.

Su manito izquierda viajó automáticamente a su cabeza

"Shh Kiriko-chan, te golpeaste muy fuerte," Kenshin intentó mantenerla recostada colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

La joven luchó por incorporarse pero fue inútil.  
Kaoru tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando se dirigió hacia a ellos y casi derribando a su marido abrazó a la niña apretándola contra su pecho.

"Kaa-chan! ME ESTAS AFIXIANDO!" dijo ella con voz ahogada.

"No importa" dijo la mujer apretando todavía más fuerte, la voz de su hija era para ella, la cosa más hermosa que había escuchado "Kiriko-chan... no me asustes así otra vez!"

"Mhhh gente, no quiero arruinar la reunión familiar... PERO NECESITAMOS AYUDA" dijo Sano mientras su puño se hundía en un estómago.

"HAI" dijo Kaoru secándose las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano y levantándose. Kiriko hizo el gesto para levantarse pero las manos de su padre en los hombros se lo impidieron.

"Creo que ya fue suficiente Kiriko, si lo creo" dijo con tono firme. La niña abrió la boca para protestar pero los ojos brillantes y firmes de su padre le detuvieron. Asintió con la cabeza.

Kenshin se incorporó y evaluó la situación, el enemigo había disminuido considerablemente, pero todavía el número era muy superior, y los miembros del gumi se estaban cansando, él incluido. Miró a Kiriko una última vez "Quédate detrás de nosotros y ocúpate de defenderte" su hija asintió con la cabeza.

De pronto Kenji vio una cadena volando en dirección a Kaoru, y sin pensarlo, incluso antes de que Kenshin pudiera reaccionar se interpuso en el impacto, causando que la cadena se enredara alrededor de su cuerpo, inmovilizando sus brazos, katana todavía firmemente apretada en su mano derecha.

"KENJI!" gritó Kaoru.

Quien tenía a Kenji atrapado sacudió la cadena y sin dificultad arrastró al muchacho como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

"NO TE PREOCUPES!" alcanzó a gritar Kenji a su madre, temiendo que ella hiciera algo arriesgado y se lastimara en el proceso.

El resto del gumi le miraba preocupado pero lo único que podían hacer era seguir defendiéndose de los múltiples ataques que estaban sufriendo.

Las cadenas eran tan pesadas que Kenji sentía como le cortaban la circulación y le oprimían el pecho. La mano que sostenía su katana estaba a cada segundo más débil y su oponente lo seguía arrastrando hacia él. De pronto Kenji decidió dejar de resistirse y quien tiraba de la cadena le sacudió levantándolo del piso, oportunidad que el adolescente no desaprovechó para saltar y en el aire girar, enterrando su pie en la quijada del oponente.

El golpe fue suficiente para que el hombre de estatura mediana pero complexión robusta perdiera momentáneamente el agarre de sus cadenas, lo que liberó el brazo de Kenji lo suficiente.

Al grito de "Ryu-Sho-Sen!" también conocido como golpe del dragón ascendente, colocado su brazo izquierdo extendido sosteniendo la katana en posición horizontal a la altura del pecho y dando un golpe en forma de uppercut hacia su enemigo, le dio un impacto tan brutal en la quijada que probablemente se la dislocó. El usuario de la cadena calló inconsciente al instante.

Con respiración dificultosa y elaborada Kenji se levantó, la hazaña le había costado mucha energía valiosa, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina que corría por su sangre.

De pronto miró la cadena y se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó un extremo y levantó la mirada "OTOU-SAN!" gritó buscando los ojos de Kenshin.

"HAI!" respondió él sin distraerse mientras su amada sakaba se disponía de otro inservible oponente.

En los ojos de su padre Kenji encontró la respuesta que buscaba, y sin necesitar más comunicación que esa le lanzó un extremo de la cadena. Kenshin la tomó en su brazo derecho luego de haber envainado su katana.

Y la 'masacre' comenzó, dos figuras que para los enemigos eran borrosas por la velocidad que se movían comenzaron a desplazarse por el campo de batalla. Cadena extendida entre ellos golpeando con fuerza a los oponentes que se interponían. El resto del gumi miraba con ojos grandes mientras Kenshin y su hijo literalmente barrían el campo de batalla.

De pronto la hazaña fue detenida abruptamente cuando el sonido metálico de la cadena reventándose hizo eco. Ambos pelirrojos se detuvieron y pudieron ver que un hombre calvo que sostenía una lanza de punta afilada y metálica era el causante.

"Battousai" dijo el hombre sonriendo. Kenshin le estudió un momento y vio que su nuevo adversario llevaba una caparazón de tortuga en su mano izquierda, a manera de escudo. Un ojo pintado sobre esta.

Reconoció el símbolo inmediatamente.

"Usui" susurró el pelirrojo más grande"

El hombre calvo de pequeños bigotes y estatura una cabeza más alta que Kenshin sonrió. "Tu reputación te precede, ya que puedes reconocerme aunque mi cuerpo sea otro" dijo Usui sonriendo de manera siniestra,

"Eres la única persona que utilizaría tan ridícula ropa" dijo Kenshin nada amablemente. Kenji aguantó una carcajada, él también estaba pensando en lo ridícula de la ropa de su adversario.

Mientras tanto la pelea había hecho una parada, todos, enemigos y amigos, miraban atentamente el duelo que obviamente iba a comenzar.

"Ríndete ahora Usui, no tengo intención de lastimarte, simplemente porque el cuerpo que estás secuestrando no lo merece" la voz de Kenshin era firme.

"Rendirme? Cuándo obviamente la batalla está en mi favor?" la sonrisa confidente.

"Usui, en el pasado no pudiste derrotar a Saito, que te hace creer que podrás conmigo?" La naturaleza de Kenshin no había cambiado con los años, si podía, evitaría una pelea innecesaria.

"Mi Shin-gan es mejor que nunca battousai, ahora que tengo mi vista para apoyarlo, la combinación será letal...  
Puedo decir que estás cansado Battousai, aunque intentes disimularlo, mi Shin-gan me dice que estas preocupado por tu patética pequeña familia, y tus músculos están agotados, los años no vienen solos battousai"

La respuesta de Kenshin fue una leve sonrisa "Es eso lo único que te dice tu Shin-gan?" el pelirrojo se preparó para Battou-jutsu.

"Kenji, Kiriko" dijo el pelirrojo en tono serio.

"HAI!" respondieron los dos

"Presten atención" dijo su padre. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron abiertamente, sabían que Kenshin tenía un movimiento nuevo para mostrarles.

"Confidente eh!" dijo Usui "Hogen sogryoku riakan ryoran" gritó al tiempo que su lanza se levantaba en dirección del pelirrojo.

"Sou Ryu Sen!" respondió Kenshin, el golpe también conocido como doble dragón, desenvainó rápidamente la espada y golpeó a su oponente;

Usui sonrió por un segundo cuando sakabatou fue detenida por la caparazón de tortuga, pero en ese momento vino el segundo paso del ataque que es un golpe con la vaina...

Usui perdió el agarre de su lanza que salió volando, y su costado derecho pareció hundirse a causa del poderoso impacto.

El hombre cayó al piso de rodillas, su aliento elaborado y dificultoso.

Kenshin enderezó su cuerpo y miraba a Usui con ojos fríos, esperando que su enemigo dijese algo, en lo preferible, que retirara sus tropas.

La acción estaba congelada mientras Usui apretaba los dientes y se tomaba con la mano izquierda el costado que había sido golpeado, lo más probable es que tuviera una o dos costillas rotas.

"Y bien?" dijo Kenshin, paciencia cero.

"Maldito... pero yo no soy el único, hay muchos más como yo, esperando su turno" tosió un poco, y de su boca se escapó un líquido negro.

De pronto los ojos de Usui cambiaron y su mirada se transformó en una de pánico  
"AYUDA POR FAVOR!" gritó mientras se agarraba la cabeza, comenzó a sacudirse en obvia agonía, el ki doble quemando salvajemente mientras el todos, enemigos y amigos, miraban con ojos grandes lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto los ojos del hombre volvieron a la 'normalidad' y Usui se incorporó "Esto no ha terminado... Sopho, nos vamos!" gritó. Un hombre alto y robusto le tomó por la cintura, y antes que nadie pudiera reaccionar una turba de enemigos se interpuso entre Usui y el Kenshin-gumi.

Silbatos podían escucharse a la distancia, y la figura de Yamagata montado a caballo encabezando un pequeño batallón pudo verse aproximándose a gran velocidad.

Muchos de los enemigos comenzaron a correr, saltando y desapareciendo, otros, heridos, se tuvieron que quedar para ser arrestados.

Yamagata finalmente se aproximó al cansado grupo de héroes. "Himura-san, nuestra deuda hacia ti y los tuyos crece cada día más" dijo.

"Sólo hacíamos lo correcto" dijo Kenshin sin darle importancia, se aproximó a Kaoru y suavemente le colocó una mano en el hombro.  
"Vamos a casa Koishii" dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

"Hai" dijo Kaoru devolviendo la sonrisa. Mientras tanto Kenji había caminado hacia su hermana, con una mirada enfadada la observó fijamente, cara a cara.

"QUE!" dijo ella exasperada cuando su hermano no le decía palabra alguna, simplemente la miraba seriamente, como enojado.

De pronto, la joven hizo un pequeño chillido cuando sintió que su hermano la levantaba en un abrazo que la envolvió "eso fue..." susurró Kenji "lo más genialmente... ESTUPIDO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA, no me vuelvas a asustar así".

Kiriko, estupefacta por la inusual muestra de afecto, en público además, simplemente susurró "Hai".

Kenji la soltó y se fue en dirección a su casa, sin esperar a los demás... Kenshin se dio cuenta, que en realidad el orgulloso adolescente no quería que el resto del gumi viera las lágrimas que adornaban sus ojos. Detrás de la arrogancia, la auto seguridad y los ataques de furia que le daban al muchacho de cuando en cuando, había un corazón que era sólo comparable al de Kaoru, según Kenshin, claro está.

Sanosuke con una mueca se acercó a Kiriko, la joven tenía un chichón púrpura adornándole la frente, pero parecía no importarle.

"Hey Joujou!" dijo Sano utilizando el apodo que utilizara con su sobrina postiza "Ese movimiento fue 100 Kenshin, bueno, excepto quizá el aterrizaje, ne?" le desordenó el cabello a la joven dándole una suerte de coscorrón-sacudida afectuosa.

Kiriko rió mientras decía "tio sano, el cabello!" escapó de Sanosuke riendo.

Kenshin se aproximó a su hija

"Hai Kenshin, tienes que mejorar los aterrizajes de busu-chan en el entrenamiento" dijo Yahiko con una mueca divertida. La intención del gumi era levantar el ánimo y olvidar lo cerca que estuvieron todos, de una situación de muerte.

"YAHIKO-CHAN! NO LE DIGAS BUSU A MI HIJA!" Kaoru tenía la cara deformada en rabia, pero cero energía para perseguir a su ex pupilo.

"QUIEN ES CHAN! Para tu información ya soy un hombre!" dijo el 'hombre' cruzándose de brazos.

Kenshin hizo contacto visual con Kiriko y la joven se ruborizó  
"Siento haber preocupado a todos... fue estúpido de mi parte no pensar como iba a aterrizar" Kiriko bajó la cabeza y todos la miraron seriamente.

Kenshin sonrió y colocó su mano en la cabeza de Kiriko "Ahh, Kiriko-chan, apuesto a que te concentraste tanto en cómo ibas a golpear a ese gigante que olvidaste el resto, ne?" dijo Kenshin en tono casual.

"Hai" suspiró Kiriko, aún algo avergonzada, que ella, una estudiante de Mitzurugi Ryuu y maestra asistente de Kamiya Kasshin se olvidara algo tan básico le parecía horrible.

"Entonces Kiriko-chan...como dijo Sano... ese movimiento fue 100 Kenshin... caída incluida" Kenshin terminó de hablar con sonrisa de Rurouni.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos "De verdad?" dijo Kiriko

"Hai, pregúntale a tu jii-san cuando le visites. Te contará la historia con gusto, sabes como disfruta atormentarme" dijo el pelirrojo.

Mientras la familia hablaba, Yamagata y los oficiales se disponían a atender a los heridos y arrestar a los hombres que habían quedado.

"Vamos a casa" dijo Kenshin, una brisa sacudiendo sus cortos cabellos pelirrojos, una sonrisa que analizada no era tan feliz como parecía.

Comenzaron a caminar lado a lado, pero Sanosuke se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Kiriko estaba paralizada mirando la escena a unos metros del grupo.

"Joujou" susurró Sanosuke, esto llamó la atención de los demás miembros del grupo, que dirigieron la mirada hacia donde la pelirroja fijaba sus ojos.

Kiriko miraba la escena frente a ella y tuvo que combatir las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. De los treinta policías que ella y Yahiko habían visto cuando llegaron a la escena sólo unos pocos quedaban en pie. Sangre y restos humanos esparcidos en una aterradora escena que le daría pesadillas en los días a seguir. En ese momento Kiriko vio la línea, una cosa era escuchar los relatos de la guerra e intentar comprender el sufrimiento y el caos que se debió sentir en esa época... y la otra era verlo con tus propios ojos, aunque fuera en menor escala.

Kenshin, Sanosuke, e incluso Yahiko, estaban más preparados mentalmente para ver tal escena, lo que no quería decir que no les afectara. Kaoru por su parte había intentado mantener la vista alejada, el escenario le recordaba al ataque de Shigure en la embajada Inglesa, tantos años atrás.

Kiriko miró sus delgadas manos, años de kendo habían cubierto sus palmas de callos y sus dedos eran fuertes, apretó sus puños y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, 'esto' pensó 'esto es por lo que he entrenado tanto... para que estas cosas no pasen... y aún así'

"Salvamos a quienes pudimos" dijo Sanosuke poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El ex aventurero no pudo evitar pensar en lo parecida que era Kiriko a su padre, no sólo en apariencia, aquí estaba la pequeña frente a él, apenas doce años, y culpándose por no detener una masacre que nada tenía que ver con ella.

"Vamos a casa" dijo Sanosuke levantándola en un movimiento rápido, la joven protestó pero luego se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, incluso el peso de su sakabatou se había vuelto molesto.

Kenshin miró a su viejo amigo, gratitud en sus ojos, hubiera deseado cargar a su hija el mismo, pero sus brazos y cuerpo estaban totalmente agotados. Sano le devolvió la mirada con una mueca divertida, era la única comunicación que necesitaban.

Cuando llegaron al dojo se encontraron con Kenji sentado en el balcón, Megumi atendiéndole algunos cortes y rasguños que el muchacho tenía esparcidos por todo el cuerpo.

"ITTAI!" se quejaba y sacudía el pelirrojo.

"Quédate quieto Ken-chan, kami, tu padre nunca se quejó tanto por un par de cortes" Megumi llevaba una mueca molesta mientras luchaba por atender a su paciente.

"Tadaima" susurró Kaoru al entrar seguida de Kenshin, Sanosuke y una Kiriko dormida en los brazos de su tío. Yahiko había ido directo a su casa, alegando que Tsubame iba a estar preocupada, Sanosuke le bromeó diciéndole que era un dominado, a lo cual Kenshin le dijo a Sano que mejor se reportara pronto con cierta kitsune, a lo cual, los dos, Yahiko y Sano, le gritaron al pelirrojo que no era quien para hablar de hombres dominados. El pobre Kenshin sólo pudo responder con un ORO!.

"Okaeri" dijo Kenji al ver a su familia ingresar al dojo. "El baño está caliente en caso de que alguien quiera utilizarlo" agregó el muchacho.

Megumi vio a Kiriko y corrió hacia su esposo "Qué le sucedió?" dijo, lo primero que hizo fue examinar la frente de la pequeña. Kenji seguía la acción de cerca.

"Está bien, sólo exhausta, se quedó dormida en el camino" dijo Sano con una sonrisa "Iré a colocarla en su cuarto"

"Nadie herido?" dijo Megumi observando a todos. Todos sacudieron la cabeza en negativa.

"Kaoru" susurró Kenshin

"Qué?" dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Koishii" Kenshin levantó una ceja,

"OKAY OKAY!" dijo la mujer levantando la amplia manga de su gi, una larga línea roja de un corte adornaba la parte posterior de su brazo, no era una herida para nada grave, pero había que desinfectarla y vendarla para que sanara sin dejar cicatriz.

"No se te escapa nada, ne?" dijo la mujer mirando a su marido.  
"Iie" dijo él con una sonrisa desentendida.

Esa noche, apenas se discutieron los hechos del día, todos demasiado cansados. Kiriko ni siquiera se presentó a cenar y siguió durmiendo hasta la mañana siguiente. Aunque se merecieran el descanso, en la mente de todos estaba la preocupación del ataque y el horror de las muertes presenciadas... no fue una buena noche, para nadie.

xxx

La siguiente mañana era como si nada hubiera sucedido al menos en apariencia, Kenshin lavaba la ropa. Yahiko y Kaoru se ocupaban de un dojo hasta el tope de estudiantes.

Kenji y Kiriko practicaban su Mitzurugi Ryuu en el bosque de bambú a unos cientos de metros de su hogar, ambos fascinados con el doble battou que habían presenciado el día anterior.

"Ahh, y me olvidé de contarte!" dijo Kenji con una sonrisa amplia "Cuando otou-san peleó contra el lunático ese" bastaba con decir lunático para que Jineh se te viniera a la mente "utilizó este super cool movimiento, te juro que si parpadeaba me lo perdía!"

"De verdad?" dijo Kiriko,

"Hai, es un ataque que consiste en golpear los nueve puntos vitales a la vez..." comenzó Kenji.

"Kuzuriuzen" susurró Kiriko, su hermano abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"Hai, cómo sabías?"

"Shishou-jii-san me explicó todas las técnicas del Hiten Mitzurugi" dijo la joven con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

"EH!" Kenji parecía furioso "El muy arrogante se negó a darme la lista completa de técnicas hasta que fuera menos baka! dijo!" el muchacho se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

"Ja ja ja... no me quiso decir a mi tampoco... pero le dije"

Kiriko hizo un gesto y sus ojos parecieron agrandarse cinco veces "pero jii-san" voz de nenita pequeña "que daño puede hacer que sepa más de lo que sé... tal vez es que no confías en mi lo suficiente"

Kiriko abandonó el acto y hablando en ojos normales dijo "Y cuando una lágrima casi cae, zaz, ahí se quebró y me explicó en detalle cada movimiento... je je... bueno, excepto el ougi".

"Realmente eres una maldita manipuladora del infierno" dijo Kenji con ojos grandes, recuerdos de cuando eran más pequeños y se ligaba todo el castigo por algo que los dos habían echo recorrían su mente.  
"Cuántas veces tuve que pulir el piso del dojo por tu culpa?" dijo Kenji.

Kiriko se ruborizó "ahh, pero eso está en el pasado, ne?"

"EN EL PASADO!" dijo el muchacho, una vena apareció en su frente "SI MAL NO RECUERDO LA SEMANA PASADA CUANDO NOS INFILTRAMOS EN EL DOJO A PONERLE GRASA AL BOKEN DE NII-SAN Y NOS DESCUBRIERON ME ABANDONASTE HE HICISTE QUE ME CALLERA TODA LA CULPA!" el tono del muchacho era cada vez más fuerte. Kiriko se miraba las uñas, desinteresada.

"Si no tuvieras el trasero tan gordo hubieras podido escapar como yo" dijo ella, recordando con una sonrisa la graciosa situación.

**Flashback **

Kenji y ella habían acordado vengarse de Yahiko por obligarlos a pulir el dojo cinco veces sin razón aparente, aprovechando que él estaba a cargo mientras Kaoru y Kenshin estaban fuera por el día.

La idea era poner grasa en el boken que el maestro instructor utilizaba en sus clases matinales y hacerlo pasar ridículo cuando se le cayera delante de sus alumnos.

El plan marchaba perfecto hasta el morocho había aparecido antes de lo esperado. La única forma de escape una ventana pequeña y alta que había en la pared alejada del dojo.  
Con la ayuda de su hermano Kiriko pasó con facilidad, pero Kenji quedó trancado a la mitad, justo en el momento en que Yahiko entraba en el lugar.

Desde su posición afuera del dojo, Kiriko le tiró un beso a su hermano y le deseó buena suerte. Utilizando su velocidad casi divina, se metió en su habitación y fingió estar pintando como una buena señorita.

Mientras tanto su pobre hermano tuvo que aguantar los gritos del embravecido instructor y su consecuente castigo. Sin mencionar el echo de que sus padres no tardaron en escuchar la historia.  
Kaoru le gritó al joven Himura y le ordenó pulir el dojo toda la semana. Mientras que Kenshin simplemente le miró sin decir nada. Para el muchacho, el castigo de su padre era mil veces más severo que cualquier rato puliendo el dojo. Lo que Kenji no sabía, era que el pelirrojo pensaba que probablemente Yahiko se tenía la broma merecida, pero no le parecía correcto alentar a su hijo en ese tipo de conducta, por lo tanto, decidió no decir nada.

Yahiko tenía sus sospechas de la participación de Kiriko en el asunto, pero Kenji no había dicho nada, y la joven, hizo todo un acto mostrando su nueva creación mientras recibía elogios de sus padres.

**Fin del Flashback**

"TRASERO GORDO!" repitió Kenji en rabia "AHORA VAS A VER ENANA!"

el entrenamiento quedó olvidado, Kiriko corría como pollo sin cabeza mientras reía; su hermano le perseguía con su katana envainada en alto. No por primera vez en su vida, Kenji se preguntó si los deseos de estrangular a un hermano eran normales o no.

X x x

Kenshin lavaba la ropa pero su mente no estaba concentrada en eso, sus pensamientos seguían recurriendo al día anterior y a los motivos de Shishio.

'Porqué' pensaba el pelirrojo una y otra vez. Un ataque, en el medio del día 'tal vez para mostrar poderío? para asustar a la gente?'

Esa no era la forma en la que un hitokiri trabajaba. Esperaba que Shishio fuera más reservado en sus planes, el ataque debería haber ocurrido en la noche y nadie debía saber las intenciones de Shishio. Las cuales Kenshin suponía, era la captura del emperador Meiji, lo más probablemente para poseerlo con algún subordinado suyo y obtener control directo del país.

Pero porqué a la mitad del día, y porqué enviar tropas comunes?

Es verdad que entre los que habían peleado el día anterior se encontraban excepcionales guerreros, pero eran pocos, la mayoría de los soldados que allí estaban tenían kis normales. Probablemente gente que se haya vendido a la causa de Shishio, pensó el pelirrojo mientras castigaba una prenda.

'Tal vez era una distracción... o una prueba' los ojos de Kenshin se paralizaron, 'Una prueba? Para ver si yo tomaba acción? O si en tal caso, alguien tomaba acción?'

Probablemente ahora Shishio supiera acerca de sus hijos, y del resto del gumi. Kenshin apretó tanto el jabón que este se deshizo en sus manos, en rabia, tiró los restos al latón y agachó su cabeza, tupido cerquillo pelirrojo cubriendo sus ojos.

'Cuándo va a terminar?' pensó amargamente.

Xxx

Kenji y Kiriko caminaban por la ruta que les llevaría al dojo, luego de que hubieran terminado su entrenamiento, sus pensamientos fijados en el almuerzo que les esperaba y que con suerte, había preparado su padre. Kaoru no era tan mala con platos básicos, pero los platos de Kenshin eran mucho mejores.

De pronto Kenji paró en el camino y le colocó una mano en el hombro a su hermana. "Nos siguen" dijo.

Kiriko se alertó y efectivamente, detecto un kenki, pero no podía apuntarlo bien.

"Impresionante" se escuchó una voz tenor segura y firme, pertenecía a un hombre que acababa de aparecer desde detrás de un árbol. Uniforme de policía.

"Quién eres?" dijo Kiriko, viendo en los ojos dorados del hombre una mirada para nada amistosa, no era el típico policía a tu servicio, todo en su porte lo gritaba, incluso la katana llevada con seguridad en su cinto.

"No hablaba contigo sino con el chibi-battousai" dijo el hombre dirigiendo toda su atención a Kenji.

"Así que eres otro lunático más en busca de venganza contra mi padre?" dijo el muchacho de manera arrogante mano a un centímetro de la empuñadura de su sakabatou.

"Iie... simplemente estaba admirando tu habilidad, poca gente puede detectarme cuando mi ki esta deliberadamente oculto, pero supongo que es de esperarse de un crío de battousai" el hombre sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su uniforme, con un movimiento practicado lo encendió y dio una dulce pitada.

Kiriko abrió los ojos, con razón ella no pudo sentirlo hasta que Kenji se lo anunció, por algún motivo este hombre le crispaba los nervios, y podía sentir su usualmente calmo temperamento levantarse.

"Entonces que quieres con mi padre? O acaso quieres probar que tan bueno es un crío del battousai, como tan delicadamente lo haz puesto?" Kenji aprontó su estancia.

El hombre frente a él simplemente sonrió "Humph... ojalá tu baka rurouni de padre hubiera sido tan enérgico en arrojarse en una pelea conmigo... pero bueno, tal vez eso fue lo que lo hizo sobrevivir asegurando que tu nacieras, deberías estar agradecido conmigo" dijo tomando otra pitada.

"EH?" dijo Kiriko "BAKA? AHORA VAS A VER! TU OPONENTE SOY YO!" Kiriko dio un paso delante de Kenji, mientras el muchacho estaba sorprendido, pocas eran las veces que alguien podía incitar a Kiriko a comenzar una batalla.

"Sigo sin hablar contigo chibi-tanuki" dijo el hombre morocho sin siquiera mirar a la muchacha "Y ten cuidado, no queremos que papi se ponga triste si te cortas con el juguetito que llevas en la cintura"

La cara de Kiriko no podía ponerse más feroz, su mano fue a la empuñadura de Sakabatou e iba a desenfundar cuando su hermano la agarró con un brazo, sonrisa de rurouni

"Ne, Kiriko-chan, creo que es mejor que te pases esta" dijo Kenji alejando a una rabiosa Kiriko que susurraba cosas en la línea de 'como se atreve a tratarme como una nenita indefensa', 'pagará por llamar baka a otou-chan' y un par de insultos más que una damita no debería saber, probablemente aprendidos del tío Sano.

Habiendo terminado su cigarro y sin cambiar su mirada el policía lo arrojó al piso, observando a los jóvenes con algo cercano a una sonrisa.

"Ahh, que bueno que detuviste a la chibi-tanuki, no queremos que se rompa una uña ne?" dijo,

Kenji le ofreció su mejor sonrisa, contento al fin de poder hablar con este hombre del que tanto había oído "Ahh, Saito-san, simplemente quiero evitar que tú salgas lastimado" dijo Kenji. Si Saito estaba sorprendido de que Kenji supiera de él, no lo demostró.

"Ah si? Crees que esa patética excusa de niña, pueda ponerme un dedo encima?" al escuchar esas palabras Kiriko casi se lanza de nuevo, Kenji la atrapó por su cola de caballo.

"Probablemente" dijo Kenji con una sonrisa tono casual y feliz imitando sin querer el mejor estilo rurouni de su padre "pero incluso si llegas a ganarle. Tendrás que lidiar conmigo... y yo" los ojos de Kenji cambiaron abruptamente, sus órbitas azules quemando con intensidad "en caso de que algo le suceda, lamentablemente no podré contenerme, cosa de hermanos, supongo que entenderás... entonces tendré que hacerte daño y no quiero hacerle eso a un ciudadano mayor".

Kiriko casi pierde los ojos cuando saltaron de sus órbitas ante las palabras de su hermano, sutil y con estilo, Hurray Kenji, pensó riéndose abiertamente porque trató al arrogante hombre de viejo.

Saito simplemente sonrió, mueca divertida "Veo que el sarcasmo es algo que pasa de generación en generación, pero dime, cómo sabes mi identidad"

"Estás bromeando, mi padre me ha hablado mucho de tí" dijo Kenji con una sonrisa, el ex capital del shinsen-gumi quedó genuinamente sorprendido al ver la expresión de Kenji. Podía ser que el muchacho le estuviera mirando con admiración? Pensó.

"Pero dinos Saito-san, qué hacías siguiéndonos" la mirada de Kenji perdió la sonrisa, hora de hablar de negocios.

"No les seguía, me dirigía al dojo donde el Battousai decidió hacer nido, cuando fui atraído por sus kenkis" Saito pausó y luego agregó susurrando "Asquerosamente puros y fuertes, me dan dolor de cabeza".

"O sea que quieres hablar con mi padre?" dijo Kenji, mientras tanto Kiriko seguía murmurando cosas nada amables y una mirada molesta adornaba sus lindas facciones.

"Hai, tengo un asunto que discutir con el battousai, espero que se encuentre en casa en este momento?" Saito comenzó a caminar en dirección del dojo sin agregar nada más ni esperar respuesta. Kenji y Kiriko le siguieron.

"Hai" dijo el adolescente. Los tres caminaron el trecho restante hacia el dojo sin agregar ninguna palabra más.

"Okaeri" dijo Kiriko entrando al dojo. La recibió su padre en el medio del patio, mirada feroz y sakabatou asegurada en la cinta de su hakama.

Detrás de Kiriko pronto aparecieron la figura de Kenji y del hombre alto que le acompañaba.

"Saito" susurró Kenshin, sus palabras prácticamente goteaban veneno.

"Battousai" los hombres se observaron durante largos momentos, y los dos jóvenes pelirrojos podían sentir la tensión en el aire.

"Te cortaste el pelo, bien, al menos pareces hombre ahora" dijo el policía. Kiriko y Kenji casi caen desmayados al mejor estilo anime. Si algo esperaban que los hombres se dijeran, no era eso.

"Tu cabello es más blanco que antes, es la edad? o decidiste parecerte más a tus amigos los lobos?" dijo Kenshin con tono serio. Otra vez, sus hijos casi caen de espalda al escuchar el comentario.

"Ah, siempre tan amable, pero esta no es la forma de recibir a un invitado, que no se te pegaron un par de modales con los años?" dijo Saito dando un par de pasos dentro de la propiedad, la figura de Kenshin se puso más rígida, si eso era posible.

"Te ofrecí un duelo para terminar lo nuestro hace ya muchos años Saito, y me dejaste plantado. Qué quieres ahora?" Ni a Kenji ni a Kiriko se les escapó el echo de que su generalmente muy respetuoso padre había olvidado el honorífico de su ex enemigo a propósito.

"Aunque disfrutaría enormemente barrer el suelo nuevamente con tu patética figura, tengo asuntos más importantes que discutir" finalmente Saito se acercó mas y ambos hombres hacían contacto visual directo.

Kenshin respiró hondo "Necesitas que te recuerde quien barrió el suelo con quién?" dijo Kenshin, mano a milímetros de la empuñadura de su sakaba.

"Hmmp, enserio Battousai, que tan denso puedes ser? he dicho que sólo vine a charlar un rato" Saito ignoró a Kenshin mientras se encendía un cigarro.

Kenshin se dio vuelta y dijo "Bien, sígueme, tenemos mucho de que hablar entonces".

Pasaron al recibidor cerrando el shoji detrás de ellos, ni Kiriko ni Kenji se animaron a seguirles, lo que sea que iban a discutir, obviamente era entre ellos. Kiriko se encogió de hombros y desapareció rumbo a su cuarto. Kenji sentía una enorme curiosidad por espiar la conversación de los adultos, pero se retuvo por el simple echo que le descubrirían por su ki.

Una vez cara a cara los dos ex enemigos del bakumatzu se observaron unos momentos, finalmente Kenshin no aguantó más la tensión y exasperadamente dijo "Y bien?"

"Veo que decidiste hacer nido aquí y quedarte con la tanuki" dijo el ex Shinsengumi con una mueca divertida.

"Ah" dijo Kenshin secamente, no le agradó para nada que el hombre se refiriera a su koiishii como una tanuki, pero no podía evitarlo, era inherente de Saito hacerle perder los estribos. El silencio continuó unos momentos más, el sonido del reloj de madera que adornaba la habitación hacía eco con cada segundo que pasaba.  
Saito rompió el silencio repentinamente

"Tiene talento" exhaló las palabras como si le costara decirlas.

"Huh?" dijo Kenshin levantando una ceja, ni idea a que se refería su rival.

"Tu mocoso battousai, tiene talento" Saito odiaba repetirse a si mismo, aún más si estaba dando un elogio.

"emm gracias... supongo" mocoso? Sólo por eso Saito se merecía un golpe, pensó el pelirrojo, pero decidió mantener la calma y escuchar que tenía el viejo lobo para decir. Kenshin pensó unos momentos y sus ojos se ensancharon en realización "Ohh no Saito, no te llevarás a mi hijo en ninguna misión".

El morocho (sin contar las canas que adornaban cada costado de su cabeza) sonrío ampliamente, sus labios dos líneas finas y siniestras "No te preocupes Battousai... esto no se trata de tu hijo... por lo contrario".

Saito pausó, las palabras estaban formuladas en su cabeza pero su boca se rehusaba a decirlas, para el orgulloso miembro del shinsengumi esta era por lejos, la más humillante misión en la que se había metido en su vida.

"Entonces?" urgió Kenshin para que el hombre continuara.

Saito abrió la boca para hablar pero un golpe suave en la puerta deslizante les interrumpió.

"Adelante" dijo Kenshin. Apareció Kiriko, vestida en su kimono rosa, cabello cuidadosamente peinado y su característico moño azul resaltado entre el tupido cabello rojo intenso. Arrodillada junto al shoji que acababa de deslizar abierto, la joven tenía una bandeja con implementos para servir el té.

Con gracia practicada entró al lugar y se inclinó junto a los dos hombres, sonrió una sonrisa falsa ante Saito mientras luego de servirle té se inclinó en señal de respeto, como era la costumbre. El hombre retornó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Kiriko repitió el acto con su padre, pero podía decirse que sus acciones eran menos frías.

Mientras Kiriko le daba la espalda Saito dijo "Ahh, Battousai, así deben ser las mujeres, no corriendo sudadas sacudiendo katanas como salvajes" el tono del hombre era suave y casual, como si no estuviera deliberadamente insultando a alguien.

Kenshin juró que un ojo de Kiriko parpadeaba a manera de tic, el ki de la joven se levantó a niveles descomunales.

La joven simplemente levantó la mirada y con una última reverencia y una sonrisa espantosamente falsa se excusó de la habitación, golpeando levemente el shoji cuando se fue. Kenshin quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos, suspiró, iba a decir algo para defender a su hija pero decidió que era mejor que la joven se acostumbrara a ese tipo de comentarios. En un mundo de hombres ser una mujer que dominaba el kendo no iba a ser una tarea fácil, mejor que aprendiera la lección desde temprano.

Saito se llevó la humeante infusión a la boca, el olor del té siempre lograba calmarle el espíritu. Sin pensarlo y en una acción rápida tomó un trago.

Se arrepintió en ese instante.

El sabor era horrible, amargo, sobre cargado y recalentado. El peor té que hubiera probado en toda su vida.

Kenshin tomó un sorbo de su brebaje y sonrió, el té le sabía bien, como siempre que lo preparaba Kiriko. Levantó la vista y vio la cara de Saito... de pronto la realización de lo que acaba de suceder le llegó a su cerebro.

Su hija no había dicho nada ante los comentarios de Saito...

Porque ya tenía un ataque pensado de antemano.  
'Ohh Kiriko... a veces esa cabeza tuya da miedo' pensó Kenshin aguantando una carcajada que quería escapar al ver a Saito intentando mantenerse educado e intentando no escupir el asqueroso brebaje.

"Creo que te has ganado un enemigo, si lo creo" dijo Kenshin, su mejor sonrisa de rurouni adornando sus facciones juveniles.

"Ugh Battousai, debes manejar el temperamento de esa chiquilla o no la podrás casar ni con un santo" dijo Saito mientras depositaba su taza frente a él. Ni loco terminaría el resto del asqueroso líquido que quedaba en la fina creación de cerámica.

"Kiriko-chan no tiene un temperamento fuerte, usualmente" dijo Kenshin con una mirada inquisitiva "Pero supongo que debes de haberle dicho algo para molestarla tanto... ten cuidado Saito, las apariencias engañan".

El morocho hizo un gesto exasperado "Me tomas por estúpido Battousai, crees que no se leer un oponente? Doce años no son suficientes para hacer a alguien demasiado formidable, pero en unos años, esa niña podría llegar a ser muy peligrosa. Además, sabes que no estoy aquí sin mis averiguaciones previas, sé el potencial que ambos de tus hijos tienen. Se acerca de los campeonatos de kendo que han ganado, hasta sé que en la pelea de ayer, esa figmento de persona que tienes por hija derrotó a un hombre tres veces de su tamaño. Alguna vez consideraste tener más hijos battousai? Cinco o seis más como esos y podrías tomar japón sin mucha dificultad" Saito río. Kenshin abrió los ojos en sorpresa, Saito Hajime haciéndole una broma? Las burlas, Kenshin estaba acostumbrado, las bromas, eran nuevas.

"Iie, no más, dos esta bien" A Kenshin se le vinieron a la mente las horas que él, Kaoru y Yahiko habían pasado en los primeros años de vida de sus hijos persiguiendo a dos bebés pelirrojos hiperactivos que se metían en todo tipo de problemas. Desde treparse al techo del dojo, a los árboles, desaparecer debajo del balcón de la casa. Experiencias cercanas a la muerte en la bañera que preferiría olvidar.

Pequeños infantes correteando desnudos por un dojo lleno de estudiantes. Ohh no, no más, sus hijos eran lo más preciado de su vida, pero eso no quitaba que esos primeros años hubieran sido muy difíciles. Básicamente niños con mucha energía, demasiada, sin miedo a experimentar ninguna experiencia y con una inteligencia que les permitía meterse en situaciones peligrosas. El comportamiento y la energía de ambos se habían controlado una vez que tenían bokens en las manos, parecía que desde esa temprana edad, sus cuerpos les pedían a gritos aprender el arte.

"Ohh, ya entiendo" dijo Saito sonriendo "No tienes que avergonzarte si la fábrica ya no funciona, en serio, a muchos hombres de tu edad les sucede. No a mí, claro está" de alguna manera, lo que Saito intentaba que fuera una sonrisa siempre para sus espectadores se tornaba en una mueca siniestra.

Kenshin, que era un poco denso para los temas, del tipo, ejem, digamos biológicos no se dio cuenta de la remarca de su adversario y sus cejas se torcieron en confusión, Saito juraría que escuchó un ORO levemente sururrado.

Aunque denso, el pelirrojo no era estúpido y repasando las palabras del shinsengumi desenfundó tan rápido que Saito se vio frente a frente con ojos violetas intensos y una sakabatou en la garganta.

"no tengo NINGUN problema de ESE tipo, entendido!" veneno saliendo de cada palabra.

Saito sonrió una sonrisa 'simpática' la equivalente a la sonrisa de rurouni de Kenshin.

"Okay okay... Hmp Battousai, de haberlo sabido hace quince años, te hubiera hecho una broma acerca de ESO y no habría tenido que pasar por tantas molestias para traer a tu hitokiri"

Kenshin se sentó y enfundó su sakaba, aunque intentó calmarse parecía que una nube de mal humor le flotaba encima "podemos volver al motivo por el cual tengo que soportar tu compañía?" dijo.

"Yo tampoco estoy teniendo un día de campo" Saito se disponía a sacar otro cigarrillo.

"no me IMPORTA... y no fumes esa porquería en mi casa"

Saito hizo una mueca molesta y guardó el cigarro.

"Podemos por favor volver al tema que te trajo hasta aquí? En lo posible me gustaría pasar la tarde con mi esposa y definitivamente no contigo. Y por favor, no me digas que tengo que ir a Kyoto a asesinar a Shishio, esa sí sería una mala pasada del destino".

"Bien" dijo Saito, Kenshin se sorprendió al rastrear rastros de nerviosismo en su ki. "Lamentablemente, la razón por la que estoy aquí tiene que ver con Shishio..."

Kenshin rodó los ojos, de alguna manera SABIA que se venía eso. Antes que pudiera reflexionar más en el tema Saito continuó hablando

"pero Shishio no es mi principal preocupación en esta misión... sino..." Saito pausó.

Kenshin esperó con paciencia.

"Sino mi hijo..." terminó con tono susurrado el ex shinsengumi.

Kenshin le miró sorprendido

"Tu hijo? Qué tiene que ver con tu misión?" Kenshin demostró genuino interés.

Saito luchaba para encontrar las palabras "maltida sea Battousai, necesito tu maltida ayuda, Shishio tiene a mi hijo!"

ORO! Pensó Kenshin, esa sí que era nueva, Saito Hajime pidiéndole ayuda de esa manera y no demandándola? DOBLE ORO!

La habitación quedó en silencio y los dos hombres se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad.

El reloj continuó haciendo tick tack...

* * *

FINALMENTE!  
UFFF

Que largo capi pero que divertido de escribir!  
Estuvo un poco complicado, pero me esforcé en aumentar la calidad de escritura, espero que se haya notado!

Por favor espero sus comentarios!  
Sino, no se si mis esfuerzos sirven para algo!

Si les gusta o no, cualquier comentario sirve para mejorar, aunque sea solo un elogio!

**Un beso a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capi  
Myks**

* * *

Ahhhh! ANTES QUE ME OLVIDE

El rincón de mis reviewers!

AoMe Hisoshima: Me encanta que te guste mi fic y no puedo esperar a subir la web que estoy haciendo para mostrar los muchos dibujos de kenshin con kiriko y kenji que hice y me encantaría mostrárselos a todos. No he tenido tiempo de subir la web. SNIFF OTRA VEZ GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC

Gabyhyatt: espero que te guste este capi. Te he esperado en el msn pero parece que nunca te conectas, contactame si lo deseas, con gusto te paso el capi.

Hada-chan: Qué te puedo decir? Je je Me encantan tus reviews, son super divertidos y me levantan el ánimo! Tus preguntas del juppon creo que las contesté al principio del capi, no?

Espero que te guste este, porque en verdad me esforcé pila

**_BUENO BESOS Y GRACIAS a todos!_**

**_y no sean tacaños ustedes que entran, leen y se van, que hacer un review lleva re poquito tiempo_**

**_Ja ne.-_**


	7. La visita del lobo

**HOLA HOLA!**

QUE CONTENTA ME HAN DEJADO, CASI UN RECORD DE REVIEWS EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR! Mi esfuerzo dio resultados y es todo gracias a ustedes!

Al final del capi, el rincón para mis reviewers ok?

Y espero más comentarios, a veces si me tranco y no me viene la inspiración los comentarios me ayudan a tomar una desición de cómo seguir-  
BUENO LOS DEJO CON EL CAPI (vieron que rápido que actualicé? Hada-chan me tiró de la oreja)

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra  
Capítulo 7: La visita del lobo**

Ojos dorados miraban intensamente a los ojos violetas, pero esta vez no era a causa de un duelo a muerte, esta vez, era una cosa de hombre a hombre, incluso tal vez de padre a padre.

Kenshin no pudo evitar imaginarse un bebé con la cara de Saito y con un pucho en la boca, el pensamiento le estremeció la columna y sacudió la cabeza. El hombre que tenía delante estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Y cómo exactamente sucedió eso? Como llegó Shishio a tu hijo?" Kenshin esperó pacientemente por las palabras de Saito.

El policía hubiera deseado tener su preciado cigarro en la mano, en cambio, para distraerse, se pasó una mano por el cabello, alisando aún más su engominado peinado. Finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca "Mi hijo es agente secreto del gobierno... hace unos meses, cuando se empezaron a investigar los extraños hechos que tu ya conoces decidió moverse en una misión"

"Agente?" interrumpió Kenshin "Qué edad tiene tu hijo?".

Saito hizo un pequeño hump con la garganta, no le gustaba ser interrumpido, pero respondió pacientemente "veinte, mi hijo tiene veinte años, es agente desde hace tres".

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza para que el hombre que tenía frente suyo siguiera hablando.

"Bien, continuando, mi hijo Toshio, incluso contra mi voluntad, fue por su cuenta a investigar, el muy estúpido cayó presa de Shishio casi de inmediato".

Kenshin hizo una mueca, Saito no era blando con nadie, ni siquiera con su hijo, para que lo llamara estúpido de esa manera.

"Shishio es una persona impredecible Saito, seguramente no le fue tan fácil apresar a tu hijo... si te conozco un poco diría que tu hijo conoce todas y cada una de las técnicas que tu dominas."

Saito sonrió una de sus muecas, "Soy tan obvio?" dijo.

"sólo conmigo" respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa. Saito seguía nervioso por no poder encender el cigarro y sus manos no sabían en donde descansar, casi sin darse cuenta toma la taza de te en frente suyo, por suerte para él, reaccionó en el último momento, y las manos decidieron descansar en su regazo.

"Para dificultar el caso" comenzó el policía "Las últimas investigaciones me dicen que mi hijo está en la cabecera de la organización de esa maldita momia, quiere decir que el muchacho ha sido poseído, como muchos otros" al terminar de hablar el hombre cerró los ojos un momento.

Kenshin se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Iría a rescatarle yo mismo pero..." comenzó Saito.

"Pero tus técnicas están echas para matar... y un enfrentamiento con tu hijo no lo traería de regreso" terminó Kenshin por él.

"Exactamente" Aunque nunca lo admitiría, a Saito le agradaba la forma de pensar de su ex enemigo, nunca tenía que explicarle demasiado las cosas.

Kenshin mientras tanto estaba tomando una decisión, aunque no disfrutaba de la compañía de Saito, debía reconocer que el ex shinsengumi le había ayudado en el pasado, sobre todo en el episodio del Jinchuu de Enishi, gracias a él pudieron saber dónde estaba la isla donde Kaoru estaba secuestrada, y aún más, Saito había peleado por su causa. Le debía a este hombre... y aunque no lo hiciera... su lado rurouni, sus deseos de redención y su instinto de padre no le permitirían quedarse sentado ante una situación así.

Kenshin suspiró "Muy bien... de todas formas... Shishio necesita ser detenido..." el pelirrojo suspiró denuevo "Kaoru tendrá mi cabeza por esto" susurró.

"Te doy una semana battousai, después de todo, tienes que recuperarte de la lucha de ayer, no hay apuro, ya que el cuerpo de mi hijo esta relativamente seguro"

"Me estas llamando viejo?" dijo Kenshin, sus ojos pacíficos cambiando a un estado un poco más agresivo.

"Iie, pero sé como son las esposas... CREEME..." susurrando el hombre alto agregó "parte de la razón por la que estoy humillándome aquí"

Kenshin sonrió su sonrisa de rurouni, entendiendo exactamente que quería decir el hombre que tenía frente suyo.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la reunión, en el resto del dojo.

Las clases acababan de terminar, cansados y satisfechos por el intenso ejercicio, los alumnos del dojo salían del dojo, vaciando el lugar rápidamente.

Cansada, Kaoru salió de su clase, mientras Yahiko se entretenía con un par de estudiantes que tenían unas preguntas que hacerle.

Rápidamente la mujer buscó la figura de su esposo en el predio, que para estas alturas suponía ella que la estaba esperando sentado en alguno de los balcones de madera. No lo encontró e hizo una mueca desilusionada, suspirando, se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de su hogar de toda la vida, allí encontró a su hijo sentado pensativo, su sakabatou apoyada cerca de él, como de costumbre.

"Okaa-san" reconoció el muchacho cuando vio a la mujer, "El baño está preparado" dijo.

"Así que ahí es donde está Kenshin?" dijo la mujer, contenta pensando en el prospecto de un relajante baño. Su hijo levantó la mirada

"Iie, el baño lo preparé yo... Otou-san está ocupado... hablando con alguien"

Kaoru estaba feliz de escuchar que su hijo le había preparado el agua caliente, el muchacho era muy considerado y siempre ayudaba en lo que podía, pero se preguntaba quien podía estar hablando con Kenshin, Kaoru tenía la sensación de que no podía ser nada bueno.

"Gracias por preparar el ofuro... Sabes con quien está?" dijo ella rápidamente.

"Hajime Saito-san"

Al escuchar el nombre el corazón de Kaoru se paralizó, que quería ese hombre después de tantos años?

"Cuánto llevan reunidos?" dijo ella, tono levemente preocupado.

"Al menos una hora, Kiriko les sirvió té y me dijo que los dos tenían expresiones muy serias".

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, decidió que lo mejor era aprovechar el baño que su hijo le había preparado, el clima cálido y húmedo que continuaba del día anterior combinado con el intenso ejercicio de toda la mañana le habían dejado en un estado que pocas damas desearían.

"Yo Kenji!" se escuchó una voz masculina hacer eco en el dojo. Pronto la figura de Sanosuke con su hijo Souzou en brazos se hicieron presentes.

"Qué paso, Megumi-san te volvió a echar de casa?" dijo bromeando Kaoru.

Sano hizo una mueca molesta pero riendo dijo "Iie, la Kitsune está intentando salvarle la pierna a uno de los hombres del ataque de ayer. Es una cirugía muy complicada y no cree que termine hasta la noche. Por eso me traje a Souzou, así no la molestamos".

Tanto Kenji como su madre asintieron, entendiendo el punto que su amigo explicaba. Kaoru se excusó y se dirigió al baño.

"COMO QUE SAITO ESTA AQUI!" el grito de Sano estremeció el dojo cuando escuchó la historia de Kenji. Souzou que estaba distraído jugando con una pelota de papel levantó la mirada pero no se asustó, su padre tenía esos arrebatos de vez en cuando y estaba acostumbrado.

Mientras tanto dentro del recibidor.

"Ohh por kami Battousai" dijo Saito cerrando los ojos en exasperación cuando detecto un ki que le era familiar "Uno pensaría que en quince años encontrarías mejor compañía que ese Ahou"

Kenshin sonrió "Sano es el mejor amigo que se pueda pedir, aunque un poco ruidoso a veces".

Un trueno hizo eco fuera del dojo, y poco después se pudo escuchar la lluvia golpeando el techo y el patio. Finalmente el clima pesado había resultado en una fuerte tormenta de otoño.

"Bien, creo que es hora que me retire, pasaré por ti en una semana" dijo Saito levantándose.

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza, Kyoto, otra vez Kyoto, en el curso de la reunión con su ex enemigo el hombre le había explicado que Shishio había elegido la ciudad nuevamente como base de operaciones. Kenshin suponía que Shishio lo veía como una suerte de revancha, utilizando los mismos escenarios que antes pero esta vez, seguramente mucho mejor preparado.

Kenshin abrió el shoji del lado del patio, y se podía ver la lluvia golpeando el piso furiosamente, salir en este clima era una locura.

Saito y él se pararon en el balcón de madera impecablemente lustrada.

Pronto apareció la figura de Kaoru, vestida en un kimono lila con bordados en amarillo, su obi azul igual que el gi de Kenshin, a manera de costumbre ya que estaban casados.

"Saito-san" dijo la mujer inclinando la cabeza. "Espero que no quiera retirarse ya con este horrible clima"

"Kamiya-san" dijo con tono educado y formal.

"No desde hace quince años" dijo Kaoru, sonriendo.

Saito hizo una de sus pseudo sonrisas y dijo "Es verdad, Himura-san es, verdad?" Kaoru sonrió en orgullo, siempre le gustaba que le reconocieran como la esposa DE Kenshin.

"En efecto Saito-san" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Kenshin sonrió en orgullo, el también era feliz que Kaoru fuera SU esposa. Saito tomó un paso al frente, mostrando su intención de retirarse.

"Confío en que no se irá con este clima?" dijo Kaoru buscando la mirada del hombre, agregó "Con gusto lo recibiremos en nuestro hogar hasta que deje de llover". Cuando lo conoció, los sentimientos de Kaoru hacia este particular policía eran más que nada hostiles, luego el hombre probó su honor luchando con su propia vida contra Shishio, y más tarde ayudó a Kenshin a rescatarla de la isla de Enishi. Aunque no fuera el más amable de los invitados, ella haría todo lo posible por ser una buena anfitriona.

"No quisiera imponer" Saito estaba caminando hacia donde había dejado sus zapatos, para colocárselos nuevamente y así poder dejar la propiedad.

"No es imposición alguna... verdad Kenshin?" dijo Kaoru mirando a su marido. El pelirrojo no se veía nada feliz.

"Maa Kaoru" dijo él levantando las manos "Estoy seguro que la señora Saito lo está esperando en casa muy preocupada, ne Saito?" dijo Kenshin rezándole a kami para librarse del molesto lobo de Mibu.

Saito vio la oportunidad para mortificar a Battousai, que parecía ser uno de sus hobbies favoritos, "En realidad Battousai, mi casa está en Kyoto, me estoy quedando en un hospedaje, no hay nadie esperándome allí".

"Más razón aún para quedarse con nosotros, ne?" dijo Kaoru con una amplia sonrisa de lado a lado. Desde su posición detrás de Saito Kenshin le tiró una mirada molesta a su mujer, no era un look battousai, era más bien una narisita arrugada con cejas arqueadas, parecía un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche.

Saito sonrió "Muy bien, si insistes"

En ese momento apareció Kiriko doblando la esquina del balcón, pequeños pies envueltos en blancos tabis haciendo suaves ecos en la madera, la muchacha había escuchado el final de la conversación.

"Estaré más que honrada en preparar la cena a nuestro invitado entonces?" dijo ella mirando a Saito con mirada inocente.

Saito le tiró una mirada que hubiera echo correr a los más bravos hombres del Ishin Shishi en la época de la revolución. Ojos violetas le devolvieron la mirada en silente duelo. Interrumpió la voz melódica del pelirrojo "Maa Kiriko-chan, creo que hoy era el turno de Kenji y mío de preparar la cena"

Kiriko casi le tira una mirada dura a su 'querido padre' (sarcásticamente hablando) pero encontró firmes ojos violetas, en una mirada tan parecida a la suya pero de alguna manera mil veces más intimidante. Kenshin no reprendería a su hija por la broma hacia Saito, pero había un límite en que tan descortés se podía hacer, si estaba en su poder, Saito recibiría una cena decente en su hogar, incluso aunque prefiriera que el lobo se empapara bajo la lluvia.

"Oh, si, lo había olvidado" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Bien, faltan unas horas para la cena todavía..." dijo Kaoru intentando aliviar la pausa que había reinado al grupo.

Otra vez pasos, pero esta vez más firmes y con menos gracia se pudieron escuchar en la madera, apareció Sanosuke con Souzou en brazos. El hombre cargaba a su hijo como si fuera un pequeño saco de papas.

"Acabas de comprobarme, que la naturaleza NO es sabia" dijo Saito con una sonrisa y finalmente llevándose un cigarro a la boca. No había forma que Battousai lo detuviera ahora que estaba fuera.

A Sano le tomó unos segundos descifrar la malicia del comentario y exasperado dijo "YO TAMBIEN ME ALEGRO DE VERTE" parecía un perro rabioso mostrando los dientes.

"Seguro que es tuyo?... porque no se parece" dijo apuntando una mano enguantada hacia el morocho de tres años que colgaba del hombro de Sano. El kenki del exgangster se disparó dramáticamente, gastada bandana roja flameando alrededor de su cabello que seguía largo pasando sus orejas por unos tres o cuatro centímetros y en la nuca unos tantos más.

"Maa maa. Entremos, el clima se está poniendo algo frío" dijo Kenshin deslizando el shoji abierto e invitando a todos a pasar.

Increíblemente para todos, la tarde pasó tranquila, con Sano jugando al Jogi (ajedrez Japonés) con Saito, y perdiendo miserablemente.  
Las maldiciones que salían de la boca del hombre de pelo castaño decorando el ambiente.

Kenshin se mantuvo largo rato discutiendo en privado con Kaoru, probablemente contándole los detalles de los eventos por venir.

Una hora antes que se pusiera el sol, Kenji y Kiriko aparecieron vestidos en sus hakamas celestes y gis blancos, uniformes del dojo. Afortunadamente, la casa estaba completamente comunicada de una forma u otra, y era posible llegar al dojo caminando dentro de los entechados balcones de madera.

Saito levantó la mirada "Que es la conmoción?" le dijo al ex Tori Atama

"Práctica de la tarde... nunca vi niños tan ritualistas con su entrenamiento... no pierden ni uno desde que los conozco". Sano aprovechó a hacer otro movimiento, lo que provocó que con una mueca divertida el policía le tomara otra de sus fichas. La cara de Sanosuke se desformó en incredibilidad. Souzou dormía a unos pocos metros de allí, una pequeña sabana protegiéndolo del aire que estaba un poco frío.

"Bien, parece que haremos un cambio de escenario, ya me está enfermando ganarte tanto"

dijo Saito levantándose y siguiendo la trayectoria que habían tomado los dos pelirrojos momentos antes.

Dentro de la habitación de Kenshin y Kaoru el humor era más que sombrío. Kaoru intentaba contener las lágrimas, realmente lo hacía, pero finalmente se derrumbó y se encontraba llorando furiosamente en el hombro de su marido. Kenshin tenía una cara más allá de culpable, le acariciaba el cabello mientras le susurraba cosas para confortarla.

"La última vez Kenshin... la última vez volviste a mí casi muerto..."

la voz de la mujer se ahogaba en emoción. "Y ahora ya no eres tan joven como antes... esta vez..."

"Lo sé" suspiró Kenshin.

"Quédate! Que Saito arregle sus propios asuntos!" dijo ella levantando la mirada, ojos rojos e hinchados buscando los ojos de Kenshin.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras, no era normal en Kaoru ser así de... desinteresada por los demás, por así decirlo.

"Kaoru... yo..." comenzó él. Kaoru bajó la mirada y sonrió.  
"Lo sé... estoy mal en cuestionarte... es que... es que...yo quiero que te quedes con nosotros!"

Kenshin la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza de la mujer en su pecho "y yo también Kaoru... yo también... demo, es mi deber como heredero del Hiten Mitzurugi... y parte de mi redención... de la pena que debo cargar por las personas que asesiné..." pausó unos momentos, luego continuó "Estos años... los mejores de mi vida, no puedo ni comenzar a explicar la felicidad que he sentido... demo... para proteger esa felicidad y esa nueva era... incluso si me cuesta la vida Kaoru..."

el llanto de Kaoru se intensificó.

"...Shishio debe ser detenido" terminó solemnemente el pelirrojo.

"Hai" suspiró ella "Iré contigo a Kyoto..."

"IIE DE GOZARU" dijo él firmemente, buscando la mirada de su esposa "Si tu vas a Kyoto, Kenji y Kiriko irán también... no los pondré en la mira de Shishio... esta es mi batalla... Shishio seguramente quiera una revancha conmigo..."

"Quieres que me quede aquí sentada? Esperando a recibir una carta que seguramente me informe de tu honorable muerte! ESO QUIERES?" Kaoru levantó la voz. En quince años de matrimonio, eran muy pocas las peleas que la pareja había tenido, y la mayoría de ellas habían sido triviales.

"Ya he visto a mucha gente querida morir frente a mi... no dejaré que eso pase con nuestros hijos" dijo Kenshin mirándola a los ojos.

"Iie, demo, sabes que no podrás detenerlos" dijo Kaoru apartándose de los brazos de él.

"Si no saben lo que sucede... no tendrán que involucrarse, es por eso que iré solo a Kyoto"

SPLAT!

"Baka! Creí que habías aprendido la lección" dijo ella levantándose y golpeando el shoji cuando desapareció de la habitación. El simplemente se quedó sentado allí, tomándose la mejilla, más que dolor real, el dolor emocional era peor.

"Kenshin no baka... no aprendiste todavía que no estas solo?" suspiró ella mientras se alejaba. Ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sin muchos lugares a dónde ir dentro del dojo, y sin poder salir del mismo debido a la intensa lluvia, Kaoru simplemente se dedicó a lavarse la cara y colocando una falsa sonrisa entró al dojo a ver la práctica vespertina de sus hijos.

Se sorprendió al ver a Saito y Sanosuke sentados con piernas cruzadas mirándo el interactuar de los jóvenes Himura.  
En el minuto que Kaoru entró todos los ocupantes de la habitación podían decir que la mujer estaba mal, su usualmente radiante kenki mostraba signos de estrés y tristeza, incluso si su rostro intentaba poner una fachada feliz. Se sentó al lado de los dos hombres y comenzó a mirar la práctica de Kamiya Kasshin, corrigiendo algún que otro detalle. Saito había esperado ver un entrenamiento de Hiten Mitzurugi pero estaba decepcionado viendo el estilo que a simple vista era más apropiado para el interior de un dojo que para un combate en batalla real.

De todas maneras, debía reconocer el talento de los jóvenes Himura, que se conocían tan bien que parecían danzar en el piso de madera, sus pies tocando ligeramente, parecían caminar en el aire.

"Joujou está dos pasos detrás de la velocidad divina..." susurró Sanosuke colocando su puño a forma de sostén de su cabeza, una pajilla de quien sabe donde había encontrado refugio en su boca y se asomaba colgando hacia delante.

"Hai..." dijo Kaoru, voz monótona "dos años atrás... dos pasos atrás... seguramente a la edad de Kenji lo alcance"

Saito asintió, viendo la pelea sabía que si el muchacho utilizaba cualquier técnica especial probablemente superaría a su hermana, pero en lo que comprendía sólo a Kamiya Kasshin estaban muy parejos.

Y la tarde se pasó así, la lluvia seguía golpeando furiosamente los techos del hogar...

Llegó la noche y Saito hizo una mueca ante la imagen que tenía enfrente. El hogar del battousai era realmente extraño, observaba con una mueca casi curiosa a padre e hijo cocinar. Silenciosamente se divertía cada vez que escuchaba a Kenshin.

"Maa Kenji no tanto!" sonidos de comida friéndose y otros ruidos estridentes se podían escuchar desde la cocina.

"ORORORORO!" la voz del pelirrojo grande se escuchó sobre el "AHH!" sobresaltado de su hijo.

Desde el recibidor donde estaban todos reunidos Kiriko rodaba los ojos, siempre era lo mismo cuando era el turno de Kenji en la cocina. Cómo podía manejar ser tan habilidoso aprendiendo cosas nuevas y complejas pero tan terrible en la cocina escapaba de la lógica de la joven.

Sanosuke y Souzou estaban distraídos jugando con una pelota de papel en rincón, las risas inocentes del infante de pelo morocho y lacio decorando el ambiente, pero sin lograr levantar el animo.

Frente a Saito estaba Kaoru, mirada retraída, ojos triztes, la mujer apenas mantenía conversación. Kiriko estaba en su propio mundo y de vez en cuando le tiraba al policía una mirada asesina, Saito ni se inmutaba, incluso le parecía divertido.

Afortunadamente los dos pelirrojos aparecieron poco después, Kenji tenía venditas en algunos dedos y Kenshin parecía tener algunos cabellos chamuscados. Si lo notaron, nadie comentó sobre eso.

La cena se pasó en silencio incómodo, y casi sin tocar su comida Kaoru se excusó y se retiró por la noche. Sanosuke tenía una idea clara de lo que estaba pasando, seguramente tenía que ver con Saito... seguramente tenía que ver con Shishio, no había que ser tan inteligente para darse cuenta de esto.

Finalmente la lluvia había amainado, y Kenshin se encontró en el balcón fuera del dojo, observando la única estrella que se había atrevido a aparecer, el aire frío le decía que entrara y se acostara a dormir... pero seguramente su futon estuviera aún más frío que la noche en la intemperie...

Susupiró y luego sintió un kenki, que muchos años atrás le hubiera erizado el cabello de la nuca. Percibió la presencia del otro hombre sentarse junto a él.

"No me has atormentado lo suficiente por un día?" suspiró el pelirrojo sin mirar a su acompañante.

"hump" fue la simple respuesta, el ruido de un encendedor hizo clic en la noche silenciosa.  
Tomó una pitada y dijo "como si no fuera tormento suficiente haber pasado el día contigo"

Kenshin dio vuelta el rostro y lo miró fríamente "nadie te obligó a quedarte" dijo secamente.

"Hay algo que se llama cortesía Battousai, y afortunadamente tu esposa la tiene... dicen que las parejas se complementan" tomo otra dulce pitada, sonriendo en victoria ante su comentario.

"Entonces tu mujer debe ser un verdadero encanto" dijo Kenshin con sonrisa desentendida 'TOUCHE SAITO' pensó.

El morocho casi se traga el cigarro de la sorpresa, quince años atrás el battousai nunca le hubiera contestado una de sus bromas... mucho menos devolvérsela, simplemente lo miraba como para matarlo.

Saito se dio cuenta, que a diferencia del pasado, en que cada palabra dura era acompañada con una mano rápidamente viajando a sus respectivas katanas... ahora no había tal deseo de pelea.

La única forma que quedaba era verbal... y hasta ahora battousai no era un mal contendiente...

'interesante' pensó el singular policía.

"Así que la mujer no está feliz con nuestro planes?"

Kenshin le levantó una ceja "Tu que crees?" fue su simple respuesta.

"Creo que deberías aprovechar el tiempo que te queda... míralo de esta forma battousai, si vamos a morir, que sea mientras nuestros cuerpos aún tienen algo de esa antigua gloria".

Kenshin abrió los ojos en sorpresa... Saito... preparado para morir? Admitiendo que la edad le afectaba? El pelirrojo debía reconocer que esta vez había leído mal a su ex enemigo. El hombre evidentemente amaba a su hijo... y como Kenshin estaba dispuesto a pelear con Shishio aunque le costara la vida.

"Si te hace sentir mejor... mi esposa tampoco está feliz, lo único que puedo hacer por ella es regresarle a Toshio con vida"

Un silencio largo e incómodo siguió a las palabras... Saito se aclaró la garganta "No me malinterpretes Battousai, si está en mi poder pienso sobrevivir... pienso hacer lo posible para ello... incluso si tengo que mover a toda la policía de japón para detener a Shishio. No caeré sin una batalla"

"Y entonces... cuantas esposas, madres y hermanas quedarán sin su familia?" dijo Kenshin mirando a la nada, ojos desenfocados.

"Hump..." Saito tiró la colilla del cigarrillo a la tierra del patio "Siempre tan noble, ne?" dijo en tono de burla.

Kenshin simplemente le tiró una mirada dura.  
"No eres divertido battousai, me gustaba más cuando amenazabas con desenfundar a cada comentario que te molestaba" Saito se levantó y desapareció dentro del dojo, cerrando el shoji detrás de él.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kenji

"Dije que te des vuelta" dijo nuevamente Kiriko mirando a su hermano enfurecida. La rabia hacia Saito era ahora más grande porque le había tenido que ceder la habitación a Sanosuke y Souzou. Saito se quedaría en el cuarto de huéspedes que Sano usualmente ocupaba cuando se quedaba (o Megumi lo echaba de casa por llegar oliendo a sake).

Kenji cumplió y le dio la espalda mientras su hermana se colocaba la Yukata "QUIEN QUISIERA VERTE A TI CAMBIÁNDOSE! TIENES CUERPO DE NIÑO DE TODAS FORMAS" dijo cruzándose de brazos

"que dijiste?" susurró ella, mejillas enfurecidas.

"Que tienes cuerpo de niño... con todo el Kendo que practicas ya tienes más músculos que cualquier niño de tu edad".

"No me importa" dijo ella en tono bajo... no le importaba ser una machona, pero le gustaba cuando se ponía un lindo kimono y la gente susurraba lo hermosa que era. El comentario de Kenji le había herido más de lo usual, Kiriko estaba pasando por una etapa difícil, a los doce años ya no era una niña, ni tampoco una mujercita. Estos cambios a veces la confundían un poco.

Se metio en el futon y se tapó hasta la cabeza, escuchando como su hermano se cambiaba y también se acostaba.

"Porqué crees que se hayan peleado ka-chan y otou-chan?" dijo suavemente ella mientras miraba el techo oscurecido.

Kenji respiró hondo, el estaba teniendo pensamientos similares "seguramente tenga que ver con Saito-san... y las posesiones... y las extrañas peleas..." la voz de Kenji era un suspiró, pero su hermana le entendió.

"Otou-chan debe de haber dicho algo estúpido" dijo Kiriko.

"Iie" interrumpió Kenji "Si hubiera sido hacía se arreglaba con un boken en la cabeza y un ORO"

Kiriko rió "Es verdad" dijo.

"Esto es mucho más serio... mamá estaba realmente perturbada... Creo que otou-san se irá" terminó Kenji seriamente, encontró los ojos de su hermana, que brillaban incluso en la oscuridad del cuarto.

"Bueno, es normal que otou-san se vaya en algunas misiones... es su trabajo después de todo" en su mente Kiriko sabía que lo que decía no era verdad, pero inconscientemente intentó engañarse.

"Iie Kiriko... si fuera una misión normal kaa-san no estaría así... creo que con lo que ha estado pasando... mi única conclusión es que otou-san planea irse... y no sabe si volverá"

Kiriko instantáneamente se sentó en su futon "IIE!" dijo alarmada "No haría eso"

"Recuerdas las historia de Makoto Shishio?" dijo Kenji. Su hermana asintió "Escuché a Yahiko hablando con Sano el otro día... estaban hablando de la gran pelea entre Shishio y otou-san... y como casi no la supera"

"Hai, eso ya lo sé" la pelea con Shishio era la historia que habían escuchado más veces y de más gente distinta en sus vidas.

"Si... pero lo que no sabes es que de alguna forma... así como el lunático de Jineh... Shishio está aquí" terminó Kenji, pensativo.

La joven se llevó la mano a la boca en horror, las historias de Shishio le habían dado alguna que otra pesadilla cuando era más pequeña (sólo a Yahiko se le ocurriría contarle a una nenita de cinco años la historia de la momia que mordió a su papi y lo atravesó con una katana).

"Otou-chan es muy fuerte... seguramente..."

"Kiriko" dijo Kenji secamente.

"Hai... lo sé..." una lágrima amenazó con caer de su rostro, si Kenshin apenas había podido con la momia quince años atrás... "además... ahora creo que entendí lo que decía Megumi-san... otou-san no puede ser herido como aquella vez..."

"Hai..." suspiró Kenji. "Pero Kiriko-chan... Shishio no cuenta con nosotros, ne? Va, conmigo en realidad, MOI genialidad dejará paralizada a esa mo" TRUACK, la almohada lo golpeó en el medio del rostro. El cometido de Kenji había sido logrado y el humor se levantó cuando los dos adolescentes comenzaron a rodar en el futon golpeándose con almohadas. Pronto se acordaron que las paredes eran finas y no buenas aislantes del ruido. Se sentaron en sus camas.

"Crees que nos deje ir?" dijo Kiriko.

"Iie... por eso mamá se veía tan mal, creo que quiere que se quede aquí".

Kiriko asintió... Kenji era MUY bueno para leer a su padre.

"Baka-tou-chan" dijo Kiriko cruzándose de brazos.

"Hai" dijo Kenji haciendo el mismo gesto "baka" susurró Kenji...

x x x

ATCHOU!

ATCHOU!

Kenshin se frotó la nariz... pensó que el frío le estaba afectando, y no se acordó del famoso dicho que reza que si estornudas dos veces es que alguien está hablando mal de ti...

Pesadamente se dirigió a su habitación, Kaoru estaba ya acostada con la espalda dirigida hacia él y sobre el borde más lejano que el futon le permitía.  
Kenshin sonrió a pesar de esto y tomó una manta de un cajón, el clima estaba algo frío, con cuidado para no despertarla le colocó el abrigo extra y el pelirrojo se sobresaltó cuando los labios de su esposa comenzaron a moverse.

"kenshi...baka..." susurró en su sueño.

Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreírse a pesar de la situación actual, se acostó junto a ella, y reaccionando como de costumbre, el cuerpo de Kaoru le buscó en la cama. Él la abrazó y con una sonrisa triste inhaló el familiar aroma a jazmín de su cabello, una lágrima humedeció los sedosos mechones negros.

"Ai Shiteru Kaoru-koishii" susurró...

x xx

* * *

WUAW 

Nunca antes describir una sola tarde me había llevado todo un capi.  
PERO SAITO ES UN PERSONAJE TAN INTENSO!

Si en algún momento mis personajes parecen un poco OOC (fuera de personaje por así decirlo) tengan en cuenta que han pasado 15 años desde el anime. La gente cambia, evoluciona, aprende, gana nuevas mañas, etc. No podemos esperar que en quince años Kaoru no sepa ni hacer arroz, o que Yahiko le siga mordiendo la cabeza a Sanosuke...etc. Pero en lo posible, me esfuerzo en mantener a los personajes DENTRO de personaje

* * *

**RINCON DE REVIEWERS!**

**Hada-chan:** WOW que review! Por donde empiezo? Tu idea de Kiriko convirtiéndose en mujer... bueno si, es tentadora y lo había pensado. Pero mucho ya esta pasando en este fic, veré si puedo mecharlo. Los niños... si son una mezcla. Cuando escribo, toman su propia personalidad, no se como explicarlo. Son una mezcla por el simple echo que nadie es IGUAl a sus padres, tenemos actitudes adquiridas de ellos y lecciones que nos hacen actuar de una manera u otra. Creo que ellos son así. Kiriko tiende a ser tranqui y pensativa como kenshin, pero explota con su hermano.  
(la relación de kenji y kiriko la basé en la mia con mi hermano que es cuatro años mas joven). Kenji es mas Kaoru explosivo. Jeje, y no le ayuda haber pasado tiempo con su ojii-san, HOHOHOHO  
Como hago con los ataques? Mirá... por eso el capi pasado me llevó tantos días, sorry, pero me gusta describir bien las cosas. RK es una serie con mucha acción y siento que en este fic en particular es importante cuidar ese detalle. A veces me veo un capi para inspiración (la idea de la caida de kiriko salió del capi 42 o 43 cuando Kenshin entrena con Hiko). BUENO, creo que respondí, JE JE! QUE LARGO SE HIZO un beso grande Hada-chan, nos vemos.

**Miara Makisan:** Hola Miara, muchas gracias. Me encanta saber que fue lo que hizo clic en la mente del lector! Y me encanta ver gente nueva haciendo review, gracias otra vez! 

**AoMe Hisoshima:** Como estas? Te juro que tengo la pagina pero soy tan densa con el tema del diseño que nada me conforma y al final no termino nunca. Voy a ver si por lo menos puedo subir las fotos a alguna galeria así las muestro! Muchas gracias por el review otra vez

**Selene silverymoon: **OH! Que conttenta me haz dejado, Pensé que muchos lectores del fic anterior no les había gustado este, Sniff (creo que el anterior lo voy a rescribir ahora que me estoy confiando con esto de la escritura). El anterior lo saqué muy rápido y ahora me arrepiento, pero bueno, Como dicen, la práctica hace a Shessha  
Muchas gracias por tu atento review!

**Gabyhyatt: **Saito es tan divertido de escribir! El mismo me va tirando los diálogos mientras escribo (ORO! Shessha no esta loca, en serio!)

**cooki fruti: **Es una pena que no tengas tiempo, yo antes estaba así y no es nada lindo. Aquí va otro capi y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Kala: **Hola Kala, te agregué a mi msn pero no te he encontrado, Sniff. El vinculo que me pedis te lo doy después por mail, porque el FF punto net no te deja colocar direcciones url. Muchas gracias por tu review y nos vemos por msn con suerte!

**Kaoken: **A mi tambien! Un beso y gracias

BUENO, ORO SON CASI LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA! 

**SHESSHA TIENE QUE IR A DORMIR PORQUE SHESSHA TIENE QUE TRABAJAR!  
****LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPI**

**UN BESOTE GRANDE Y ****ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS  
****Myks**


	8. Lecciones

Hola Minna-chan!

Les traigo un capi en domingo para pasar la tarde! Espero que les guste y un beso a todos.- (y al final como siempre el comentario para mis reviewers!)

* * *

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra  
Capítulo 8: Lecciones**

Luego de una tormentosa noche, en la que Kenshin no pudiera casi ni dormir, el pelirrojo se incorporó pesadamente, no había amanecido todavía pero seguir en la cama estaba fuera de la cuestión. Había estado tenso toda la noche debido a la variedad de horribles escenarios que asaltaban su mente, imágenes de Shishio atacando a su familia, de sus hijos en horribles batallas le atormentaban.

Arropó a Kaoru un poco más, por si acaso, sabía que su esposa tampoco había tenido una buena noche, un par de veces la había escuchado llorar, para alivio de Kenshin ella no se alejó cuando le acariciaba tratando de reconfortarla.

Finalmente cambio su yukata por su gi azul y hakama impecablemente blanca, no se aseguró sakabatou a su cintura, pero se la llevó con él. Shishio no le atacaría en el dojo, de eso Kenshin estaba seguro, pero cualquier otro loco tal vez sí. Su humor decayó aún más cuando recordó a quien tenía de invitado.

La simple tarea de preparar el desayuno no le distraía de los problemas que recorrían su cabeza... una parte de él quería salir corriendo, ir a Kyoto antes de que nadie se enterara, pero con una triste sonrisa y mientras terminaba de colocar la mesa se admitió la verdad, su familia lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

"de veras que soy un baka" se susurró.

"Eso no es noticia para nadie"  
A Kenshin se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, cómo podía ser que el lobo se le hubiera escurrido por detrás de esa manera? Acaso estaba tan absorto en pensamiento? Acaso estaba tan cansado por la mala noche que sus sentidos se habían nublado?

Kenshin tuvo que admitir que la verdad era más irónica que esa y que el kenki de Saito había sido admitido en la lista de 'No peligrosos', sus sentidos, en el estado emocional en el que estaba, lo habían pasado por alto.

El policía se paró frente al shoji que daba hacia el patio y abriéndolo dio paso a las primeras luces de la madrugada, sin bien entró un aire muy frío, el día ya prometía ser mucho mejor que el anterior, el cielo estaba despejado.

"Bien, parece que ha terminado tu tormento battousai, el camino se debe haber despejado lo suficiente y ya me puedo marchar"

Kenshin abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpido antes que saliera palabra alguna:  
"OHAYO!" se escuchó la voz de Kenji seguida por el muchacho marchando felizmente dentro de la cocina, detrás le seguía Kiriko, los dos estaban vestidos como para entrenamiento. "Ohayo" dijo Kiriko un poco menos entusiasmadamente, mirando a Saito.

"Ohayo" contestó Kenshin con una sonrisa de lado a lado "Es mas temprano de lo usual para ustedes dos" agregó, sospechando algo inusual.

Su hijo le obsequió una sonrisa de rurouni, parecía una venganza del destino para el pelirrojo, para que tuviera una cucharada de su propia medicina "Es que ahora debemos entrenar más que nunca..."

Kenshin jugó al tonto "A si?" dijo.

"Hai" respondió Kenji mientras él y su hermana terminaban de servir porciones. El adolescente le hizo un gesto a Saito, invitándolo a sentarse junto a ellos.

Con una mirada poco feliz el policía cumplió y tomó su porción que consistía en un simple arroz con algún aderezo, no se le pasó por alto que la porción de Kiriko consistía en bolitas de arroz con forma de conejitos. Las de Kenji eran redondas.

"itadakimasu!" dijeron los dos jóvenes agradeciendo la comida rápidamente llevándose el alimento a la boca.

Saito asintió con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento.

"No bastaba con que parecieras mujer battousai, tenías que cocinar como una?" dijo Saito luego de haber probado el alimento.

Kiriko le tiró una mirada dura y dejó de comer, Kenji le observaba con atención pero sin hostilidad.  
"Cada persona encuentra regocijo en pequeñas cosas... yo disfruto haciendo cosas mundanas, como cocinar, que es mejor hábito que inhalar humo... si lo es" Kenshin no perdió su sonrisa falsa mientras seguía comiendo su arroz.

Salvajemente los dos jóvenes se engulleron la comida y agradeciendo el alimento salieron al patio a entrenar con todo el entusiasmo que la energía de la juventud les permitía.

"Bien... me iré antes de que suceda algo más y quede atrapado aquí dentro" Saito se levantó y colocó su katana en su cinturón.

Salió por el shoji hacia el patio y Kenshin le siguió, parados allí en el medio estaban los dos pelirrojos haciendo katas.

"Bien tanuki-chan..." empezó Saito, el rostro de Kiriko que hasta ahora se veía calmo y concentrado se deformó en una cara molesta y salvaje, Saito continuó hablando sin darle importancia

"Sigue entrenando... no lo haces tan mal para una niña" mientras pasaba junto a ella le colocó una mano enguantada en el cabello desordenándoselo.

Kenshin nunca soñó que llegaría el día, en el que un lobo de Mibu le colocara las garras encima a uno de sus hijos... y mucho menos, permitir que eso sucediera... sin embargo, era justamente la escena que sucedía frente a él.

Kiriko perdió la cara de enojo y miró a su 'enemigo' con extrañeza, casi diría que el hombre había sido amable con ella. Pero decidió no decirle nada, ni positivo ni negativo, ya que este hombre le decía nombres a su padre y se burlaba de él, eso, en el libro de Kiriko, era inaceptable.

Saito por supuesto la ignoró y siguió caminando hacia la puerta, Kenji le siguió con rostro feliz.

Mientras, Kenshin a paso lento y con mirada pensativa seguía mirando la espalda del alto hombre.

Finalmente Saito paró en la puerta, y observó a padre e hijo un momento "Battousai... sabes que será inevitable... sucederá lo mismo que la última vez"

"Hai" susurró Kenshin, sabía que Saito se refería al echo de que su familia lo seguiría a Kyoto.

"Te espero allá en una semana, creo que no necesitas que te venga a buscar, conoces el camino"

Kenshin simplemente asintió.

Saito comenzó a alejarse "Y Battousai... yo aprovecharé lo que me queda de esta semana... sugiero que hagas lo mismo"

Sin decir nada más, Saito se alejó como siempre, sin mirar hacia atrás.

"Que hombre más interesante" dijo Kenji con una sonrisa cuando finalmente el policía estaba fuera de alcance para escucharlo.

"Interesante?... yo lo llamaría rudo, desconsiderado, cruel, maleducado" dijo la niña asomándose por entre medio de los dos.

Kenshin le sonrío a su hija "Hai, lo es... pero es alguien en quien se puede confiar"

Kiriko le tomó la palabra a su padre, aunque no le gustara para nada el hombre ese.

Kenshin cambió la expresión feliz que tenía a una mas dura que sus hijos conocían muy bien, terminada la actuación de padre por el momento, Shishou Kenshin era a veces hasta más inflexible que Kaoru.

"Bien, no sé que era eso que vi hace un rato, pero no eran los katas que estuvimos practicando la semana pasada, no lo eran"

Kenji hablo "Hai, lo sé, estábamos haciendo unas variantes, que tal, ne?"

"Horribles" dijo Kenshin cruzándose de brazos.

"Nani?" dijo el muchacho "pero otou-san"

"Hai, antes de ponerte a inventar debes dominar totalmente el estilo en el cual estás entrenando... ahora quiero ver doscientas repeticiones del kata de la semana pasada... sin innovaciones"

Bajando la cabeza los dos muchachos dijeron "Hai Shishou"

Pasaron una hora de arduo entrenamiento y finalmente Kaoru apareció en el patio, ya vestida con su uniforme del dojo. Observó a su marido, que con mirada preocupada y ausente en quizá que fatales pensamientos observaba a sus hijos. Tal vez Kenshin presintió su presencia, pues el pelirrojo salió de su trance y le ofreció una sonrisa, Kaoru miró en dirección opuesta y tomando su escoba caminó hacia la puerta del dojo que necesitaba una barrida por culpa del clima de otoño.

Finalmente, llegó Yahiko, que quedó pasmado al escuchar que el lobo estuvo en el dojo y se lo había perdido. No pudo profundizar mucho en el tema porque pronto comenzaron a llegar alumnos. El dojo Kamiya se había vuelto el más famoso de la ciudad y no había suficiente horario ni lugar para aceptar todas las solicitudes que llegaban constantemente, por lo que el morocho pronto se vio a cargo de una clase hasta el tope, por suerte, asistido por Kaoru. Sin embargo, Yahiko conocía lo suficiente a su ex maestra instructora como para saber que algo no andaba bien.

El entrenamiento de Mitzurugi Ryu finalizó, por lo menos para Kenshin que se fue a aprovechar a lavar la ropa, ya que buena parte había sido tomada por sorpresa por la lluvia del día anterior y debía repetir el trabajo, no que le importara, la actividad le ayudaría a relajarse y reflexionar sobre la situación actual.

Kenji y Kiriko siguieron practicando el último ejercicio que les había asignado su padre antes de irse, todo el tiempo pensando cuanto esperaría Kenshin para decirles de qué se trataba la misión que obviamente le había pedido Saito... y cuándo se arreglarían las cosas con su madre.

Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando risitas juveniles y femeninas se pudieron escuchar en la puerta del dojo. Kiriko pausó sus ejercicios y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Se asomó una chica tal vez uno o dos años mayor que ella, con un rico kimono verde con flores y un obi naranja complementando, tenía cabello negro y lacio separado al medio y ojos haciendo juego. Detrás había otra muchacha, kimono azul con un obi verde haciendo juego, cabello ondulado marrón oscuro.

Ambas tenían caras amistosas, pero Kiriko sabía que no podían estar buscándola a ella ya que no las recordaba de ningún lado.

"Si?" dijo exasperadamente la pelirroja cuando lo único que hacían las visitantes era producir risitas nerviosas.

"Anou" dijo la mas alta de las dos muchachas "nos preguntábamos si esta era la residencia de Himura Kenji?" su tono era nervioso, la otra muchacha se escondía detrás de ella, obviamente avergonzada.

"Si, es mi hermano, que quieren?" dijo Kiriko exasperada por la falta de rapidez de las chicas para decir que diablos querían de una vez por todas.

"Está él en casa?" volvió a decir la morocha, que era obviamente menos tímida que su acompañante.

Exasperada por tan incomprensible acto Kiriko rodó los ojos y gritó (poco femeninamente) "Sapo, te buscan!"

Tomó su sakaba e ignorando a las recién llegadas se fue al patio a continuar su entrenamiento.

Kenji un poco confundido se asomó a la puerta y cuando vio a las dos muchachas se aseguró su espada en su cintura de manera exagerada.

"Ohh chicas, son ustedes" dijo con una sonrisa confidente mientras marchaba a las dos muchachas que reían tontamente y se sonrojaban.

"Kenji-kun" dijeron las dos soñadoramente.  
"Cómo me encontraron?" dijo el mientras se paraba frente a ellas.

"Ehh... bueno" dijo la mas bajita sin animarse a continuar. Se sonrojó y bajo la vista, de pronto encontrando que sus pies eran interesantes de observar.

La otra chica continuó "El otro día te seguimos... queríamos agradecer que nos hayas salvado de aquel ladrón de bolsos"

"Ahh, ya les dije que no era necesario" dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos, sin querer, o tal vez no, mostrando los músculos que los decoraban.

"Ten, esto es para ti, en agradecimiento" la chica más alta produjo una canasta llena de Ogahi (pasteles dulces de arroz) y se la entregó al muchacho.

Kenji la tomó y sonrió "OGAHI! Muchas gracias!"

"Kenji-kun?" preguntó suavemente la morocha.

"Hai?" dijo él mirándola a los ojos con esas esferas azules intensas. La muchacha casi se desmaya. "Kori y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría acompañarnos al mercado... ya que es tan linda mañana y todo" las palabras salieron nerviosamente.

"SEGURO" dijo el muchacho "FEA!" llamó con un grito a su hermana. Kiriko apareció con mirada molesta

"Que?" dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

"Ten, lleva esto para adentro... voy a salir un rato, ok?" le entregó la canasta a su hermana que se veía algo molesta.

"No hemos terminado el entrenamiento por el día y además tenemos que pulir el piso del dojo cuando se terminen las clases. Lo olvidaste?" dijo la pelirroja molesta.

"Cúbreme por hoy, ok? Vamos chicas" sin decir más nada el muchacho se fue, seguido por dos muchachas riendo tontamente detrás.

Kiriko apretó los dientes en rabia y le iba a lanzar un ogahi por la cabeza, pero pensándolo mejor se lo llevó a la boca y le dio una mordida.  
"Hombres" susurró.

Divertido, Sanosuke que se acababa de levantar y había visto la escena casi larga una carcajada, horas de su 'entrenamiento especial' aparentemente habían dado resultado.

Decidió buscar a Kenshin "YO amigo! Buenos días!" dijo encontrando al pelirrojo hincado junto al balde de la ropa. Su amigo sonrió y dijo "Sano, en una hora serán buenas tardes, ne?" bromeó.

"Jaja, muy gracioso. El lobo se fue? Diablos, no llegué a despedirle"

"Saito se fue hace horas Sano" Kenshin se levantó y secó sus manos en su hakama. Le hizo un gesto a Sanosuke para que se sentara junto a él en el balcón de la casa.

"Bien, me vas a decir entonces que se trae Saito... o mas bien Shishio entre manos?"

A kenshin poco le sorprendió que Sanosuke se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación.

"Bien... parece que Shishio tiene al hijo de Saito" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Saito... hijo? Es una broma pesada, verdad?"

Sanosuke vio en la cara seria de Kenshin que el pelirrojo no bromeaba, se pasó una mano por el cabello exasperadamente.  
"Bien, digamos que alguna mujer está lo suficientemente lunática para cruzarse con ese lobo y que Saito tiene un crío, que pasó con el cachorro?"

"Como te decía Sano... Shishio lo tiene como uno de sus hombres poseídos, las técnicas de Saito sólo sirven para matar, y por lo tanto, me necesita para poder liberarlo".

"Y lo vas a ayudar?" Sano miró a Kenshin incrédulo, y su amigo no le contesto, Sanosuke continuó hablando "Por supuesto que lo vas a ayudar..."

Kenshin asintió

"Bien... no todos los días nos podemos divertir así ne? Será como en los viejos tiempos" dijo Sano emocionado y golpeando sus puños entre ellos.

"Iie" cortó secamente su amigo "Tu te quedas aquí, con tu hijo y tu esposa, que te necesitan más que yo".

Sano lo miró incrédulamente un momento, y saliendo de ese estado tomó a su pelirrojo amigo por el cuello de su gi "No piensas dejarme en casa, no?" dijo mirando a al pelirrojo a los ojos.

Kenshin no le miró directamente "Sano... realmente creo que tienes que quedarte con Megumi y Souzou".

"BAKA!" sacudió a Kenshin brutalmente y el pobre hombre no podía hacer mas que ORO!

"Crees que la kitsune me dejará quedarme mientras tu te vas a otra de tus cruzadas heroicas? Ni una chance" Soltó a Kenshin que cayó de cola hacia atrás, espirales en los ojos.

El hombre más bajo se recompuso rápidamente y con una mirada melancólica dijo "Nos enfrentamos a Shishio nuevamente Sano... y ya sabes como terminó eso la última vez"

"CLARO que lo sé! Quién arrastró tu trasero medio muerto por todo Kyoto para que te curaran, eh? Por lo menos debo ir, aunque sea para repetir la hazaña"

Kenshin sonrió "Sano... creo que esta vez... no seré tan afortunado"

"Que diablos estás diciendo Kenshin? Planeas morir o algo?"

Kenshin quedó callado.

"MALDITA SEA KENSHIN! Por eso Jou-chan estaba tan enojada contigo anoche BAKA!"

Kenshin se quedó mirando a Sanosuke con ojos grandes,  
"Que crees que pasará si tu mueres, eh?"

El pelirrojo sólo le devolvió silencio.

"Bien, te diré lo que sucedería ya que eres tan baka como para no darte cuenta. Tus cachorros y Jou-chan irán tras de ti, y adivina qué, Kenji y Kiriko no dudarán en enfrentarse a Shishio para vengar tu muerte, con la excusa de proteger a japón... será una pelea en la que habrá más bajas, y si Jou-chan no está destrozada para entonces... perder un hijo la devastará, eso quieres Kenshin?"

"Eso no sucederá Sano... planeo acabar con Shishio aunque sea lo último que haga"

"Oh, si claro Kenshin. Apuesto que la momia esa estará más que preparada. Sabes, sin ayuda, no creo que ni siquiera llegues a Shishio"

Finalmente el pelirrojo perdió la calma "Me estas diciendo que tengo que poner a mis propios hijos y a toda la gente que me es querida en la línea de fuego de Shishio?" levantó la voz y los ojos se le llenaron de emoción.

Se escuchó la voz de Yahiko, madura y firme a unos metros de ellos "Iie, Sano te está diciendo que tus hijos y la gente que te es querida se pondrán voluntariamente en esa posición... sin importar lo que tu digas".

"Yahiko" susurró Kenshin mirando a su protegido con una mezcla de orgullo y asombro.  
El muchacho se sentó junto a los dos hombres que habían sido sus mentores desde que era un niño.

"Yahiko... yo pienso que necesitas quedarte con Tsubame-chan y Shinya... si algo les llegara a pasar a alguno de ustedes... nunca me lo perdonaría" dijo Kenshin mirando a la nada.

Yahiko le colocó una mano en el hombro "Kenshin... si algo te sucediera a ti, ninguno de nosotros nos lo perdonaríamos. Así que, cuando tenemos que partir?"

Kenshin suspiró, y sonrió, aun se sentía indigno de estar rodeado de gente que le quisiera tanto, pero como ellos habían dicho, sería inevitable, lo seguirían a donde sea, aunque no le gustara.

"En una semana... a Kyoto"

Yahiko asintió.

Sanosuke hizo tronar sus dedos y estiró sus brazos a manera de desperezo, "Bien, entonces solo queda que te arregles con Jou-chan" golpeó al hombre más bajo en la espalda y Kenshin salió volando hacia delante con un OROOOOO.

"Ahora no es buen momento" dijo Yahiko "Busu está dándole una paliza a un par de alumnos que van atrasados con sus clases... y creo que se está desquitando"

Sanosuke hizo una mueca y si hubiera sido una persona religiosa le hubiera mandado una plegaria a kami por los pobres estudiantes. De pronto le volvieron a la mente los hechos de más temprano, que desde un principio era lo que le había venido a chismearle al pelirrojo.

"Yo Kenshin, acabo de ver a tu pequeño clon irse con un par de chicas muy bonitas"

"ORO?" dijo Kenshin sentándose entre sus dos amigos nuevamente.

"Jaja, parece que todo ese entrenamiento especial ha dado resultado!" dijo el ex gangster orgulloso de su machez.

"Sano, tu entrenamiento especial consiste en juegos ilegales, bebidas e impresiones eróticas... crees que no sé que hace mi hijo?" dijo Kenshin mirándolo con ojos severos.

Sanosuke se ruborizó un poco al verse descubierto "jeje, Kenshin, deberías estar agradecido hermano, tu muchacho no será tan denso con las mujeres como tu"

"Sano" dijo Kenshin dándole una mirada aun mas molesta y con una venita en la sien que amenazaba con estallar.

Yahiko reía ante la escena "No te preocupes Kenshin, si adquirió los mismos encantos que Sanosuke, las chicas no tardarán en quitárselo de encima".

Sano no tardó en tomar del cuello al muchacho mas joven y los dos se levantaron mirándose con ojos furiosos,  
"QUE DICES ENANO?" dijo Sanosuke intentando sacudir al más joven. Yahiko era una cabeza más bajo que él, pero parándose de puntas tomó a su amigo por el cuello con la misma fuerza "Ya escuchaste, cabeza de pollo!".

"Iie" dijo Kenshin seriamente y cruzándose de brazos, interrumpiendo la pelea que ya era común "No es el entrenamiento de Sano el que me preocupa... sino el de Hiko Seijuurou el Treceavo".

Cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo los dos hombres que le acompañaban estuvieron muy de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

X x xx

Kenji estaba en el mercado contento por la compañía que tenía, las dos chicas le seguían como cachorros perdidos y se emocionaban ante todo lo que él decía.

"Oh Kenji-kun, eres tan valiente!" exclamaban cuando escucharon otra historia más de cómo Kenji había vencido a un oponente.

"No es nada chicas... todo para proteger a tan bellas muchachas, ne?"

Las chicas con risitas nerviosas se le prendieron de los brazos, el muchacho no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, ya que este era el primer contacto real con una chica.

"Kori-chan, está esa tienda de telas nuevas que abrió la semana pasada no?"

su amiga castaña asintió y ahora más cómoda con la compañía de Kenji hablaba más seguido "ohh si, dicen que tienen unas telas finísimas, vamos a verlo!"

Arrastraron al pobre muchacho a la tienda, donde estuvieron más de una hora mirando piezas y piezas de tela, todo el tiempo preguntándole a Kenji por su opinión, cosa que al muchacho le daba igual.

Terminaron comprando grandes cantidades que por supuesto, tuvo que cargar el 'Oh eres tan fuerte Kenji'.

El muchacho estaba empezando a no disfrutar de la experiencia. Siguieron mirando varios comercios y las chicas seguían comprando, por supuesto, todo iba a parar a los brazos del 'fuerte' Kenji.

'Esto es peor que salir con mamá, Megumi y Misao juntas' pensó.

Además, como si fuera poco, las chicas habían dejado de hablar de las hazañas de Kenji y estaban más emocionadas conversando de las telas y los bordados que iban a hacer esa tarde.

"Kenji-kun, ya es hora del almuerzo, ne?" dijo Maki, la morocha batiendo sus pestañas en una forma incomprensible para Kenji

'tiene algo en el ojo?' pensó el muchacho.

"Hai, si, creo que es hora del almuerzo" Kenji se sentía hambriento y los olores provenientes de los lugares que servían comida lo estaban volviendo loco.

"Oh, entonces porqué no nos invitas algo de comer?" dijo Kori inocentemente.

Kenji luchó contra su hábito de decir ORO y miró a las dos chicas como si fueran extraterrestres.

"Vamos" dijeron tomándolo de los brazos y por poco haciéndolo caer.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía el muchacho gastaba todos sus escasos ingresos (que consistían en pagos por las clases en las que ayudaba en el dojo) en almuerzo para tres.

Durante todo el almuerzo las chicas no paraban de reír y hablar del festival de la semana entrante, en lo que iban a usar, en las cosas que iban a ver. De vez en cuando Kenji quería comentar alguna técnica nueva que estaba aprendiendo y lo genial que era, pero las muchachas lo ignoraban y seguían hablando de que peinado iban a usar y etc.

No recordaba que ninguna mujer que él conociera fuera tan frívola, ni su tía Misao, ni Megumi, ni su madre. Kiriko no contaba porque era como un amigo más.  
Finalmente, casi sin ningún Yen salieron a las calles otra vez.

"Bueno, ah sido muy agradable chicas, pero me tengo que ir" dijo el muchacho tratando de escapar.

"Oh, pero Kenji-kun, quién nos protegerá en el camino a casa? No sería terrible si nos robaran todo lo que hemos comprado?" dijo Maki haciendo esa cosa con los ojos de nuevo.

"Si, que haríamos nosotras entonces?" dijo su amiga. Kenji no pudo evitar sacar a relucir su entrenamiento de macho que tan bien le habían inculcado su tío postizo y su shishou.

"Yare yare, iré con ustedes, ne? Seria terrible que algo les sucediera".

Y así, se encontró con que tuvo que caminar medio Tokio en dirección contraria a su dojo, cargando con kilos y kilos de cosas pesadas y escuchando la hueca conversación de las dos muchachas.

Kenji pensó que todos sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando llegaron a la casa de Kori, dejaron a la chica en su casa y siguieron un par de cuadras a la casa de la otra muchacha.

Ahí, con mejillas sonrojadas la morocha miraba a Kenji con mirada soñadora, y el chico, sintiéndose triunfal pensó que este sería el día en el que probaría su primer beso.

"A sido una tarde muy agradable Kenji" la muchacha 'olvidó' utilizar el honorífico y se arrimó al chico, que era una cabeza más alto que ella.

"Ja ne!" dijo ella tomando sus paquetes y desapareciendo dentro de la casa, dejando al muchacho parado allí como un tonto.

Solo había una palabra en el diccionario de Kenji que describiría lo que sentía en ese momento

"ORO!"

x x x x

Kenshin terminó de preparar el almuerzo, y para su sorpresa, su amigo glotón no se había quedado, Sanosuke se llevó a Souzou que a pesar de estar distraído jugando con su tío Kenni extrañaba a su kitsune mamá.

Su hogar no era tan grande, pero de alguna manera Kaoru había logrado ignorarle todo el tiempo y evitarlo, ahora estaba dentro del dojo con sus dos alumnos rezagados haciéndolos pulir el suelo. Yahiko se había retirado para almorzar con su familia.

Sirviendo la mesa Kenshin llamó a las dos mujeres de su familia, y decidió no esperar a Kenji, que seguramente pasaría por el Akabeko, el muchacho se las arreglaría, pensó.

Demás está decir, que la comida fue tensa, Kenshin no encontraba la forma de decirle a su esposa que quería hablar con ella. Y Kaoru le ignoraba mirando en direcciones contrarias a los ojos de su marido.

Todo esto no fue pasado por alto por Kiriko que se sentía en el medio del campo de batalla, finalmente cuando las miradas entre sus padres le agotaron la paciencia apoyó sus palillos frente a ella y su plato, llamando la atención de los dos adultos.

"Lo que sea que tengan para discutir, háganlo ahora, no les molestaré"

La joven se levantó y se fue dejando a los dos solos.

Ambos quedaron en silencio incómodo largo rato hasta que uno se animó a hablar

"Yo..." comenzó Kenshin sin saber como continuar.

En los ojos de Kaoru había una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, ya no sabía que hacer, si abrazar a su marido y llorar para que no la dejase, o golpearlo con un boken en la cabeza por siquiera pensarlo.

"Kaoru... creo que me equivoqué"

Eso, no era lo que esperaba Kaoru escuchar, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron, recobrando su vivacidad.

Kenshin continuó hablando "Estuve pensando, y además... Sano y Yahiko me hicieron dar cuenta que aunque no quiera, todos ustedes irán conmigo"

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a su marido, colocándole una mano en la mejilla adornada con su difusa cicatriz en forma de cruz "Kenshin anata, por supuesto que iremos contigo... esta familia no sería lo mismo sin ti"

"La cosa es Kaoru... que aún así... algo terrible podría suceder, no soportaría perder a ninguno de ustedes", la abrazó y la atrajo hacia su pecho. A Kaoru le cayó una lágrima, pero no rompió a llorar

"Lo sé, pero hemos pasado por muchas pruebas difíciles y las hemos superado todas Kenshin... si estamos juntos, seguramente será más fácil"

"Espero que si koishii... espero que sí"

Se quedaron largo rato así, simplemente abrazados, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Afuera, desde la rendija de la ventana y en puntas de pie, Kiriko sonreía al ver que todo volvía a la normalidad con sus padres.

x x xx

Kenji llegó a la tarde, totalmente agotado y casi furioso, Kenshin ya estaba esperándolo, aunque su excusa era que estaba barriendo el patio.

No sabía como empezar la conversación que sentía tenía que tener con su hijo, seguramente los hechos de la vida el muchacho ya los tuviera claros, Kenshin se sonrojó al recordar la directa charla de su Shishou cuando él tenía la edad de Kenji.

Una noche junto a la cascada, la conversación había empezado así "Baka deshi" había dicho Hiko luego de beber un sorbo de sake "Las mujeres son como una vaina, y los hombres como la katana"  
ORO! Kenshin se sonrojó aún más al recordar los crudos detalles que siguieron a la conversación.

Sacudió esos embarazosos recuerdos y vio que su hijo había desaparecido dentro del dojo con un rápido saludo y nada más.Kenshin suspiró, tal vez dejaría la charla para otro momento donde su hijo no se viera tan molesto.  
En la cena de esa noche, Kenshin le explicó a su familia en detalle cuales serían los eventos a seguir la semana siguiente, y la razón por la que viajarían a Kyoto.

Kenji y Kiriko intentaron ser maduros ante la noticia y mostrarse responsables ante los eventos que iban a suceder. Aunque una parte de ellos en lugar de estar preocupados por las terribles y peligrosas batallas a venir, estaban emocionados por finalmente ver al Shishio del que tanto habían hablado.

X x x

Así llegó el siguiente día, todo había vuelto a la normalidad dentro del dojo, o al menos, tan normal como ese particular hogar podría llegar a ser jamás, si se consideraba que entre sus miembros había un ex Hitokiri, una mujer maestra de un dojo y otras historias igual de complejas.

Kenshin no se sorprendió cuando sus hijos se tomaron su entrenamiento aún más enserio, levantándose incluso antes del alba. Sin embargo, el ejercicio de dicha mañana se vio interrumpido cuando otra vez, se asomaron las cabecitas de Maki y Kori por la puerta del dojo.  
Pero esta vez fue Kenshin quien las atendió, al verlo, las jovencitas se sonrojaron.

"Ohh, el hermano mayor de Kenji-kun, he de suponer?" dijo Maki que era más atrevida que su amiga, detrás de Kori había otra muchacha morocha mas, una nueva admiradora suponía Kenshin.

Kenshin casi suelta un ORO, al darse cuenta que una jovencita de la edad de su hija le estaba coqueteando, ORO! Las niñas de ahora!

"Su padre" dijo Kenshin poniéndose serio.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo la 'niña' con risita filtrosa, "Esta Kenji-kun en casa Himura-san?"

El aludido se asomó y se encontró con las tres niñas mirándole entre medio de risitas.

"Chicas... no esperaba verlas tan pronto" dijo el adolescente algo nervioso.

Como siempre fue Maki la que habló "Íbamos a ir con Sori al mercado y bueno, queríamos saber si te gustaría acompañarnos"

Kenji miró a su padre y Kenshin sonriéndole su sonrisa de rurouni dijo "Por mi está bien"

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar ORO, las tres muchachas arrastraban al pobre Kenji en camino al mercado.

De la nada, y por arte de magia apareció Sanosuke detrás del pelirrojo, colocándole un brazo alrededor a modo de llave afectuosa, pajilla acomodada en su boca y ondeando característicamente.

"Ese muchacho me hace tan orgulloso!" dijo el ex gangster fingiendo emoción y limpiándose lágrimas imaginarias.

"Y tú de donde saliste?" dijo Kenshin levantando una ceja. "Verás Kenshin..."

desaparecieron en el interior del dojo, donde Sano le explicó porque su mujer lo había echado de la clínica, otra vez.

Poco rato después Kenji estaba arrepentido de haberse metido nuevamente en esa situación. Arrastrándolo de tienda en tienda, con la adhesión de una nueva chica que era tan entusiasta con las compras como las otras dos, el pobre pelirrojo por supuesto tuvo que cargar con los bienes de las tres muchachas.

Pronto, la conversación cambió de las compras, a las clases de arreglos florales que estaban tomando y que plantas eran más adecuadas para ésta época del año y cuales no. De pronto, Kenji se comenzó a sentir como una planta, y que su presencia era un adorno mas para las chicas.

Imágenes de sus mentores le venían a la mente al muchacho.

'La compañía femenina es muy valiosa' le había dicho Hiko una vez. "no lo olvides, baka-deshi" la memoria de su maestro bebió un sorbo de sake, como siempre.

'Ahh, no hay nada mejor que una botella de Sake en una mano, y una chica en la otra!' había dicho Sano.

Bien, tenía a las chicas, que hacer con ellas ahora? Se le prendió una lamparita.

La imagen de Sano en su mente le decía que hacer

**FLASHBACK**

'Atmósfera muchacho, apártalas a algún lugar que ellas piensen que es bonito, orilla del río, flores, esas cosas afeminadas, y cuando menos se lo esperen, ZAZ!'

'zaz?' había preguntado él.

'si, chico, zaz, no seas denso como tu viejo quieres? El pobre estuvo más de un año tras tu madre y nunca se animó a hacerlo. ZAZ, un beso, directo en los labios, la naturaleza te dirá que hacer después!'

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En ese momento Kenji había mirado a su tío postizo de manera incrédula, porqué querría besar a una chica? Claro, con doce años la idea le daba asco, pero ahora con catorce sentía curiosidad.

Con una mueca algo 'maligna' miró a su presa e intentando sonar sexi e interesante dijo "Maki-chan?"

La morocha, a quien Kenji había elegido como blanco por ser la más atrevida (y bonita) de las tres levantó la vista y lo miró exasperadamente, ya que Kenji había interrumpido su conversación con sus amigas.

"Hai Kenji-kun?" dijo ella.

"Me preguntaba si querías caminar... a solas" extendió su brazo y Maki dudó un poco. Las otras dos chicas la empujaron hacia él.  
Finalmente Kenji se pudo deshacer de los paquetes que cargaba entregándoselos a las otras dos muchachas y se fue con Maki en dirección al río.

"Oh, este es un lugar muy bonito" dijo la muchacha mirando a sus alrededores. Las hojas de otoño teñían de cálidos naranjas y marrones las orillas, dando un decorado muy hermoso.

"Hai" dijo Kenji acortando la distancia entre ellos.

"Mmm" la chica se veía nerviosa y le escapaba la mirada al muchacho.

"Kenji-kun, que haces?" susurró ella algo nerviosa.

Kenji estaba frente a ella, más cerca de lo que era cortésmente correcto, sus ojos azules quemando los negros de ella.

Kenji se preguntó si lo que hacía estaba bien, ya que la muchacha no parecía querer seguir con su idea, y lo que era más, apenas la conocía, pero una vos en la cabeza lo animó.

Una versión pequeña de Sanosuke le flotaba alrededor con cara maligna.

'Vamos muchacho HAZLO! Tienes que ser el hombre de la relación!

A ellas les gusta!'

Sin dudarlo más, selló sus labios con los de ella, la joven no tardó en empujarlo hacia atrás

"BESTIA!" le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte cachetazo que pareció retumbar a 100 metros de allí.

"Quién te has creído?" Lo empujó hacia el río y el muchacho comenzó a perder el balance, mientras Maki se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Kori tenía razón, no se puede confiar en los hombres!" fue lo último que escuchó Kenji antes de caer con un ORO a las gélidas aguas.

x x x

Sano y Kenshin estaban sentados en el balcón cerca de la puerta cuando vieron entrar al muchacho, temblando y goteando empapado. Lo primero que pensaron fue que había habido algún ataque y rápidamente caminaron hacia él.  
Pero pronto, tanto Kenshin como su amigo notaron la evidente silueta roja de una mano impresa en la mejilla del chico.  
Kenji miró a su 'tío' como para matarlo.

"TUUU!" dijo desenfundando... "Empieza a correr!"

Sano fingió pánico y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás levantando sus manos en gesto de 'soy inocente' y Kenji con pasos exagerados y katana en alto comenzó a caminar hacia él.  
Fue detenido por un tirón en su colita de pelo, se dio vuelta y vio a su padre, sonrisa de rurouni y todo.

"Creo que será mejor que te cambies y salgamos a caminar un rato luego de eso, ne?"

Sorprendido, el muchacho hizo lo que se le pidió.

Un rato después los dos Himuras salieron a caminar, se detuvieron bajo unos árboles, cerca del río, donde usualmente la familia iba a ver las luciérnagas en verano y se sentaron en el cómodo y largo pasto.

"Verás Kenji..." comenzó su padre algo nervioso, el chico le miró con atención.

"Las mujeres son como vainas y los hombre..."

Por suerte para todos nosotros, Kenshin no necesitó continuar ya que fue interrumpido por su hijo "Esa parte la tengo clara otou-san" dijo el muchacho lanzando una piedra al río.

Kenshin suspiró en alivio "Hiko?" preguntó,

"Hai" susurró el chico.

Kenshin no sabía si estar aliviado o horrorizado.  
"Qué pasó esta tarde?"

Suspirando, el muchacho prosiguió a contarle los hechos, pensó que su padre se iba a burlar, pero luego recordó quién era su otou-san, Himura Kenshin nunca se burlaba de nadie si consideraba que la situación era seria.

"Cómo fue tu... erm.. digo... la primera chica que tu" de pronto Kenji se sintió un poco avergonzado de estar preguntando esas cosas.

Ahora que Kenji era lo suficientemente grande para entenderlo... Kenshin decidió que era tiempo de contarle acerca de Tomoe.

"Recuerdas que te dije que mi voto de no matar... lo hice por alguien a quien asesiné accidentalmente?" preguntó con voz susurrada.

"Hai"

Kenji se veía venir una de esas conversaciones largas y serias, que lo dejaban pensando en la vida y en lo dura que ésta había sido con su padre.

"Mi primera esposa... Tomoe"

"P p p primera esposa?" o sea que su madre no lo era? Pensó el muchacho.

"Hai... yo tenía un año más que tu" dijo Kenshin mirando el río melancólicamente,

"QUINCE? Me estas bromeando?" le respondió el silencio. Kenji intentó imaginarse con esposa, y por más que lo hacía el pensamiento le daba dolor de cabeza.

"En esa época... había que crecer mucho más rápido. Supongo que el genpuku era una buena excusa para colocar una katana en la mano de simples niños y enviarlos a matar sin remordimientos"

cuando miraba a su hijo, Kenshin se preguntaba como había tenido el corazón Katsura para hacerle eso... es verdad, la culpa de convertirse en un asesino para el Ishin había sido suya y de más nadie, Kenshin nunca se quitaría esa culpa de encima, pero mirando a Kenji, y sabiendo que él era su vivo retrato a esa edad, Cómo pudiste Katsura-san?

"Y como... tu sabes, como la conociste?"

"Ahh... esa es una historia mucho más complicada... y es la razón por la que he llevado esta cicatriz en mi rostro durante los últimos treinta años". Kenshin tenía esa mirada, melancólica y perdida, la misma que siempre aparecía en su rostro cuando estaba recordando viejas y doloras memorias.

Y Kenji escuchó atentamente, desde Akira, el prometido de Tomoe, hasta su vida en Otsu y la trágica muerte de la mujer.

"Es ella la persona que vas a visitar a Kyoto todos los años?" preguntó Kenji una vez que se aseguró que su padre había terminado el relato.

"Hai... como lo supiste?" Kenshin miraba a su hijo a los ojos, ambos sentados en posiciones similares, rodillas flexionadas y cabezas descansando en ellas.

"Es que, cada año yo le preguntaba a mamá donde iban y porqué no podíamos acompañarlos, y me dijo que iban al cementerio a ver una vieja amiga".

"Hai, tu madre y yo vamos a ver a Tomoe todos los años"

"Puedo ir la próxima vez?"

A Kenshin se le paralizó el corazón al escuchar esa pregunta, "Porqué hijo?" dijo sinceramente intrigado.

"Para decirle gracias" susurró el muchacho.  
Kenshin no supo que decir, porque las palabras se le ahogaban en la garganta, apoyó su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

Luego de un rato de silencio el Himura mayor decidió hablar "Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema un poco, ne Kenji? Hablábamos de chicas si mal no lo recuerdo" dijo con mirada pícara.

"Otou-san!" Kenji se ruborizó un poco y Kenshin rió desde el corazón, verdaderamente feliz de compartir ese momento con su hijo.

Aunque el 'tio' Sano dijera que su padre era un denso, seguir los consejos del cabeza de pollo no le había echo ningún bien, decidió probar suerte.

"Lo que no entiendo otou-san, es qué hombre en su sana mente quisiera pasar una tarde con una chica! Es lo peor, tuve que pagarles sus almuerzos, cargar con sus cosas, escuchar horas y horas de conversación acerca de BORDADOS, visitar cada maldita tienda de la ciudad!"

Kenshin rió otra vez.

"Te digo un secreto?" dijo.

con cara inocente su hijo asintió.

xx x x

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Kaoru estaba un poco preocupada de que su esposo e hijo se perdieran la sopa de Miso que ella acababa de preparar para la cena, con el clima frío que había ese día, lo mejor era que la comieran mientras estuviera caliente.

Sano le dijo que 'sus hombres' habían salido a caminar, y ahora les buscaba en el lugar donde ella sabía que podían encontrarse.

Llegó y escuchó risas, no quiso interrumpir y se acercó sin hacer ruido.

Escuchó a su marido hablar "Te digo un secreto?" dijo,

Kaoru genuinamente interesada no pudo evitar fisgonear un poco.

"Las mujeres son criaturas peligrosas" dijo susurrando, pero su mujer le oyó "te hacen hacer todo lo que ellas quieran y ni siquiera te das cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde. Son seres peligrosos y manipuladores"

Kaoru comenzó a ponerse roja y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero se quedó quieta esperando las próximas palabras.

"Demo" continuó Kenshin "si tienes suerte conoces a una que te cambiará la vida para siempre... una mujer tan especial que eres capas de cambiar todos tus principios y hasta morir por ella"

Kenji asintió "Si eso sucede Kenji, si alguna vez encuentras a alguien así... entonces la vida te ha bendecido con el regalo más grande".

Kenshin se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el río, las luces del atardecer jugando un lindo escenario sobre el agua.

"Yo no sé porqué... realmente soy indigno de tales regalos... pero kami decidió bendecirme dos veces..."

Kaoru sonrió.

"Pero otou-san? Cómo sabré cuál es la ideal?" dijo Kenji con genuino interés y una mezcla de inocencia.

"Ahh, lo sabrás hijo, tal vez sea una sonrisa... o tal vez sea un boken en la cabeza, pero cuando llegue el momento, simplemente lo sabrás"

Kenji asintió.

Kenshin se levantó y sacudió el pasto de su hakama, le tendió una mano a su hijo y este la aceptó, levantándose también.

"Y ahora será mejor que volvamos a casa, tu madre nos está esperando. Ne Koishii?" dijo mirando en dirección hacia donde Kaoru pensó que estaba oculta.

La mujer, sonrojada apareció de entre los arbustos "Hai" susurró.

X x x

Kenshin decidió disfrutar de la normalidad de esa última semana antes del viaje a Kyoto. La familia salió al Akabeko a comer bifes de carne, salieron al monte de picnic a pesar del clima frío, y por supuesto, compartieron sesiones de entrenamiento.

Las días se pasaban volando, y Kenshin intentaba saborearlos al máximo, desde observar a su hija dibujando, hasta mirar a Kenji persiguiendo a Sanosuke por el patio con un boken en la mano. Sus sobrinos postizos, Souzou de tres años y Shinya de seis que apenas si podía con un boken en la mano también ocupaban sus tardes.

Las cenas familiares en el dojo, que era como un gran punto de reunión y se llenaba de rostros familiares se hicieron más frecuentes en esa semana. Kenshin se preguntaba si volvería a ser así luego de que llegaran de Kyoto, quien sabe cuando.  
Finalmente, la noche anterior a la partida, luego de una bulliciosa fiesta de despedida en la que el sake y los buenos platos no faltaron Megumi llamó aparte a Kenshin.

Se encerraron solos en una de las habitaciones, sin saber, que dos cachorros curiosos fisgoneaban de cerca.  
Megumi observaba al pelirrojo con mirada severa, y Kenshin tenía una expresión culpable en sus juveniles rasgos.

"Sumanai de gozaru ka, Megumi-dono..." finalmente susurró Kenshin rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

"Porqué Ken-san?" dijo ella levantando la mirada y con tono cuestionante.

"Como siempre, he hecho que todos se preocupen por mí... y ahora estoy alejando a tu marido de ti y de la felicidad que tanto se merecen"

Megumi hizo una mirada desaprobatoria y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Kenshin, haciendo que el hombre la observara directo a los ojos "No digas tonterías Ken-san... si pudiera ir yo misma a luchar junto a ti, lo haría, en cambio sólo puedo esperar que ese cabeza de pollo de mi marido haga lo que pueda por ti".

Kenshin bajó la mirada sonriendo levemente.

"Aun así Megumi-dono"

Megumi lo sacudió un poco "Escúchame bien Ken-san, tú solo preocúpate de cuidarte la espalda, Me oyes? Estás bien de salud, tu último chequeo lo comprobó, pero no eres tan joven como antes, tienes la medicina que te prescribí?"

"Hai... Kaoru ya la empacó... es muy buena Megumi-dono, a veces cuando viejos dolores me aquejan basta con tomar un poco y me siento como nuevo"

"Bien, eso se supone que tiene que hacer" dijo con una mueca la doctora. Megumi intentó sonreír, pero era una sonrisa con mucho pesar y dolor detrás de ella, una lágrima amenazó con escapar de sus ojos.

"Ken-san" susurró "cuídate mucho si? Sabes tan bien como yo que si sufres heridas como las de la última vez..."

Megumi no lo pudo evitar y rompió a llorar del todo, intentando mantener su dignidad cubriendo sus ojos con su muñeca.

Kenshin le colocó una mano en el hombro "Tendré cuidado Megumi-dono... lo prometo de gozaru na" terminó solemnemente.

"Hai" contesto ella "Iré a Kyoto en unos días"...

Continuaron hablando de cosas de menos importancia, por lo menos para los dos jóvenes que habían escuchado más de lo que esperaban.

"Esto... no me lo esperaba" susurró Kiriko mientras se alejaba con su hermano a un rincón alejado del dojo, para conversar a solas.

"Hai... sabía que nos ocultaban algo... pero nunca imaginé que otou-san..." Kenji apretó su puño, sintiendo una rabia que no podía enfocar en nada en particular.

"Siempre pensamos que era tan invencible... que otou-san es intocable... supongo que él quería que lo viéramos así, ne?" dijo Kiriko.

Ambos hermanos se sentaron bajo un árbol junto a la cerca detrás del cuarto de baño. La noche sin luna estaba fresca pero los dos tenían un abrigo sobre sus kimonos.

Kenji golpeó levemente su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, como si esperase que el golpeteo le hiciera pensar mejor, suspiró "Igualmente, Otou-san es el hombre más fuerte que jamás haya visto. Y esta vez nos tiene a nosotros, nos ha confiado sus ideales y su técnica, no podemos fallarle"

El muchacho miraba a su hermana a los ojos, y esas intensas órbitas lilas le respondieron con intensidad "hagamos un pacto Kenji" Dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

"Cuál?" preguntó el muchacho mirándola con interés.

"No importa lo que suceda... protegeremos a nuestro otou-san ne?" la pelirroja extendió su mano nuevamente, como para enfatizar su punto.

"Hai, no importa lo que suceda, otou-san volverá con nosotros de kyoto" dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Kenji extendió su mano y los dos hermanos hicieron un lazo con sus dedos meñiques, a forma de juramento.  
Mientras hacían esta solemne promesa, pensamientos silentes pero muy similares recorrían la mente de los dos adolescentes

'te protegeremos a cualquier costo otou-chan...'

* * *

WOW al fin!

Me costó un poco este capi, espero que les haya gustado, no hubo peleas ni nada, pero espero que haya sido interesante de todas formas.  
No se preocupen, tengo pensadas unas batallas tan epicas y alucinantes que hasta me pedirán a gritos que escriba un capi como este, tranqui!

* * *

Ahora como siempre, el rincón de mis amados reviewers!

**cooki fruti: **Que bueno que has tenido vacaciones y me encanta escuchar de mis reviewers. Respecto a lo otro, sabes, quité las palabras que puse, porque como tu, mucha gente se lo podia tomar a mal. Es que eran las cinco de la mañana cuando lo escribi y estaba molesta porque leí otro fic más que realmente era una vergüenza y tenia que desquitarme. Oh bueno, que se le va a hacer.-

**Hada-chan: **Al fin salió este capi! Costo, pero espero que te guste, después hablamos, ja ne! (parece que al final me voy a inscribir en un dojo con mi mejor amiga, ya veremos!)

**Miara Makisan: **A si, algo tenía que hacer el lobo toda la tarde ne? Supongo que se cansaría de tomarle al pelo al nuestro tori atama y por eso decidió jugar. Gracias por el review y espero seguir escuchando de ti!

**Gabyhyatt: **No exactamente, es que, no quería repetir los hechos que sucedieron en la saga de kyoto original (gracias por el review!)

**AoMe Hisoshima: **No es molestia para nada, de hecho me encanta! Pero si de algo te ayuda, cualquier comentario me encanta, desde aquella conversación que estuvo buena, o si algo les pareció gracioso o no! Y por supuesto no me molesta que me mandes review en cada capi!

Bueno, un beso a todos y espero escuchar de ustedes, capítulo siguiente:

**

* * *

**

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra  
****Capítulo 9: Creciendo frente a mis ojos**

No se olviden de dejar comentarios!  
Un beso grande  
Ja ne.-  
Myks


	9. Creciendo ante mis ojos

HOLA!  
MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por la cantidad de reviews que recibí del capitulo anterior, de veras, me encanta (y al final, ya saben, como siempre, todos sus comentarios contestados).

Este capitulo es algo especial, tiene un lemon entre Kaoru y Kenshin. Pero les aseguro que lo he intentado hacer de buen gusto. Lo hice porque creo que contribuía a la historia y a los sentimientos que intentaba demostrar, pero les pido por favor que si no les gusta dicho material o no tienen edad para leerlo que lo salteen, porque esta marcado donde comienza y donde finaliza, ok?

El resto del capitulo es el rating normal k+.

Este capi se lo dedico a Hada-chan ya que granparte del mismo fue inspirado gracias a sus sugerencias.

Y bueno, no les entretengo:  
Disfruten.

* * *

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra  
****Capítulo 9: Creciendo ante mis ojos**

Ya todos se habían retirado de la reunión de despedida, y siendo consideradas, las pobres de Tsubame y Tae se habían quedado últimas limpiando el desastre de restos de comida y botellas de sake desparramadas en el suelo del dojo.

Finalmente las dos mujeres se retiraron en compañía de Yahiko, que como bien autoproclamado samurai de tokio no dudó en acompañar a Tae a su casa justo luego de dejar a su esposa Tsubame y su hijo en la suya.

Kenshin aseguró todas las puertas como era de costumbre, saboreando lo que sabía era el último día de su rutina diaria, tal vez incluso para siempre. Cuando se aseguró que todo estaba cerrado como debería, con pasos suaves se dirigió dentro de la casa, deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

Sabía que Kenji estaba algo grande como para que él lo chequeara a la noche como si fuera un bebé, pero no lo dudó un momento y suavemente deslizó el shoji. Como siempre, el muchacho estaba roncando a pata suelta y las sábanas se le enredaban en una posición que no podía ser nada cómoda. La única diferencia que encontró el hombre en la escena es que su muchacho tenía la sakabatou a escasos centímetros de la cama, como si esperase un ataque. Y eso, le recordó con amargura a Kenshin la situación actual.

No pudo evitarlo, y se inclinó junto a su hijo, acariciándole la frente suavemente y pasando sus dedos por el suave cerquillo rojo oscuro. El adolescente masculló algo en sueños, algo que sonó como 'ya verás Sanosuke cuando te agarre'

Y con una sonrisa Kenshin decidió que era mejor dejar al muchacho tranquilo antes que se despertase.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar pasar por la habitación de Kiriko. La joven dormía más plácidamente que su hermano mayor, pero para sorpresa de su padre Kiriko tenía su sakabatou en la mano, fuertemente apretada.

Maldijo a Shishio y al destino, siempre pensó que sus hijos no tendrían que vivir lo que él, esa inseguridad de ser atacados a cualquier momento que se tiene cuando se vive una guerra.

En la era Meiji por la que tanto había luchado, Kenshin se preguntaba porqué diablos su hija dormía con una maldita katana en la mano.  
Sin resistirlo se arrodilló junto a la pequeña y repitiendo el gesto que hiciera con su hijo mayor y le acarició el cabello. Finalmente, cuando vio que la pelirroja no se movía ni hacia señales de despertarse, decidió que lo mejor sería quitarle el arma de la mano para que durmiese mas cómoda.

Grave error.

De un segundo a otro la joven saltó sobresaltada, pero el agarre de Kenshin en su mano no había vacilado. Con ojos confusos y furiosos Kiriko miró a su padre, hasta que al fin el familiar kenki y rostro la tranquilizaron.

"Lo siento" susurró Kenshin mientras la joven se acomodaba nuevamente en su futon.

Kiriko ya más tranquila soltó su arma, que Kenshin apartó y colocó cerca del futon  
"No es nada otou-chan" susurró ella mientras el sueño la iba envolviendo.

"No creo que sea necesario dormir con una katana en la mano" le susurró Kenshin.

"Hai" dijo Kiriko ya casi dormida "se que tus nos protegerás... he sido una baka ne?" los ojos de Kiriko se cerraron y su respiración se volvió lenta, se había dormido.

Kenshin le depositó un suave beso en la frente "el baka siempre he sido yo... que no me merezco hijos tan maravillosos" susurró.

Finalmente Kenshin entró en su habitación, donde con una lámpara encendida le esperaba Kaoru, Yukata puesta y su tranza de dormir ya cayendo sobre su hombro.

"Los niños duermen?" dijo ella.

"Niños... ya no tanto" susurró Kenshin mientras se iba cambiando monótonamente.

"Lo sé... pero para mí, siempre serán niños, ne?" dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Kenshin sonrió también, "Hai de gozaru yo" dijo mientras se metía en el futon con su esposa. Kaoru prosiguió a apagar la lámpara y se acurrucó junto a su marido, que la abrazó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, evidentemente absortos en pensamientos.

"Esta será nuestra última noche en este futon... por quien sabe cuanto tiempo" susurró Kaoru de pronto.

Kenshin le buscó los ojos, que incluso con la tenue luz que entraba en el shoji brillaban vivazmente.

"Hai..." el pelirrojo no supo que más agregar, ya que sus pensamientos se desviaban al hecho de que esta tal vez sería la última vez que compartirían este futon... para siempre.

"Kaoru-koishii, quiero que sepas... que estos años me has hecho el hombre más feliz... no lo merezco Koishii... no lo merezco" la voz se le ahogó en emoción y sin poder continuar hablando Kenshin hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su mujer y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Kaoru un poco sorprendida retornó el abrazo apretándolo con fuerza, como diciéndole silenciosamente 'estoy aquí y no te dejaré ir'.

"Claro que lo mereces Kenshin... nunca en mi vida conocí a nadie tan poco egoísta, a alguien tan buena persona como tu... mi vida sin ti sería horrible... mi vida sin ti y los niños, no sería vida" susurró la mujer, a quien también la emoción había apoderado sus palabras.

"Este futon tiene tantas historias ne?" dijo Kaoru intentando levantar el ánimo "Será extraño estar alejados de nuestro hogar tanto tiempo, pero lo superaremos, ya verás" sus palabras goteando optimismo.

"hai... muchas historias... quince años" dijo Kenshin levantando la mirada y conectando sus ojos con la mujer que amaba.

"Hai" susurró ella "Qué tal si... como despedida..." dijo ella algo más sensualmente e intentando olvidar pensamientos negativos y fatalistas."Que tal si creamos una nueva historia... la última antes de nuestro viaje?" dijo con una sonrisa que ya bordaba en la picardía.

Kenshin la miró a los ojos, aceptando la invitación que luego de tantos años de amarse espiritual y físicamente a su esposa todavía le sonrojaba las mejillas.

"Aishiterou Koishii" dijo él sellando sus labios con los de ella.

"Aishiterou Kenshin anata" susurró ella luego de escapar de su marido por un par de segundos para hablar, luego retomando el beso de él con la misma intensidad que antes.-

**-----------------ATENCION LEMON, NO LEAN y SALTENLO SI NO LES CAE BIEN O SON MENORES DE EDAD, ESTAN AVISADOS, OK?-------------------**

Los labios de Kenshin se sentían tan suaves, calientes y húmedos en los de ella que Kaoru casi perdía la cabeza saboreando la sensación de esa sedosa lengua entrando en su boca, la mujer con sus sentidos nublados apenas podía responder tontamente (según su opinión) a los expertos y amorosos labios de su marido.

Cuando los besos en la boca y las manos simplemente recorriendo cinturas y hombros ya no fueron suficientes, Kenshin prosiguió a pasar sus labios probando cada parte como si fuera un delicioso bocado. Primero la angulosa barbilla de su mujer, luego dejando un rastro de besos en sus mejillas, hasta llegar a ese lugar detrás de la oreja, ese lugar que hacía que ella se estremeciera debajo de él.

Mientras su boca trabajaba maravillas, el ahora no tan inocente ex rurouni le deshacía el nudo de la yukata a su mujer. La prenda no se resistió demasiado y pronto Kaoru sintió el aire frío tocar su cuerpo casi desnudo, no que la molestara demasiado, ya que una mano algo callosa pero muy gentil le recorría primero la cintura y luego con mucha gentileza acariciaba uno de sus senos.

Kaoru se revolvió debajo de su marido, perdida en amor y las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando, quería luchar, quería compartir un poco de ese placer con él, pero conocía a Kenshin y sabía que su anata no se conformaría si no le daba placer a ella primero. Siempre pensando en los demás antes que él, pensó Kaoru justo antes de perder la razón, cuando sintió la respiración de su marido calentando su pecho y luego, sin aviso, un rosado pezón encontraba camino a su boca.

Con práctica nacida de años de convivir con niños en la casa, Kaoru no podía hacer más que respirar fuerte y susurrar el nombre de su marido.

Sus mejillas se sentían ardiendo y su cuerpo quería algo más, las sensaciones viajaban desde sus pechos hasta la punta de sus dedos, un cosquilleo caliente que iba tomando posesión de su cuerpo le recorría el abdomen llegando hasta su centro que sentía cada vez con más necesidad que la tocasen.

"Kenshin..." susurró ella a modo de súplica. El pelirrojo estaba disfrutando su festín... Kaoru siempre le recriminaba por ser tan considerado con ella y no pensar en él, y él, había intentado ya explicarle mil veces, que no solo lo hacía por ella. Kenshin (según él) no era tan considerado como su mujer le daba crédito. Ya que el hombre debía reconocerse que disfrutaba ese poder, esa excitación que le daba escuchar las silentes suplicas de la mujer que tenía debajo y amaba tanto. Con sonrisa pícara y deliberadamente lento sus besos comenzaron a recorrer el abdomen de su amada, abajo y más abajo, pero siempre a un paso tortuosamente lento. Los mechones sedosos y colorados haciéndole una leve cosquilla cuando suavemente pasaban por su cuerpo y la respiración caliente dándole calofríos en anticipación de lo que ella sabía vendría pronto.

Kaoru no pudo evitar que su mano derecha viajara a la sedosa cabellera pelirroja de su marido, mientras la izquierda inconscientemente le tomaba por el hombro empujándolo a la dirección que su cuerpo deseaba.

Kenshin sonrió pícaramente y saboreando cada segundo de la deliciosa tortura prosiguió a besarle primero un muslo, y después el otro, mientras con sus manos gentilmente tomaba a la mujer por la cadera, acomodándola mejor para sus planes.

Kaoru revolvía su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, las sensaciones volviéndola loca a más no poder, hasta que tuvo que combatir un grito que amenazó con escapar cuando esos sedosos labios y esa mojada lengua que hasta hace poco recorrían su abdomen se encontraban repentinamente en el centro de su ser, administrando sensaciones expertamente aprendidas.

Kenshin no podía sentirse más excitado aunque fuera físicamente posible, era evidente que su esposa lo deseaba y eso le hacía perder la razón. Saber que tenía tanto poder sobre Kaoru, saber que cada caricia la llevaba a ese estado le provocaban sensaciones tan excitantes que no podía creerlo. Administró sus atenciones como sabía que a Kaoru le gustaban, nunca demasiado en un punto ni en otro, sino una mezcla de todo, pasando la lengua lentamente, o simplemente atrapando entre sus labios ese punto que la hacía gemir y estremecerse en la cama.

Pronto, la mujer tuvo que combatir sus gritos cuando sintió que ya fue demasiado, que ya había llegado a ese punto donde todo explota y una sensación como electricidad caliente y placentera le recorría desde su centro hasta la punta de los dedos.

Kenshin sintió a su mujer estremecerse y supo que había logrado su cometido, se sonrió en pura satisfacción masculina al saber que la había complacido. Le administró un par de besos afectuosos más, y Kaoru por poco grita de la sorpresa.

Pronto la mujer se vio envuelta en los brazos fuertes de su marido que ya no estaban cubiertos por la yukata... bendita super velocidad, pensó ella. Kenshin la abrazaba y dejaba que la mujer recuperara su aliento, mientras le daba pequeños besos en la frente y el pelo, como susurrando pequeños 'te amo' con cada acción.

Kaoru sonrió en un estado total de paz y felicidad, afuera todos sus problemas, con el climax que acababa de tener el único pensamiento claro era el hombre que la envolvía y el amor que sentía hacia él. Con un poco de torpeza, ya que sus músculos todavía estaban adormilados por las sensaciones placenteras de momentos atrás, una mano delgada pero fuerte hizo camino hacia abajo perdiéndose dentro de la manta que los cubría hasta la cintura.

Kenshin paró de respirar cuando sintió la mano de su mujer envolverle de esa manera tan íntima, la deseaba tanto que no sabía como había hecho para aguantarse hasta ahora y no tomarla en ese instante.

Que era precisamente lo que tenía pensado hacer, hasta que vio la sonrisa pícara de la morocha.

"Me toca" dijo ella, y simplemente su cuerpo desapareció debajo de las sábanas.

El pelirrojo totalmente embobecido cayó hacia atrás de espalda y por poco pierde la razón cuando sintió una boca muy suavecita y húmeda envolverle la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.

"koishii..." fue lo único que pudo manejar a decir antes de que su mente se volviera un pudín de pasión y amor hacia la mujer que le administraba tan amorosas atenciones.

Por su parte Kaoru estaba disfrutando de su aventura, ya que sentir que le daba tanto placer al hombre que amaba le renovaban la pasión y le traía una satisfacción interna que si le hubieran preguntado no podía explicar.

Kenshin se encontraba en un mundo donde el placer y una hermosa mujer era lo único que ocupaba su mente, pero pronto, esos besitos pequeños, esas recorridas con la lengua que parecían interminables casi hacen que pierda la razón. La mano del pelirrojo viajó al hombro de su mujer, apartándola suavemente, ella entendió lo que él le decía silenciosamente y con una sonrisa pícara le administró un par de besos más que al pelirrojo casi matan de un infarto.

Con la misma sonrisa pícara Kaoru 'trepó' hasta llegar a estar cara a cara con su marido, ella arriba, sus brazos a cada lado de la pelirroja cabeza.

Ojos violetas se encontraron con ojos azules y la pasión y el amor que había en ellos eran suficientes para escribir una novela entera de una vida de devoción, entrega, pasión, cariño y amor.

"Te amo" dijeron simultáneamente, lo que provocó que también al mismo tiempo los dos sonrieran. Sin resistirlo más Kenshin estiró la cabeza y selló sus labios con los de ella. Antes de que Kaoru pudiera reaccionar sintió como su cuerpo giraba en el futon y la delgada aunque musculosa y firme figura de su marido se posaba sobre ella. Sin apartar sus labios de los de ella y suavemente Kenshin se introdujo en su cuerpo, pero estas nuevas e intensas sensaciones hicieron que momentáneamente ellos abandonaran el beso que compartían, sonidos de un placer infinito escaparon casi silenciosamente de sus labios.

El movimiento comenzó lento y deliberado, cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce hablaba del amor que sentía la pareja en ese momento.  
Kaoru subió una mano y logró que llegara a la mejilla izquierda de su marido, acariciando la superficie adornada por una difusa cicatriz.

Gracias a su toque que era de seda y su mirada de puro amor, Kenshin tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando observaba a la mujer debajo de él, sentía tantas cosas en ese momento, tantas. Pero una lágrima que cayó en la mejilla de Kaoru lo dijo todo y la pareja se perdió entonces en su danza de susurros de pasión y amor infinitos.

Llegaron al climax juntos, una explosión de placer que compartieron abrazándose muy fuerte, lágrimas cayendo de ojos azules y violetas por igual, sabiendo que tal vez... tal vez esta sería la última vez...

**--------------------- FIN DEL LEMON, YA PUEDEN SEGUIR LEYENDO -----------------------**

El amanecer encontró a la pareja abrazada en pura felicidad en el futon que habían compartido durante más de quince años, aunque Kenshin poco había dormido. Se pasó horas acariciando el pelo de su mujer, mirándola, grabando aún más en su memoria cada detalle de ella, cada detalle de ese cuarto que había vivido momentos increíbles. Desde la primera vez... hasta ver nacer a sus dos hijos y la última noche que habían compartido hacía pocas horas.

Finalmente no pudo ignorar la luz que comenzaba entrar por el shoji y se levantó pesadamente, dándole un par de besos más a su mujer como para despertarla suavemente.

Ritualistamente y con práctica nacida de años se colocó su ropa, nada muy sofisticado, su amado gi azul que Kaoru le regalara para su pasado cumpleaños y una hakama blanca como era de su preferencia. Sencillo, pero al mirarlo nadie pensaría que era un rurouni, ya casi había olvidado las épocas donde su única posesión era un gi magenta emparchado por todos lados.

Llegó a la cocina y se encontró con sus hijos, que con similares sonrisas se disponían a servir el desayuno. Kenji por supuesto tenía un par de benditas en los dedos y rastros de hollín en la cara y en su gi violeta oscuro pero su padre supuso que gracias a Kiriko el desayuno se había salvado lo suficiente como para ser comestible.

"Ohayo otou-san" dijo Kenji mientras se terminaba de situar en su asiento, Kiriko le siguió, vestida en su kimono rosa favorito, cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro y acentuando sus delicados rasgos.

"Ohayo otou-chan" dijo ella acercándose a Kenshin y pasándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura, apoyó su mentón en el pecho de su padre mirando hacia arriba con esos ojos grandes.

El pelirrojo de pelo corto le sonrió cálidamente devolviendo el abrazo y luego guiando a su hija a que sentara junto a él en la mesa.

Pronto apareció Kaoru, sonrisa de lado a lado aunque las circunstancias no fueran tan felices, vestía su kimono azul para viajar.

La familia aprovechó el último rato de normalidad y pronto se encontraron con los otros miembros del gumi en la puerta del dojo, morrales, protectores, armas cubiertas por ligeras telas. Todo pronto para el viaje, y por el tamaño del equipaje de cada uno, se podía decir que no planeaban volver pronto.

"No te preocupes Kenshin-san" dijo Tsubame con una sonrisa "Nosotros nos encargaremos de mirar por el dojo" su hijo Shinya de la mano.

"Hai, ni una preocupación, ustedes simplemente cuídense y no se preocupen por nada, cuando regresen les esperaremos con una deliciosa cena del akabeko" dijo Tae sonriendo también intentando subir el ánimo.

Kenshin sonrió con tristeza observando a quienes dejaban atrás, Ayame, Susume, adultas junto a Megumi le daban también la despedida, esas niñas que lo seguían queriendo como un tío pero a las que no veía tan seguido porque ellas, como es natural, habían seguido su propio camino.

Terminaron las despedidas cada uno a su manera, y Kenshin se sentía aun más culpable cuando el hijo de Yahiko tomó a su padre por la hakama y tímidamente le pidió que no le dejase.

Yahiko le explicó a su hijo sus razones nuevamente y el joven morocho de apenas seis solo podía asentir con la cabeza. Finalmente con una mirada determinada, el autodenominado samurai de tokio no lo pensó más y colocándole una mano en el hombro a Kenshin le hizo un gesto para que emprendieran camino.

Apenas unos metros se habían alejado, cuando Kenshin miró hacia atrás melancólicamente, apenas si podía creer que le pesara dejar tanto su hogar.

"OTOU-CHAN!" le gritó Kiriko a unos metros de él donde se encontraba el resto de la familia.

Kenshin salió de su trance melancólico y miró hacia delante, encontrando a todos mirándole con extrañeza, se colocó esa sonrisa de rurouni, una simple máscara que ya a nadie engañaba y caminó hacia su familia, comenzando el rumbo a Kyoto.

xx x x

El entusiasmo de la mujer no había disminuido con los años, apenas se había domado un poco con esperanzas de dar un buen ejemplo a sus hijos. Aún así, Misao saltaba de un pie a otro vestida con su cómoda hakama roja y su gi a flores, pelo recogido porque ella era la sra. Shinomori y aunque no fuera muy tradicionalista le encantaba demostrarlo.

En la atareada estación del tren de Kyoto le acompañaba su hija que estaba entusiasmada esperando a su amiga favorita, Kiriko. La morocha saltaba emocionada y sus ojos azules claros brillaban expectantes "Cuando llegan, cuando llegan?" preguntaba la niña de seis por centésima vez esa tarde saltando por todos lados y haciendo que su madre se preocupara de que se perdiera en la multitud.

"Pronto" repetía Misao con paciencia.  
Shiro estaba allí, serio pero también emocionado porque llegaría su mejor amigo, sus ojos silenciosamente seguían a su hermanita, como resguardándola de posibles peligros.

Finalmente entre la multitud que bajaba del tren se pudo ver una cabellera castaña y una bandana roja algo decolorada.  
Sus amigos habían llegado.

"KAORU-CHAN!" gritó Misao cuando se le arrojó en los brazos, acostumbrada su mejor amiga le devolvió el gesto.

"Yo Kenji" dijo Shiro golpeando levemente su puño con su amigo, en señal de saludo al mejor estilo adolescente.

"Mejor de la pierna?" preguntó el pelirrojo oscuro observando a su amigo con atención, Shiro sonrió y dijo "Estás bromeando? No es nada"

Así los dos adolescentes se fueron alejando sin prestar atención a ninguno de los adultos.

"Oi comadreja" dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa "A ver si le enseñas modales a ese muchacho tuyo, ne?"

A pesar de todos los años de entrenamiento que el kendoka tenía no pudo evitar que un par de kunais le volaran al raz de la cabeza arrancándole unos cuantos cabellos.

"Yo también me alegro de verte, Yahiko-CHAN!" gritó Misao salvajemente.

"OYE QUE SOY PADRE DE FAMILIA, QUE NADIE ME RESPETA!" risas llenaron la estación y Kenshin sacudió la cabeza, era bueno que algunas cosas siguieran siendo normales y que el humor de su familia no se alterara por la amarga situación.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la Aoiya, que rebosaba de vida llena de clientes y donde, ignorado por los mismos, atendían viejos y nuevos miembros del Oniwabanshu.

Los ojos de Shinomori Aoshi hicieron contacto con Kenshin en el segundo que el pelirrojo puso pie dentro del patio de la famosa posada, sin necesitar más comunicación que esa el hombre de grandes ojos violetas se dio cuenta que algo importante tenía que decirle el ex Okashira.

Mientras todos los demás se instalaban el pelirrojo visitante se reunió en la sala privada con Aoshi, donde Okon les sirvió te y como buena dama, se excusó y los dejó solos para hablar.

"Himura, estoy al tanto de la situación de Saito... y sé que en parte es la razón por la que estás aquí. No sólo por la carta que me envió Kaoru-san, sino también porque lo he hablado con el propio lobo" dijo el morocho. Kenshin poco se sorprendió.

Al costado de donde estuviera tradicionalmente sentado el ex okashira había una gran canasta de mimbre con la tapa puesta, parecía fuera de lugar en la habitación.

"Hace dos días sufrimos un ataque en la Aoiya" dijo sin emoción alguna Aoshi.

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon en sorpresa, mientras el morocho se disponía a quitar la tapa de la cesta y arrimarla al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Años de asesinatos y desmembramientos no habían preparado a Kenshin a ver el contenido de esa canasta sin que se le revolviera el estómago, dentro, había una cabeza.

Aunque le repulsara la vista, deicidio observarla, ya que sabía que Aoshi no se la mostraba por el simple placer de hacerlo. Mirando con atención aquellos rasgos gordos y desformes pudo reconocer una cara, una cara que no había visto en muchos años.

"Iwanbo?" susurró Kenshin atónito.

Aoshi asintió con la cabeza y le colocó la tapa a la canasta, que ya no era necesaria porque había ilustrado lo que quería decir.

"Hai, es una máquina, un títere, como aquel creado por Gein cuando el Jinchuu de Enishi"

Kenshin asintió

"Atacaron la Aoiya hace dos días... sufrimos daños menores y entre todos pudimos destruirlo"

"Pero no entiendo Aoshi, porqué la Aoiya?"

El morocho pausó a beber un poco de té, como pensando "Estoy seguro que Gein no está complacido de que lo haya enviado a una tumba anticipada, y más que nada, me parece que lo estaba probando.

Según el hombre que controlaba este títere y que por suerte sobrevivió, nos informó que hay muchos más como este. Desafortunadamente no pudimos saber dónde están guardados"

Kenshin estaba rabioso, no sólo Shishio, no sólo posibles enemigos resucitados en cuerpos de gente inocente, sino también ahora, un ejercito de títeres extremadamente fuertes y peligrosos. La balanza se inclinaba cada vez más en su contra.

"En resumen Himura, hablé con Saito, y está organizando una fuerte protección en la ciudad, no tenemos idea de donde esté localizado Shishio, ya que el monte Hiei está desocupado, por supuesto".

"Hai, no sería tan tonto de poner su base en el mismo lugar... pero hasta ahora, Shishio no ha hecho más que tomarnos el pelo" Kenshin se llevó una mano a su mentón, pensando, intentando adivinar qué se traía de manos quien fuera un hitokiri del pasado, igual que él.

"Obviamente está jugando con nosotros. Se cree superior" dijo Kenshin finalmente.

"Ah" fue la simple respuesta del hombre frente suyo.

xx x

"Y cuando mi padre me dijo que no era humano, ZAZ le arranqué un brazo de un sablazo!" dijo emocionado Shiro.

El y Kenji estaban tirando piedritas desde un puente, mirando como caían y hacían surcos en el agua.

"GUAU! Que genial! Siempre he querido probar Mitsurugi Ryu de esa manera, pero con gente normal sería muy cruel"

"Jaja, mi padre no tiene tantos miramientos si le sacan de las casillas" dijo Shiro cruzándose de brazos.

Kenji miró a su amigo con cara de sorpresa "Es posible sacar de las casillas a Aoshi-san?" dijo incrédulo.

"Hai, algunas veces, aunque su rostro no lo demuestra mucho, pero como te decía, si lo provocan, pobre del que se le cruce!" dijo el muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes.

"Hai, lo sé! La última vez mi otou-san casi tiene un infarto cuando se enteró que tu padre le rebanó una mano al pillo ese"

"Se lo tenía merecido, ese pervertido que tocaba a las mujeres en el mercado" A Shiro le salió una venita en la frente cuando recordó al hombre y sus rápidas manos.

"Qué mala suerte para él ne? Justo de todas las que había, tenía que elegir a tía Misao, que además venía acompañada de Aoshi-san! Jaja" reía Kenji.

Su amigo también rió, aunque no estuvo presente se imaginaba la escena "Okaa-san me dijo que los dedos del hombre volaron antes que ella siquiera pudiera sacar un kunai".

Los dos adolescentes rieron un rato más... y luego Kenji se cayó la boca, pensando que su padre no estaría orgulloso de que le hiciera gracia que un hombre perdiera una mano, y pensándolo mejor, a él mucho tampoco.

"Fue gracioso, si, pero realmente no tengo ganas de andar desmembrando personas, no gracias, si puedo ganarles con mi sakabatou es suficiente" dijo Kenji apoyándose en la baranda.

"Aww Kenji, eres un aburrido" dijo Shiro con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

"LO SIENTO!" se empezaron a pechar entre ellos y pronto se perseguían a las risas por la calle.

x x x

Kiriko no se sentía muy bien, desde esa tarde le dolía el abdomen y ella lo ignoraba, atribuyéndoselo a algo que le había caído mal.

Estaba ayudando a su madre a acomodar todo en las habitaciones que ocuparían por tiempo indefinido en la Aoiya y de vez en cuando se pasaba una mano por la pansita, maldiciendo a su hermano y jurándose que no lo dejaría acercarse a la cocina nunca más.

Kaoru se dio cuenta del desconfort de su hija y le preguntó si algo andaba mal, Kiriko le comentó de su molestia y su madre la envió a dormir, prometiéndole que le subiría un te herval para que se sintiera mejor.

Como le gustaban los mimos y las atenciones Kiriko no tardó en cumplir y aunque fuera algo temprano se metió en el futon, Saori preocupada haciéndole compañía.

Pronto se les sumó Misao, se suponía que Kiriko iba a descansar, pero se pasó la tarde con su mamá, tía y primita postizas sentada en su habitación mientras las mujeres conversaban animadamente.

"Oh, mañana en la mañana podríamos ir todos a recorrer el centro ne? Últimamente han abierto unos negocios occidentales fenomenales. El otro día vi un aparato que es como un gran cuerno conectado a un disco! Y saca sonido, música como si la tocara toda una orquesta invisible!" decía emocionada Misao.

"Una rocola" dijo Kiriko con una sonrisa

"HAI, como lo sabes?" preguntó Misao interesada.

Kaoru sonrió "A Kiriko le encantan las invenciones modernas, y Kenshin le trae de vez en cuando revistas del extranjero, cuando las puede conseguir"

"Hai... otou-san a veces viaja hasta Yokohama para traérmelas" dijo la niña sintiéndose un poco culpable.

"Y a mi me trae chocolates!" dijo Kaoru feliz recordando su adicción al chocolate que había comenzado con los primeros antojos, cuando estaba embarazada de Kenji.

"Revistas extranjeras?" preguntó Saori interesada "Qué no están en lenguaje gaijin?"

"Hai" dijo Kaoru "pero Kiriko lee muy bien en inglés"

"Sou? (de verdad)" preguntó incrédula la niña de seis.

"Hai!" dijo Kiriko. Misao no se sorprendió, los niños Himura siempre habían estudiado casi las mismas horas que pasaban practicando kendo.

"Bueno, pero que nos hemos desviado del tema" dijo Misao comiendo un confite que había traído junto al té "Mañana iremos y recorreremos un poco como una gran familia ne? No hay ningún caso en quedarnos aquí con caras largas esperando" iba a decir 'que venga la momia a atacarnos' pero recordó que Saori era muy pequeña para comprender. Igualmente Kaoru y Kiriko asintieron.

"Hai de gozaru!" dijo Kiriko intentando ser genki genki (feliz feliz) el mantra de su tía postiza a pesar del dolor que la seguía molestando.

xx x

Sin saber que armas y qué poder real tenía Shishio, Kenshin decidió junto con Aoshi que lo mejor sería esperar cualquier movimiento de su enemigo para decidir el plan de acción.

Mientras tanto, no podían hacer más que esperar atentamente.

En la cena estaban todos reunidos excepto Kiriko que seguía en la habitación que ahora compartía con Saori, el té le había dado sueño y se había quedado dormida. Kenshin estaba levemente preocupado.

"Jaja, a ver si nos deja un poco en paz y deja de seguirnos como una peste" había dicho Shiro contento.  
Kenji por lo general ignoraba los ataques de su amigo hacia su hermana, pero en esta oportunidad le tiró una mirada dura a su compinche

"No ves que se siente mal? Podrías dejarla en paz para variar?" dijo Kenji, las palabras salieron más bruscamente de lo que pensó y Shiro se cayó la boca preguntándose a si mismo como era posible que una mirada cambiara tan rápida y drásticamente de amistosa y apacible a ... asesina?

xx xx

Una hora antes de la madrugada Kiriko tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño repentinamente, ya que le daban unas pequeñas punzaditas en el abdomen, no muy dolorosas, pero desconocidas.

Se sorprendió al descubrir lo que le estaba sucediendo, por supuesto que ya sabía que le pasaba, su madre se lo había explicado. Pero la tomó por sorpresa y del susto se fue a buscar a su Okaa-chan.

Asomó su colorada cabeza por el shoji de sus padres suavemente sin querer asustarlos, pero Kenshin, quien en Kyoto y en el estado de alarma general en el que se sentía, tenía todos los sentidos encendidos y despertó enseguida. Se alivió cuando sintió el familiar kenki.

"Qué sucede Kiriko-chan?" le susurró Kenshin como para no despertar a su esposa. Kiriko tragó saliva, ni muerta le diría a su padre lo que le pasaba, se sonrojó a más no poder pero Kenshin no lo notó, estaba muy oscuro.

"Necesito hablar con okaa-chan" susurró ella.

"Mmmhh?" dijo Kaoru algo adormiladamente, tal vez sería instinto de madre, pero al escuchar necesito a okaa-chan se despertaría así sus hijos estuvieran a 100 metros.

"Hai, allá voy" dijo ella levantándose y colocando un abrigo sobre su yukata.

Kenshin vio a las dos mujeres desaparecer por el shoji de manera extrañada. Eran pocas las cosas que su hija no le contaba, pero no se podía imaginar que sucedía. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, dormir ya estaba fuera de la cuestión, pero tampoco podía levantarse tan temprano.

x x x x

Kaoru abrazó a su hija cuando escuchó la noticia "Ohhh... mi pequeña ya no es una niña" suspiró.

Kiriko quedó paralizada, no sabía como tomar esa noticia. No que ella se sintiera niña, pero tampoco se sentía mujer.  
"Te duele mucho? Te traigo algo?" preguntó a manera de madre preocupada la morocha, mirando a su hija a los ojos. Kaoru quería asegurarse que Kiriko no pasara por lo que ella... sin tener madre, a Kaoru casi le vino un infarto cuando descubrió sangre en su ropa interior una mañana cuando tenía trece años. Asustada no había ido al médico porque tenía mucha vergüenza de hablar con el doctor Gensai lo que le sucedía. Afortunadamente, una vecina solterona que siempre pasaba por la tarde (Kaoru en retrospectiva ahora suponía que la mujer estaba buscando marido), la vio llorar en el rincón del dojo y a base de insistentes preguntas había averiguado cuál era el problema de la muchacha.

"Iie" respondió la joven "Siento una molestia, pero nada más..."

"Bien... entonces ve a dormir, ya no hay mas nada que podamos hacer"  
Kiriko asintió.

"En la mañana iremos al mercado como teníamos planeado con Misao"

Kiriko asintió nuevamente.

xx x x

La siguiente mañana Kiriko no se quería levantar, Saori le insistía que sería divertido ir a la ciudad pero la adolescente simplemente se escondió debajo de las sábanas.

"DALE FEA!" le gritó Kenji exasperado desde la puerta de la habitación.  
"Okaa-san me dijo que ya estabas mejor y que podías salir"

Otra vez, más silencio.

"BIEN, PÚDRETE ALLí" le gritó su hermano cuando enojado se alejó por el corredor.

Misao no tardó en escuchar la noticia de Kaoru y abrazó a la mujer felicitándola, Kaoru rió y limpiándose una lágrima del ojo le dijo que no sabía si en realidad estar feliz, porque quería decir que su pequeña ya no lo era tanto. Misao comprendió, pero le dijo que se dejara de tonterías y que salieran a divertirse al mercado.

Kaoru fue a buscar a su hija pero Kiriko le dijo que no quería salir.

"Te sientes mal?"

"Iie" respondió el bulto de debajo de las sábanas.

"Entonces porqué no te levantas?"

"No quiero" el bulto se arrolló aún mas.

Kaoru decidió dejar a su hija en paz. Pero cuando Misao escuchó desde fuera de la habitación, decidió que era tiempo de actuar como tía y hacer lo mismo que Okon y Omasu habían echo por ella tantos años atrás.

Entró a la habitación y sin miramientos le tiró de las sábanas a la joven.

"Y bien?" le dijo Misao con cara severa.

"Tía Misao, sólo... déjame dormir, si?" Kiriko se tapó la cara con su brazo.

"A sí que ahora... Himura Kiriko, la niña que ignora a las personas que se burlan de su tamaño, la misma que patea el trasero de hombres tres veces más grandes que ella, la misma que no duda en ponerse en peligro por los demás, se deja vencer por esto? Por la naturaleza?"

"tu no entiendes..." susurró Kiriko al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía porqué, pero todo le provocaba llorar.

"Qué es lo que no entiendo ne? Todas pasamos por lo mismo Baka. Y nosotras especialmente, mujeres que hemos elegido caminos inusuales para nuestras vidas, que debemos probarnos constantemente ante esta sociedad machista, no podemos permitirnos que algo como esto nos detenga. Imagínate si tu madre se quedara llorando en su habitación cada vez que le viene en lugar de levantarse a dar clases como todos los días? Me imaginas a mi dejando de atacar a todos con mis kunais y llorando deprimida solo por algo tan trivial como eso? Esperaba más de ti"

Misao terminó su monólogo "Pero bien, si quieres quédate aquí y sé la nenita patética que ahora pareces..." la mujer salió de la habitación y pasó junto a Kaoru, que la miraba estupefacta por lo que había escuchado. Antes de desaparecer del pasillo, la mujer ninja le hizo el signo de la victoria.

Kaoru miró en dirección a su hija, y la encontró vistiéndose.

"Cuándo nos vamos?" dijo Kiriko con una sonrisa.

x x x x

Kenji no podía creer que estaba pasando por esa situación nuevamente, y encima VOLUNTARIAMENTE, allí estaba, en compañía de Shiro, Kenshin, Kiriko, Misao y Kaoru caminando por las congestionadas calles de Kyoto mientras las mujeres miraban las tiendas felizmente.

"Me puedes recordar porqué exactamente fue que acepté venir?" dijo Kenji susurrándole a su amigo.

Shiro se encogió de hombros "Sabes que con 'la situación' de ahora no podemos dejarlas salir solas, ne?"

Un kunai pasó volando entre los dos jóvenes que quedaron con una gota "No necesitamos guardaespaldas" dijo Misao sin siquiera mirar a los muchachos y con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando. "lo que necesitamos son mulas que nos carguen las cosas".

Los tres hombres cayeron, al estilo anime y las tres mujeres rieron.

Kenshin observaba a su hija, Kaoru aún no le había contado qué había sucedido y el pelirrojo seguía preocupado. Más aún porque Kiriko se la había pasado toda la mañana callada, como sumida en profundos pensamientos, era normal que la joven fuera un poco introspectiva como su padre, pero tanto rato ya era preocupante.

De pronto Misao dejó escapar un grito de felicidad cuando vio la tienda de la que estuvo hablando durante la mitad del trayecto. El local en cuestión tenía unas palabras grandes en dorado escritas en inglés y debajo el kanji traduciéndolas "Tesoros" se llamaba.

Al observar su vidriera (otra innovación de occidente) se podía ver claramente porqué la tienda llevaba ese nombre. Dentro había una gran cantidad de "chucherías" que le llamarían la atención a cualquiera. Desde lámparas de extraños diseños, hasta pequeñas estatuillas deliciosamente talladas, carísimos collares de patrones muy intrincados, abanicos al mejor estilo Rococó que era algo que en japón no se veía mucho.

Todos los miembros del grupo por igual encontraron algo de qué maravillarse. Kenshin por ejemplo tenía la sonrisa de un niño de cinco años mientras miraba un modelo a escala de un tren dar vueltas alrededor de un monte Fuji en miniatura.

Kiriko se quedó prendada mirando una exquisita caja musical, en apariencia bastante costosa, ya que ésta estaba decorada con hermosos arabescos por fuera. Estaba con la tapa descubierta, y se podía ver sobre su superficie que era como la de un espejo, dos pequeñas figurillas de una pareja bailando un vals en ropa occidental.

Pasó un rato y el grupo comenzó a perder interés, excepto Kiriko que seguía embobecida mirando el artefacto.

"Te gusta mucho ne?" preguntó Misao dándose cuenta de la fijación de la pelirroja.

Kiriko se ruborizó levemente, y como si hubiera olvidado que estaba rodeada con gente susurró "Me pregunto que se sentirá bailar en una gran fiesta al estilo occidental..." lo que sus palabras no describieron fue la imagen mental que tenía la niña de ella bailando en un hermoso vestido con un imaginario hombre alto sin rostro.

Mirando por encima del hombro de Kiriko, ya que su altura se lo permitía, Shiro observó el objeto y con una mueca dijo para que todos oyeran "Ningún hombre en su sana mente bailaría con una niña machona y fea como tú"

Kiriko se quedó callada, sus ojos aún fijos en la caja de música y su mano se apretó inconscientemente en la empuñadura de su katana, se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa enorme de lado a lado dijo "Saben qué? Creo que olvidé algo... sigan sin mi" se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la Aoiya, pero un segundo antes de que su rostro se perdiera entre su cabello su padre la había visto... había visto la lágrima que calló silenciosamente de esos ojos que fingían felicidad.

Kenshin, al igual que todo el grupo, quedó inmóvil pensando que hacer. Shiro sintió un golpe fuerte de un puño,

"HEY, porqué fue eso?" le dijo a su amigo mientras se acariciaba su hombro derecho.

"Creo que te pasaste un poco" le dijo Kenji al morocho.

"No es más de lo que le digo siempre" respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bien, bien, no hay caso quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada" dijo Misao sacudiendo las manos "además tenemos que comprar víveres para la Aoiya, falta arroz, y algunas especias... y además..."

Kenji y Shiro sacudieron las cabezas imaginándose los kilos que tendrían que cargar, con pasos pesados comenzaron a caminar detrás de Misao que se alejaba hablando felizmente de todo lo que compraría.

Kenshin se acercó a su esposa, y le susurró sólo para que ella escuchara "Qué le sucede a Kiriko?".

Kaoru suspiró, aún mirando en dirección donde su hija había desaparecido entre la multitud que iba y venía.

"Kenshin... no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo antes, es que Kiriko-chan... bueno..." aunque susurraba a Kaoru le dio un poco de vergüenza decirlo en alto, entonces se arrimó al oído de su marido, y colocando una mano a cerca de su boca en el típico gesto de 'te voy a contar un secreto' susurró unas palabras.

Kenshin se puso colorado como su cabello y un pequeño y murmurado oro escapó de sus labios. "Oh" simplemente pudo decir. Inconscientemente imitó la sonrisa falsa que momentos antes su hija había utilizado y ofreciéndole el brazo a su esposa comenzó a caminar detrás de Misao y los muchachos. Aunque conociéndolo bien, Kaoru sabía que su marido estaba experimentando sentimientos similares a los de ella, una especie de tristeza al saber que tu pequeña, ya no lo es tanto.

xx x x x

Sanosuke la vio venir de lejos, aunque las calles de Kyoto fueran embotelladas por multitudes era difícil perder de vista la figura de una cabecita pelirroja vestida de gi blanco con hakama azul, una katana enfundada en una vaina roja descansando en su cintura.

"Yo Joujou!" dijo felizmente el hombre de la bandana que estaba recostado en la puerta de la Aoiya con una espina de pez saliéndole de la boca.

El tupido cabello rojo cubría los ojos de la cabeza cabizbaja, y las sandalias de tatami hacían un pequeño ruido cuando golpeaban pesadamente la tierra. Sanosuke había visto esa postura innumerable cantidad de veces "Pasó algo?" preguntó.

Saliendo de su trance y levantando la cabeza para mirar al hombre alto que tenía frente a ella la joven ofreció una sonrisa de lado a lado "Iie de gozaru" dijo felizmente.  
Sanosuke sonrió levemente, Kenji y Kiriko no tenían los OROs y los gozarus tan pegados como su padre, pero de vez en cuando se les escapaban algunos.

"No ibas a pasar la mañana en el mercado con los demás?" el castaño levantó una ceja, sospechando algo.

"Mmm, me resultó aburrido, además estoy algo cansada... me disculpas tío? Me voy a recostar un rato" y sin decir más se metió en la Aoiya.

'Jojou, eres tan mal mentirosa como tu viejo' pensó Sano y luego se recostó en la pared a seguir mirando la gente pasar.

Kiriko subió a su habitación y para su alegría Saori no estaba, la habían enviado a su tutora para sus clases diarias. La adolescente se tiró en su futon y miró un rato el techo, pensando en las palabras de Shiro.

'Porqué dejo que me afecte tanto, porqué?' se sentía frustrada, pero no era una persona violenta, no, no le provocaba ir a golpear a Shiro por su ofensa, ella siempre lo ignoraba, pero ahora, ahora le había afectado 'porqué!' pensó nuevamente.

Se levantó pesadamente y cogió un espejo de mano que había en la habitación. Se contempló varios segundos en él y descubrió lo que ya sabía, en su reflejo vio la barbilla y la nariz de su madre, adornada por dos brillantes ojos violetas como los de su padre. Su cerquillo que se separaba a la mitad caía cerca de sus ojos pero normalmente no los cubría, y su rostro estaba enmarcado por largos mechones que caían sueltos de su colita de pelo atada alta con un moño.

Bien, si bien su cara parecía de niña no era tanto problema, pensó. Sintiéndose confidente en la soledad de su habitación se soltó el gi y la hakama y contempló su cuerpo. Llevaba vendajes en el torso desde hacía años, pero más que de necesidad como forma de guardar la modestia, ya que una señorita no podía andar mostrando el pecho. Contempló su pecho otra vez y vio que los vendajes en los últimos meses habían ganado un par de bultitos, pero nada más. Nada de lo que sentirse orgullosa. Su mirada siguió recorriendo y su figura flaquita la hizo suspirar.  
Shiro tenía razón, quién querría bailar con ella?. Acomodó su ropa nuevamente y miró sus manos callosas.

Nunca se había pensado a si misma como mujer, aunque si se consideraba femenina, después de todo no tenía problema de usar un kimono cuando no tenía práctica o había peligro de ataques.

'Entonces porqué le había afectado tanto el estúpido comentario?

ESTUPIDAS HORMONAS!' pensó cuando recordó la explicación que le había dado Megumi sobre los cambios hormonales que sufren las mujeres.

Y así, se pasó el resto del día encerrada, pensando y de ves en cuando lloriqueando sin realmente comprender el motivo.-

xx x x

Luego de un rato más de caminar por el mercado Kenshin se excusó porque dijo que aprovecharía a hablar con Saito ya que estaba cerca. Su hijo le miró recriminatoriamente y le dijo que lo único que quería era escaparse de toda la carga que tendrían que llevar a la Aoiya.

Kenshin hizo su típica sonrisa desentendida, pero sus ojos hablaban diferente, tal vez en parte se estaba escapando.

x x x x

El morocho alto estaba en su oficina observando un lío de papeles, informes, reportes, todo mezclado en un caos general que era en ese momento su departamento de policía y sin que los habitantes lo supieran, su ciudad.

Una pila de colillas de los muchos cigarros consumidos en las últimas horas adornaban la única parte que todavía era visible del gran escritorio de madera. Sin sacar la mirada de sus papeles, pero haciendo una mueca algo disgustada el hombre alto de cabello engominado susurró "y ahora que quieres".

"Fuiste tú el que me fue a buscar, si mal no recuerdo" contestó Kenshin saliendo de entre las sombras.

Frustrado porque parecía no encontrar lo que buscaba Saito dejó los papeles en el escritorio que se desparramaron agregando al desorden. Pesadamente se tiró sobre su silla de madera y reclinó su espalda de manera confortable mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba un cigarro de su chaqueta policial azul.

"Tecnicismos battousai, me supongo que hablaste con el ninja"

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba frente a Saito "Hai, me comentó lo del ataque".

"No fue el único, en varias zonas de la ciudad ha habido problemas, he perdido agentes y el gobierno me esta presionando, es linda la vida, ne?" dijo sarcásticamente.

Kenshin suspiró "Seguro es interesante, aunque para nada divertido" dijo seriamente, cambiando su rostro para levantar el ánimo dijo "Bien... intentemos averiguar que se trae Shishio... muéstrame dónde ha habido actividad"

Por el resto de la tarde, los dos ex enemigos mortales se la pasaron señalando puntos en mapas, mirando reportes y llegando a conclusiones.

xx x x

Ya todos habían regresado a lo que era a la vez, hospedaje, hogar y cuartel general. El salón de la Aoiya rebozaba de vida mientras Sanosuke una vez más contaba sus aventuras en todas partes del mundo, los miembros del oniwabanshu y algunos del Kenshin gumi escuchaban felizmente mientras eran acompañados por sake y deliciosos bocadillos.

Los únicos que faltaban eran Kiriko y Kenshin. El pelirrojo no había regresado aún y su hija seguía encerrada en su cuarto.

De pronto todos dieron vuelta la cabeza cuando escucharon un 'Tadaima' masculino y melódico, la mayoría de los rostros se iluminaron con una sonrisa "Okaeri" dijo Kaoru al ver a su marido finalmente aparecer en la habitación.  
El pelirrojo llevaba un paquete en la mano y escaneó con su rápida mirada el grupo sentado en círculo.

"Kiriko?" preguntó cuando no la encontró allí.

Su esposa suspiró y levantando la mirada dijo "en su habitación, no ha querido bajar desde hoy"  
El hombre de inusual cabello asintió y sin decir más se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras desapareciendo de la vista del resto del grupo que no tardó en retomar sus charlas y su bebida.

Kiriko escuchó la voz de su padre preguntándole si podía pasar, se limpió los ojos rápidamente, intentando borrar cualquier evidencia de lagrimas que hubiera en ellos "adelante" dijo quietamente.

El pelirrojo entró y no tardó en ver la expresión infeliz en su hija, por más que ella intentara enmascararlo con una sonrisa.

"Esto es para ti" dijo él entregándole un paquete.

La joven con mirada extrañada tiró del suave cordón que mantenía a la tela celeste en su lugar y la caja de música que hubiera sido objeto de su fantasía esa mañana se reveló ante sus ojos.

Su mirada se iluminó genuinamente de lado a lado, y sin poder resistirlo uno de sus brazos se envolvió alrededor de la cintura de su padre, el otro sosteniendo con fuerza el preciado regalo.

"Domo arigatou otou-chan" dijo apretando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

Kenshin le colocó una mano en el hombro y la apartó lo suficiente para mirar a sus ojos "Ahh, pero ese no es todo el regalo... hoy, si lo deseas, te daré una lección especial".

Sin comprender demasiado Kiriko asintió y se disponía a dejar su caja de música para ir a buscar su katana.

"Iie, sin katana, esta será una lección especial, pero primero..."

Kenshin tomó la caja de música y mientras Kiriko le miraba con una expresión confundida el pelirrojo le dio cuerda al fino mecanismo.

Pronto, una suave melodía comenzó a tocar y Kenshin depositó el pequeño aparato en un rincón de la habitación, las figurillas de marfil danzando en un estático movimiento por sobre la hermosa superficie.

Kenshin le hizo una reverencia a su hija que provocó risitas en ella  
"No es un gran salón occidental... ni siquiera soy un apuesto príncipe... pero aceptarías este baile conmigo Kiriko-dono?"

El honorífico le provocó un rubor a su hija, y fue entonces que la muchacha se dio cuenta que su padre sabía... el rubor se enfureció más y sus cachetes hacían juego con su cabello. Sin poder seguir ignorando la mano que él le ofrecía la tomó, y pronto era guiada en una danza desconocida, su amplia hakama azul volando a su alrededor y dando la apariencia de elegante vestido.

"Cómo sabes bailar así?" preguntó ella mientras Kenshin la guiaba expertamente.

"Un par de veces tuve que trabajar de guardia en alguna que otra fiesta al estilo occidental..." dijo él con su famosa sonrisa.  
"Y lo aprendiste de solo mirarlo?" preguntó en asombro Kiriko... dos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo tonta de su pregunta.

"Claro que aprendiste sin mirarlo" dijo riéndose.

"Danzar es como el kenjutzu... una sucesión de movimientos fluidos" diciendo esto hizo que su hija girara junto a él. Ahora que ella estaba más confiada la danza ocupaba casi toda la superficie de la habitación, afortunadamente los futons estaban doblados en un rincón y no ocupaban espacio.

Las risas de Kiriko decoraban el ambiente y la música continuaba con su feliz melodía, la muchacha comenzó a seguir los movimientos, y pronto bailaba tan bien como su padre.

Curiosa Kaoru había subido detrás de su marido, no es que quisiera fisgonear, pero, bueno, tal vez un poco. Un ojo celeste se asomaba por el shoji y una sonrisa decoró los labios de la hermosa mujer.  
Suspiró y contenta dejó que el par siguiera bailando en privado.

Esa noche Kiriko cenó con el resto de la familia, su humor había vuelto a la normalidad y cuando Shiro le hizo uno de sus comentarios molestos simplemente rió... pero esta vez, rió desde su corazón, porque sabía que el muchacho no estaba diciendo la verdad.

xx x x

Los movimientos de gente sospechosa dentro de la ciudad ya eran preocupantes y los kenki dobles que le crispaban los nervios a los pocos que podían leerlos se hacían cada vez más presentes.  
La sensación en la boca del estómago de que algo horrible sucedería pronto no se le iba a ningún residente de la Aoiya en ningún momento.

Tanto es así, tan evidente era el caos en el que Kyoto se estaba sumiendo lentamente, que hasta el gran Hiko Seijurou el treceavo no pudo evitar sentir esas sensaciones una tarde en la que bajó de SU montaña para comprar un par de jarras de Sake.

Molesto con su Baka-deshi por no alertarle de la situación antes e irritado por la ruptura de su amada rutina se dirigió al edificio donde sabía que podría encontrar algo de información, y ya de paso, a visitar a esa mujer ninja que siempre le espera.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando a pocos metros del lugar sintió kenkis muy familiares... pero sólo dos de ellos le iluminaban como si fueran luciérnagas en el medio de la noche.

Pronto, una cabeza colorada, no del tono zanahoria, sino mas bien un tinte mas caoba se asomó por una ventana del piso de arriba.

"SHISHOU!" gritó Kenji emocionado, y sin resistirlo corriendo escaleras abajo al encuentro de su maestro.  
Una voz mucho más femenina se le unió y pronto el gran maestro del Hiten Mitzurugi tenía dos pelirrojos abrazándole.

Su felicidad fue evidente durante solo un segundo y luego poniendo su típica máscara de hombre duro e intolerante se los quitó de encima.

No que los muchachos tomaran ninguna ofensa, después de todo, conocían muy bien a su ojii-san. No con tanto entusiasmo pero si con similar alegría Kenshin recibió a su maestro en el interior de la Aoiya, en una reunión privada entre los dos le explicó la situación actual.

"Hmmmp" dijo Hiko cruzándose de brazos "Tu siempre metiendome en tus estúpidos problemas"

Kenshin puso cara molesta "Yo no te he ido a buscar" dijo.

"De cualquier forma, me crees con tan poco corazón como para quedarme tranquilamente en mi montaña y dejar a tu cuidado a mis preciados nietecillos?" dijo Hiko con sonrisa burlona.

"No lo he hecho tan mal hasta ahora" Kenshin se cruzó de brazos, preguntándose como podía hacer su maestro para sacarle de quicio de esa manera y hacerlo sentir como si tuviera catorce años otra vez.

Hiko rió complacido con la expresión de su ex alumno (al que sin embargo se refería todavía como baka deshi) bebió otro sorbo de su sake y cambió su mirada por una más seria.

"Esto es grave... muy grave... no puedo ni comenzar a imaginar la clase de guerreros a las que tendrá acceso Shishio" Hiko paró a beber otro sorbo de cálida bebida.

Kenshin simplemente asintió "Ah" dijo.

"En la historia siempre han existido lunáticos con ambiciones de conquista... así está documentado en los escritos de nuestros predecesores... y siempre un sucesor del Hiten Mitzurugi les ha detenido"

Hiko bebió otro sorbo, Kenshin seguía allí, pensando.

"Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?" dijo mientras acomodaba sus piernas y las cruzaba delante suyo de manera no tradicional, luego tomó su gran jarrón y se sirvió más licor de arroz.

Kenshin pensó su respuesta un par de segundos y suspirando dijo "Lo mismo que hice la última vez, pienso derrotar a Shishio" su tono llevaba una finalidad atemorizante.

"Aha, y como piensas hacer eso?" El enorme hombre levantaba una ceja

Kenshin bajó la vista "Aún no lo sé, pero estamos planeando una defensa con Saito, creemos que Shishio planea atacar de golpe, y de manera masiva".

La habitación quedó una vez más en silencio, los únicos sonidos eran del pequeño reloj de madera en un rincón y de los sorbos de sake del gran hombre morocho.

"Bien, creo que has tenido suerte, porque el gran Seijurou Hiko a decidido quedarse un par de días"

"Tu sólo quieres beber sake de arriba" murmuró Kenshin.

En respuesta recibió un platito de sake entre medio de los ojos.  
El pobre hombre cayó hacia atrás noqueado con espirales en los ojos.

"Insolente pupilo" susurró Hiko.

x x x x

Una larga procesión se podía ver bajando de las montañas que rodeaban la cuidad, siguiendo el camino que marcaba el río.

No era una pequeña compañía, al contrario, hombres a caballo y a pie la seguían, algunos, con el traje tradicional de samurai que ni siquiera se había visto demasiado durante el Bakumatzu no Doran, la revolución que hubiera ocurrido casi treinta años atrás.

Más atemorizantes que los horripilantes rostros tallados en las máscaras de éstas armaduras eran los deformes hombres en la parte trasera de la compañía. Sus rostros que llevaban una colita de pelo pequeña eran gordos y sus cuerpos también, su expresión hablaba de falta de inteligencia y su única vestimenta era una tela envolviendo sus cintura y pasando por la entrepierna, muy similar a la vestimenta de los peleadores de sumo.

Hombres con lanzas iban al frente. Y acompañando la única carreta que había en el grupo se encontraban algunos hombres a caballo.  
Dentro de la carreta, dos personas bebían vino felizmente, uno de ellos llevaba vendajes en todo el cuerpo, cubriendo su quemada piel, y la otra, una mujer de exquisita belleza, con ojos celestes claro como el cielo de la mañana y cabello negro recogido. Iban acompañados de un hombre de quizás unos treinta años, complexión mediana y vestimenta occidental, llevaba el cabello negro largo pero engominado de una forma prolija hacia atrás.

Los otros dos ocupantes llevaban finos kimonos, de calidad digna para un propio emperador, y levantando la copa en señal de confidencia, el hombre de los vendajes comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa

"Ya verás Yumi mi amor... pronto... el rey y la reina del infierno, serán coronados emperador y emperatriz de Japón"

"Ciertamente mi amor" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

"DEFINITIVAMENTE" dijo el hombre de la gomina de manera entusiasta "He experienciado el Kuni-tori en la misma boca del infierno! Es hora de que Shishio-sama le demuestre a este patético país lo que debió suceder quince años atrás!"

Y con los ecos de las risas provenientes de la carreta de madera la procesión continuó marchando, camino a Kyoto.

* * *

Ohhh, no hubo peleas otra vez! Pero les prometo, en el próximo si las habrá.-  
(y en el que le sigue, y en el otro... y si hay otro también...) me espera un gran trabajo

* * *

y aquí van las respuestas:

**AoMe Hisoshima:** El capitulo anterior no fue una despedida... pero este tal vez si... sniff, ya veremos que sucede.

**Ishiara:** Es verdad lo que tu dices, al principio me costaba más, pero ahora he encontrado un ritmo narrativo mejor y creo que los capis van ganando forma. MUCHAS GRACIAS por el review.

**Milan Kaoru KH:** ohh un review nuevo, me encanta, muchas gracias por tus halagos! Intentaré estar a la altura.

**Kala():** Bueno, si vuelven a salvo o no, es la cuestión del fic, que gracia tiene si te lo digo ahora? Un beso grande

**Miara Makisan ():** Ohhhh me han pescado... un adelanto? Tengo planeado un mini fic en el epilogo... acerca de esos dos que mencionas (pero no cuento nada más...)

**Gabyhyatt:** Yo también me reí! Jaja... sobre todo con las mujeres son como vainas...

**HADA-chan:** La familia de Saito aparece, pero no se bien cuando. Viste, segui tus consegos, un beso grande y nos hablamos

**cooki fruit ():** Como me voy a ofender? Para nada. Me alegra te haya gustado el capi y nos vemos pronto.

* * *

**Y AL FIN LOGRE SUBIR MI FANART DE ESTE FIC PARA QUE TODOS VEAN!** No puedo poner el vinculo en aquí porque lo quitan automáticamente! Pero está en mi página de autora (profile). Así que espero que les guste, tengo de todo, desde kiriko hasta kenshin.

**Un beso grande y no se olviden de mandarme comentarios  
Myks**


	10. Comienza el Caos

Hola a todos!

Lamento la demora, pero pasé por un breve bloqueo que por suerte se terminó.

Esta vez no respondo comentarios personalmente pero los AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE y sepan que los he leído a todos y me han encantado. No los respondo porque son las 5 am y como he estado atrasada en mis actualizaciones estoy apuradísima por subir esta historia (e ir a dormir!)

Espero les guste y no se olviden que pueden visitar mi pagina de profile para ver mi fanart de este fic!

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra**  
**Capitulo 10: El caos comienza**

Ruidos, cantos, platos chocando, Sanosuke pidiendo una ronda más de arroz a gritos, Misao preguntando por Aoshi, Kaoru y Yahiko tirándose de sus ropas mientras se miran con ojos malignos, Kiriko sorbiendo té calladamente, Shiro y Kenji compitiendo la fuerza de sus brazos el uno contra el otro con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

El pelirrojo sonrió al entrar a la habitación y encontrarse con la familiar escena que era típica en el almuerzo de la Aoiya, el único que parecía fuera de lugar era su maestro, quien ante tanto ruido estaba refugiado en la esquina más alejada de la habitación murmurando cosas no muy bonitas mientras Omasu le servía sake para calmar al irritado hombre.

Todo sería muy normal, sino fuera porque los oniwabanshu tenían a dos de sus más nuevos miembros posicionados estratégicamente rodeando el edificio. El hogar de los ninjas estaba vigilado las veinticuatro horas lo que les permitía a los residentes en su interior vivir una especie de tranquilidad aunque fuera ficticia.

Con una sonrisa Kenshin se sentó junto a su maestro, y el hombre mientras tanto le miraba malignamente.

Cuando el morocho de algunas canas finalmente se hartó de que su alumno sonriera estúpidamente de esa manera le arrojó un platillo de sake que noqueó al pobre pelirrojo que con un "ORO!" calló hacia el costado.

"Patético... todo mi entrenamiento ha ido a la basura si no puedes esquivar eso" susurró Hiko mientras tomaba otro plato y lo colocaba frente a la mujer a su lado.

Kenshin se incorporó frotándose la sien y al mismo tiempo quitando pedazos de loza de su cabello "Shishou, es la tercera vez en dos días... no es muy cortes con nuestros anfitriones romper la loza de esa manera... no no lo es".

Hiko pareció incrementar su tamaño diez veces mientras su ex alumno pareció encogerse "Quien crees que fabrica la loza que hay aquí, hmm? BAKA"

"De cualquier forma Shishou... porqué me golpeaste esta vez?" Kenshin sonreía nuevamente su sonrisa desentendida.

"Porqué? Porque no puedo creer que soportes esto todos los días! Con razón pareces estupidizarte con los años" masculló Hiko cruzándose de brazos.

"No le hagas caso otou-chan" dijo Kiriko con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba entre medio de los dos hombres "Ojii-san está de mal humor porque se le terminó su sake favorito. Ne ojii-san?". Hiko abrió los ojos grandes como dos platos, su nieta adoptada le había leído a la perfección. Sería que con los años el se había vuelto evidente en sus actos? No, Hiko quitó ese ridículo (para él) pensamiento de su cabeza y concluyó lo mas obvio, Kiriko era excelente leyendo a las personas.

"Hmp" simplemente dijo Hiko "este sake de tercera que hay aquí me da dolor de cabeza... Baka-deshi!" gritó en dirección a Kenji. De todas formas Kenshin no pudo evitar sobresaltarse muy levemente al escuchar la estruendosa voz que le había atormentado desde que era un pequeño niño.

Kenji levantó la vista tranquilamente, de haber sido su padre en la misma situación tantos años atrás, el joven Kenshin hubiera tenido que salir corriendo ante el comando de su maestro a cumplirle las órdenes obedientemente.

Kenji no sentía el mismo temor-respeto que su padre en esa época, pero aún así, Shishou era Shishou y contemplaciones cariñosas de "nieto" o no, Kenji tenía que cumplirle. El muchacho se levantó y fue hacia el hombre de la capa

"Hai Shishou?" dijo expectante.

Hiko hizo una mueca casi decepcionado por la falta de temor que impartía en su estudiante más joven "Ve a la tienda de siempre a traerme el sake que ya sabes" el morocho metió la mano en el gi y sacó una bolsita, se la arrojó al muchacho que la atrapó sin dificultad.

"Quédate con el cambio" dijo. Kenji abrió los ojos sobresaltado, sabiendo que en la pequeña bolsa de tela azul había más que para una jarra de sake.

"er... Shishou... es demasiado..." dijo Kenji no queriendo aceptar tanto, mucho menos frente a su padre que sabía que desaprobaría tan excesivo regalo.

"Me estas cuestionando?" dijo el hombre levantando una ceja amenazadoramente. Al muchacho le salió una gotita y sacudió las manos frente a él "Iie iiee..." rió nervioso.

"Bien, si te parece demasiado llévate a tu hermanita y cómprale algo lindo, un lindo moño o algo, no sé, algo para una mujercita" dijo dando vuelta la cara mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Kiriko sonrió de lado a lado "Arigatou jii-san!" felizmente abrazó al hombre por el cuello. Antes de que Hiko protestara se separó de él.

"No demoren demasiado... no sabemos que esperar del enemigo" dijo un poco preocupado Kenshin.

Sus hijos asintieron y en eso apareció Shiro "Yo voy con ustedes"

Misao levantó la cabeza desde donde estaba y habló en dirección a su hijo "Bien, pero no te vayas desarmado".

Los tres jóvenes colocaron armas en sus cinturas y pronto salían del establecimiento.

"Aww, que mal que Seijurou-san decidió que baka enana tenía que acompañarte ne? Sino podríamos encontrar fines mucho más divertidos para el dinero extra"

Shiro tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Kenji asintió levemente, no era que le molestara tanto su hermana, pero de haber salido solo con Shiro podrían haber gastado el dinero en... bueno en esos pergaminos que a él y a su amigo les gustaba comprar.  
Kiriko caminaba detrás de los muchachos, mirando el suelo mientras lo hacía, molesta con Shiro por acaparar la atención de su hermano.  
El camino siguió silencioso, la tienda que Hiko frecuentaba quedaba muy lejos del otro lado de la ciudad y los muchachos estaban concentrados investigando los alrededores, cuidándose de un posible ataque.

"Vas bien ahí atrás?" dijo Shiro de pronto colocando sus manos en la nuca mientras se estiraba.

Kiriko no le contestó.  
"Bien, acostúmbrate, así te sirve de entrenamiento cuando seas esposa de algún pobre infeliz".

Kiriko apretó los dientes molesta y empezó a repetirse como un mantra  
'No usar Mitzurugi Ryu para peleas sin sentido'  
'No usar Mitzurugi Ryu para peleas sin sentido'  
'No usar Mitzurugi Ryu para peleas sin sentido'

Cuando se calmó una respuesta pudo procesarse en su cerebro "Ni tu madre ni la mía respetan esa estúpida tradición" dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose triunfal. Nunca en su loca vida caminaría cinco pasos detrás de ningún hombre, y como enfatizando su punto caminó hacia delante de los muchachos.

"Ahora quién sigue a quien, mhh?"

"Ahora vas a ver!" Shiro salió corriendo de tras de Kiriko que corría a gran velocidad mientras reía divertida. La cantidad usual de gente en las calles de Kyoto dificultaban la persecución.

Kenji miró al cielo como pidiendo ayuda "HEY ESPERENME Y DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE COMO NIÑOS!"

Siendo el mayor del grupo al pobre Kenji siempre le dejaban a cargo y terminaba haciendo de niñera de su hermana y amigo. Salió corriendo detrás de ellos mientras maldecía a los dos.

xx xx

Cuando el golpeteo de las alas de una de las palomas mensajeras hizo eco en el techo del local todos los corazones de los ocupantes saltaron en sorpresa, el momento que todos habían esperado los últimos días había llegado. Buenas noticias era lo último que esperaban recibir en uno de los mensajes.

Misao corrió escaleras arriba para tomar el mensaje, mientras Kenshin maldecía su suerte, sabiendo que faltaba mucho para que sus hijos retornaran de la tienda de sake. Pronto la okashira bajó las escaleras, su apuro reflejado en el golpeteo constante de sus tabis en el piso de madera, mirada determinada mientras el papel estaba apretado fuertemente en su puño.

"Shishio se dirige hacia Kyoto con una gran partida de hombres, al menos mil quinientos, tienen caballos, lanzas y armaduras entre ellos"

"MIL QUINIENTOS!" dijo Sano sobresaltado.

"Misao-dono, cuánto falta para que lleguen a Kyoto?" Si Kenshin quería ocultar que estaba preocupado no lo logró muy bien.

Misao pareció contemplar la pregunta un par de segundos "El mensaje fue enviado por uno de nuestros miembros desde un pueblo a una hora de aquí".

Kenshin y el resto del grupo asintieron..

"Muy bien minna!" dijo Misao en un tono comandante que dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su marido, Aoshi acababa de aparecer vestido en su completo uniforme azul de ninja. "Ya saben lo que hay que hacer!".

"HAI!" gritaron los miembros del oniwabanshu en respuesta. Pronto la Aoiya se convirtió en el cuartel general que realmente era y cientos de palomas partieron llevando mensajes a los muchos miembros del clan, incluso a aquellos que no eran activos excepto en tiempos de necesidad.

Kaoru no entró en pánico, no estaba en su naturaleza, pero sus ojos nerviosos de madre preocupada pronto encontraron a los violetas de su marido. Kenshin le devolvió la mirada preocupada pero pronto manejó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. "estarán bien" murmuró desde el otro lado de la habitación, y aunque la morocha no lo escuchara directamente las palabras llegaron a su corazón. Por ahora sería suficiente.

"Tengo que ir donde Saito" dijo Kenshin mientras de costumbre chequeaba su sakabatou una vez más "En caso de que algo así sucediera ya teníamos un plan designado" anunció.

El resto del grupo le rodeó en silencio, sabiendo que tal vez esta sería la última vez que estuvieran todos reunidos en esa habitación.

"Por supuesto sabrás que iré contigo" dijo Sanosuke dando un paso adelante y golpeando sus puños entre ellos.

Kenshin sonrió levemente "No lo tendía de otra forma Sano".

"No piensas dejarme atrás tampoco" el autoproclamado samurai de Tokio dio un paso hacia delante mirada quemando en los ojos de su mentor.  
Finalmente para el muchacho había llegado la hora de demostrarle a todos que era un hombre, que podía pelear junto a Himura Kenshin sin ser protegido como el niño que había sido tantos años atrás.

Kenshin miró a Yahiko sosteniéndole la mirada centímetro a centímetro, pero luego los ojos violetas viajaron rápidamente a la figura de su esposa, y Yahiko entendió, por una parte su mentor quería que se quedara atrás, cuidando de Kaoru. Para el muchacho era un sentimiento comprensible, ya que él sentía que la mujer era como su hermana y nunca permitiría que nada le sucediera. El muchacho se encontraba en una encrucijada, en parte enfadado con Kenshin por pedirle tal cosa.

La batalla de voluntades fue detenida cuando Kaoru leyó las intenciones de los dos hombres más cercanos a ella, poniendo mirada determinada dijo "Soy la maestra de Kamiya Kasshin y como tal, mi mejor estudiante tiene que representarme en la batalla mientras yo ayudo a proteger la Aoiya" su tono no daba lugar a discusiones.

Yahiko asintió, aliviado en parte porque la decisión fuera sacada de sus manos, Kenshin no se veía tan feliz.

"Daijoubu" dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

Rompiendo toda la atmósfera la presencia del ex okashira obtuvo la total atención cuando colocó un pie dentro del círculo de amigos "Himura, yo iré con ustedes, confió que los demás miembros del oniwabanshu serán suficientes para proteger la Aoiya" el morocho miró firmemente a su mujer que asintió.

Hiko cansado de ser ignorado se incorporó desde el lugar en su rincón donde había estado observando lo que él denominaba como "un melodrama de bajo fondo". Moviendo su capa para aumentar el efecto e imponer su presencia su voz profunda dominó ante todas las presentes "Será una molestia, pero mientras esté aquí no puedo permitir que destruyan el maldito lugar. Y ahora Kenshin" en esto el pelirrojo se sobresaltó, si su maestro usaba su nombre era porque la situación era lo suficientemente seria "deja de lucir tan patético parado allí como un cachorro abandonado y ve" bueno, ya era demasiado pedir que dirigiera más de dos oraciones sin insultarle.

Kenshin le sonrió y suspiró, inclinando la cabeza muy levemente pero lo suficiente para que su maestro supiera que estaba agradecido.

"Me preocupan los muchachos" dijo Misao parándose en la puerta del establecimiento y mirando entre los transeúntes que paseaban totalmente ignorantes del peligro inminente.

x x x x

"GOMEN NASAI OBAA-SAN!" gritó cuando se disponía a levantar una pobre viejecita que se le cruzó mientras perseguía a Kiriko y Shiro.

A Kenji no le quedaban palabras para maldecir, incluso había utilizado un par en inglés. "Malditos mocosos..."

Kiriko perdió su risa cuando miró hacia atrás y sólo pudo ver oleadas de gente. Un mar de colores que eran los kimonos le bloqueaban la vista y su corta estatura no le permitía ver mucho.

Suspiró pensando en lo tonta que había sido y pateó la tierra levemente con su sandalia abriendo al mismo tiempo sus sentidos para detectar a su hermano. Si estaba cerca el Kenki de Kenji le indicaría el camino como una especie de cordón invisible.

Nada... no sentía nada, la interferencia de las personas en sus problemas diarios, la abundancia de auras a su alrededor y una nueva sensación como de peligro inminente que empapaba el ambiente no le permitían posicionar al otro pelirrojo. Suspiró nuevamente rascándose la nuca mientras sus ojos alertas seguían buscando rostros familiares y su cerebro pensaba en como salir de la situación.

Kenji por supuesto también estaba utilizando su sexto sentido para localizar a su hermana y amigo, pero parecían no encontrarse muy cerca. Algo le oprimió la boca del estómago, una sensación que en su corta vida ya había aprendido a identificar como peligro. Pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía apuntarlo a ningún lado, simplemente el peligro parecía empapar el ambiente.

Cuando llegó a una encrucijada en el camino, donde de cuatro calles distintas fluían transeúntes Kenji concluyó que había perdido a su hermana oficialmente. Si no la encontraba su madre no estaría feliz y su padre le miraría con esos ojos desaprobatorios que eran peores que cualquier rezongo de Kaoru. Volver a la Aoiya con las manos vacías no estaba en sus planes.  
Shiro no le preocupaba tanto, después de todo el joven había vivido toda la vida en Kyoto y conocía la ciudad muy bien, en cambio su hermana no, y eso, junto con la sensación de peligro le ponían muy intranquilo.

Decidiendo que no se daría por vencido tan rápidamente tomó una dirección al azar y comenzó a correr por la calle mientras esquivando gente gritaba el nombre de su hermana.

Kenji tuvo que parar abruptamente cuando un kunai le cortó el paso, si no lo hubiera detectado el afilado y pequeño cuchillo que había venido desde arriba le hubiera quitado algo más que unos cabellos.

Levantó la mirada hacia el techo de un establecimiento y tal como lo había predicho vio a Shiro haciéndole un signo de la victoria parado sobre el tejado. Pesadamente el muchacho desenterró el arma de la tierra y miró a su amigo que ya había saltado junto a él.

"Planeabas matarme?" dijo Kenji devolviendo el kunai mientras levantaba una ceja molesta.

Shiro sonrió un poco "vamos, los dos sabemos que puedes detectar eso y más".

Iba a continuar discutiendo el tema cuando una preocupación mayor a las bromas homicidas de su mejor amigo tomaron lugar en su mente "Kiriko?" dijo simplemente.

"Baka enanana se perdió en la multitud, subí al techo a ver si la podía ver, pero no hubo suerte".

La conversación de los dos jóvenes fue interrumpida cuando vieron una bandada de palomas pasar por sobre sus cabezas. Shiro se sobresaltó "Kenji, son las palomas de emergencia! Algo terrible debe estar sucediendo en la Aoiya!"

"KUSO" susurró el pelirrojo, intentando decidir que hacer "No te separes de mí, busquemos a Kiriko unos minutos más... sino la encontramos volvamos a la Aoiya, confío que ella hará lo mismo"-

x x x x

Kiriko buscó a su hermano y a su archi-enemigo durante unos minutos más, había visto las palomas en el cielo y las identificó como aquellas que utilizaban los oniwabanshu, automáticamente haciéndola preocupar. A pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo encontrar rastro de los dos muchachos y luego de unos cuantos minutos decidió volver a la Aoiya, pensando que sería la decisión más razonable.

Se encontró en una encrucijada de calles y se paró allí, mirando a la gente pasar mientras pensaba cual era la dirección correcta

"Anou de gozaru Obaa-san..." dijo amablemente a una viejecita que pasaba. La mujer la miró un instante y al siguiente pareció echarse a correr, porque con una mirada de pánico desapareció en la multitud murmurando algo que sonaba como 'muchachos pelirrojos demoníacos engendros del diablo'.

La joven se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, luego de preguntar a varias personas finalmente alguien le prestó la atención suficiente y le indicó el camino al distrito de Juuban, donde Kiriko sabía que se encontraba la Aoiya.

Pero antes de que pudiera echarse a caminar ruidos de silbatos y gritos sobresaltaron su atención. Por una de las calles una gran patrulla de policías se hacían camino diciendo que Kyoto había entrado en ley marcial y que los ciudadanos que no podían huir de la ciudad debían quedarse en sus casas.

Instantáneamente la gente empezó a entrar en pánico, a cerrar los negocios y a correr por la calle. Luego de los horribles eventos vividos en Kyoto tantos años atrás, ni siquiera los habitantes más jóvenes que no los habían presenciado escapaban a ser presas del miedo y la desesperación.

Pronto Kiriko se vio empujada y pechada por un mar de gente a la que poco le importaba una niñita sola.

Sin que ella lo supiera, y a poca distancia de allí su hermano y Shiro tenían un problema similar "No te separes de mi Shiro!"

"Hai!" gritó el morocho.

Las oleadas de pánico que se podían percibir de las personas eran un impacto sensorial muy grande y Kenji buscaba a sus alrededores frenéticamente cualquier signo de una mancha colorada.

De pronto Shiro le gritó a su amigo y Kenji tuvo que levantar la vista para encontrarlo, sonrió por la buena idea del ninja en entrenamiento y pronto los dos jóvenes saltaban de techo en techo mientras buscaban en las calles.

'_algo terrible debe estar sucediendo... finalmente el enemigo se está moviendo'_ pensó Kiriko apretando su Sakabatou. No lo analizó más, y como pudo, a empujones mientras pedía disculpas por los mismos se hizo camino calle abajo en dirección de su hogar temporal.

x x x x

No quedaba más que irse, los preparativos estaban hechos y Kenshin sabía que Saito lo esperaría en el punto acordado.

"Ikku de gozaru" dijo firmemente mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Sus acompañantes Sanosuke, Yahiko y Aoshi asintieron mientras junto a él salían del lugar.

Kenshin no quería mirar atrás... realmente no quería hacerlo, si lo hacía sabía que la mirada de Kaoru le rompería el corazón... si lo hacía sabía que su determinación se derrumbaría en mil pedazos, pero por supuesto la voz melódica que tanto amaba le hizo parar en seco.

"Kenshin..." dijo ella '_Sonrié Kaoru... sonríe, Megumi-san dijo que esa era la mejor medicina para él... entonces onegai... kami dame fuerzas_'

Y fue en medio de esos pensamientos de Kaoru cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y Kenshin fue recibido por una sonrisa que podría iluminar la más oscuras de las noches.

"Te estaré esperando Kenshin..." dijo ella aún con su sonrisa, y sin embargo una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos, silenciosamente dejando un húmedo camino en su mejilla.

Kenshin asintió y mientras lo hacía una mata de tupido cerquillo colorado cubrió sus ojos "Hai..." susurró, pausó un momento que pareció durar una eternidad "dile a los niños... diles..."

"Lo saben... pero se los diré" dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa.

Kenshin volvió a asentir y enderezando su postura sin agregar más palabras se alejó junto con sus compañeros, siluetas desapareciendo bajo ese sol de otoño que parecía no calentar los corazones.

Kaoru sintió una mano en su hombro y volteando su rostro levemente encontró la cálida mirada de su mejor amiga "Estarán bien..."

"Hai..." suspiró Kaoru '_Kenshin... sé que no quisiste prometérmelo cuando te lo pedí... pero onegai, retorna a mí... onegai...'_

x x x x

Kenji no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, corría hacia la Aoiya seguido de su amigo mientras bajo él la gente seguía fluyendo en pánico, oficiales de policía guiándoles desesperadamente como si fueran ganado al matadero.

Ya habían llegado al distrito número diez, lugar donde residía la Aoiya y para asombro de los dos muchachos vieron que todos los caminos estaban bloqueados por una fuerte custodia policial.

No que les importara demasiado, ya que el viaje de techo en techo si bien era cansador ponía pocos obstáculos. Escucharon los gritos y reclamas de algunos oficiales, diciéndoles que ese era territorio prohibido y que retrocedieran, naturalmente ignoraron esas órdenes y con gran agilidad siguieron su trayecto hacia la base ninja.

Kiriko no tuvo tanta suerte, no que no se le hubiera ocurrido saltar a un techo y tomar un atajo, podía hacerlo, pero su baja estatura haría que la hazaña le costara energía que no sabía si podía desperdiciar.

Finalmente a empujones y pura fuerza de voluntad llegó al distrito diez, solo para ser detenida por una barricada policial.

"Pequeña, será mejor que busque a sus padres y se refugie ahora, que no escuchó que Kyoto está bajo ley marcial?"

"Hai, sr policía-san, es que verá, vivo en este distrito" dijo apuntando en dirección más allá del policía.

El hombre de uniforme azul completo hasta con gorrita la observó unos momentos, no podía decir que la niña estaba mintiendo, pero nunca había observado una muchacha así, parada frente a él como si tuviera gran altura en lugar de llegarle por arriba de la cintura, una katana asegurada confidentemente en las cintas de su hakama azul.

"Si vives en este distrito lo siento por ti, está marcado como el de más riesgo de todos y los ciudadanos están prohibidos de ingresar a él bajo ningún concepto. Además, vete antes de que te arreste por llevar armas ilegales". El policía le miraba firmemente esperando descorazonarla.

"Es que no entiende! Puedo ayudar... además..." la pelirroja sacó un papel que estaba asegurado en un bolsillo dentro de su gi blanco.

El policía lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos al reconocer el apellido. Himura, y el sello de Yamagata en el papel.

"Eso te excusa el arma jovencita, pero tengo estrictas órdenes del capitán, no puedo dejar pasar a nadie. Sumanai Himura-san" dijo inclinando la cabeza levemente.

Kiriko suspiró en frustración, tenía que pasar a cualquier costo "Entonces exijo ver al capitán" su voz firme y confidente no pudo evitar que un par de policías rieran divertidos.  
El uniformado sonrió amablemente "Lo siento señorita, pero nadie puede ver al capitán en este momento"

"No lo entiende, tengo que pasar! Puedo ayudar!"  
Ante estas palabras todos los presentes (algunos civiles que habían parado sus reclamos para curiosear) comenzaron a carcajear. Kiriko arrugó la nariz.

"MOU!" dijo golpeando el piso con su piesito. "Qué es lo que se requiere para ver al capitán?"

El policía suspiró "Ya se lo dije, lo siento pero no la puedo dejar pasar"

Un joven policía que se encontraba detrás dio un paso adelante, flexionó las rodillas apoyando sus palmas sobre éstas, agachándose lo suficiente como para mirar a la niña a los ojos, llevaba una espada en la cintura, estilo occidental.

"Vamos Souta, que dices? Un pequeño duelo con la chiquilla, si gana la dejamos pasar ne?"

El mencionado Souta, el policía que hubiera hablado con Kiriko hasta el momento suspiró "Kojiro... siempre buscando una excusa para lucirte, este no es el lugar ni el momento... y ahora jovencita, vete antes de que nos causes más problemas" el policía estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Iie" dijo ella, ojos volviéndose dos líneas, órbitas violetas brillando.

"Que niña más valiente! Aceptas el reto entonces!" dijo Kojiro felizmente .

"No desgraciaré mi estilo desenvainando en una pelea sin sentido como esta" dijo Kiriko dando un paso al frente. "Pero si para pasar tengo que vencerte lo haré".

El obviamente autoconfidente policía colocó una mano en su mentón y con una sonrisa divertida dijo "y como piensas vencerme sin desenvainar mmhh?"

Kiriko lo observó durante unos momentos, su mente trabajando rápido, los resultados del análisis aparecieron rápido en su cabeza  
_'postura débil, necesidad de lucirse, espada occidental o sea que su golpe será largo y lento, no querrá matarme porque es policía entonces buscara distraerme y luego golpearme con una patada o la empuñadura'_

Kiriko sonrió y se puso en la clásica postura de Kamiya Kashiin, una rodilla flexionada delante de la otra, hombros en alto, Sakabatou aún envainada levantada frente a ella. Seis años de entrenamiento hacían su estancia perfecta.

"Postura de dojo! Que tierno!" dijo el policía.

"ven," dijo ella calmadamente "y te mostraré que tierno es mi golpe" para entonces un pequeño círculo se había formado alrededor del par.

Todo terminó muy rápido, el hombre se lanzó hacia ella manos sobre la cabeza sosteniendo la empuñadura como si fuera una herramienta para arar la tierra. Al grito de "KYAA!" la sakabatou envainada de Kiriko golpeó con el abdomen del hombre que cayó de rodillas.  
Hasta la propia pelirroja quedó impresionada, había leído mal a su enemigo y éste era peor de lo que pensaba, el pobre se tomaba el abdomen mientras sus compañeros miraban con ojos abiertos aquella extraña escena.

Kiriko sonrió su sonrisa infalible, ojitos cerrados con labios curvados de lado a lado, patentada original de Himura Kenshin pero ella tenía derechos de uso por ser heredera directa.

"El capitán por favor" dijo sin perder la sonrisa. "Ohh... y Kojiro-san?" dijo refiriéndose al policía en el piso "cuando quiera pase por el dojo Kamiya en Tokio y le daré un par de lecciones gratis".

El hombre apretó una mano en rabia, sus compañeros rieron sueltamente.

x x x x

Casi sin aliento los dos adolescentes llegaron al hospedaje conocido como la Aoiya, en la puerta dos hombres jóvenes en sus mediados veinte vestidos en sus uniformes azules de ninja hacían guardia.

Inclinaron la cabeza en respeto cuando vieron al hijo de la okashira ingresar, Shiro apenas devolvió el gesto, mas apresurado que nadie por entrar y averiguar porqué las manzanas que rodeaban su hogar estaban vacías.

"Kiriko-chan? Está aquí?" dijo apresuradamente el joven Shinomori a su madre, la primer persona que vio cuando entró en el lugar.

Kenji escaneó la habitación y rápidamente, su vista y sus sentidos dieron cuenta de quien faltaba

"Otou-san?" dijo mirando a Kaoru, quien ya estaba vestida en su uniforme de kendoka.

"...al frente de batalla... junto con Sanosuke, Aoshi y Yahiko. Kenji... y tu hermana?" Kaoru estaba preocupada pero antes de entrar en pánico esperó una buena respuesta.

"Quieres decir que no volvió?" decía Shiro en ese mismo momento "KUSO; esa chibi enana!" el muchacho golpeó una pared con la mano.

"Nos separamos en el mercado... y no la pude encontrar, pensé que iba a volver sola" dijo Kenji rápidamente.

"Kami-sama, es un loquero allí afuera... quien sabe que le puede pasar" dijo Kaoru "KENJI PORQUË LA DEJASTE SOLA!" reclamó como naturalmente lo haría cualquier madre.

Kenji dio un paso atrás ante la mirada de su madre "Lo siento okaa-san, la busqué, de veras, pero confié que podía retornar sola"

"Sumanai Kaoru-san... ha sido mi culpa" dijo Shiro inclinando la cabeza y esperando salvarle el pellejo a su mejor amigo.

Kaoru suspiró "Aún así, Kenji esta a cargo cuando salen solos, él lo sabe muy bien" dijo la mujer.

"Oi Mujer" dijo Hiko apareciendo "Ten un poco de fe en la baka-deshi de mi baka-deshi, la niña estará bien".

"Sumanai okaa-san..." dijo Kenji luciendo avergonzado, luego, sin perder más tiempo corrió escaleras arriba, dejando a todos los de la habitación mirando el lugar vacío que el joven ocupara unos momentos antes.

Kenji retornó con sus protectores de antebrazos de cuero colocados, otro par guardado en un saco asegurado a la derecha de su cintura, opuesto a su sakabatou.

Mirada determinada...

"Adónde piensas que vas?" dijo Kaoru colocándose entre su hijo y la puerta del lugar.

"Al frente, con otou-san" su voz pedía disculpas, pero su mirada no.

"Iie jovencito, esperamos un ataque pronto y lo último que necesita tu padre es preocuparse por ti también. Además, me pidió que ustedes dos no abandonaran la Aoiya".

Kenji bajó la cabeza, cabello ocultando sus ojos, Kaoru ensanchó la vista cuando un fuerte dejabou pasó por su mente, llenándola de miedo, porque sabía cual era la decisión de su hijo.

"Sumanai de gozaru okaa-san..." levantó la vista y ojos azules determinados le miraban, eran los mismos ojos que habían seguido a un rurouni desde Tokio hasta Kyoto, y Kaoru entendió.

"Kenji..." susurró la mujer en un intento de que su hijo se quedase ".. tu padre quería que supieras que..."

"Me lo puede decir él mismo cuando me vea, ne?" el muchacho sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro a su madre,

"Hai" dijo Kaoru sonriendo más para confortar a su hijo que de sentimiento genuino.

"Shishou..." dijo Kenji dando media vuelta en dirección al hombre y mirando a su maestro con grandes ojos suplicantes.

"Tu padre ya luce patético por los dos de ustedes, así que no hay necesidad de que tú también lo hagas" dijo Hiko cruzándose de brazos, capa acompañando el movimiento.

"Hai, arigaotu" dijo el muchacho inclinando la cabeza levemente. Ya casi ponía un pie fuera de la Aoiya cuando escuchó

"Matte Kenji!" su mejor amigo.

"Shiro" dijo el pelirrojo mirando al muchacho de ojos acuamarinos " necesito que te quedes aquí y protejas la Aoiya por mí... y si no encuentro a Kiriko junto a mi padre... como supongo que lo haré"

cuando escucharon eso Misao y Kaoru que estaban escuchando cada palabra se sobresaltaron, ojos ensanchándose.

"Si no encuentro a Kiriko" continuó Kenji "y ella vuelve aquí, protégela por mi"

"Hai" Shiro asintió y los dos muchachos estrecharon la mano, no al estilo occidental sino mas bien un apretón de hermanos, chocando miradas mientras lo hacían.

"Bien... me iré ahora..." Si seguía perdiendo el tiempo tal vez sería muy tarde, pensó.

"Oi Baka-deshi"

Kenji se detuvo a solo dos metros de la puerta al escuchar la voz, vio a su maestro parado junto a su madre (Kaoru tenía varias lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, lo que rompió el corazón del muchacho).

"Dile a Kenshin que no olvide... que la voluntad de vivir es más grande que nada"

"Hai Shishou... y gracias"

corriendo bajo el sol en la misma dirección que más temprano tomara el otro Himura, el joven Kenji desapareció a lo lejos, perdiéndose en el camino. Kaoru cayó de rodillas, la dura realidad golpeándola tan fuerte que por los cinco minutos que duró su llanto decidió dejar de pretender y simplemente ser una mujer que temía por la vida de su familia.

x x x x

Kiriko se horrorizó de la vista que la recibió. Poco después de atravesar la línea policial y doblando una esquina logró ver una turba de hombres armados luchando con la policía. La escena le partía el corazón ya que sabía que los hombres de ambos bandos eran inocentes, lo percibía en los kenki dobles de los atacantes.

El policía que la acompañaba se maldijo por permitir que la pequeña presenciara la escena y tomándola del brazo poco gentilmente la llevó dentro de un edificio que Kiriko reconoció como una estación de policía.

Dentro era todo caos mientras los agentes tomaban armas y municiones y se preparaban a unirse con sus compañeros luchando fuera, sub oficiales gritando órdenes.

Souta, el policía que acompañaba a la pelirroja la guió hasta el fondo del lugar, donde golpeó una puerta con urgencia. Hubiera ganado el duelo o no, no podía permitir pasar a la pequeña, pero algo en esa niña pelirroja de singulares ojos le había llamado la atención, y presumió que su papel era importante, no sólo por el nivel habilidad demostrada en el breve combate, sino también por el extraño edicto del Ministro Yamagata que llevaba consigo, y finalmente el apellido.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó una voz fría que Kiriko reconoció "adelante" dijo.

Entró y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre muy alto de espaldas, delgado pero de espalda ancha, cabellera negra engominada hacia atrás.

"Más vale que tengas una buena excusa para interrumpirme" habló el hombre alto.

Souta tragó saliva "Capitán hemos encontrado a esta pequeña en..."

Saito suspiró en molestia, "Puedo percibir a quien tienes ahí a cien metros de distancia... vete, yo me encargo"

Sorprendido Souta hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación contento de haber enfrentado al lobo y salir intacto de la hazaña.

Dejando bruscamente los papeles sobre la mesa Saito se dio vuelta y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con dos intensas órbitas violetas.

"Ahora sé que el karma existe" dijo mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

"Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Saito" dijo-

"Oi, más respeto a tus mayores quieres, es que el Battousai no te enseñó nada chibi-Tanuki?" el hombre decía esto mientras daba vuelta su escritorio, mirando unos papeles mientras parecía ultimar detalles, de qué cosas, no quedaba claro.

"GRRRR" Kiriko apretó los dientes "No soy tanuki! Y no soy CHIBI!"

Golpeteando su cigarrillo para que cayeran las cenizas Saito sonrió su sonrisa depredadora "Para mí lo eres..."

La mano de Kiriko se acercó automáticamente a la empuñadura de su katana y Saito tuvo que levantar una ceja, realmente divertido "Guarda el juguete para más tarde niña, seguro que lo necesitarás. Y ahora explícame que hace tu escuálida persona en mi oficina".

"Necesito llegar a la Aoiya inmediatamente, pero no me han dejado pasar"

"No puedo permitirte el paso, la invasión comenzó, para estas alturas la Aoiya debe estar rodeada"

"Oh no!" dijo Kiriko ojos grandes y anchos en horror. "Tengo que ir!"

Calmadamente Saito tomó una larga pitada y se levantó "Imposible, por mucho que disfrute de atormentar al Battousai no puedo permitir que corras ese riesgo... no te preocupes por la Aoiya, he despachado suficientes hombres para llegar hasta ahí y mantener el lugar a salvo"

Kiriko arrugó sus cejas en molestia "Y qué se supone que haga yo mientras tanto? Quedarme aquí? Porque te aseguro que no lo haré"  
Saito comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, todo el trayecto sin prestarle atención a la pequeña "Iie, el ataque caerá aquí pronto, y no quiero que mis hombres se distraigan protegiendo una chiquilla".

Kiriko cruzó los brazos y levantando la barbilla dijo orgullosamente "para tu información, acabo de derrotar a uno de tus hombres de un solo movimiento".

Saito con su típica media sonrisa y exhalando humo la miró con cierto aire predador "No esperaría menos de la sangre del battousai" Kiriko iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero antes que pudiera Saito echó su cigarro al piso y dijo "Ven, hija del battousai o no, no puedo dejarte aquí".

Kiriko asintió y se fue detrás del lobo, preguntándose a donde irían luego.

x x x x

Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi habían llegado sin mucha dificultad al punto de reunión designado por Saito, sólo que en lugar del lobo de Mibu esperándoles estaba un hombre rubio vestido con un kimono rojo, un set de espadas llevado en su espalda.

"TU!" dijeron Sanosuke y el hombre rubio al mismo tiempo.

"Cabeza de pollo!"  
"Cabeza de escoba!" agregaron también al unísono.

Sanosuke contempló al rubio unos momentos y agregó "bueno, ya no cabeza de escoba pero si de Mopa!" el ex gangster rió.

Chou a quien su cabello había vencido la gravedad y ya no iba hacia arriba sino que doblaba en una extraña curva hacia atrás apretó sus dientes en rabia. Los dos hombres se miraban batallando con los ojos-

Kenshin rompió el combate "Maa maa... Chou, dónde está Saito, se suponía que nos veríamos aquí"

"El viejo lobo tuvo que ir a arreglar unos problemas en una de las estaciones. Me pidió que les dijera que lo esperen"

Kenshin no podía creer que Saito se hubiera demorado, "Pero no podemos perder tiempo, mientras estamos aquí la ciudad está siendo invadida... y la Aoiya..." '_Kaoru, Kenji, Kiriko'_... pensó.

"Me sorprende que no estés con Shishio ahora" dijo Sanosuke mirando al hombre cuyos ojos parecían ser desparejos.

"'tas loco o que te pasa? Shishio seguramente me liquide en el momento que ponga sus ojos sobre mi... naa, prefiero pasarme esta" dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

"Planeas pelear contra él entonces?" dijo Kenshin esperanzado de tener aunque sea uno más en su bando.

"JA! Como si eso fuera a pasar, en cuanto venga el lobo io me rajo de acá" Chou cruzó los brazos orgulloso de sus palabras habladas en su característico lunfardo.

"Era de esperarse de un perro de tercera categoría" dijo Aoshi quietamente.

A Chou le tembló un ojo y Sanosuke tuvo que detener al ex juppon gatana mientras Aoshi lo ignoraba mirando en dirección opuesta.

Cuando el lapso terminó Sanosuke miró cuestionantemente a su mejor amigo "Oi que haremos ahora Kenshin?".

Kenshin miró hacia el cielo un momento pensando, a lo lejos podía sentir el peligro que envolvía a Kyoto, tan parecido a los años de la revolución, no era una sensación placentera para el pelirrojo.

"Esperemos un rato... de todas formas, no tenemos idea de la locación exacta de Shishio".

x x x x

"A dónde estamos yendo?" preguntó Kiriko mientras miraba hacia arriba corriendo junto al hombre con pasitos rápidos, por supuesto Saito corría a velocidad normal.

"Al punto de reunión... con el battousai"

El rostro de Kiriko se iluminó.

"Queda muy lejos?" dijo a la manera ansiosa de cualquier niño.

"Iie"

"porqué vamos a pie?"

Saito le tiró una mirada mortal y Kiriko se calló la boca, decidiendo que era mejor seguir al lobo.

Doblaron una esquina, y se encontraron con un pequeño regimiento

"Ohh, genial" dijo el lobo de Mibu casi maldiciendo. La pequeña tropa bloqueaba el paso a su destinación.

"Muévanse ahora si no quieren tener una muerte dolorosa" dijo Saito firmemente, Kiriko dos pasos detrás de él, mano a milímetros de su empuñadura.

Eran unos veinte hombres, armados con armas diversas, desde lanzas hasta katanas, algunos llevaban armaduras y todos tenían ese extraño kenki doble.

De pronto, aunque la persona en sí Saito nunca la había visto, reconoció su aura... además de que tan ridícula vestimenta no podía ser pasada por alto.

"Todavía con tu obsoleta filosofía?" dijo quien tenía un kimono largo decorado con pequeños ojos dibujados, un caparazón de tortuga en su mano izquierda, y en la derecha una lanza que de un lado tenía una gran punta filosa y del otro una esfera metálica.

Saito sonrió de esa manera tan lobuna "Veo que me extrañabas tanto que decidiste venir a visitarme?"

"Difícilmente, pero he venido a tener mi revancha... ahora mi Shin Gan conjunto con mi visión recuperada son inigualables"

Saito rió cuando escuchó esto "Ahou..."

El hombre frente a él apretó los dientes visiblemente enfadado, el resto de la tropa parecía estar bajo su comando y se mantenían quietos, detrás de él.

"Te lo probaré" dijo levantando la lanza.

"Escuché que peleaste con el battousai recientemente y difícilmente escapaste... aún así crees que podrás conmigo?"

El hombre de la lanza preparó su estancia "Tendremos que averiguarlo!" dijo.

Saito se colocó en posición de gatotsu.

"MATTE!" gritó Kiriko colocándose delante del lobo.

Saito levantó una ceja visiblemente molesto "Espero que tengas una buena excusa para interrumpirme"

El adversario simplemente miraba la escena frente a él, realmente interesado en ver como una niña detenía al lobo de mibu.

"Si utilizas gatotsu contra él... le matarás, y si haces eso, la persona inocente que se encuentra en ese cuerpo morirá también..." dijo apasionadamente la pelirroja.

"Eres tan molesta como tu padre... algún día esa filosofía acabará por matarlos"

"Hasta ahora... no le ha ido tan mal"

"Y qué sugieres que haga?" dijo Saito saliendo de su pose gatotsu y claramente molesto con la interrupción.

"Yo seré su oponente" Kiriko dio un paso adelante, frente a Usui.

El hombre de la ridícula vestimenta no pudo más que reír.

"Eres patético Saito, escondiéndote detrás de una niña" el resto de la tropa enemiga rió acompañándole.

"Te equivocas Ahou... el patético eres tu, que serás vencido por una niña de doce años" el hombre vestido de policía calmadamente se encendió un cigarro, como para disfrutarlo mientras observaba un espectáculo.

Usui abrió los ojos pues esa confidencia no esperaba escucharla. Kiriko miró brevemente al lobo de Mibu, la cara de la pelirroja mostraba asombro de que la persona que menos esperaba depositara esa clase de confianza en ella.

"Sólo una cosa chibi tanuki, ten cuidado con el caparazón, está pensado para ocultar su técnica".

Kiriko asintió cuando escuchó el consejo del ex shinsen gumi.

Usui se sobresaltó "Eso no es muy honorable de tu parte Saito"

"Y tu te piensas honorable? A punto de batirte con una niña"

Kiriko dio dos pasos al frente, claramente indicando que quería que el combate empezara. Estaba nerviosa... este era un enemigo importante, pero no podía dejar que Saito combatiera... no, había visto que la persona atrapada en ese cuerpo casi se liberaba en el combate contra su padre y sólo esperaba lograr liberarlo del todo.

"No me atacas?" dijo Usui cuando vio que Kiriko no hacía ningún movimiento.

"Iie.." dijo simplemente la pelirroja, sus ojos habían perdido su redondez normal y ahora eran como dos finas líneas con órbitas violetas encendidas.

"Me encanta ver sangre... y pronto me daré un festín con la tuya... mi visión interior me dice que tienes miedo... como un conejito asustado"

'_miedo? Tengo miedo de este hombre?... tal vez un poco... pero eso no quiere decir que me baya a vencer... iie... tengo que atacar yo primero... porque si no lo hago, se quedará allí esperando romper mi confidencia' _

"Ya verás que miedo te tengo!" Kiriko se adelantó enfrentando su temor, saltó en el aire muy alto con gran velocidad.

"baka" pensó Saito al reconocer el ataque, no el mejor que podría haber elegido. El policía se preocupó levemente... no era buen momento para traer al battousai devuelta pero si algo le pasaba a la niña estaba seguro que su anhelado combate final llegaría sin lugar a dudas.

Kiriko fue cayendo con gran velocidad al grito de RIU TZI ZEN, su oponente no tuvo más que levantar el caparazón para bloquearla levantando su lanza a continuación.

Afortunadamente la velocidad casi divina de la pelirroja le hizo picar desde el escudo a unos metros alejada del enemigo, sin embargo una larga cortada apareció en su hakama al momento de aterrizar.

"La próxima, tu cabeza" dijo Usui.

Kiriko apretó los dientes mirando con ojos horrorizados la nueva apertura en su ropa y la muy delgada línea roja que apareció en su muslo.  
"Shimmata" susurró.

"Ahou, pon más cuidado" dijo Saito "De lo contrario tendré que eliminar al bastardo yo mismo"

Kiriko asintió, pensando mientras tanto cómo diablos le iba a ganar al enemigo, cuando la respuesta saltó instantáneamente a su mente cargó hacia él sin el más mínimo cuidado, de frente.Usui confidentemente levantó su escudo para hacer su viejo truco, pues, realmente, que hombre maduro, ex asesino del bakumatzu vuelto del infierno tomaría realmente enserio a una pre adolescente de un metro treinta?

Cuando se disponía a enterrar la punta de su lanza en el pecho de la jovencita, el ágil y pequeño cuerpo dio una media vuelta rapidísima, enterrando el lado sin filo de la sakabatou en la espalda del hombre al grito de "RYU KEN ZEN!"

Usui salió volando hacia delante, cayendo inconsciente en el acto.

Kiriko cayó de rodillas al ver al oponente caer, no por cansancio, no por estar herida, sino por la adrenalina, el miedo y la emoción de haber ejecutado un ataque que sólo había visto hacer a su padre y hermano. Su respiración salía rápida y entrecortada y su corazón golpeaba salvajemente en su pecho.  
Levantó la vista y vio una mano ofrecida hacia ella "buen combate"

Sería el único comentario que la pelirroja escuchara del lobo, pero era suficiente.

La tropa miraba incrédula como su capitán había sido derrotado, y no es que no tuvieran fe en sus habilidades personales, pero la mayoría de ellos simplemente estaba feliz de haber salido del infierno, sin ningún apuro a retornar.

"Bien, quien quiere que lo mande al infierno primero?" dijo Saito dando un paso, su mirada intimidaría al mas valiente de los hombres.

Uno de ellos, casi tartamudeando dijo algo acerca de reagruparse y esperar órdenes de un superior. Como eran hombres sin honor, condenados por quien sabe cuanto tiempo a tormentos en el infierno y sin ganas de retornar pronto a ese lugar salir corriendo no les fue difícil.

"Cobardes" susurró Saito "Bien, chibi-tanuki, será mejor que nos apresuremos, el battousai espera"

"HAI!" dijo Kiriko enérgicamente y ya saliendo de su shock por la batalla vivida.

Corriendo en la misma dirección por la cual se hubieran alejado sus enemigos el lobo de Mibu y la aprendiza más joven del Hiten Mitsurugi se alejaron a toda velocidad.

* * *

Continuará.-

Bien... no del todo batallas pero las hubo como prometido, así que por favor no olviden dejar comentarios, que se acerca el final

**NOS VEMOS Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y SEGUIRME TODO ESTE TIEMPO  
****MYKS**


	11. El rey del infierno se presenta

Hola Minna!  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que no haya sido tan horrible. Dado que no recibí muchos comentarios me pregunto si les gustó o no!  
Pero bueno, gracias por supuesto a los que si hicieron reviews como siempre!

**QUIERO AGRADECER A MI AMIGA VIRTUAL HADA-CHAN QUE ME HA ENVIADO UN PRECIOSO DIBUJO DE KENSHIN CON KIRIKO-CHAN! si quieren verlo entren a mi espacio, el vinculo esta en la frase HOMEPAGE dentro de mi profile. **

No los entretengo más, esta historia se esta poniendo super candente-

Espero que les guste

**

* * *

**

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra  
Capítulo 11: El Rey del Infierno se presenta; la batalla comienza**

Kenji no tenía mucha idea de donde podría encontrarse su padre, pero siguiendo sus instintos decidió buscar algún lugar donde hubiera problemas, eso seguramente lo guiaría a Shishio que, en consecuencia lo guiaría a su padre.

En el camino pudo ver varios agentes guiando a la gente y a medida que avanzaba las calles estaban más y más vacías. De vez en cuando sentía miradas desde el interior de los hogares, ojos asustados asomándose por las rendijas investigando si lo que sucedía sería el próximo bakumatzu o no.

Kenji corría con su mano apretada en la katana asegurada en su cintura, para que esta no le estorbara y se sacudiera mientras sus largos pasos le llevaban a una increíble velocidad. Presintió auras cercanas, y confirmando lo que su intuición le indicara al doblar la esquina vio un gran grupo de hombres armados, al menos treinta de ellos.

Decidió que pelear con tantos no era lo conveniente, y por una vez dejó la arrogancia de lado. Ocultándose en un callejón entre medio de dos negocios con agilidad saltó a un tejado, desde la altura donde se encontraba podía percibir la quietud alarmante de la usualmente embotellada ciudad.

x x x x

Estaba todo el grupo en la puerta de la estación central de policía, un edificio más que nada burocrático, estilo occidental, con un muro rodeándole. Todos estaban parados, excepto Sanosuke, que estaba sentado en uno de los escalones de concreto, codos sobre sus rodillas mientras aburrido apoyaba su mentón en la palma de la mano en una pose que pondría en vergüenza incluso al "Pensador" del gran Miguel Ángel.

Kenshin ya estaba impaciente, Sanosuke conocía a su amigo muy bien y se daba cuenta en la manera en el que el pelirrojo golpeteaba sus dedos en la empuñadura de su querida sakabatou, aunque los ojos violetas parecían tranquilos, las cejas levemente arqueadas indicaban que estaba en profundo pensamiento, el sol bien alto en el cielo, típico del otoño dándole un tinte naranja a los mechones de su amigo.

De pronto Kenshin levantó la cabeza, como si algo le hubiera llamado la atención y todo el grupo le siguió su mirada hasta encontrar a lo lejos en la calle una silueta alta acompañada por una más pequeña junto a él.

Al grito de "otouchan!" pronto la silueta se reveló entrando al predio de la estación mostrando a una niña corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el grupo. Su padre la esperó con brazos abiertos y la envolvió en ellos aspirando al mismo tiempo esa fragancia a cerezos rosados característica de ella.

La apartó gentilmente, como para inspeccionarla o hablarle directo a los ojos, tal vez las dos cosas.

"Deberías haberlo visto otou-chan!" dijo emocionadamente, ojos violetas grandes en emoción...

Kenshin, siendo lo observador que es, no pudo dejar pasar la gran rajadura a la altura del muslo en la hakama de su hija,

"Que sucedió? Están todos bien en la Aoiya?" preguntó alarmado.

Ante esas palabras Kiriko bajó la cabeza "No lo sé... nunca pude llegar a la Aoiya, no me dejaron pasar".

Aliviado de que no se tratara de un ataque Kenshin asintió con la cabeza, justo en el momento en el que Saito se unía al grupo.

"Llegas tarde" dijo Sanosuke cruzándose de brazos.

"Culpa a la chibi tanuki" dijo apuntando casualmente a la pelirroja. Automáticamente Kiriko saltó hacia delante del policía y mirándole con barbilla en alto dijo "YA ERA TARDE CUANDO NOS ENCONTRAMOS!"

Saito rió satisfecho, como si enojar a la pequeña de doce años tuviera algo que le gratificara en particular. De pronto los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon en horror,  
"Estas herida" le susurró a su hija,

"mmhh?" Kiriko sacó la atención que tenía hacia Saito y la enfocó en su padre, una mirada de total desentendimiento que hubieran hecho a la faceta más rurouni de Kenshin orgulloso.

Sin decir más su padre la tomó por el brazo y la apartó del grupo, "Sano, los vendajes" dijo simplemente.

"No es nada otou-chan, de veras, no me duele" explicaba mientras al mismo tiempo su padre sin escucharla la sentaba en uno de los escalones de concreto.

El grupo, ya siendo todos padres, entendía la reacción a la perfección y aunque les urgiera salir a la batalla nadie molestó al pelirrojo que aplicaba un pequeño parche al muslo de su hija mientras ella protestaba.

"Cómo" preguntó sin quitar la mirada de los últimos ajustes del blanco vendaje...

"Err, bueno, recuerdas al tipo contra el que peleaste en Tokio?"

la atención del grupo entero se enfocó en la voz femenina.

Kenshin levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos a su hija "Usui?"

"Hai... Sait...Saito-san y yo nos encontramos con Usui y sus hombres en el camino... y Saito-san quería pelear con él... y bueno... sabes que gatotsu es una técnica perfecta para matar y bueno..."

"No podías dejar que eso sucediera?"

Kiriko asintió mientras Kenshin bajaba la cabeza, apretando sus ojos mientras sus cejas se arrugaban.

Yahiko se dio cuenta de las palabras de quien consideraba una hermana menor y mirando a Saito con ojos severos mientras su mano viajaba a la empuñadura de su espada dijo "Eres un enfermo psicópata, permitirle pelear con ese loco bastardo a una niña de doce años!"

Saito ignoró el fuerte kenki de batalla que asomaba del muchacho que él había conocido como un niño tantos años atrás. Incluso entonces, el muchacho había mostrado su valor y su habilidad con tan solo diez años, Saito lo había presenciado por sí mismo.

"Hmp, con gusto hubiera atravesado al bastardo nuevamente, se perdería al pobre diablo que compartía el cuerpo, pero así es la guerra, era una baja aceptable. Además, el ahou ya estaba herido por el combate con el battousai, no hubiera durado ni cinco minutos conmigo".

Ahora Kenshin entendía las razones de Saito, no es que aprobara que su hija peleara, pero dadas las circunstancias y si Usui estaba herido, había sido una decisión mas o menos razonable, no que se lo fuera a decir al lobo.

"IIE! nadie es una baja aceptable!" dijo Kiriko levantándose y mirando a Saito severamente "Cuando nos fuimos el kenki de esa persona era normal... espero que se encuentre bien".

Kenshin no pudo más que mirarla con una mezcla de asombro y orgullo, su hija había más que colmado sus expectativas y las de su madre, kenki brillando parada allí enfrentando a Saito. Le recordaba a Yahiko cuando era un niño y orgulloso clamaba ser el Samurai de Tokio. Aún así, era su pequeña, y si le había enseñado era para que se protegiera a si misma, no para que peleara duelos con psicópatas. No se suponía que eso sucediera en Meiji.

Para cortar la tensión Aoshi dio un paso, intentando como siempre ser la voz neutral de razón "De cualquier manera, qué haremos con ella ahora? Con mil quinientos hombres sueltos lo mejor será apresurarnos"

"Según mis reportes la invasión se está desplegando por toda la ciudad, hay más de 5.000 agentes trabajando en el caso y protegiendo civiles... Kyoto aguantará hasta que nos deshagamos de Shishio" dijo Saito.

El grupo asintió, aliviado. Kiriko miraba a su padre con ojos firmes, silenciosamente gritándole que iría con él sin importar las consecuencias. Kenshin suspiró.

"Supongo que no podemos dejar a Kiriko aquí" dijo... suspiró nuevamente "pero no importa qué suceda, no quiero que interfieras en los combates que vendrán".

"Hai" dijo Kiriko felizmente. Sano apoyó su manaza en la cabeza de la chiquilla "parece que estás de suerte"

x x x x

Kenji ya podía ver un edificio a lo lejos, ya que en la tradicional arquitectura japonesa una gran manzana con un edificio al estilo occidental era difícil de perder de vista, sobre todo si estabas saltando de tejado en tejado.

Sin embargo, el muchacho tuvo que parar abruptamente cuando escuchó un grito de auxilio.

Sin poder evitarlo rápidamente dobló en la dirección de donde poco a poco comenzó a escuchar a un hombre pidiendo por la vida de su familia.

Cuando llegó a su destino, pudo ver a un hombre maduro contra la pared, intentando proteger a su mujer y pequeño niño de una turba de hombres armados que les rodeaban. Quien dirigía el grupo era un hombre que tenía una completa armadura samurai antigua, intimidante máscara incluida, una lanza sostenida firmemente en su mano a punto de atravesar al asustado padre de familia.

Desde el lado opuesto de la calle y aún sobre el tejado la voz joven de Kenji detuvo el posible asesinato "MATTE!"

La familia levantó la cabeza, y allí, con su cabello ondeando alto en una cola estaba una silueta que el sol no dejaba distinguir. El muchacho saltó desde el tejado revelando su figura al enemigo.

"Y quien piensa detenernos... tu?" dijo uno de la turba, llevaba una pechera de cuero al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros y en su mano una katana.

Kenji apretó los dientes, esto era justamente lo que quería evitar, un combate contra más de veinte individuos, que además tenían kenki dobles y para colmo, podía detectar que no eran meros insectos, sino guerreros experimentados. Pero no podía ignorar a la familia que evidentemente había demorado en escapar del caos, la razón era obvia si se observaban los sacos con joyas y pertenencias que había regados alrededor de la mujer. La avaricia casi le cuesta la vida a esas personas.

Kenji dejó de pensar en esto cuando el hombre de la máscara envió a tres de sus subordinados a atacarle. Se confirmaron sus sospechas, aunque aplicó la mejor de sus habilidades los hombres sabían contener, y una sakabatou no era tan efectiva cuando tus enemigos llevan protección consigo.

Su lado más violento decidió entrar en acción, y sin el reparo que muestra su padre en la mayoría de los combates Kenji comenzó a atacar puntos que sabía inmovilizarían al enemigo, nunca matarlo, por supuesto.

Fue así, que uno de los hombres terminó con la nariz rota, a causa por supuesto de una vaina de acero que lo tomó por sorpresa, el dolor tan intenso que le hizo desmayar. Otro de los hombres se encontró con que fue atravesado por el extremo de la singular katana del muchacho, perforando protector de cuero, piel y músculo por igual. Un intenso dolor en su hombro derecho que hizo que el adversario soltara la katana.

Finalmente, el tercero de los hombres cayó cuando su clavícula se rompió al grito del ryu-tsi-zen de Kenji.

El muchacho sacudió la katana quitando los restos de sangre de su primer adversario en un movimiento que le hubiera dado un escalofrío a su padre, porque treinta años atrás Hitokiri Battousai hubiera dado un espectáculo muy similar, si bien mucho más sangriento y ni que hablar mortal.

"Déjales ir" dijo fríamente al hombre de la máscara.

Su enemigo divertido, y bien típico del villano cuyos propósitos parecen ser matar y atormentar al indefenso dio un paso adelante.

"Interesante... es como Shishio-sama dijo, aún queda espíritu de guerrero en estos tiempos... aunque nada se asemeja a las viejas épocas"

"No me importan tus viejas épocas ni tu estúpido Shishio-sama... retírate ahora, o sufre las consecuencias"

Kenji levantó su sakabatou de manera intimidante.

Los hombres, hambrientos por vengar a sus tres compañeros caídos y además ansiosos de batirse apenas fueron contenidos cuando el hombre de la máscara los detuvo levantando una mano.

"Verás lo que es pelear con un verdadero samurai" dijo el adversario levantando su lanza. El resto del grupo se apartó, y en el medio de la calle de tierra parecieron quedar solos, el muchacho de catorce años, enfrentado al hombre mucho más alto y protegido por una completa armadura.

"Los samuráis ya no existen... no en esta era Meiji, pero el honor y los buenos ideales perduran, es una desgracia que te llames a ti mismo samurai".

Si no hubiera tenido una máscara, Kenji podría haber visto la rabia en las facciones del hombre frente suyo, sin embargo, el kenki disparándose furiosamente fue prueba suficiente de que había hecho enfadar a su adversario.

"En esta asquerosa era meiji, ya no se sabe lo que es llevar la sangre samurai... probablemente vengas de una familia de patéticos granjeros pero esta detestable época te deja corretear por ahí como si tuvieras derecho".

"Mi padre..." Kenji estaba visiblemente molesto, "luchó toda su vida para lograr igualdad de las clases... no permitiré que escoria como tu cambie lo que tanta gente murió para lograr. Tu lugar es en el pasado, en el infierno, y te haré regresar".

"Yare yare niño, guarda eso para más tarde" y sin decir más el hombre enmascarado cargó hacia el muchacho un grito feroz anunciando la fuerza detrás de su golpe.

Aunque Kenji estaba preparado le costaba leer a un enemigo enmascarado, desde pequeño, todos sus maestros, y eso incluía a Kaoru, Yahiko, Hiko y Kenshin le habían inculcado la importancia de leer correctamente a su adversario. Esto era difícil con un hombre al que no se le veía el rostro, ni siquiera los ojos que se asomaban por los orificios.

Además, estaba acostumbrado a pelear con gente que portara katanas, bokens, o tal vez un kodachi si se incluía a Shiro, pero una lanza era un estilo nuevo y Kenji puso extra cuidado en cada movimiento.

Pronto se dio cuenta que el arco de los golpes de su enemigo era amplio, pero esto no quería decir que dejara aperturas, porque la lanza tenía grandes cuchillas de ambos lados, esquivar una, significaba encontrarse con la otra enterrada en tu estomago el siguiente segundo. Kenji descubrió esto de la manera difícil y lo único que le salvó de ser atravesado fue su velocidad y su vaina de hierro bloqueando el camino de la cuchilla. Ojos grandes en sorpresa, había sucedido lo que todos sus tutores le recriminaban, se había confiado y casi pagaba el precio.

Saltó hacia atrás, marcando una cautelosa distancia con su enemigo evaluando que ataque podía usar contra el mismo.

"No lo haces tan mal para un niño" dijo la inexpresiva careta.

"No lo haces tan mal para un hombre muerto".

El comentario le valió a Kenji un nuevo ataque, que por supuesto el muchacho esperaba en posición de battou jutzu, la sakabatou rompió la lanza en dos, y luego, como si esto fuera poco siguió la vaina, estrellándose en la careta del hombre y haciéndola mil pedazos.

"Sou Ryu Sen..." susurró Kenji luego de ejecutar el golpe también conocido como doble dragón, se le dibujó una sonrisa, contento de lograr ese ataque que su padre le demostrara recientemente en la batalla de Tokio.

El resto de su compañía quedó mirando al muchacho con ojos grandes, iban a atacarle entre todos cuando su jefe comenzó a revolverse en el piso y a vomitar un líquido negro y espeso.  
Todos comprendieron lo que estaba sucediendo y Kenji con una sonrisa confidente y extendiendo su katana hacia delante dijo "Quién quiere volver al infierno con él?"

El grupo no lo pensó dos veces y la veintena de hombres echó a correr, nada apresurados de retornar a ese horrible lugar del que con mucha suerte habían logrado escapar.

La familia a la que Kenji acababa de rescatar seguía arrinconada y temblando contra una pared. El muchacho hizo una mueca, no pudiendo creer lo que veía, creciendo en una familia de experimentados guerreros ver a un hombre adulto temblando de esa manera le parecía muy extraño. Extendió su mano y trató de sacar la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
El padre de familia aún tembloroso tomó la mano ofrecida y se incorporó. Finalmente las personas agradecidas inclinaban cabezas y ofrecían dinero en recompensa. Kenji se negó a tales regalos pero les pidió que por favor se pusieran a salvo, indicándoles un camino a seguir.

Pronto el muchacho se encontró solo en la calle, su única compañía cuatro hombres heridos noqueados en la tierra. Se sacudió un poco el polvo (era muy pulcro, le venía de familia) y suspirando retomó camino, en la misma dirección en la que huyeron sus enemigos. De pronto viniéndole a la mente, que aun no tenía su destinación en claro.

"Matte! Quiero saber donde esta Shishio!" gritó tras las figuras que ya se alejaban.

x x x x

Kenshin y el resto del grupo se dirigían corriendo en camino al palacio imperial, los últimos reportes le habían informado a Saito que esa era la dirección que había tomado la mayor parte del regimiento de Shishio. De pronto el grupo se detuvo en alerta. Todos lo habían sentido, una oleada de extraños kenkis dirigiéndose en sentido contrario al de ellos.

Una turba de hombres dio vuelta la esquina, quedando cara a cara con Kenshin quien era el que encabezaba el grupo, los ojos de los recién llegados se ensancharon en sorpresa al ver al pelirrojo. Dieron un par de pasos atrás, temerosos.

"Es otro..." suspiró uno. Ninguno de los hombres que vestían pechera de cuero dejó de notar la poderosa presencia de quienes acompañaban a Kenshin.

Por su parte, si bien todos se habían dado cuenta que quienes estaban frente a ellos eran miembros de la facción de Shishio escapaba a su entendimiento la palpable confusión en el extraño kenki de esos hombres.  
Todo se reveló en cuestión de segundos, cuando una voz joven seguida de un adolescente de catorce años se hizo presente "MATTE! que no escucharon!"

Si bien se decía que Kenji era el exacto retrato de su padre, muchas personas se tendrían que comer esas palabras si le hubieran visto en ese momento, sakabatou envainada y sostenida en alto, ojos celestes quemando en una cara roja de la rabia. Parecía Kaoru cuando perseguía a Yahiko o Sanosuke por todo el predio del dojo.

"KENJI!" gritó Kiriko cuando lo vio

"ORO?" dijo el muchacho que tan concentrado estaba en perseguir su presa que no había visto el grupo más allá de los rufianes.

Mientras tanto, los partidarios de Shishio se encontraban rodeados, por un lado por el jovencito lunático que los había perseguido por las últimas dos manzanas y por el otro... no querían ni mirar hacia esa dirección, la mayoría de las personas de ese grupo tenían una mirada que prometía dolor, y mucho.

"Al fin algo de acción" dijo Sanosuke tronando sus dedos. Los hombres de Shishio tragaron saliva, y pronto la veintena estaba noqueada en el piso.  
Para beneficio de ellos si alguien le hubiera preguntado más tarde al kenshin-gumi acerca de sus habilidades, hubieran dicho que en efecto no eran simples insectos, ya que no caían con un simple golpe, había que darles dos o tres como mínimo a cada uno. Saito se contuvo de pelear, simplemente noqueando con su vaina al pobre desgraciado que creyera que se podía escabullir, no porque le importara un comino todo el mambo jambo de 'proteger al inocente' sino porque no tenía ganas de escuchar otro discurso del battousai acerca de eso.

Kenji llevaba una mirada poco feliz cuando una vez acabado el caos con manos en la cintura se paró frente a su hermana (tampoco se le escapó el vendaje que se asomaba en la rajadura del muslo izquierdo de la chica) "bonitas me las has hecho pasar buscándote por todo Kyoto... tu y Shiro te juro que los enviaré a Tokio con un do-ryu-zen en el trasero si me hacen algo así otra vez"

Kiriko bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo "gomen nasai"

"Okaa-san estaba preocupada, si me castiga te haré limpiar mi habitación por un mes" dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos, ignorando las miradas divertidas de Sanosuke y Yahiko. Kenshin miraba el display frente suyo con una media sonrisa. Aoshi no hacía nada mas que observar a los hombres en el piso y Saito, Saito estaba haciendo de Saito, parado allí con un nuevo pucho en su mano, nadie intentaba si quiera adivinar que estaría pasando por esa mente.

"Yaa Kenji, dije que lo sentía!" dijo Kiriko levantando la voz cuando su hermano seguía y seguía describiendo como había cruzado medio Kyoto en su búsqueda (y exagerando la verdad en el proceso).

"Ten, pensé que los podrías necesitar" el chico le entregó a su hermana el saco que había traído consigo desde la Aoiya, y Kiriko contenta se colocó sus protectores de cuero en los antebrazos.

A Kenshin no le pareció muy divertido lo que estaba viendo, estaba claro que sus hijos habían planeado salir a batallar, y de una manera u otra habían logrado infiltrarse en el grupo. Sabía que a estas alturas, se quedaría más preocupado si los enviaba a la Aoiya con la ciudad en el caos que se encontraba, que si venían con él... sólo esperaba que no lo tuvieran que ver morir en batalla contra Shishio.

"nshin..."  
"KENSHIN!" la mano vendada de Sano se sacudía frente a los ojos violetas.

Kenshin parpadeó un par de veces, los pensamientos trágicos volando momentáneamente de su cabeza.

"No hay tiempo que perder, mientras estamos aquí el caos en Kyoto se esparce" dijo el pelirrojo rápidamente.

El grupo asintió y pronto la partida entera se dirigía al palacio imperial de Kyoto, que antiguamente había sido hogar del Emperador hasta el primer año de la era Meiji, donde se trasladó al Monarca a su locación actual en Tokio, la nueva capital.

x x x x

Misao estaba un poco nerviosa. Durante años había trabajado para reconstruir la gloria de los oniwabanshu aunque sabía que nunca igualaría aquellos años de la era Tokugawa. Pero más de quince años siendo Okashira y con el apoyo de Aoshi y su querido Okina (que desgraciadamente no la acompañaría esta vez) había logrado reconstruir el clan.

Frente a ella, diez de los miembros activos se encontraban inclinados esperando sus órdenes. Uno de los miembros más nuevos había sido encomendado con la seguridad de Saori la hija de Misao, en el momento que se escuchó del ataque el joven ninja fue enviado fuera de la ciudad con la niña en brazos.

La pequeña gritó y pataleó, alegando que ella también podía ayudar.

A Misao se le encogía un poco el corazón, pero sabía que era por su bien.

Su atención se enfocó nuevamente en las personas inclinadas frente a ella. Kuro, Shirojo, Okon y Omasu entre sus más antiguos y confiados miembros, y luego estaban los otros seis, jóvenes que se habían probado dignos del puesto a través de los años. Hyosu, Bashiko, Jennya, Ikoju, Yoju y Satori la única adición femenina.

Ninguno era un sobresaliente guerrero, como Aoshi o Himura, pero lo harían bien, y entre todos, con el espíritu Oniwabanshu de su lado Misao sabía que harían un buen combate. Entre ellos también se encontraba Shiro, gruesos mechones negros cayendo sobre sus ojos y en los costados de su cabeza, ojos aquamarinos mirando con atención y respeto a su madre. Misao estaba orgullosa de su hijo... orgullosa excepto cuando se peleaba con la hija de Himura. Cuando los bebés habían nacido, tan sólo con un mes de diferencia, ella y Kaoru bromeaban acerca de casarlos cuando tuvieran edad. A medida que pasaban los años las expectativas de que eso sucediera se habían ido desvaneciendo cada vez más. Los muchachos simplemente no se soportaban (Misao sabía que gran parte era culpa de la extraña actitud que su hijo sólo mostraba frente a la pelirroja).

Con su clásico uniforme que dejaba ver más pierna de lo que era realmente apropiado y con cabello recogido Misao finalmente designó la estrategia de lo que sería la defensa. Justo entonces entró Kaoru en la habitación, la mujer parecía calma, a pesar de que sus pasos frenéticos en la madera habían alertado de la urgencia del asunto.

"Misao... están aquí" anunció la mujer de treinta y tres años que vestía de kendoka, un boken firme en su mano.

La okashira asintió "MUY BIEN MINNA! Es hora de demostrarle a Shishio de qué está echo el Oniwabanshu"

"HAI!" gritó el grupo en unísono.

Pocos momentos después Misao se asomaba por la ventana del segundo piso de la Aoiya. Lo que la recibió no fue la más bonitas de las vistas. Una larga partida de hombres, vestidos de uniformes negros pero también protegidos con protectores de cuero ocupaban la extensión de la calle. Como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente al frente de ellos se encontraban tres unidades Iwanbou, cada uno con la misma cara idiotica en ellos, reconoció a Kamatari y su cadena con oz, vio al hombre de la capa negra, cuyo nombre no recordaba, y otros tantos guerreros a su alrededor. Las auras de combate del enemigo eran intimidantes.

"Ohh miren, es la niña esquelética!" dijo Kamatari cuando vio a Misao en la ventana. El travestido no había cambiado mucho con los años, excepto que llevaba el cabello suelto y largo, enmarcando su rostro y haciéndolo lucir muy bonito/a.

Hiko apareció junto a Misao, el maestro de Hiten Mitsurugi bebiendo tranquilamente un sorbo de Sake "Yo voy con los estúpidos, ustedes con el resto".

"Seijurou-san... tres Iwanbou... es mucho para una sola persona" dijo Kaoru observando el panorama.

El maestro del Hiten levantó una ceja y miró a la mujer severamente "Estas cuestionando al treceavo maestro del Hiten Mitzurugi?"

"Por supuesto que si" dijo Kaoru firmemente. Hiko sonrió una media sonrisa "Ya te lo he dicho antes... cuando te canses de mi baka-deshi..."

Hiko decidió no terminar la frase y riéndose a expensas de una enfurecida Kaoru con boken en alto se alejó escaleras abajo, probablemente camino a la puerta de la Aoiya.

x x x x

Luego de un rato más, Kenshin y su grupo llegaron a las inmediaciones del palacio de Kyoto, por supuesto, el lugar estaba fuertemente rodeado por tropas estacionadas, protegiendo el lugar.  
Lamentablemente, se podían observar los cuerpos de los funcionarios de la ley que habían protegido el perímetro regados en el piso sobre su propia sangre.

"Shishio..." susurró Kenshin apretando sus dientes y el mango de su sakabatou.

"SHISHIO!" gritó con una ferocidad que hizo que el entero batallón que tenían frente levantara la vista hacia él.

El palacio de Kyoto estaba construido en la típica arquitectura japonesa, una planta sobre la otra, con salientes en cada piso, eran cuatro en total, y del último de todos, se asomó una figura vestida con un fino kimono imperial púrpura, una hermosa mujer de su brazo mostrando los hombros escandalosamente, llevaba un revelador kimono rojo carmesí.

"Battousai!" dijo alegremente el hombre de los vendajes mirando hacia abajo y encontrando la característica cabellera roja.

"Qué alegría que hayas venido a presenciar mi ascensión al poder"

Mientras Shishio hablaba los hombres empostados alrededor del palacio estaban inclinados, frentes tocando la tierra en sumo respeto.

"Shishio... detén esta masacre, AHORA!" dijo Kenshin furioso.

El hombre de los vendajes sonrió, "Quince años pueden cambiar mucho a una persona... a ti te han hecho un guerrero desgastado... y a mí... a MÍ ME HAN HECHO UN DIOS!" Shishio rió. Pero pronto su risa terminó en seco, mirando con ojos asesinos a las personas que tenía debajo  
"Sin embargo, te lo dije un día battousai, que Shishio Makoto no bajaría la guardia otra vez! Ya verás porqué me han nombrado el rey del mismo infierno... si puedes llegar hasta aquí".

"Porqué no bajas tu? Será mucho más rápido" dijo Saito mirando a su enemigo.

"Veo que te siguen los mismos perros... y algunos nuevos..." Shishio centró su mirada en los dos pelirrojos detrás del ex Battousai, y Kenshin apretó los dientes en respuesta.

Shishio rió nuevamente "Ikijigoku Battousai... te estaré esperando, no mueras en el camino ne?" y riendo con Yumi de su brazo Shishio entró nuevamente al edificio.

"Ikijigoku?" dijo Sanosuke cruzando las cejas, nunca había escuchado esa expresión.

"Hai... ikijigoku, literalmente significa 'Infierno en la tierra'" explicó Kiriko firmemente, el resto del grupo asintió.

Un hombre vestido de traje, cabello largo y engominado hacia atrás apareció cuando las tropas de Shishio se abrieron en dos para dejarle paso. Sobre sus hombros colgaba una chaqueta. Sus facciones eran jóvenes pero su mirada era siniestra y muchísimo más vieja que su rostro.

"Por aquí por favor. Shishio-sama les espera".

El grupo entero pasó entre medio de los hombres de Shishio, que se habían separado partiéndose al medio como el mitológico mar muerto creando un camino por el que el gumi pudo pasar. Las miradas de los seguidores del infierno eran más que hostiles, todos querían un pedazo de los hombres que habían venido a retar a su amo y señor.

Kenshin se encontraba delante del grupo caminando con mentón en alto, a su derecha Kenji y a su izquierda Sanosuke. Le seguían Aoshi, Yahiko y Kiriko, detrás de todo Saito, observando a cada hombre como si les retara a atreverse a mover un dedo. Ante tanto kenki hostil Kiriko tragó saliva, y Yahiko actuando como el protector hermano mayor que se sentía le colocó una mano en el hombro guiando sus pasos junto a él.

Finalmente lograron entrar al palacio donde luego de pasar una masiva puerta doble un gran hall de piso de madera escasamente decorado con pergaminos les recibió. Al fondo del mismo una escalera hacia el segundo piso.

En el medio de la habitación había una enorme figura, muy parecida a una unidad Iwambo pero sin embargo del doble de tamaño, era un milagro que hubiera entrado en el lugar. Su masivo y regordete cuerpo totalmente desnudo excepto por las telas que envolvían debajo de su abdomen.

"Su primer oponente y el orgullo de nuestras tropas, la unidad Iwambo XP" presentó Hoji con un gesto de la mano, como si estuviera presentando un número de circo.

"XP?" preguntó Sano. Los otros miembros del grupo también totalmente perdidos del significado.

"Xtra Powerfull" dijo una voz desde dentro del títere.

Kiriko le susurró algo en el oído a su hermano y Kenji asintió, estando totalmente de acuerdo con ella "Hai... Hey Idiota! Extra powerfull sería EP! No XP!"

El grupo casi cae de espaldas si no fuera por la seriedad de la situación. Casi se podía ver una gran gota sobre la cabeza del nuevo modelo de Iwambo.

"NO IMPORTA!" dijo la voz desde dentro del artefacto

pasaron unos momentos de silencio y luego unas palabras volvieron a salir del funesto títere "Okashira..."

Aoshi dio un paso al frente "Veo que sigues profanando la santidad de quienes han muerto para crear tus horribles muñecos"

"Perfección diría yo..." el gigantesco títere dio un paso al frente. En cada uno de sus dedos regordetes había 'uñas' de afilado metal, muy largo, asemejando las garras de un feroz león.

"Himura" dijo la voz seca de Aoshi "Yo pelearé con este hombre... parece que Gein todavía tiene resentimientos hacia mi persona"

"Para nada Okashira" dijo el muñeco, pero sin mover los labios, "Ya era un hombre viejo cuando me enviaste al otro lado... gracias a Shishio soy joven y fuerte otra vez... tengo toda mi vida por delante"

el muñeco dio dos pasos al frente, haciendo retumbar el piso. El gumi, excepto por Aoshi, se apartó hacia atrás, dando lugar para la pelea que ya era inminente.

"Deja mostrarte mi agradecimiento con una demostración de mi talento!" gritó la voz desde dentro del artefacto. Rápidamente el muñeco se inclinó hacia delante, formando así una esfera con su propio cuerpo.

Aoshi miró casi con horror como una gran bola de grasa rodaba a toda velocidad hacia él. Por supuesto el objeto era más lento que el ex Okashira y saltando hacia un costado logró esquivar... por milímetros.

El gumi también tuvo que esquivar para evitar ser atropellados por el gigantesco objeto que a simple vista no debería moverse a esas velocidades.

La mayoría de los miembros del grupo sentían la urgencia de entrometerse en la batalla para asistir al ex okashira, pero con manos temblando de adrenalina e impotencia todos se retuvieron. Había que respetar a Aoshi y su decisión de pelear personalmente con ese monstruo.

Aoshi aprovechando que se encontraban en interiores y que la luz combinada de rendijas y antorchas no era suficiente como para estropear su técnica comenzó entonces con el fluido movimiento que parece rodear al enemigo.

Por un momento el enorme aparato quedó inmóvil en medio de la habitación, atontado por el display de Aoshi frente a él. Pero pronto eso cambió y las manos de la funesta creación se juntaron formando un gran puño que con gran fuerza y velocidad arremetió contra el impecable piso de madera lustrada.

Los tablones de madera parecieron estallar hacia arriba junto con una lluvia de escombros, mientras a gran velocidad el Iwambo seguía estrellando sus masivas manos en el piso de madera a su alrededor, en un intento por aplastar a Aoshi.

Todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos, e instintivamente Sanosuke colocó un brazo alrededor de Kiriko, mientras, también de hábito, Yahiko cubrió a Kenji colocándose frente al muchacho.

Aoshi detuvo sus movimientos, habiendo estos sido interrumpidos por la estampida de puños, el piso destruido hacía muy difícil llevar a cabo la técnica que requería mucha velocidad de movimiento. Era obvio para todos que el hombre vestido de ninja no podría usar más su técnica Ryuusui no Ugoki.

Pero qué técnica sería efectiva contra artefacto tan monstruoso? Todos los miembros del gumi se preguntaban lo mismo, además, un kodachi es un arma corta y para nada ideal a la hora de atacar a un enemigo de ese tamaño. Mientras tanto Houji sonreía en orgullo maravillado por el artefacto que estaba seguro llevaría a su Shishio—sama a la gloria.

Los pies de Kenji se movían nerviosos, y la mano del muchacho estaba a centímetros de su empuñadura, anhelaba intrometerse en el combate, su mente ya había pensado cuales serían las técnicas perfectas para derrotar al enorme enemigo.

"Kenji"

el muchacho volteó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos lilas de su padre, el pelirrojo de cabello corto sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado muy levemente y Kenji suspiró, entendiendo que no era tiempo de participar.

El combate seguía y Aoshi ya habiendo combatido unidades Iwambo antes sabía que esperar, cuando el puño con afiladas garras se dirigió hacia él, esperó hasta el último segundo y le esquivó hablando al mismo tiempo unas palabras calmas y profundas "Goko Juji", sus kadachis formaron una cruz que se cerró bajo la axila derecha del gigante aparato.

Pronto, mezclado con grasa y fluidos aceitosos saltaron unos cables de acero hacia fuera. El brazo no fue cercenado porque el enorme tamaño del enemigo impidió que las dos kodachis hicieran gran daño, pero su movilidad se vio afectada y la extremidad del Iwambo quedó colgando perezosamente.

El grupo miró con orgullo a su camarada. Houji ya no se veía tan feliz. "Ven" susurró Aoshi quietamente, deseoso de que Gein repitiera el ataque y así poder desmantelar el aparato aunque fuera poco a poco.

Se encontraban uno frente a otro, y por unos momentos todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento. Rápidamente Iwambo se lanzó hacia Aoshi mano izquierda levantada hacia delante con sus afiladas uñas en dirección del ninja.

Aoshi esquivó el zarpazo, y cuando se disponía a atacar el lado izquierdo del aparato la boca del iwambo se abrió, lanzando al mismo tiempo finísimos hilos de sus fauses. Aoshi los vio a último momento y logró esquivar, no sin llevarse unas cuantas y finas cortadas en su lado izquierdo. La sangre comenzó a fluir rápidamente mientras el ninja quedaba con una rodilla apoyada en el piso, sosteniendo su flanco izquierdo con una de sus manos.

"Espero que no hayas olvidado mis hilos de diamante, ne okashira?" dijo la voz desde dentro del aparato "pensé que sería una buena adhesión a mi Iwambo".

Aoshi apretó los dientes mientras pesadamente se incorporaba.  
"No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho a mis preciosuras!" y mientras gritaba esto Iwambo se lanzó girando a gran velocidad. Aoshi esquivó nuevamente mientras pedazos de piso se dispersaban por todos lados, el muñeco creando una destrucción en su paso.

El ex okashira sabía que estaba en un aprieto, y todo por complacer a su viejo camarada. Sabía que Himura no estaría feliz si el pobre bastardo que compartía el cuerpo con Gein moría en esta batalla. Y mantener ese autoimpuesto propósito de no asesinar le estaba resultando difícil y además costarle unas cuantas heridas.

"Ahou" suspiró Saito.

"Porqué lo dices?" preguntó Sanosuke intentando no perder la paciencia con el lobo.  
"No ves que el ninja esta intentando ganar sin destruir al bastardo dentro del muñeco? Este combate ya lo hubiera ganado si no fuera así".

Mientras tanto Aoshi recibía un zarpaso en su espalda cuando intentaba esquivar al mismo tiempo unos hilos que volaban hacia él. El ninja sabía que tenía que pensar algo pronto.

A pesar de los escombros y la destrucción a su alrededor aplicó su técnica que parecía hacerlo desaparecer ante su enemigo. Gein repitió la acción que había hecho más temprano, aunque sólo con su brazo izquierdo lanzándose hacia delante con su puño adelantado. Esto le dio una brecha a Aoshi que se escabulló por detrás del aparato y proclamando "técnica de sucesión Oniwaban KAITEN KENBU ROKUREN!" La técnica suprema que realiza seis giros de trescientos sesenta grados hacia ambos lados, izquierda y derecha, golpeando con la espada y consiguiendo una velocidad y un poder muy grande. Una lluvia de golpes que golpearon la espalda del muñeco. Cables, grasa, aceite, todo comenzó a volar en diversas direcciones mientras la infernal máquina se desmantelaba. Finalmente un golpe que cayó en la parte posterior de la rodilla cortó tendones vitales para que la máquina se mantuviera de pie. Iwambo cayó hacia delante como una torre derrumbándose. Mientras que el Oniwaban caía graciosamente al suelo luego de finalizar su ataque más letal.

Kenji miraba maravillado, pues esta era la primera vez que veía al siempre calmo ninja pelear de esa manera. Sabía por relatos de Yahiko y Sanosuke que el hombre había peleado en el pasado con su padre. Se maravilló al imaginar entonces lo poderoso que sería entonces su otou-chan, esperaba verlo pronto.

Aoshi miraba con ojos graves al muñeco mientras de sus entrañas se revelaba la figura vestida de negro de su creador. Era una vista realmente desagradable.

Kiriko no pudo evitar una exclamación de asco y quitó la vista, antes de enfermarse del estómago.

Finalmente, y escupiendo grasa de máquina Gein salió del destrozado artefacto, ya no era un hombre viejo como él había dicho, sino que era un muchacho de menos de treinta años, estatura mediana, cabello corto. Sus ojos sin embargo, contaban una historia muy distinta.

Su cuerpo estaba golpeado y era evidente que le costaba mantenerse en pie, sin embargo Aoshi no le quitaba la vista ni un segundo, sabiendo ya de mano lo traicionero que era este hombre.

"...eres... un...maldito..." Geinrespiró forzadamente palabras que salían rasposas de su garganta.

Aoshi le contemplaba en silencio. De pronto con un movimiento rápido de sus dedos muchos hilos mortales se dispararon hacia Aoshi, el Okashira saltó esquivándolos, recibiendo sólo un par de nuevas cortadas. Utilizando nuevamente su técnica apareció detrás de un perplejo Gein, y sin esperar más enterró el lado sin filo de la kodachi en la nuca del hombre, noqueándolo al instante.

Houji apretó los dientes en rabia y frustración, pero luego pensó en Shishio y en el exitoso Kuni tori en la boca del infierno. Esa había sido una batalla feroz, engendros del mal contra engendros del mal, y Shishio había salido victorioso. Unos meros mortales desgastados no serían problema para su amo y señor. Podía ser que el Okashira de los ninjas hubiera ganado, pero el hombre de la gabardina y pelo engominado sabía que el oniwabanshu había obtenido victoria a cambio de desgaste físico y heridas de importancia.

x x x x

En el momento que Kaoru puso un pie en el terreno fuera de la Aoiya decidió por el momento olvidar toda preocupación por su esposo e hijos y concentrarse en sobrevivir el combate inminente. Sabía que cualquier distracción podía costarle caro.  
Junto a ella se encontraba Misao, Shiro, y los otros miembros del Oniwabanshu. El maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi estaba muy callado para el gusto de Kaoru. Sabía que el hombre estaba haciendo algo que probablemente le enseñara a Kenshin tantos años atrás. Hiko estaba estudiando a sus enemigos con una mirada casi felina.

"Vaya, pero si es la chiquilla flaquita y su amiga poco femenina" dijo una voz algo ambigua.

Kaoru sonrió "Kamatari-san... que gusto verte bien, ojalá las circunstancias fueran distintas".

"Ciertamente Kamiya-san" dijo el travestido. "No guardo ningún resentimiento hacia ustedes, pero las órdenes de Shishio-sama son sagradas para mí". Diciendo esto el hombre con rostro de mujer levantó la hoz.

"Kamatari-san... creo que es importante que sepas que mi estilo a mejorado... porqué no evitamos el combate ne?" Kaoru ofreció una sonrisa.

Kamatari comenzó a reír escandalosamente "Ohh mujer, tienes un sentido del humor de lo mas lindo... crees que puedo echarme para atrás? DE NINGUNA MANERA! yo también he mejorado con los años! NO LE FALLARÉ A SHISHIO-SAMA!" y diciendo esto el hombre de la hoz se lanzó hacia la maestra de Kamiya Kashhin.

"y yo no lo fallaré a Kenshin..."susurró Kaoru

Misao dio un paso al frente pero Kaoru la detuvo "Misao... tu cuida de los demás... yo puedo con Kamatari!"

Misao asintió y dirigió su vista al hombre con capa de vampiro. Haber peleado tantos años atrás con esos sujetos les daba una ventaja, pero no quitaba que fueran peligrosos.

"Shiro" dijo Misao "Este hombre es el de los explosivos... pelearemos los dos contra él". Shiro asintió, sabiendo de qué se trataba la técnica del horrible hombre de la capa negra.

"Shishio-sama no estaba feliz con nuestra pasada derrota... pero su grandeza nos ha concedido otra oportunidad... no le fallaré"- Diciendo esto Henya lanzó un explosivo que lo lanzó al aire.

Mientras tanto el resto de los miembros del oniwabanshu estaban de cara a uno de los Iwambo. Las órdenes de Misao era que tenían que asistir al maestro Hiko en la lucha contra los horribles aparatos.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza masculina Kamatari sostenía su guadaña sobre su cabeza mientras le hacía girar, sacudiendo así la cadena que llevaba adherida al final del arma. Era como un escudo impenetrable que Kaoru conocía bien, y ésta vez, sabía que no podía depender de Misao para que le ayudara a quebrantar la poderosa arma. No... Kaoru no quería depender de su mejor amiga, porque quería que Misao cuidara de Shiro y de los demás. Mientras pensaba en una forma de esquivar la letal arma Kaoru no hacía más que quitarse del camino y esquivar lo mejor que podía.

Henya flotaba sobre sus cabezas, mientras poco honorablemente lanzaba desde el aire bombardeos de dinamita. No eran explosiones muy importantes, pero si te caían encima tu muerte estaba asegurada. Por esto, Misao y Shiro se dedicaban mientras tanto a esquivar los ataques.

Los diez miembros restantes del Oniwaban se habían repartido en dos grupos, cinco a un Iwambo, cinco a otro, Hiko frente al tercero.

Con un feroz grito de combate los ninjas entraron en acción y las máquinas se pusieron en funcionamiento.

Hiko preparó su estancia.

x x x x

Aoshi se había negado a quedarse atrás, pero Kenshin insistió y no tuvo otra alternativa, de todas formas el ninja pensó que sería de poca ayuda con las múltiples heridas sangrantes que ocupaban su cuerpo. Las más graves de ellas eran tres profundas líneas que atravesaban la longitud de su espalda.

Kenshin le encomendó a su hija que se quedase ayudando al ex Okashira a tratar sus heridas, y la joven se quedó casi a regañadientes, sabiendo que era una manera indirecta de su padre de dejarla atrás y asegurarse que estuviera a salvo. De todas formas, su enojo se disipó cuando vio la condición de Aoshi, y aunque el hombre se hubiera negado ella estaba ayudándole a colocarse vendajes alrededor de su torso.

El resto del grupo subió las escaleras, guiados por Houji, en el siguiente Hall les esperaba un hombre vestido de gi con pantalones blancos, un cinturón negro asegurando su ropa con un nudo al frente. Complexión muy robusta, le llevaba a Sanosuke por lo menos dos cabezas, hombros anchos con brazos claramente musculoso. Su cara era angulosa, con facciones duras de hombre rudo, cabello largo y desalineado adornado por una bandana negra. Sus grandes puños estaban vendados.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano Houji procedió a presentarlo "Nuestro miembro más reciente en la elite de guerreros de Shishio-sama, Kayto..."

"Si si perrro... quiero acabar con esto de una vez!" el nuevo oponente parecía querer pelear lo antes posible. Hoji apretó los dientes en rabia hacia su subordinado, haciendo una nota mental para castigarlo si es que sobrevivía esta batalla.

No visualizando ningún arma en posesión del enemigo Sanosuke supo que este era su oponente ideal.

"Oi hermano, tu combate es conmigo!" el castaño de bandana roja golpeteó sus puños entre ellos y emocionado tomó un paso al frente.

"Ten cuidado Sano" advirtió Kenshin en voz baja "creo que este hombre es más de lo que parece"

"no necesitas decírmelo" Sanosuke le mostró un pulgar hacia arriba a su amigo y Kenshin le devolvió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Dando un paso al frente, el ex gangster con el síbolo "MALO" flameando en su espalda se lanzó con un grito en ataque hacia su enemigo.

El segundo round había comenzado...

Continuará.---

* * *

Bueno todos, espero que no lo haya echo tan mal, que les parece?  
Espero sus comentarios como siempre!** Y muchas gracias por dejar review!**

Nos vemos en el próximo y no se olviden de visitar mi home page en profile donde esta el fanart que he echo!  
UN BESO A TODOS  
MYKS


	12. Duelos

Sniff, sniff... me han abandonado todos mis queridos lectores? Me pregunto si les sigue gustando este fic? Ya que casi no escucho comentarios de su parte.

Excepto claro por: Hada-chan, Kao-imoutochan, Kala, AoMe Hisosima, cooki fruit y Hyatt que les agradezco sus reviews **MIS FIELES LECTORES COMO LOS QUIERO!** Creo que la mayoría de sus preguntas son respondidas por este capi, son ustedes la razón por la cual sigo escribiendo con tanto entusiasmo como al principio

QUE DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra  
****Capítulo 12: Duelos**

Kaoru sabía que estaba en un aprieto, y por un momento se preguntó si había sido una jugada inteligente de su parte el negarse la ayuda que Misao le podría haber brindado. Sacudió ese pensamiento y volvió a mirar a Kamatari, concentrándose, buscando en cada movimiento de su adversario cualquier brecha que le permitiera la victoria.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio... las oscilaciones del movimiento rotativo que hacía Kamatari sobre su cabeza eran más lentas que las de la batalla que recordaba quince años atrás. Todavía podía recordar aquel día y la manera en la que el travestido giraba su guadaña con una velocidad tan feroz que la cadena que colgaba de ella parecía desaparecer en un borrón mortal. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que hoy no era así, parecía que Kamatari tenía dificultades en girar su arma, como si la misma le pesara más, esto generaba una brecha en el movimiento de la cadena que Kaoru no tardó en visualizar.

Determinada y animada con este nuevo descubrimiento Kaoru se paró enfrente de Kamatari, esperando que el singular hombre se aproximara a ella.

Desde la esquina de su ojo Misao vio preocupada a su amiga, distrayéndose momentáneamente. Con un grito Shiro le llamó la atención y saltando rápidamente salió del camino de otra bomba arrojada por el horrendo hombre volador.

Kaoru escuchó el grito de Shiro, pero no quitó la mirada de su oponente, no ayudaría en nada si se distraía ahora y metía la pata, no, cumpliría su promesa con Kenshin, le esperaría, le vería llegar junto a sus hijos y todos retornarían juntos a Tokio, a la felicidad que habían vivido hasta solo pocos meses atrás.

Kamatari sonrió en victoria cuando vio que Kaoru no se movía, y girando su arma una vez más esperó golpear a la mujer con la esfera que colgaba de la cadena de su guadaña. Fue en ese momento que el bokken de Kaoru se levantó hacia delante, la cadena enrollándose en este y quedando atrapada por su propia esfera, en una suerte de nudo improvisado.

Kamatari miró con horror como su arma era inmovilizada, Kaoru sonrió en orgullo.

"Bien echo mujercita... pero tienes la fuerza suficiente?" y diciendo esto el travestido comenzó a jalar de su arma, aunque cubiertos por su kimono e ignorado por todos los presentes, los brazos del hombre eran fuertes, ni bien comenzó el forcejeo, Kaoru se vio arrastrada hacia su oponente. Kamatari jalaba con la mano izquierda, haciendo demostración de su fuerza, mientras con la derecha sostenía el lado filoso de su hoz en dirección a Kaoru que por mas que luchaba se iba acercando al lado mortal del arma.

x x x x

Sanosuke y su oponente se rodeaban, caminando en círculos por el lujoso salón imperial sin quitar los ojos de encima.

"Solo por curiosidad, qué estilo practicas?" dijo Sanosuke pareciendo contento de poder sacar un poco de adrenalina de su sistema.

Su adversario, haciendo reflejo del entusiasmo de Sanosuke dijo "Mi estilo es libre... ya lo verás".

"Ohhh, veo que tengo un camarada entonces!" Sanosuke se lanzó puño primero hacia su enemigo, que imitó el movimiento. Simultáneamente ambos hombres se golpearon. Sanosuke conectando con el mentón de su oponente y éste con el abdomen del ex gangster.

Kaito sonrió, aguantando el feroz puñetazo de Sanosuke como si su quijada fuera de acero, mientras que Sano arqueó su estómago, mientras al mismo tiempo escupía un poco de sangre.

'_Que diablos!' _Pensó el ex gangster mientras colocaba una mano en su abdomen, en un intento por disipar el horrible dolor. Es como si el golpe de su adversario no hubiera terminado donde impactó el puño. Sanosuke había sentido como una punzada penetraba en su interior, era como si le hubiesen clavado una daga en el medio del abdomen, pero sin embargo no tenía ninguna herida aparente.

El hombre de la bandana dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, apretando los dientes mientras tanto, intentando contener el dolor que le invadía. Su oponente reía abiertamente.

"No lo entiendo... que sucedió?" dijo Kenji, que sabía lo fuerte que era Sanosuke, y no entendía porqué un simple golpe le había sacudido de esa manera.

Yahiko llevaba una mirada de profundo pensamiento, mientras sus ojos que se mostraban inteligentes se fijaban en cada milímetro de los hombres frente suyo "ese hombre es muy rápido... tan rápido que su golpe desplaza el aire generando una ráfaga supersónica... hemos visto esto antes, ne Kenshin?"

"Hai" dijo Kenshin serio, pero a la vez orgulloso de su protegido "Raijuuta Isurugi" susurró, Yahiko asintió.

De alguna manera, este hombre recreaba el efecto que aquel hombre producía con su espada, cortando el aire.

"Entonces... le lleva bastante ventaja a Sanosuke... ne?" Kenji se veía preocupado, y preguntó con la inocencia del muchacho que era, buscando en las miradas de los hombres mucho más expedientes que él una suerte de confort, esperando que le dijeran que Sano estaría bien.

"Naa, no te preocupes..." dijo Yahiko desordenando el cabello de Kenji "el tori atama es demasiado obstinado para dejarse matar"

"Hey!" dijo el pelirrojo apartándose de su hermano postizo y molesto por el gesto, se acomodó el pelo mientras pensaba cosas poco bonitas acerca de Yahiko.

_'no soy un bebé... que piensa Yahiko no baka, hacerme eso delante de Saito-san... que vergüenza... BAKA Yahiko'_

Kenji llevaba los ojos malignos patentados de su madre.La atención volvió al centro de la habitación, Sano naturalmente se había repuesto del golpe y ahora nuevamente los dos hombres se acechaban.

"Buen golpe debo decir" dijo Sanusuke haciendo una mueca.

"Lo siento, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti" confidente, Kayto se lanzó hacia su oponente, esta vez con una patada voladora.  
Sanosuke manejó a esquivar el veloz ataque, aunque en su brazo izquierdo se rasgó la tela de su impecable gi blanco, una línea fina de sangre apareciendo debajo de este.

"Están muy parejos esos dos" dijo Yahiko.

"maldito..." susurró Sano aprontando su estancia frente al oponente. Ambos hombres quedaron enfrentados nuevamente, pero Sanosuke ya no sonreía.

"Bien... no pensé que lo necesitara, pero te has ganado una demostración de mi técnica especial!"

"No puedo esperar!" gritó Kayto. Los dos hombres se abalanzaron el uno hacia el otro.

"FUTAE NO KIWAMI!" el grito de Sano hizo eco en los halles de madera, incluso Kiriko y Aoshi en el piso inferior pudieron escucharlo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación dejó perplejo a todos los presentes sin excepción. Quedando en un estado estático, como si el mismísimo tiempo se hubiera detenido, los puños de Sanosuke y Kayto se congelaron en el impacto que se dieron los nudillos entre sí.

"y bien?" susurró Sanosuke.

Kayto sonrió y pronto la acción pareció retomarse otra vez, esta vez un grito pero de puro dolor estremeció el ambiente cuando Sanosuke retirando su mano sentía como esta se destrozaba por dentro, instintivamente se tomó su extremidad herida con la izquierda, se fue de bruces, el dolor tan intenso que no podía tolerar estar en pie.

Kayto mantuvo su sonrisa por apenas dos segundos más, fue entonces cuando su cuerpo se enteró del poder de la técnica de Sanosuke, el Futae no Kiwami destrozando sus huesos internos, prácticamente haciéndolos polvo. La mano de Kaito quedo desfigurada mientras el hombre incrédulo se retorcía de dolor.

"Megitsune me va a matar" susurró Sanosuke mirando lo que quedaba de su mano, los dedos colgaban de una manera para nada natural.

Kenshin apretaba los dientes, mano en la empuñadura de su Sakabatou, pero respetaba a Sanosuke, y sabía que la vida de su amigo no corría peligro, era algo de hombre a hombre, o tal vez de amigo a amigo, no podía interferir.

"Aún me quedan unos cuantos trucos... aunque debo reconocer ese futon tuyo tiene su estilo" el brazo de Kayto colgaba al costado del cuerpo del robusto hombre, pero Kayto, erguido frente a Sanosuke y preparándose para atacar parecía no importarle.

"Gee. Gracias, tu no apestas tampoco" Sanosuke se incorporó. Él lo había dicho una vez, ser golpeado era su negocio, una manita destrozada no le iba a detener no?-

x x x x

Faltaba muy poco para que el cuerpo de Kaoru fuera arrastrado hacia Kamatari, pero la mujer se negaba a soltar su bokken y quedar desarmada ante el poderoso adversario. La fuerza contra la fuerza como había comprobado no era un combate ideal para ella, una mujer de metro cincuenta y cinco. Siguiendo el consejo que desde años le daba a sus alumnos la maestra de Kamiya Kashiin se dejó atraer por su enemigo, ganando impulso extra por el tirón de Kamatari.

Para la sorpresa del hombre travestido Kaoru se vino hacia él, y aprovechando el envión saltó por encima del hombre de femenino kimono, que con un brazo solo, no alcanzó a levantar su arma lo suficiente como para lastimar a Kaoru.

"KYAAA!" y con este simple grito el boken de Kaoru impactó en la espalda de Kamatari enviando al hombre hacia delante haciéndole caer de bruces.

Misao sonrió en felicidad, y luego saltó fuera del camino de otra bomba.

"Shiro... voy a intentar ir a por el murciélago... necesito tu ayuda!" gritó la okashira.

"HAI!" su hijo comprendió y se agachó levemente, mientras Misao corría hacia él. Shiro, para doce años, era un muchacho bastante alto y robusto, le faltaban solo un par de centímetros para alcanzar la altura de su mejor amigo Kenji, aunque el pelirrojo le llevara dos años.

Misao corrió hacia su hijo que la esperaba dándole la espalda, la plataforma perfecta para la ágil y ligera ninja que aprovechó el impulso que le dio el muchacho para salir disparada en el aire.

La mujer parecía volar, y con la agilidad que había demostrado durante toda su vida se revolvió en el aire al tiempo que lanzaba un set completo de kunais a su oponente.

A Henya le tomó totalmente por sorpresa el ataque, apenas pudo colocar una mano delante de su rostro para cubrirse de los feroces cuchillos, eso le costó que los afilados objetos destrozaran su capa, y la fuerza de gravedad hizo el resto del trabajo. Mientras Misao caía graciosamente al piso, apenas levantando un poco de polvo cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra, el hombre vestido de murciélago cayó dando tumbos, la capa enredándosele en sus delgadas extremidades, quedó inconsciente en el acto, puesto que no pudo protegerse del impacto.

Mientras esto sucedía, los restantes miembros del oniwabanshu se ocupaban de los Iwambo, sin mucho éxito, sus shurikens, las típicas armas ninjas se hundían en la piel regordeta y grasosa, no produciendo ningún daño en el espantoso artefacto. El aparato contraatacaba utilizando los afilados punzones instalados en sus dedos, y los miembros ninjas mientras tanto hacían lo que podían para esquivar, obteniendo unas cuantas heridas de consideración en el proceso.

Hiko contempló todas las formas en las que podía desmantelar el aparato que se encontraba frente suyo, una sonrisa se dibujaba, por cada ataque, seguro un pedazo del Iwambo saldría volando sin importar que movimiento del Hiten Mitzurugi eligiera. El único problema que visualizaba el treceavo maestro era que no sabía en donde empezaba y donde terminaba el bastardo que controlaba el vil muñeco. Hiko detectaba el kenki doble característico de un poseído, y no tenía ningún deseo de matar a un inocente si podía evitarlo. Fue por esto que se limitó a atemorizar a su oponente, proyectando su kenki, mientras en la esquina de su ojo observaba a la mujer de Kenshin. Todos le creían desconsiderado y recio, pero mientras estuviera cerca Hiko no permitiría que le pasara nada a la ex chica Kamiya, ahora la señora Himura.

Finalmente la intimidación vía kenki no fue suficiente para detener el aparato y el Iwambo se movió hacia Hiko. El maestro no se hizo mucho problema, con un movimiento y con la calma proclamación de "Hiten Mitzurugi... KUZURIUZEN!" de esa voz profunda el Iwambo cayó hacia atrás secamente, levantando polvareda de la calle cuando impactó en el suelo. Sus mecanismos internos dañados por los nueve golpes de la espada que Hiko con poco esfuerzo invirtió para no herir de gravedad a la persona dentro del aparato.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de esto, el aparato se levantó, parece que la gruesa capa de grasas y cable protegieron los engranajes y el complejo sistema interno. El aparato era funcional, Hiko rodó los ojos, deseaba que ya se hubiera terminado la pelea, quería un sorbito de Sake.

x x x x

Con las manos derechas destrozadas era poco probable que los hombres se atacaran con puñetazos, pero nadie de los presentes desestimó la idea, después de todo los dos luchadores de estilo libre habían demostrado una gran estamina para dar golpes.

Kayto se lanzó hacia Sanosuke con una patada voladora que prometía mucho dolor si te impactaba. Por suerte el ex tori atama no era tan tonto como para dejarse golpear por tal brutal ataque, y en el último segundo logró moverse del camino. Sin embargo en su abdomen se dibujó una gruesa línea roja, el ataque supersónico logró cortarle, aunque sin sacar sangre.

'duele como la mierda' pensó Sano apretando los dientes. Sabía que no podía dejar que el hombre siguiera lastimándole. Podía intentar con una patada, pero para él era evidente que un ataque así no haría mucha mella en este poderoso oponente.

Sanosuke levantó los puños otra vez, y Kayto con una sonrisa decidió aceptar la invitación.

"Esta loco, lo va a matar!" dijo Kenji horrorizado,

"Hmp... es un ahou... pero los tontos como él no mueren fácil" las palabras de Saito de todas maneras no quitaban la preocupación de Kenji que veía como el desquiciado de Kayto se acercaba a quien consideraba como una especie de tío, o amigo, familia.

Kenji dio un paso adelante "ITTAI!" gritó cuando su cabello recibió un tirón, se dio vuelta y se encontró con la sonrisa más infamemente rurouni que le había dedicado su padre hasta la fecha "confía en Sano" dijo simplemente. Kenji asintió, acariciándose los cabellos de la nuca, nunca había sentido su colita de cabello tan ajustada. Sus ojos retornaron a la acción en el centro de la habitación donde Sanosuke se dedicaba a esquivar los veloces y mortales ataques de su oponente, sin darle tiempo a responder a ninguno.

Kayto le iba a proporcionar una buena patada a Sanosuke, cuando por su flanco derecho el hombre de la bandana se le escabulló. Kayto lo vio venir, la trayectoria del puño hacia su mejilla derecha, pero sabía que la mano izquierda de Sanosuke no tendría ni una fracción del poder de la derecha. Haciendo una estúpida demostración de arrogancia Kayto se dejó golpear al tiempo que enterraba un rodillazo en el abdomen del ex gangster.

Sanosuke escupió sangre es verdad, pero fue mucho más leve de lo que Kayto recibió, porque en un instante el hombre de Shishio voló a través de toda la habitación enterrándose en una pared de madera, totalmente inconsciente y con el lado derecho de la cara hundido dentro de su cráneo.

"Bien echo cara de gallo" dijo Yahiko acercándose a su amigo y ofreciendo una mano. Sanosuke levantó la mirada, se limpió la sangre de sus labios con el reverso de la mano sana y tomando la ayuda ofrecida se incorporó.

"Fue eso un Futae no Kiwami con la mano izquierda Sano?" preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa. Sanosuke le hizo un pulgar arriba "Claro hermano, que crees, que no aprendí nada en todo este tiempo?"

"No me extrañaría" susurró Saito.

Sanosuke casi se lanza hacia él pero el ex rurouni se interpuso en el camino. "maa...maaa" dijo con una sonrisa.

Houji tenía los ojos grandes en asombro... pero luego pensó en que esto era perfecto, el battosai llegaría a Shishio, de eso no había dudas, pero luego de ganarle a un demonio de dos cabezas y cuatro brazos, el pequeño hombre pelirrojo suponía una amenaza banal para su amo y señor. Como el perro fiel que era, Houji guió al grupo a la siguiente habitación, un Hall muy similar al que ahora ocupaban pero al final de éste se encontraba una escalera al piso superior.

x x x x

Kamatari estaba arrodillado en el piso, el golpe en su espalda le había quitado el aire de sus pulmones y necesitó un par de minutos para siquiera reaccionar. En su mano derecha todavía conservaba el agarre del arma, los nudillos blancos por la presión. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuerte, en rabia, en frustración. No podía fallar otra vez, de milagro su Shishio había regresado, durante quince años vivió el día a día en una existencia sin sentido, y cuando escuchó que el objeto de su amor había retornado milagrosamente a la vida no lo pensó dos veces, se unió a su grupo. Y Shishio le aceptó, Kamatari no podría ser más feliz.

No... perder no estaba dentro de sus planes, trabajosamente se levantó, todo el tiempo preguntándose porqué la chica Kamiya no había aprovechado a darle el golpe de gracia mientras estaba deshabilitado en el suelo.

"Porqué... porqué no acabaste conmigo?" su voz salía lastimosa.

Kaoru le miró con una simpatía infinita en sus ojos, en otra vida tal vez podría haber sido amiga de este... esta persona.

"Sabes que no es mi estilo... y además... admiro tu lealtad Kamatari-san... realmente lo hago, y creo comprender lo que sientes..."

"COMO PUEDES COMPRENDER LO QUE YO SIENTO!" Kamatari se incorporó al tiempo que apuntaba la guadaña hacia su oponente. Sus ojos se habían extraviado debido a la rabia que sentía y que todo su rostro expresaba "TU HAS VIVIDO JUNTO A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS TODO ESTE TIEMPO! Hasta sé que tienes sus hijos también... yo estos quince años... estos quince años los he pasado totalmente en soledad! NUNCA PODRAS COMPRENDERME!"

"Kamatari-san... yo..." pero Kaoru no pudo terminar, porque el enajenado hombre frente a ella se lanzó con rabia y ferocidad, sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos mientras cargaba hacia Kaoru con un feroz grito casi femenino.

Kaoru cambió su mirada de lástima por una mucho más feroz, su mente calculando cómo podía lograr vencer a su oponente sin quedar en dos mitades al mismo tiempo.

'Lo siento Kamatari-san, tu peleas por Shishio... y yo... yo peleo por KENSHIN!' fue con este pensamiento e impulsada por esta idea que la mujer saltó en el aire, se revolvió girando su delgado cuerpo graciosamente y cayó hacia Kamatari boken primero, con una velocidad tan excepcional que el travestido no tuvo tiempo de siquiera levantar el arma y protegerse.

El boken de Kaoru impactó en la clavícula derecha del peliazul rompiéndose en el feroz impacto y llevando al suelo a Kamatari en ese movimiento. El fuerte CRACK que se sintió no sólo fue de la madera del arma de la maestra del Kamiya Kasshin.

Kamatari quedó de rodillas en el piso, su guadaña olvidada mientras se tomaba el hombro en puro dolor.  
Misao tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par...

"Kaoru-san... eso fue... eso fue.." la Okashira no se animaba a continuar, no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos.

"Hiten Mitzurugi, Ryu Tzui Sen" anunció Hiko con una sonrisa sin siquiera quitarle los ojos a su adversario.

"nani?" preguntó Kaoru con cara confusa.

"_**O...ro..."** _suspiró Misao los ojos chiquitos como dos esferas y la cara en blanco.

x x x x

"Otou-san" Kenji llamó la atención de su padre, debido a que el pelirrojo más grande sin explicación alguna había quedado paralizado en medio del camino, sus órbitas violetas desenfocadas.

"Nani de gozaru ka Kenji?" preguntó a su hijo. El muchacho cruzó sus coloradas cejas, "Otou-san, te detuviste de pronto, sucede algo? Qué detectaste?" Kenji no sintió ninguna sensación urgente. Yahiko y Sano miraban al pelirrojo, también esperando respuesta.

"Iie, nada, sigamos" _creí escuchar la voz de Kaoru... iie, tal vez estoy preocupado... koishii...'_ Kenshin intentó disipar la imagen sonriente, hermosa, perfecta de Kaoru de su mente, intentando concentrarse en la próxima batalla.

Houji les anunciaba el próximo oponente, haciendo demasiada alharaca como si hubiera una audiencia invisible. El hombre que les esperaba vestía totalmente de negro, muy parecido a una vestimenta ninja, con largos tabis negros de grueso material que llegaban hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Llevaba el pelo negro atado en una cola y el cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, era lo único que se asomaba de su cabeza debido a que su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por una capucha excepto los ojos, pero lo que llamaba la atención era el par de Sai que tenía asegurados en su obi gris.

Kenji nunca había visto esa arma en su vida, era como una daga muy fina, y a cada lado de la daga, desde el tsuba (la empuñadura) salían otras dos más cortas pero obviamente igual de mortales. A Kenji le recordaba a un instrumento de arado que había visto alguna vez, pero mucho más pequeño.

_/ nota de autora: por si la descripción no fue buena son las armas que usa Raphael de las Tortugas ninja, ok?_

"Dejen que me presente, mi nombre es Asai Nagamasa, una vez conocido como el Okashira de Nanban Ryu" se inclinó levemente, parecía una persona muy cortés.

"Nanban Ryu?" preguntó Kenji, su mente no encontraba nada referente a ese estilo.

"Ah..." una voz masculina se escuchó por detrás del grupo.

"Aoshi" dijo Kenshin reconociendo la llegada del ninja, y junto a él, su hija.

"Nanban Ryu... un antiguo clan de shinobis (ninjas) que vivían en Nagasaki... en el periodo Nanban..." agregó el okashira.

"PERIODO NANBAN! Pero eso es... ese período existió doscientos años atrás" Kiriko tenía la boca abierta y miraba al ninja con asombro.

"En efecto" dijo cortésmente Asai. "Bueno, ahora que están echas las introducciones quién será mi oponente?" el hombre parecía muy seguro de si mismo.

Yahiko dio un paso al frente, sabía que debía luchar él, Sanosuke si bien estaba de pie, se notaba que el hombre hacía un gran esfuerzo, además con la mano derecha de esa manera cualquier combate se le haría muy difícil. Aoshi había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre y la golpiza que había recibido del Iwambo había sido bastante seria, se había incorporado sí, pero Yahiko no quería ver a su camarada más herido de lo que ya estaba. Kenji y Kiriko estaban fuera de la cuestión, si dependía de él Yahiko evitaría que se metieran en cualquier combate, y Kenshin... Kenshin decidió el muchacho, tenía que guardar todas sus fuerzas para el duelo con Shishio.

"Yo seré tu oponente" dijo Yahiko, mano en la empuñadura de su Sakabatou. Kenji abrió la boca para protestar pero una mirada severa de su hermano mayor y sensei le aquietaron.

"Yahiko..."

el muchacho se dio vuelta y miró a Kenshin "nani Kenshin?"

"Esas armas... ten cuidado, están diseñadas para desarmar al oponente" Yahiko asintió, recibiendo el consejo de su mentor.

Ambos oponentes comenzaron a medirse, girando con pasos transversales para no perder la mirada entre ellos, parecían felinos al acecho. Como Yahiko no conocía las propiedades del arma de su enemigo pensó que lo mejor sería esperar al ataque.

"Y bien?" dijo el hombre vestido totalmente de negro.

"Aquí te espero" dijo Yahiko haciendo un gesto con la mano que parecía decir 'vení'

El encapuchado llevaba sus armas una en cada mano, levantadas frente a él para parar cualquier movimiento que Yahiko hiciera, pero el muchacho no se movía, seguía esperando. Asai se lanzó con gran velocidad decidiendo probar un ataque y Yahiko no pudo tomar ventaja de las técnicas que le habían ganado el título de "Las mil Shirahadori" o sea, la técnica para atrapar la espada de tu oponente con la mano limpia.

El maestro de Kamiya Kasshin esquivó con soltura el ataque de su enemigo y Asai lo miró impresionado, se lo veía en sus ojos negros que se asomaban por la capucha.

"Yo me he presentado" dijo el shinobi, "pero mi oponente parece ser muy descortés".

"No necesito presentarme con escoria que trabaja para Shishio, pero si quieres saber mi nombre.. soy Myoujin Yahiko, maestro del Dojo Kamiya Kasshyn Ryu".

"Y TE PATEARÁ EL TRASERO!" gritó Kenji desde fuera del campo de batalla.

"HAI!" coreó Kiriko. Yahiko sonrió levemente, sabía que sus 'hermanitos' le admiraban, mejor dar un buen espectáculo, pensó.

"Vamos, que te tienen confianza" Asai comenzó a rodear a Yahiko dando pasos laterales.

"Por supuesto que si" contestó Yahiko, el muchacho había siempre intentado no desenfundar su katana, no porque no supiera utilizarla, pero era su estilo, vencer a su oponente sin siquiera tener que desenfundar. Este combate parecía que no iba a ser así, con una mano sosteniendo la vaina y con la otra desenfundando rápidamente el autoproclamado samurai de Tokio realizó su primer ataque, muy rápido, los presentes lo pudieron observar por el simple echo de que todos eran guerreros de gran nivel.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que Asai se moviera con la misma velocidad, y en su Sai, entre medio de dos de las afiladas puntas atrapó la katana del muchacho, inmovilizándola.

Yahiko apretaba los dientes intentando superar con su fuerza el enganche de su oponente, pero le era imposible, entonces con la mano izquierda Asai atacó, Yahiko apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la más larga de las tres dagas del arma de su rival.

La tela de su gi azul con adornos a rayas se rasgó a la altura del pecho, y por debajo de esta, la camisa blanca que el muchacho llevaba se desgajó revelando una fina línea de sangre.

Kenji y Kiriko perdieron las sonrisas, jamás habían visto alguien que le pusiera algún problema a su 'nee-san', pero era justamente lo que el ninja estaba haciendo.

Los hombres continuaron rodeándose

"Hay algo que no entiendo" dijo Yahiko "Alguna vez fuiste el respetado Okashira de un Clan de Shinobis... porqué trabajar para escoria como Shishio?"

"Fácil muchacho... Shishio-sama no sólo me ha concedido una segunda chance de vida... sino que si le asisto, prometió traer devuelta a mi clan... en poco tiempo, Nanban Ryu y Nagasaki serán míos otra vez, como en los viejos tiempos".

"Nunca lo permitiremos" dijo Yahiko.

"No tienes salida" Asai se lanzó nuevamente en ataque, sus rápidos movimientos haciendo que Yahiko se ocupara solo por defenderse y esquivar, pero el muchacho estaba buscando una brecha en la defensa de su enemigo para obtener la victoria, además, si podía evitarlo, Yahiko no quería salir herido, no. El muchacho sentía que no le podía fallar a Kenshin, que tenía que salir victorioso en este combate y con sus fuerzas en un cien por cien, si era por él, él mismo tendría una pieza de Shishio. Sentía que era su deber con Kenshin, evitaría que el pelirrojo se arriesgara en combate con todas sus fuerzas.

Con esta determinación el muchacho atacó una vez más, como era de esperarse su katana de filo reverso quedó aprisionada en el Sai del shinobi.

Yahiko sorprendió a todos, cuando con un ágil y brusco movimiento de muñecas mandó volar el arma del ninja al otro lado de la habitación. Con ligereza Asai saltó hacia atrás antes de que el morocho de cabello puntiagudo pudiera asestarle algún golpe, y sin hacerse problema su mano viajó a la parte trasera de su espalda, de donde sacó otro Sai que tenía allí enganchado en su obi.

Habían por lo menos cuatro metros entre los dos hombres, y se podía decir que ambos estaban calculando cuál sería el próximo movimiento. Yahiko abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio el objeto volar hacia él. El ninja había arrojado su arma con una agilidad que sólo bueno... con una agilidad que sólo un ninja podía tener. Pero Yahiko no tenía rumores de poseer "los dedos más rápidos de la costa este" en vano, y haciendo demostración de esa gran habilidad capturó el arma en su mano. Se cortó la palma, la sangre inmediatamente bajando por su muñeca, pero su rostro no cambió, llevaba una mirada feroz.

Las sonrisas de Kenji y Kiriko retornaron, como el resto del grupo, ya sabían que este combate estaba decidido. Hasta Saito parecía orgulloso.

"Lánzame el otro... y quedarás convenientemente desarmado" dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa.

Asai no sabía que hacer, pensó que le atravesaría la cabeza al muchacho con ese ataque, que era su especialidad, su haz bajo la manga. Y ahora que había utilizado ese recurso solo le quedaba un Sai que viajó de su mano izquierda a la derecha, se colocó en posición defensiva. Su honor, le gritaba que tenía que pelear hasta el final.

Yahiko dejó caer el Sai y se lanzó en ataque, no había caso en esperar que el ninja intentara otra de sus artimañas. Con la mano izquierda sosteniendo la vaina de la sakabatou y la derecha la empuñadura el maestro de Kamiya Kasshin volvió a atacar. Automáticamente la mano del shinobi levantó el Sai en defensa, pero lo que no esperó fue que Yahiko jamás desenfundara. El muchacho ejecutó el golpe con vaina y todo, siendo el tamaño agregado de esta muy ancho para caber entre medio de las dagas del Sai. Asai quedó desarmado cuando el arma voló de su mano y la trayectoria de la pesada vaina de hierro hizo impacto en el lado derecho de su cuello. El shinobi dio dos vueltas en su eje antes de caer inconsciente al piso.

Tranquilamente Yahiko se acomodó su sakabatou nuevamente en las cintas de su hakama blanca a rayas azules su postura volviendo a ser normal. El combate había terminado.

"NEE-SAN!" gritó Kiriko que no había podido contener la emoción y había salido corriendo junto a él "eso fue increíble, eres verdaderamente genial!"

Yahiko sonrió y colocó la mano izquierda (la sana) sobre la tupida y brillante cabellera roja "Bueno, no soy el maestro de Kamiya Kasshin en vano, ne?"

Kenji se aproximaba con el resto del grupo detrás de él "Claro... nee-san es el tercer mejor de Japón" dijo Kenji cruzándose de brazos.

"A si enano? Y quien es el primero?" dijo Sanosuke levantando una ceja.

"Pues es claro, otou-san es el mejor, después le sigo yo, y tercero Yahiko-baka" el pelirrojo llevaba una expresión risueña.

"Confidente ne?" dijo Sanosuke con una mueca y señalando casualmente al adolescente.

"Baka, siempre con el ego inflado! Además... si mal no recuerdo la última vez Yahiko-neesan te hizo comer mucha tierra" dijo Kiriko.

Kenji apretó los dientes y se iba a lanzar sobre su hermana, "eso... eso es distinto!" Afortunadamente Sanosuke pescó al pelirrojo antes de que se lanzara encima de Kiriko. Daban un espectáculo gracioso, el ex gangter tenía el menudo pelirrojo casualmente bajo el brazo como si fuera un saco de arroz y Kenji sacudía los pies en protesta.

Houji miraba sin poder creer que el grupo estuviera tan distendido en pos de las feroces batallas que estaban viviendo, parecía como si necesitaran ese descanso emocional.

"HEY! BAJAME! Que no soy un niño" protestó el muchacho

"Te bajaré cuando dejes de actuar como uno" tío sano al rescate aplicando disciplina a su manera.

"Yare yare... bájame si?" dijo en tono calmo y suplicante Kenji. Sano lo soltó y por más ágil que el muchacho era, cayó al piso con un THUD "ORO" y ojos en espiral, no se puede combatir lo que ya viene escrito en los genes.

El lacayo de Shishio se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del grupo entero, casi lo miraron con malicia, por interrumpir el momento y volverlos a la cruda realidad.

"De cualquier forma Kenji-CHAN..." comenzó Kiriko "...espera un par de años y ya veremos quien va por el segundo lugar" dijo la niña colocando las manos en su cintura y levantando el mentón, abiertamente provocando a su hermano que ya se había puesto rojo y parecía que iba a saltarle en cualquier segundo.

"Kiriko..." dijo Kenshin levantando una ceja. La adolescente se ruborizó y miró hacia el suelo "gomen nasai..."

Nadie pudo decir nada más, pues los seis miembros del gumi detectaron peligrosidad, tal vez demasiado tarde, puesto que una flecha viajaba en su dirección.

x x x x

Luego de la declaración de Hiko la batalla parecía haber quedado congelada en el tiempo. La más confundida era Kaoru, que no se lo podía creer, si, había pensado que el salto y el golpe era desde arriba era la manera de detener a Kamatari por el tipo de ataque que estaba efectuando el travestido, pero nunca en sus locos sueños pensó que iba a terminar haciendo el afamado movimiento de Kenshin. Claro está que, luego de ver al pelirrojo ejecutar el ataque en innumerables ocasiones de alguna forma se le había pegado.

Kaoru intentó poner ese echo a un lado y concentrarse en la batalla en mano. Observó a su alrededor, el hombre murciélago había sido derrotado por Misao y Shiro, sólo faltaban los Iwambo, si se ignoraba claro está, al numeroso ejército detrás de ellos.

Hiko se veía listo para atacar y para asombro de Kaoru que reconoció la estancia perfectamente el hombre se estaba preparando para ejecutar Battou-jutsu... y según Kaoru podía concluir más precisamente el ougi.

Iwambo se lanzó hacia él, y con un movimiento tan rápido que los presentes sólo vieron un borrón que arrancó las dos piernas del artefacto de manera limpia.

Fue tan impresionante la ejecución de la técnica que la sección desde debajo de la rodilla de ambas piernas quedaron en el lugar estáticas. El aparato cayó hacia atrás para no levantarse más.

"Mmmm Seijurou-san... que hay de la persona dentro del aparato?" preguntó Misao con una gota proverbial sobre su cabeza.

"Supuse que el infeliz dentro del aparato no era tan alto como el mismo" Dijo Hiko incorporándose de la estancia del ougi. Cuando lo hizo le sonó un hueso de la espalda, se maldijo internamente, cuantos años hacía que no ejecutaba ese movimiento, veinte? Treinta? Ya no recordaba, sonrió al pensar en el delicioso masaje que le proporcionaría la mujer ninja. Pero ups, primero tenía que salvarla ne?

El Iwambo les estaba dando problemas a los oniwabanshu que hasta ahora solo habían podido contener a esas dos máquinas evitando que se lanzaran en destrucción de la Aoiya. Afortunadamente ninguno había recibido heridas de consideración.

"Misao, vamos por el Iwambo de la derecha... Seijurou-san tomará el otro" aunque Kaoru no lo hubiera dicho, el treceavo maestro se había colocado frente a la unidad Iwambo que tenía más cerca.

"No dejaré que me atrapes con el mismo truco" dijo la voz desde dentro del aparato.

"Tengo muchos trucos" dijo Hiko con una sonrisa arrogante. Omasu estaba junto a él, ojos en corazones.

"Seijurou-san," dijo Misao en tono alto "Según análisis de los previos aparatos que nos han atacado, el piloto tiene que ser una persona pequeña para caber dentro y manejar el mecanismo, los brazos del iwambo son mecánicos desde los codos hacia abajo".

"Haberlo dicho antes, itachi musume" Hiko la miró exasperadamente... y pensar que todo este tiempo había contenido su excepcional habilidad en vano. El maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi pareció agrandarse dos veces y su capa acompañó la escena, flameando detrás de él. No había punto en contenerse ahora- Atacó sin más miramientos, ni siquiera anunciando el título de su técnica. Pronto, los brazos y piernas del Iwambo fueron cercenados y el muñeco cayó hacia atrás, perdiendo aceite por donde se asomaban los cables limpiamente cortados.

"Hiko-san... eres genial" suspiró Omasu junto a él. Los demás miembros del oniwaban asintieron. Hiko levantó el mentón en orgullo (o arrogancia).

"Bueno... no soy el treceavo maestro por nada"

El tercer Iwambo tomó un paso atrás, estaba totalmente rodeado y el hombre de la capa se le estaba aproximando. Con una gran velocidad se dio vuelta y saltó por encima de las tropas, alejándose detrás de éstas.

De pronto la voz clara de Kamatari se pudo escuchar

"Creen que esto se ha terminado? Creen que será como la última vez! OLVÍDENLO!" Todo el grupo le había quitado la atención al travestido hasta ese momento, y ahora el hombre de kimono femenino se encontraba al pie de las tropas de Shishio, tomándose un hombro y desarmado, pero con una postura comandante y un rostro determinado.

"Kamatari-san... combatimos, y el duelo ya ha finalizado" dijo Kaoru dando un paso al frente.

Kamatari sonrió, casi una sonrisa perversa "Lo siento Kami... Himura-san. Pero no puedo permitirme perder... a ningún costo"  
Kamatari hizo un gesto con la mano y de entre la multitud de soldados de Shishio aparecieron tres ametralladoras automáticas. Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon..

Misao con horror gritó "Minna! Refugio AHORA!" Nadie lo pensó dos veces, y los ninjas saltaron hacia la Aoiya, escapándose junto con su okashira.

Kaoru quedó allí, boquiabierta, se encontraba a pocos metros de una de las letales armas y sabía que no podía hacer nada si decidían dispararle.

"fue ... un placer Himura-san... sumanai..." y diciendo esto Kamatari bajó el brazo sano, dando señal de disparo.

"KAORU!" gritó Misao desde el segundo piso de la Aoiya.

x x x x

La flecha volaba en dirección a la cabeza de Kiriko que estaba de espaldas a la misma, todos sintieron la alerta, pero nadie reaccionó a tiempo. Excepto Yahiko, quien estaba al lado de su imouto-chan (hermanita) y que, con facilidad atrapó la misma con su mano derecha, aprisionando la punta en su palma y extrayendo un poco más de su sangre en el proceso.

Una vez que todos estuvieron aliviados de que nadie moriría el grupo miró en dirección de donde había venido el artefacto. Allí al pie de la escalera desde el tercer piso y mirando hacia abajo había dos personas. Una mujer, con un arco corto en sus manos y un carcaj lleno de flechas en la espalda. Llevaba un revelador kimono rojo corto que apenas llegaba por debajo de sus caderas, el escote dejaba ver la curvatura de sus senos. Era alta, su cabello color miel recogido ondulaba desde un simple lazo azul, un perfecto contraste con los despampanantes ojos verdes. Tenía un obi también verde, simple atado con un moño a la espalda y llevaba debajo de su kimono una suerte de falda muy corta que llegaba a la mitad de su muslo. Llevaba largos tabis color verde que le cubrían hasta debajo de su rodilla.  
Junto a ella un hombre alto, muy apuesto, tenía el color de pelo color miel, muy lacio y unos ojos dorados muy intensos, vestía con armadura samurai color marrón completa, un daisho en su cintura, pero no llevaba casco. Había algo acerca del rostro del muchacho de aproximadamente veinte años que era muy familiar.

"Toshio..." dijo Saito quietamente. Kenshin comprendió... era el hijo de Saito. El ex Shinsengumi no mostró ningún cambio en su rostro, pero Kenshin podía leer el sentimiento de frustración que emanaba del hombre.

El muchacho que les miraba desde el piso superior hizo una mueca divertida y al mismo tiempo maligna "Así que has venido por este cuerpo?"

Saito apretó los dientes.  
"Mmmm..." dijo con tono meloso la mujer de las flechas "siento decirlo, pero este cuerpo... digamos que le he tomado cariño... no puedo permitir que lo tomen así como así" desfachatadamente la mujer pasó los brazos por alrededor del cuello del hombre junto a ella. Él en cambio le pasó una mano por alrededor de la cintura.

Yahiko había dejado caer la flecha que había atrapado y ahora miraba a la mujer de manera amenazante "no puedo perdonarte que hayas atacado de manera tan poco honorable... auque seas una mujer".

"Aunque sea mujer mmmhh?" la mujer comenzó a reír, carcajadas que se le pueden atribuir solo a una persona retorcida y maligna. "ESTUPIDO!" gritó de pronto dejando de reír, su mirada era mortal.

"Permítanme presentar a sus próximos rivales. Ella es Gekidoku... o bueno, por lo menos se hace llamar así, y él Mori Motonari... fueron muy famosos en su tiempo saben? Tanto como Shishio-sama, casi logran la dominación de Japón" Houji presentó con orgullo en su voz. "Pasemos al tercer piso por favor"

Gekidoku y su compañero se alejaron del pie de la escalera para esperar a sus rivales en el piso superior. El grupo comenzó a moverse escalera arriba.

"Daijoubu de gozaru ka Yahiko?" preguntó Kenshin mirando al muchacho. Yahiko aprentó el brazo derecho contra su cuerpo y sonrió "Hai Kenshin, daijoubu"

Kenshin no se vio muy convencido pero continuó caminando.  
Finalmente les recibió un opulento salón, un altar para rezos al final del mismo y algunos candelabros con velas iluminando el lugar desde los laterales de la habitación.

"Quien va primero anata?" dijo la mujer apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

"Mmmh... es tu elección amor mío... de veras no quieres que pelee por ti?"

"Y arruinarme toda la diversión? Vamos, que hace mucho que no tengo un combate decente" El hombre asintió como si comprendiera el sentimiento, le tomó el mentón y le dio un apasionado beso. Kenshin le cubrió los ojos a su hija automáticamente y el resto del grupo miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y repulsión ya que ese display en público para la tradición de japón es algo extremadamente grosero.

Finalmente la pareja se separó "Mmmhh... quien será mi rival?" dijo la mujer.

Nadie del grupo tenía apuros por pelear con una mujer y por lo tanto, nadie habló. Excepto Yahiko que dio un paso al frente "Poco me importa si eres mujer o no, te lo advierto, no tendré piedad por eso"

"y cómo piensas combatir con esa mano, mhh?" la mujer levantó una ceja. Y Yahiko con cara de horror levantó su mano derecha. El brazo lo sentía como si le pesara cien kilos. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio que tenía la palma negra, y un color violáceo estaba esparciéndose por su mano.

"...veneno...veneno mortal..." dijo Aoshi secamente.

"Nani?" preguntó Sanosuke mirando incrédulamente al ninja.

"Eso quiere decir el kanji del apodo de esta mujer Gekidouku... veneno mortal"

La mujer empezó a reír a carcajadas "Tienes suerte muchacho, apenas ingresó a tu sistema, si la flecha te hubiera impactado hubieras muerto en el acto... pero con ese brazo, no creo que puedas ser de mucha ayuda"

Yahiko intentó demostrarle que estaba equivocada, y su mano pretendió viajar a la empuñadura de su espada... pero no le respondió, ya todo el brazo le temblaba y comenzó a sentir una sensación nauseabunda.

"MALDITA!" dijo Kiriko dando un paso al frente, Yahiko le había salvado la vida, se desquitaría de esta mujer por atacar a su hermano de esa manera.

"Kiriko!" dijo Kenshin viendo que la joven se le alejaba. La muchacha se dio vuelta y miró a su padre con los ojos fruncidos, determinación escrita en su rostro "Otou-san... tendré cuidado"

Sin decir más y apresurándose antes de que a algún miembro del gumi se le ocurriera detenerla Kiriko se colocó frente a la mujer, su rostro feroz. Mientras tanto Aoshi había asumido el trabajo de observarle el brazo a Yahiko, esperando que su escasa experiencia con venenos le fuera de ayuda.

"Che... no lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo un combate real, y me dejan de niñera"

Kiriko apretó los dientes "no te equivoques conmigo... tu... tu, HORRIBLE MUJER" no se le ocurrió mejor insulto. Pero eso era de poca consecuencia para ella. Kiriko asumió posición defensiva.

"Horrible mujer? No has visto las miradas que incluso tus compañeros me están dando... pero que sabes tu de belleza ne? Pecho plano" comenzó a reír cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano, a Kiriko le recordó a Megumi, pero de alguna manera era mil veces más insultante y mil veces más maligna esa risa estridente.

La niña de doce años apretó los dientes, ese había sido un golpe bajo, pero con todos los insultos que le daba Shiro a diario... bueno, no perdería el control con un par de insultos de esa mujer.  
_'Estará bien Shiro?' pensó.  
'Oiiii! Que estoy pensando? baka Kiriko concéntrate!'_

"Vas a hablar toda la tarde o vas a combatir?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

La mujer dejó de reír "Solo aplazaba tu muerte, sabes?" Hizo un gesto y su compañero le lanzó dos objetos largos de metal que la mujer atrapó graciosamente en sus manos.

"Ni siquiera necesito usar mi veneno contigo" diciendo esto la mujer hizo un ligero movimiento con los dedos, y los cilindros metálicos que tenía en ambas manos se desplegaron, revelando enormes abanicos de metal.

Kiriko estaba insegura de cómo continuar debido a que la técnica de la mujer y sus armas le eran desconocidas, podía sentir la mirada de sus compañeros quemando en su espalda. Temían por ella, pero les demostraría a todos que no era ninguna niña indefensa.

La mujer se lanzó hacia ella, la mano derecha sobre su cabeza sosteniendo el abanico abierto y la izquierda extendida hacia Kiriko con el abanico cerrado a manera de daga.

Kiriko desenfundó, logrando un batou casi limpio, pero encontrándose con aire en cambio. La mujer apareció por detrás, y uno de los abanicos bajó en su dirección.

"KIRIKO!" las voces de su familia hicieron eco en el gran hall...

* * *

continuará.-

Jejeje, que mala soy.-  
Bueno, pero tenía que cortarlo aquí, de veras

OTRA VEZ LES RECUERDO QUE VISITEN MI ESPACIO BAJO PROFILE, nadie me ha comentado si les gustó el fanart? Sobre todo el de Hada que creo que es genial tienen que verlo.

Un beso grande

Nos leemos en la próxima y espero sus comentarios  
MYKS


	13. Kenji y Kiriko

**xx llorando xx**

Minna-san, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho! Ocho reviews, son ustedes maravillosos! Los he leido, varias veces, y contesto algunos:

**Cooki fruit: **El rey leon? Jeje, si, en "el ideal continua" tenia en mente la escena del padre de simba cuando lo rescata de las hienas. Cuando escribí la parte de kenshin rescatando a su hijo. Jeje.  
**AoMe Hisoshima**: Gracias por los alagos de los dibujos! (es verdad, el de hada es alucinante)  
**Iza:** Muchas gracias por los reviews! En todos mis fics!  
**Miara:** me alegro te haya gustado, espero este llene tus expectativas!  
**Gabyhyatt;** tu pregunta... como siempre, me adivinas, se contesta sola.- jeje  
**Hada:** mescla de técnicas? Leete este capi... jeje

Y además un beso a Kala y a mi imouto-chan Kao-Ryu (lean su historia CRAWLING, es muy buena)

Besos a todos y disfruten... que se termina pronto... (NO QUIERO! ME ENCARIÑE MUCHO CON ESTE FIC!)

**

* * *

**

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra  
****Capítulo 13: Kiriko y Kenji...**

Kaoru escuchó la detonación, incluso sus pies intentaron saltar del camino, pero una parte de su cerebro sabía que eso no sería suficiente. Se movió con gran rapidez, pero gritó de dolor cuando calló al piso, una de las doscientas rondas de balas dirigidas a ella en menos de 3 segundos le había perforado una pantorrilla. Desde el polvoriento suelo intentó levantarse, clavando sus dedos en la tierra, mientras el operario del mortal artefacto reapuntaba en su dirección.

Cerró los ojos, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de ellos _'lo siento Kenshin...aishiteru...'_

Escuchó el disparo...

Pero nunca sintió el dolor, en cambio, percibió como era alzada en dos fuertes brazos, y con su mente confusa apenas pudo registrar que todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso mientras las detonaciones hacían eco en sus oídos.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente encontró las órbitas acuamarinas de su mejor amiga "KAORU-SAN! Que bueno que estas bien... arigatou Seijurou-san... hontoni...hontoni arigatou!"

Misao apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kaoru, intentando contener las lágrimas. Hiko bajó a la mujer de su pupilo, a la cual todavía tenía alzada, y con cuidado la apoyó en el piso, donde Misao se inclinó junto a ella y comenzó a mirarle la herida de la pierna.

El resto del Oniwabanshu estaba asegurando las puertas, podían comprar un par de minutos antes de que las tropas de Shishio intentaran invadir la casa, y eso era lo que estaban intentando hacer, colocando cuanto mueble había en mano en cada salida y ventana.

Hiko se dio vuelta y se colocó contra una pared, tomando una botella de sake que había próxima e inmediatamente llevándose el pico a la boca, bebiendo en grandes buches. Misao quitó los ojos de la pierna de su amiga, para tomar los vendajes que su hijo le estaba alcanzando y vio en el piso un rastro de gotas de sangre... lo siguió y se encontró con la inerte figura de Seijurou Hiko el treceavo, inconsciente contra la pared.

"Seijurou-san!"

x x x x

Ojos grandes, en horror, veían como el afilado objeto se dirigía al miembro más joven del grupo. Pero la mortal arma se detuvo milímetros antes de impactar, su dueña con ojos grandes en sorpresa y el estómago arqueado, nunca esperó que una vaina de hierro se le incrustara de esa manera.

Todo el grupo sonrió en sorpresa y alivio cuando vieron a la mortal mujer dar un par de pasos atrás, tosiendo salvajemente mientras Kiriko se posicionaba nuevamente frente a ella, lo suficientemente respetuosa de su oponente como para permitirle recuperarse mientras con una seguridad fría y calculada envainaba su sakabatou, siguiendo la trayectoria de metal con su pulgar hasta que hizo clic.

Gekidoku se incorporó del todo, preparó sus mortales abanicos en su inusual estancia "no esta nada mal... pero no será suficiente para vencerme"

"Ya he escuchado eso antes" dijo Kiriko sin cambiar la mirada determinada. Kenshin observaba nervioso, dando pasos de un lado al otro, se notaba que quería meterse dentro del combate, los otros miembros del gumi no estaban en mejores condiciones.  
Kenji pivoteaba de un pie a otro, como preparando sus jóvenes piernas para actuar en caso de que su hermana lo necesitara, mientras nervioso tanteaba la empuñadura de su sakabatou, ojos zafiro siguiendo cada movimiento. Aoshi estaba agachado junto a Yahiko, quien las fuerzas le habían comenzado a fallar y estaba sentado en el piso, mientras el ex Okashira le aseguraba un improvisado torniquete en la parte superior del brazo, intentando evitar que el veneno se siguiera esparciendo.

Quien parecía más tranquilo era Saito, que de vez en cuando sacaba la mirada de las dos mujeres del centro de la habitación y la posicionaba en el muchacho parado al final de la misma, mientras, por supuesto, se fumaba el que sería su veinteavo cigarro del día.

Los metales chocaban con ruidos estridentes, Kiriko apenas conteniendo los giros y los expertos malabarismos que su oponente realizaba con los afilados objetos. Los giraba, los cerraba y abría mientras rotaba y atacaba, experta, era una palabra mediocre para describir a esta mujer. La pelirroja apenas sí veía los movimientos como para cubrir el ataque mientras la mujer la acorralaba hacia una pared.

El brazo de Kiriko se comenzó a cansar, después de todo, una sakabatou era una katana larga y pesada, maldiciendo inaudiblemente tomó la espada con ambas manos, para soportar mejor el peso, perdiendo la ventaja de utilizar la vaina si lo necesitaba.

'_Me estoy cansando... maldita sea, y ella parece estar disfrutando de esto... sus armas son livianas y maneables, no puedo ganarle en agilidad... tampoco deja aperturas en sus movimientos... que haría otousan en una situación así? Me pregunto...' _Kiriko pensaba furiosamente analizando cada movimiento de su oponente.

La mujer de pronto comenzó levantar la velocidad, abanicos girando en torno de sus manos como remolinos mortales y Kiriko ensanchó los ojos en sorpresa "mmm... parece que he entrado en calor... KISEI HAKUSEN!" gritó... abanico de muerte, esa era su técnica.

Desesperadamente la pelirroja comenzó a detener la lluvia de ataques que le estaban cayendo, pero no era suficiente, un corte en su hombro, donde su gi se abrió con un salpicón de dos gotas de su roja sangre, un corte en el antebrazo, otro en un muslo, cada corte era seguido por un agudo grito, y cada grito le estrujaba el estómago a su padre.

"KIRIKO!" Kenji no se aguantó y dio unos cuantos pasos dentro del área de combate

"IIE KENJI!" le gritó ella mientras sin quitar la vista de Gekidoku bloqueaba otra serie de ataques. "IIE.. Es MI PELEA!"

el muchacho apretó los dientes, y dio vuelta el rostro en dirección a su padre, Kenshin llevaba una mirada muy preocupada, pero cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, mientras le hacía una negativa a su hijo con la cabeza. El adolescente entendió y se quedó estático, mirando la acción en el medio de la habitación apretando los dientes en frustración.

De pronto la mujer dio una media vuelta y arrojó el abanico de la mano derecha, este giró dando vueltas en dirección al rostro de Kiriko y la chica inmediatamente se agachó escapando... por unos pelos.

Gekidoku comenzó a reír, incorporándose, Kiriko levantó la vista. En la pared, estaba incrustado su moño azul junto con alguno de sus cabellos y el abanico metálico de su oponente.

La adolescente de doce años, ahora con intenso cabello rojo suelto y fluyendo salvajemente arrugó las cejas y sus ojos mostraron una nueva intensidad, la mujer frente suyo comenzó a reír.

"que" dijo, una mano en la cintura.

"Estas feliz?" preguntó Kiriko incorporándose y aprontando la posición de su sakabatou.

"Nani ka?" preguntó la mujer nuevamente, una ceja levantada en confusión.

"Que si estas feliz perra... porque te advierto... ese fue tu último golpe" dijo la pelirroja dando un par de pasos frente a ella. El resto del grupo abrió los ojos en sorpresa. De dónde sacó ese lenguaje?

"INSOLENTE!" Gekidouku se lanzó hacia Kiriko con un grito rabioso y un abanico adelantado hacia ella, mordió el anzuelo.

Kiriko esquivó, dio media vuelta y enterró su sakabatou en la espalda de la mujer que voló hacia delante y calló al piso anunciando su técnica al grito de "RYU KEN SEN!"

Kiriko la miró con desprecio "Ese... era... mi... moño favorito". Dejó a todos boquiabierta, desde cuando sabía hacer ese movimiento?

Gekidouku abrió los ojos en sorpresa desde su posición de rodillas en el suelo "...tanto...por un estúpido moño?"

Kiriko sonrió, el cambio de emociones que podía manejar en su rostro era atemorizante "es que... me lo regaló mi otou-chan"

"oro" dijo Kenshin desde el otro lado de la habitación pero sonriendo, el resto del grupo tenía similares miradas. Mientras tanto Toshio... o mejor dicho Mori había observado todo con atención.

Dio un paso al frente que alertó a todo el gumi, pero no hizo gesto alguno de desenvainar.

"Reconociste la técnica amor mío?" anunció mirando a su mujer y ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

Geki se sacudió tierra imaginaria de su atrevido kimono mientras sus ojos verdes quemaban en rabia "como olvidarla... esa maldita técnica nos llevó a la ruina...MITSURUGI RYU"

Todos sin excepción se sorprendieron. Mori continuó hablando "lo que no me explico... es que hace una rata como esa con esa técnica..."

"OYE!" dijo Kenji defendiendo a su hermana.

"El combate no ha terminado" recordó Kiriko con la misma intensidad del principio en sus ojos, aunque su pequeño cuerpo mostrara signos de fatiga.

"Así que Mitsurugi Ryu..." dijo Geki dando un par de pasos hacia el costado... "eso no salvará a tu amiguito allí..."

"QUE?" Kiriko abrió los ojos y miró hacia Yahiko. Kenshin y Sanosuke estaban junto al muchacho, que aparentemente estaba sudando, todo su brazo derecho estaba de un extraño color violáceo.

"El veneno querida... no fue lo suficiente para matarlo al instante, pero... con un poquito de tiempo... son horas antes de que su sistema entre en shock y... bueno, ya sabes, llantos y funeral, tienes un kimono de duelo, ne?"

Kiriko apretó los dientes y una nueva rabia invadió su sistema "Me darás el antídoto para Yahiko... no permitiré que...muera...MALDITA"

Y desapareciendo a gran velocidad Kiriko se lanzó hacia su oponente, Geki la esperaba, pero no imaginó nunca la ferocidad tras los golpes de la pequeña.

Kirko gritó "RYU SOU SEN!" nunca se había animado a utilizar esta técnica en un combate real, era la más nueva que le había enseñado su padre y apenas había practicado los movimientos algunos días. Pero era suficiente e ideal, así como Gekidoku la había acorralado contra la pared así lo hacía Kiriko, que sin piedad y con una lluvia de golpes randómicos provocaba que la mujer retrocediera apenas logrando bloquear. Y finalmente flaqueando, sin poder aguantar la rapidez de los movimientos ya que estaba debilitada por el primer ataque de Kiriko la envenenadora tropezó y cayó de espaldas, donde una Katana encontró camino a su garganta.

Sanosuke que se encontraba junto a Aoshi y Yahiko no pudo evitar comentar el movimiento "definitivamente la sangre Kenshin..."  
_'esa niña es una genia como su viejo' _pensó.

Los ojos de Kiriko brillaban intensamente, "El antídoto... dame el antídoto, AHORA" desde su posición en el suelo la inescrupulosa pero hermosa mujer sonrió macabramente "púdrete...tu y todos los tuyos"

Kiriko encogió los ojos, mirando con sumo desprecio a su rival mientras un nuevo sentimiento la invadía... odio... odiaba a esta mujer más que a nadie en el mundo, le estaba haciendo daño a alguien a quien quería como un hermano, que la había cuidado desde bebé, que le enseñó sus primeros katas, que la llevaba a pasear al río cuando su padre no estaba, esas imágenes que le invadían eran tan solo pequeños segmentos de los miles momentos amorosos vividos...

No le fue difícil dibujarle una línea en la garganta a la mujer, olvidando por completo que en el cuerpo de ella también había una persona inocente atrapada. La sangre lentamente comenzó a brotar..."no lo repetiré otra vez..."

"Tu... tu no me matarías!" dijo la mujer de ojos verdes, horrorizada-

"Pruébame" susurró Kiriko, apretando aún más el lado de la sakabatou que sí podía matar...

Mori había dado un paso al frente, pero el resto del gumi también, efectivamente deteniendo cualquier movimiento que al hombre se le ocurriera, y esto, fue lo único que distrajo a Kenshin de la inusual actitud que su hija había tomado, Mori era demasiado peligroso como para darle cualquier tipo de apertura.

"En mi kimono!" dijo la mujer rápidamente "Está en mi kimono..." comenzó a meter la mano en la apertura de su pecho, pero Kiriko la detuvo presionando levemente la katana "ni lo pienses,... ni te muevas... no caeré en uno de tus trucos... KENJI!" dijo Kiriko.

El pelirrojo se acercó "Busca lo que ella dice"

"QUE!" dijo el muchacho con cara de horror "pretendes que meta mi mano, ahí?" en otro momento se vería tentado.

Kirio rodó los ojos, le pasó su katana al pelirrojo "Ten,.. mantenla" se agachó junto a la mujer y sin ninguna vergüenza le metió la mano en el kimono, extrayendo dos frascos pequeños de un bolsillo interior.

"Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo y que este es verdaderamente el antídoto" Kiriko la miraba fijamente.

"No lo sabrás... ese es el veneno, pero cualquier idiota con un poco de conocimiento en medicinas puede fabricar un antídoto con eso"

Kiriko asintió y guardó los dos pequeños frascos dentro de su gi. Mientras tanto Sanosuke y Kenshin estaban mirando a Mori centímetro a centímetro. El hombre despedía un aura muy poderosa, y sus ojos no habían abandonado el combate, era claro que se disponía a intervenir si algo le sucedía a su compañera.

"Geki-koishii" dijo Mori llamando la atención de la mujer aún en el piso apuntada por Kenji.

"Hai?" dijo ella-

"Déjamelos a mí mi amor... además... es mi chance de vengarme... de ese maldito estilo que impidió nuestra conquista..."

dio un par de pasos hacia el centro de la habitación, su armadura haciendo ruidos que acompañaban cada uno, su daisho dando un atemorizante toque final a la figura del alto muchacho.

"Saito... creo que es tiempo de cumplir mi promesa..." dijo Kenshin dando dos pasos al frente. Saito asintió mientras arrojaba al piso lo que quedaba de su cigarro, pisándolo a continuación.

Kenji mientras tanto le había devuelto la katana a su hermana, corrió hacia su padre posicionándose entre medio de él y el adversario.

"Otou-san" dijo llamando la atención, que obtuvo de inmediato.

"Es importante que... llegues a la batalla con Shishio con todas tus fuerzas... yo..." se dio vuelta enfrentando a Mori con la mirada "como discípulo de Hiten Mitsurugi es mi deber tener este combate... por ti, y por Saito-san".

Kenshin contempló a su hijo unos momentos y luego miró a Saito, la confianza del ex shinsen gumi estaba depositada en él, pero Saito asintió, claramente accediendo que fuera Kenji quien aceptara el combate contra su hijo.

"Muy bien... ten cuidado" Kenshin tomó la oportunidad para caminar hacia su hija, que se notaba claramente exhausta pero que no quitaba la mirada de su oponente.

Geki tragó saliva al ver el rostro duro y frío del hombre que se le aproximaba y se dio cuenta claramente, de dónde había sacado la pequeña esa mirada. Sanosuke tomó la chance y mientras Kenji y su oponente seguían observándose se acercó a Geki "Yo la vigilo" dijo haciéndole un pulgar arriba a Kiriko. LA niña no pudo más que asentir, y cansadamente se guardó la sakabatou, la hoja metálica haciendo un rechinido poco agradable cuando se enfundó en lo que sería un movimiento poco perfecto que hablaba del agotamiento de la pequeña.

"Daijoubu de gozaru ka?" le dijo su padre colocándole una mano en el hombro. Kiriko asintió, pero no se sentía tan bien como para vocearlo, Kenshin sacó una pequeña petaca adornada con flores sakura del interior de su gi, que Kiriko reconoció, era el famoso ungüento de Megumi.

"Ven..." y mientras Kiriko y Kenshin se apartaban para atender las heridas de la pelirroja el combate del medio de la habitación comenzaba.

Saito no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando vio moverse a Kenji... exactamente así era el battousai de su memoria, rápido como el viento. El muchacho desaparecía y aparecía detrás de su oponente, pero Mori le estaba esperando cada vez, bloqueando con su katana.

"Te lo dije... conozco tu técnica muy bien... después de todo fue Hiko Seijurou el 4to quien me envió a la ruina... tu no eres más que un discípulo, que puedes hacer".

"Ya escuché eso antes..." Kenji sonrió de costado, arrogantemente "y ese hombre ahora está en el infierno... esperándote..."

Desapareció nuevamente y apareció sobre Mori, que bloqueó el Riu Tsi Zen manteniendo su reluciente katana sobre el en posición horizontal con ambas manos. Kenji pareció suspenderse en el aire sobre él, pero cuando vio que su ataque no pasaba graciosamente dio una vuelta hacia atrás, revolviendo todo el cuerpo y cayendo ágilmente sobre sus pies con un suave golpe en la madera.

"...Kenji... es un genio" suspiró Yahiko, mareado, pero observando claramente cada movimiento.

"Hai" dijo Aoshi quien dividía la vista entre su 'paciente' y el muchacho que peleaba en el medio de la habitación.

Kenji y Mori se acecharon unos momentos más, pero luego la acción tomó increíble velocidad nuevamente, apenas se podían ver las relucientes hojas rechinando entre ellas cuando impactaban. Era una danza en la que los pies se movían con una gran agilidad.

Kenji vio que su adversario tenía una técnica bastante pareja, era una antigua forma de Kenjutsu, de la que evidentemente el hombre era maestro, no dejaba apertura alguna, y sus ataques eran perfectos.

Mori se lanzó con la mano derecha sosteniendo la katana y empujando la misma hacia el frente y Kenji decidió hacer un ataque que era muy efectivo "RYU KEN SEN!"

Con la misma agilidad innata que había también demostrado Kiriko, el muchacho dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, buscando que su Sakabatou se hundiera en la espalda del enemigo.

Kenshin abrió los ojos grandes, cuando su rápido cerebro captó antes que su hijo que el movimiento había sido una finta de enemigo.  
Mori sacó su wakizashi (katana corta) y con un movimiento diagonal, mientras esquivaba el Ken Sen del pelirrojo clavó sin ningún miramiento el afilado objeto mortal en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho.

Pero Kenji era tan rápido como él, y a último momento pudo ver el ataque, esquivó, tal vez demasiado tarde, porque el wakizashi le perforó el hombro izquierdo...

Tomando en cuenta que Mori había intentado atravesarle el corazón, no le fue tan mal---

"KENJI!" varias voces se mezclaron en un mismo grito preocupado.

El muchacho saltó lejos de su enemigo, para poder retomar la compostura. El brazo izquierdo le temblaba mientras la sangre le oscurecía su gi violeta oscuro.

Quería intentar un Sou Ryu Zen, pero en el estado que se encontraba su brazo sabía que no podía ejecutar la técnica del doble battou. Mori no le dio tiempo de seguir pensando y se lanzó nuevamente hacia él. Kenji bloqueaba y esquivaba, pero no le era suficiente.

"MUY LENTO!" gritó el hombre de la armadura cuando Kenji intentó conectar con él, le bloqueó y el adolescente se llevó una patada en el estómago, cayó hacia atrás de espaldas al piso donde Mori intentó partirle la cabeza de un katanazo, el muchacho rodó justo en el instante en el que el afilado objeto impactaba el piso, quebrándolo.

Saito no estaba disfrutando el combate, pero lo admiraba, era irónico que el hijo del Battousai y su hijo (al menos su cuerpo) estuvieran peleando de esa manera. Aunque para Kenji, este era sin dudas, un combate a muerte.

Saito se preguntaba si era valentía por parte del muchacho pelirrojo, o simplemente esa virtud que tienen los jóvenes, de no darse cuenta que la inmortalidad es una ilusión.

La acción se retomó cuando Kenji, aun apretando su sakabatou, se levantó, no le quedaba opción... tenía que utilizar un ataque radical y super fuerte contra este hombre, pero primero quería ganar un poco de aire-

"Lo que no entiendo... " comenzó Kenji mientras caminaba lateralmente, haciendo círculos que su enemigo seguía paso a paso. Ambos se acechaban- Kenji continuó hablando "...si eres tan fuerte... si casi logras la conquista de Japón... porqué subordinarte a Shishio? Acaso eres más débil que él?"

Mori ensanchó los ojos "...de ninguna manera... pero... tenía que traerla a ella también... no podía dejarla"

Kenji abrió los ojos en sorpresa, notando que Gekidoku en ningún momento había dejado de observar el combate, se veía preocupada "...Shishio la trajo, en cambio de mi juramento de fidelidad, y además... cuando esto termine, y Shishio sea el emperador absoluto, tendremos buenas posiciones..."

Para Kenji la explicación era razonable... ese hombre debía querer mucho a esa psicótica mujer, después de todo habían ido al infierno y retornado juntos.

"Pero suficiente charla!" Mori se lanzó hacia el muchacho, pero Kenji había logrado su objetivo, preparar su estancia. Todos esperarían que se posicionara en battoujutsu, pero no lo hizo, se quedó parado con la katana desenvainada en su mano, levantada hacia su enemigo.

Solo Kenshin reconoció el movimiento y con asombro y orgullo vio a su hijo desaparecer.

"HITEN MITSURUGI... KUZURIUZEN!"

Mori conocía el movimiento... lo conocía muy bien, era el que lo había mandado al infierno luego de nueve golpes mortales en puntos vitales.

Aún así, y aunque vio el movimiento de su joven oponente, nada pudo hacer, salió volando hacia la parte trasera de la habitación, donde se estrelló en el altar de rezos, incrustándose en la pared. Kenji cayó de rodillas mientras le temblaban los brazos.

Con la boca abierta, Kiriko miró a su padre "Cuándo aprendió Kuzuriuzen?"

"Creo que... cuando lo hice frente a Jineh"

"Sugoi..." suspiró Kiriko, admirando a su hermano mayor y su habilidad para reproducir técnicas que sólo había visto una vez.

Kenshin había terminado de aplicar los vendajes a su hija, y preocupado se levantó para ir a buscar a Kenji, que seguía tieso como estatua mirando el hueco donde estaba Mori.

Sin embargo, antes de que el pelirrojo se alejara de la pequeña, la miró un momento más "...yappari... Kiriko-chan no sugoi de gozaru yo..."

Kiriko se ruborizó repitiendo las palabras de su padre mentalmente _'Pero también.. Kiriko-chan es impresionante...si, lo es'_

Antes que Kenshin pudiera dar un paso más dentro de la 'arena' los tablones de madera del altar comenzaron a crujir, desde dentro salió Toshio, con un poco de dificultad, pero se incorporó.

"Aww por favor... hombre" dijo Kenji de mala gana, rodando los ojos y poniéndose de pie. Su mueca de niño malcriado duró solo unos momentos, hasta que con una mirada más seria se dirigió a su padre "Otou-san... sigue siendo mi combate..."

Kenshin suspiró, no podía faltarle al respeto a su hijo como guerrero, de mala gana, asintió y se apartó nuevamente, pero mirando cada movimiento. Se preguntó qué haría Kenji ahora, sin su brazo izquierdo para realizar battoujuztu y sin ningún otro movimiento sorpresa.

"Te lo dije muchacho, Hiten Mitsurugi significó mi perdición.. pero no otra vez... con esa extraña katana que llevas, y con esta armadura, solo lograste sacudirme un poco".

Kenji apretó los dientes.

"Y ahora que vas a hacer?"

Mori se lanzó con velocidad renovada, el poder detrás de su golpe su miedo a volver al infierno, lugar que definitivamente se merecía por los atroces actos cometidos en vida, pero al que nunca regresaría si dependía de él. Combatiría hasta sus últimas fuerzas... y además... además estaba su Ayame...su flor de iris, tan hermosa en ese cuerpo que se parecía tanto a su verdadera apariencia... un nombre tan delicado... para una belleza así de delicada. Era por esto que la mujer se había buscado un apodo, para infringir un temor y respeto que su nombre y apariencia no daban.

Si... habían ido al infierno juntos, ella había muerto atravesada en el ataque de Hiko Seijurou IV, salvándole la vida. Hasta el terrible y enorme maestro del Hiten se había visto conmovido. Pero eso no evitó que pocos minutos después lo tomara por sorpresa con el Kuzuriuzen, enviándolo al averno junto a la mujer que amaba.

No... no sucedería otra vez, Mori estaba determinado y con esta energía y un gritó feroz atacó a Kenji sin piedad, el muchacho retrocedía, bloqueando satisfactoriamente pero sin lograr hacer más que eso.

Mori pareció dejar una apertura, y a Kenji le vino un ataque en mente que sólo había aplicado en teoría, mientras Hiko le observaba junto a la cascada.

"RYU SHO SEN!" la técnica de dragón ascendente, tomó la sakabatou, la mano derecha en la empuñadura, y la izquierda apoyada sobre la hoja metálica, saltando hacia arriba, buscando el mentón de Mori para dislocárselo con el lado sin filo.

Nunca logró hacerlo, Mori otra vez había sacado su wakizashi, y en un movimiento diagonal le abrió el abdomen al muchacho.

"AHHHHHHHH!" cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose la herida mientras su roja sangre brotaba entre los dedos.

"KENJI!" ahora sí, no había santo que detuviera al ex Hitokiri Battousai de arrancarle la cabeza al hombre que tenía a pocos metros.

"IIE OTOU-SAN" Kenji miró en su dirección "iie... es sólo una herida superficial... " le brotaban lágrimas de las órbitas azules, en parte de dolor, en parte de vergüenza de no poder cumplir... por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no era inmortal, de que podía morir frente a su padre y hermana.

"Kenji..." suspiró Kenshin... _'no me hagas esto hijo, no me pidas que me quede mirando... cuando te lastiman... es el peor dolor del mundo'_

Los ojos violetas preocupados demostraban estos sentimientos, pero Kenji lo miró con firmeza, mientras Mori, con la cabeza de lado, miraba curioso.

"SUFICIETE CHARLA! Te dije muchachito... que no permitiría que Hiten Mitsurugi me lleve a la ruina nuevamente".

Y diciendo eso se lanzó hacia el muchacho, era como una ejecución, Kenji de rodillas en el piso, sosteniéndose la herida sin soltar aún su sakabatou.

Kenshin no lo aguantó, utilizando una velocidad inhumana, intentó atravesar en cuestión de los segundos que requería el ataque de Mori, más de seis metros, claro, que era imposible.

Kenji respiró hondo... un recuerdo de pronto apareció en su mente

**FLASHBACK**

Un Kenji de doce años estaba haciendo incansables repeticiones del último ejercicio que le apuntara su padre antes de irse. El boken provocaba un pequeño silbido en el aire cada vez que bajaba con una increíble velocidad. Sintió suaves pasos dentro del dojo y levantando la vista pudo ver la sonriente figura de su madre.

"Cada día lo haces mejor" dijo la mujer con una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo su boken.

"Arigatou okaa-san" ofreció una gran sonrisa. Siguió con su práctica, y no notó la mirada decepcionada y melancólica de la morocha que se sentó frente a él, en el lugar designado del dojo para los observadores.

Pero Kenji no era un insensible, y pronto vio los ojos de su madre, que parecían no brillar como siempre.

"Anou, Okaa-san? Daijoubu de gozaru ka?"

de...gozaru..ka...Kaoru sonrió, disfrutando escuchar el 'kenshinismo' que a veces se escapaba de los labios de su hijo.

"Hai Kenji, daijoubu..." sonrió.

Kenji hizo una mueca, y le apuntó el boken al rostro de su madre "OKAASAN! Tu definitivamente NO estas bien" el muchacho llevaba la mirada del demonio, ese temperamento era, definitivamente NO un kenshinismo.

Kaoru parecía tener una gota proverbial en la cabeza

"En qué piensas?" los ojos de su hijo, que se agachó junto a ella buscaban los suyos. La mujer lo miró con infinito amor, y no lo resistió, abrazó al muchacho y lo acurrucó en su pecho.

"ORO!" dijo él. "Okaa-san... si Yahiko-baka me ve... o Sano-jiisan será muy embarazoso" se sacudió bajo los brazos de la mujer, que aún lo sostenían con firmeza, sin dejarlo escapar

"Ellos no están... tanto...tanto te disgusta tu madre?" Kaoru lo soltó y el muchacho la miró sorprendido, tenía lágrimas en los ojos?

"No me hagas caso" sonrió Kaoru secándose una solitaria gota que amenazaba con escapar de su ojo con el reverso de la mano.

La pregunta de Kaoru lo había dejado con la boca abierta, y recordó que hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba a solas con su madre. Siempre preocupado practicando con su padre, con Yahiko, su hermana, o persiguiendo a Sanosuke por el dojo.

"Te acuerdas cuando eras más pequeño?" preguntó Kaoru "Pasábamos horas en el dojo juntos" Kaoru bajó la mirada, y sintió la mano de su hijo en el mentón. Al levantar la vista vio que el muchacho le ofrecía su boken.

"Creo... que hay una técnica de Kamiya Kasshin que nunca me aprendí. Pero primero calentemos un rato".

Esa tarde Kenshin observó asomándose por la puerta y con una sonrisa como madre e hijo practicaban juntos, mientras la mujer corregía los movimientos del muchacho y le direccionaba. Kiriko había querido meterse, pero Kenshin la guío fuera del dojo.

"Parece que solo somos tu y yo... " le dijo a su hija agachándose un poco. La niña de diez años se encogió de hombros "suena bien para mi"

Los pelirrojos se alejaron "Shoji?" preguntó ella

"Hai de gozaru" sonrientes se alejaron, con el sonido de los bokens silbando dentro del dojo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Kenji sonrió_,'...okaa-san... arigatou'_

Sin soltar Sakabatou levantó ambas manos y las colocó sobre él, formando una cruz con sus muñecas...

"Kamiya Kashiin...HAWATARI!"

todos quedaron paralizados, el ataque de Mori detenido en el tiempo por los brazos del muchacho que afortunadamente llevaba los protectores de cuero. Kenji, aún teniendo apretada su empuñadura la torció con la muñeca, para que el lado romo de la espada quedara en dirección al cuerpo de Mori "HADOME!" gritó salvajemente mientras empujaba hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas.

La empuñadura se hundió en la garganta, un golpe tan salvaje que Mori voló varios metros hacia atrás aterrizando sobre su espalda, inconsciente.

"ANATA!" Sanosuke permitió que la mujer corriera hacia su pareja, e instantáneamente comenzó a llorar sobre él.

Kenshin llegó junto a su hijo, quien a manera de un niño malcriado gritaba "ITTAI!" mientras preocupado su padre intentaba revisarle la herida. Pronto, Kiriko, Sano, Aoshi y hasta con un poco de dificultad Yahiko se encontraban a su alrededor.

"soy muy joven y apuesto para morir!" se quejó el muchacho mientras miraba la sangre que le provocaba nauseas. Saito se acercó

"Muévanse" dijo sin ningún miramiento haciendo a un lado al Kenshin-gumi e hincándose junto al muchacho. Sin cuidado le retiro las manos que el chico se afanaba en apretar contra su herida.

"Ahou" suspiró Saito levantándose.

Kenshin sonrió también. "QUE? Eres un insensible... mi hermano está muy mal y tu solo... eres... de lo peor!" le gritó Kiriko al hombre que se alejaba en dirección a su propio hijo.

"Mira bien... he visto muchas heridas... el ahou vivirá" fue la respuesta de Saito.

Kiriko se dio vuelta, y vio para su sorpresa, que en efecto, Kenji tenía una larga cortada en el abdomen, sangraba mucho.

"no es grave Kenji... deja de moverte" pidió Kenshin pacientemente. Sanosuke le alcanzaba los vendajes. "Nos diste un susto de muerte chico!" dijo el ex gangster "seguro, me debes 10 años de vida"

Kenji sonrió débilmente, estaba muy cansado, Aoshi le sostenía agachado junto a él mientras Kenshin lo atendía.

Kiriko apretó los dientes y se acercó a él "ME DISTE UN SUSTO TERRIBLE; BAKA; BAKA; BAKA!" comenzó a sacudir a su hermano desde los hombros y al pobre chico se le revolvía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo mientras murmuraba "OROOOOROOROROOORO"

En medio de la conmoción el lacayo de Shishio logró escabullirse hacia el piso superior, pero a nadie pareció importarle.

Saito se acercó a la mujer que lloraba sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo

"Quítale las manos de encima si quieres conservarlas"

La mujer levantó la vista y se encontró con dos órbitas doradas, una mirada que había visto muchas muertes... y que prometía algunas más.

"iie... no le dejaré... iie" decía la ella aferrándose al cuerpo.

'Mori' comenzó a toser salvajemente, y por experiencias previas Saito sabía que su hijo estaría libre pronto.

El muchacho se revolvía "anata! Que te sucede!"

"Ayame..." logró respirar el hombre entre tosidas, "...te estaré...esperando" y finalmente, entre medio de los gritos y soyosos de la mujer, un líquido negruzco y espeso escapó de su boca. El muchacho perdió la conciencia.

La mujer no paró su llanto y lloraba sobre el pecho del hombre, que sabía ya no era su marido.

"Matame... termina conmigo, onegai shimasu..." las suplicantes pupilas verdes miraban a Saito, ojos enrojecidos del llanto.

"Hmp... no golpeo mujeres"

Aun de rodillas la mujer se acercó a Saito y le tiró de la tela azul del pantalón de su uniforme de policía.

"one..gai...shi..masu"

El hombre cerró los ojos tomando la decisión "inclina la cabeza"

La mujer lo hizo, y con la más rápida velocidad que pudo manejar Saito la golpeó en la nuca con la mano. Ella calló inconsciente... pronto.. el alma dormida de la persona dentro de ella, si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aprovechar la oportunidad, se encargaría de ganar control del cuerpo otra vez.

El ex shinsengumi se agachó junto a su hijo  
"Toshio" susurró.

El muchacho abrió los ojos, revelando las órbitas verdes que el amaba tanto de Tokio y que su hijo había heredado.

"Chichiue" Padre...

"Shh.. no hables muchacho... recupera las fuerzas".

Kenshin levantó la vista y miró con ojos conmovidos la reunión familiar.

"Sumanai... he sido un ahou... debí seguir tu consejo" susurró el muchacho. Saito cerró los ojos unos momentos, si bien le gustaría darle un sermón a su hijo acerca de seguir sus recomendaciones, internamente estaba muy feliz de ver bien al muchacho

"Hablaremos de eso mas tarde" simplemente dijo el hombre.

"Hai" el muchacho sonrió débilmente e intentó incorporarse... Saito lo detuvo "descansa por ahora.

"Himura... el siguiente piso..." comenzó Aoshi.

"Hai... está Shishio... es tiempo" dijo Kenshin levantándose, una mirada determinada. Kenji intentó incorporarse también, lo logró con ayuda de Sanosuke.

Miró a sus dos hijos, sin perder la vista de sus heridas y los rostros agotados,

"Ustedes... se quedan aquí" dijo Kenshin con mirada severa.

"Iie.. nosotros" comenzó Kiriko.

"No puedo... no puedo pelear tranquilo si sé que están ahí, que pueden estar en peligro... onegai de gozaru... quédense aquí... con Saito"

"Pero otou-san!" protestó Kenji.

Los demás miembros del grupo, fingieron estar ocupados en otras cosas mientras dejaban a los tres pelirrojos en su pequeña reunión.

Al escuchar la protesta de su hijo Kenshin hizo lo único que se le vino en mente.  
Abrazó a los dos envolviéndoles, con una fuerza, una necesidad que hablaba de la desesperación que sentía por protegerles. Kiriko le quedaba escondida en el pecho, mientras Kenshin apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro sano de su hijo.

"no...saben... lo feliz que han hecho a este hombre indigno... yo... estoy muy orgulloso... prométanme que pase lo que pase... no irán a pelear con Shishio".

Se apartó para poder observar las órbitas azules y lilas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada

"onegai... prométanmelo!" pidió con urgencia.

Kenji y su hermana se observaron unos momentos, cerrando los ojos asintieron con la cabeza. Kenshin volvió a apretarlos contra su pecho... como si fuera la última vez...

Y sin decir más, sin dejar que vieran su rostro se dio vuelta, se dirigió a la escalera, y junto con Sano, Aoshi y Yahiko (que se sentía un poco mejor) desaparecieron por la misma.

"hmp, parece que me toca de niñera" susurró Saito sacando el paquete de cigarros de su chaqueta.

Kiriko comenzó a llorar, y sin saber que más hacer se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano, que seguía mirando hacia la escalera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, inicialmente iba a incluir la pelea de Shishio en este capitulo. Pero dado que me costó tres días escribir solo la de Kiriko... preferí subirlo ahora... sino no actualizo más!

Espero que les haya gustado, y que lo hayan disfrutado  
Espero escuchar de ustedes pronto

BESO GRANDE  
Myks


	14. Sacrificio no es victoria

Hola a todos!  
Impresionante la respuesta que he tenido! Como los quiero a todos!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Gracias a ellos sigo escribiendo!

* * *

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la tierra  
****Capítulo 14: Sacrificio no es victoria**

Misao corrió hacia la inerte figura del Treceavo maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi, lo tomó por sus enormes hombros y le llamó varias veces, pero los ojos del morocho seguían cerrados.

Kaoru, apenas si apoyando su pierna lastimada se hizo camino también, lágrimas en los ojos y desesperada.

Uno de los miembros del oniwabanshu, cuya contribución más importante al grupo no eran sus habilidades de pelea sino sus conocimientos médicos se acercó. El hombre joven de uniforme azul apartó a las dos mujeres que histéricas intentaban revivir al masivo hombre contra la pared.  
El muchacho, pidiendo la ayuda de Misao apartó a Hiko para observarle la espalda. Su capa, perpetuamente blanca e impecable ahora estaba estropeada con tres agujeros sangrientos uno en un hombro y dos en la región inferior de su espalda.

"Está respirando" susurró quien ahora actuara de médico provisorio "Hay que extraer estas balas… pero no se si estoy capacitado para hacerlo solo…" el muchacho se veía preocupado.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos Kaoru lo miró con una expresión suplicante "…vivirá?" se animó a preguntar con la voz temblorosa.

"Hai… es un hombre fuerte… estoy seguro que si"

El muchacho gesticuló para que Kuro le ayudara a llevar al hombre al piso superior, pronto desaparecieron por las escaleras con Hiko (no cargándolo, porque eso sería un insulto a tan orgulloso hombre, sino tomándolo por debajo de los brazos).

"Mmm… minna… no quiero dramatizar… pero las cosas afuera se están poniendo feas" anunció Shiro mirando por la ventana, una expresión muy preocupada en sus órbitas acuamarinas.

Misao se apresuró hacia su hijo y observando el panorama abrió la boca en horror "MINNA! A la parte trasera de la Aoiya AHORA!"

Todos hicieron caso y se alejaron a tiempo, justo cuando las primeras balas de las tres ametralladoras automáticas comenzaron a castigar las paredes de la fachada del cuartel ninja.

x x x x

Liderando el grupo que subió la escalera, Kenshin fue el primero en ver a Shishio en el centro de la habitación. La altura era ligeramente diferente, el pelo que se asomaba bajo los vendajes era negro y lacio. Pero su porte, sus ojos psicóticos, enfermos, eran los mismos. A su derecha, una bella mujer, peinada y vestida igual que la hermosa Yumi que muriera tantos años atrás. Cabello negro y piel blanca porcelana.

A su izquierda, el hombre que le había guiado de un piso a otro, Houji, el fiel lacayo que lo siguió al infierno y devuelta.

El salón era amplio como todos los demás, pero al final del mismo había un trono, los asientos recubiertos con rojos terciopelos y con un decorado de finas telas a su alrededor. A la derecha de la habitación estaba el gran balcón por donde Shishio se hubiera asomado más temprano, a la manera del Emperador en el que pretendía convertirse, la luz de la tarde se asomaba por el mismo, jugando rojos colores sobre las figuras dentro. Para acabar el toque macabro el salón poseía varios candelabros con gruesas velas encendidas.

Shishio sonrió en satisfacción al ver a su viejo oponente, dio un paso al frente "No sabes la alegría que me produce verte"

"Sumanai…" comenzó Kenshin con tono frío y una mirada que acompañaba a su gélida voz "no puedo decir lo mismo".

Shishio sonrió nuevamente "Realmente… esperas que puedas derrotarme en el estado que te encuentras?"

"Ciertamente… lo intentaré con todas las fuerzas que tengo" Kenshin dio un par de pasos al frente, alejándose de su grupo.

"Directo al grano, eh?" dijo Shishio, también dando un paso al frente.

"Mucha gente…" comenzó Kenshin apretando los ojos "mucha gente importante, arriesgó su vida para que yo llegue aquí con todas mis fuerzas… NO LES PUEDO FALLAR!" la imagen de sus hijos, heridos, con rostros cansados y ojos llorosos no se le iba de la mente, la preocupación que sentía por Kaoru tampoco. También le asaltaban imágenes de las batallas de Aoshi, Sanosuke y Yahiko, todos ellos también eran importantes para él. Apretó la gastada empuñadura de su Sakabatou y dio otro paso más al frente, mirada determinada.

Shishio rió de costado, una mueca perversa, mientras el también golpeteaba su empuñadura con los dedos vendados… que por primera vez Kenshin notó que no llevaban guantes. Shishio despedía un aire de confianza, que si bien era típico en su personalidad, esta vez llevaba un aura y una peligrosidad mucho más atemorizante.

"Kenshin…" dijo Sanosuke momentáneamente deteniendo los pasos del pelirrojo. Sin quitar sus sentidos del oponente que tenía frente a él, Kenshin volteó la cabeza levemente, observando a su amigo con ojos cuestionantes.

"Si te matas, no te lo perdonaré, te patearé el trasero en la próxima vida" junto con esas palabras de 'aliento' Sanosuke le regaló a su mejor amigo un pulgar arriba.

"Patéale el trasero por mi Kenshin!" dijo Yahiko intentando poner emoción en sus palabras, y por un momento el pelirrojo pareció ver aquel niño que miraba hacia arriba con una mirada y una confianza que decía 'eres mi héroe'. Aoshi simplemente le dedicó una contemplación silente, pero la comunicación entre las gélidas órbitas celestes y las cálidas lilas fue lo único que se necesitó.

Kenshin les sonrió su mejor sonrisa de rurouni "Entendido" dijo.

Su mirada cambió totalmente al observar al crudo demonio frente a él.

"Disfrutaré mucho derrotándote… Battousai"

Y con gritos de combate y Kenkis disparándose los hombres chocaron espadas por primera vez en quince años.

x x x x

Kenji levantó la vista sobresaltado "Comenzó" anunció con voz quieta.

"Ah" afirmó Saito, el también podía sentir las vibraciones de los poderosos Kenki del piso superior.

Toshio se sentó, aún débil como para ponerse de pie, pero demostrando una gran resistencia, ya que había sido golpeado con la entera fuerza del Kuzuriuzen, sin mencionar el poderoso Ougi de Kamiya Kashin.

"Debo agradecer al joven Himura-san" dijo con una voz cortés y agachando levemente la cabeza el muchacho de cabello color miel, obviamente no heredado de su padre.

Kenji se sonrió y devolvió el gesto inclinando la cabeza "no fue nada, de veras" dijo. Toshio hizo una media sonrisa, modesto el muchacho, nada? A cambio del pequeño favor a su padre y a él, le quedaron un par de heridas que probablemente dejaran cicatriz para toda la vida.

Kiriko estaba sentada en el piso, la cabeza entre medio de sus rodillas, con la espalda al resto del grupo y la mirada hacia la escalera donde su padre había desaparecido. No lloraba, pero a pesar de los llamados de su hermano no respondía.

"Himura-san… estaría honrado de tener un combate amistoso algún día… Shinais claro está" Toshio le sonrió y Kenji asintió.

"De echo" dijo el muchacho "será un honor para mí".

Saito casi rueda los ojos... casi.

x x x x

Con un último clang el combate se detuvo momentáneamente. Kenshin respiraba pesadamente, Shishio se veía como nuevo.

"Estas viejo Battousai... la existencia humana es patética... pero yo... yo voy a cambiar eso" dijo el hombre de los vendajes con una sonrisa.

Kenshin, aún dando pasos laterales, resguardándose de su adversario sin bajar ni un momento la guardia decidió contestarle "nunca imaginé que viviría tanto... por eso, aunque los años pasen, este indigno esta agradecido de cada día... me importa muy poco la edad"

"Sandeces!" dijo Shishio arremetiendo contra Kenshin que bloqueó efectivamente "he probado que mi teoría es cierta battousai! Mi kuni-tori! El fuerte prevalece... el débil es comida!"

Danzando con un nuevo sets de sucesivos golpes y bloqueos Kenshin se dio cuenta de algo. Shishio tenía sólo un kenki... no era un poseído como los demás... pero porqué? Y Cómo había logrado volver?

Como si su adversario hubiera escuchado la pregunta Shishio comenzó a hablar "es como el idiota que quiso hacer un pacto con el diablo!" rió, peleaba sueltamente, como disfrutando del ejercicio, mientras su pelirrojo oponente tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para contener.

"Que quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Kenshin.

"...fue comida! El estúpido que me trajo a este mundo! Anhelaba poder y decidió vender su alma! Obtuvo mucho más a cambio, ahora está del otro lado, maldiciendo su mala suerte..."

"no eres un dios... simplemente un demonio muy retorcido"

**CLAN**

**CLAN**

**CLAN**

"SOY UN DIOS!" y como reforzando sus palabras arremetió ferozmente contra Kenshin. El salvaje golpe, si bien fue bloqueado envió al hombre más pequeño al piso, rodó a tiempo perdiendo por unos pelos el impacto de la mortal katana de su enemigo.

"SOLO UN DIOS PUEDE VOLVER DE LA MUERTE! SOLO UN DIOS PUEDE TRAER A QUIEN DESEE A ESTE MUNDO!"

Kenshin logró alejarse lo suficiente como para preparar su estancia. Shishio volvió a sonreír de costado.  
"Piénsalo Battousai... mientras tu cuerpo se deteriora por el paso del tiempo... yo soy inmortal! Cuando este cuerpo ya no me sirva, simplemente tomaré otro! El verdadero KUNI-TORI! Mi filosofía ha probado ser real!"

Los ojos de Houji brillaban en emoción escuchando a su maestro. Sanosuke apretaba los dientes, deseando internamente ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarle a esos hombres las estúpidas muecas de la cara. Yahiko se sentía frustrado, es verdad que gracias al improvisado torniquete de Aoshi el efecto del veneno se había detenido y por ahora, no corría riesgo su vida, pero aún así, sabía que tenía fiebre, estaba sudando, y su brazo ya no le respondía. No era justo, no era justo para él, ni para Kenshin. Siempre quiso estar JUNTO a ese hombre, ser igual a él. Y aquí estaba su ídolo de la niñez nuevamente arriesgando su vida. Se movía con gracia, con la misma que lo había caracterizado siempre, pero Yahiko sabía, así como Aoshi y Sanosuke, que Kenshin era ligeramente más lento que antes. Aun impresionante, pero aún así... su vida estaba en serio peligro combatiendo a este hombre, cada minuto que pasaba lo demostraba.

"Te lo dije una vez Shishio... mientras me queden fuerzas, no permitiré un mundo donde el fuerte se alimente del débil!" y diciendo esto con energía renovada, el maestro del hiten Mitsurugi se lanzó hacia Shishio.

En apariencia, era un combate parejo, ambos hombres conocían la técnica del otro, por lo tanto y por lo pronto no arriesgaban ningún ataque especial.

"Battousai... no te has dado cuenta... que sólo eres un divertimento para mí?"

Con un último choque de espadas Kenshin y Shishio detuvieron la pelea momentáneamente, observándose.

"De qué hablas?" espetó el pelirrojo.

El hombre de los vendajes rió sueltamente, y sus lacayos le siguieron, acompañando. La reacción del gumi fue apretar los dientes en rabia.

"Pensé que mi senpai me leería mejor... pero parece que la buena vida lo ha hecho olvidar como trabaja la mente de un hitokiri"

Kenshin apretó los dientes.

"Battousai, afuera hay un gran ejército, pero no soy tan estúpido como para pensar que será suficiente para dominar japón... dime... cuánta gente queda en esta patética era que pueda leer Kenki?"

Kenshin no respondió, simplemente analizaba cada movimiento del hombre frente a él, no quería darle ni un milímetro de ventaja.

"Bien... ya que no me respondes lo haré yo. Probablemente la mayoría de las personas que quedan en este país que saben leer kenki se encuentran en este edificio" sonrió en autocomplacencia.

"y eso... en qué te beneficia?" las palabras de Kenshin eran frías

"Puedo poner a mis hombres, donde quiera, y ningún patético humano de esta nueva era lo notará. Poco a poco los personajes claves de este país caerán en mi dominio... y luego país por país. Finalmente, mi Kuni-tori se esparcirá por el mundo entero!"

"ESO ES INSENSATO!" gritó Sanosuke.

"De verdad huu? Cualquiera pensaría que es insensato volver de la muerte, pero aquí me tienes! Aquí tengo a la última línea de defensa de japón... las últimas estúpidas personas que arriesgarían su vida por este país. Vencerlos a ustedes, equivale a tomar esta nación!"

y sin querer seguir conversando Shishio se lanzó hacia Kenshin, su 'Fugen Din', la especial katana de Shishio probó que le calzaba su nombre 'la espada inmortal' que se había evaporado junto con su amo quince años atrás se veía tan nueva y mortífera como en aquella épica batalla en el monte Heiei.

Kenshin miraba cada movimiento, pero no esperaba un Homura Dama, esa técnica tan particular de Shishio requería que la punta de la espada rozara con el piso, creando una chispa que encendía el aceite impregnado con los miles de asesinatos que el retorcido Hitokiri había provocado con ella. En este salón el piso era de madera, Kenshin tenía esa ventaja... o al menos eso creyó.

En medio de un ataque, la espada maldita de pronto se encendió por si misma, sin chispa, sin pólvora, simplemente su hoja fue envuelta por enfurecidas llamas, con ojos ensanchados en sorpresa Kenshin logró esquivar, apenas obteniendo un corte y quemaduras sobre su gi azul.

Shishio volvió a sonreír de costado "un beneficio de ser el amo del infierno... y pronto, te daré a conocer más".

Con energía renovada y su espada aún encendida Shishio comenzó a tomarse el combate 'en serio' como si los previos golpes hubieran sido sólo de calentamiento. Kenshin comenzó a verse superado, y mientras esquivaba una nueva llamarada, Shishio logró atraparlo.

"MUY LENTO!" el hombre de los vendajes tomó al más pequeño por el gi con la mano izquierda, con la derecha y aun sosteniendo su amada katana le propició un golpe feroz en el estómago. Kenshin cayó al piso doblado y tosiendo.

"PATÉTICO!" y diciendo esto pateó al pequeño pelirrojo en el mentón. Kenshin voló hacia atrás un par de metros-

"KENSHIN!" gritaron Sanosuke y Yahiko al unísono.

Shishio no se contentó con eso, con una mirada de desprecio se acercó al hombre que apenas se estaba incorporando, con ambas manos juntas formando un gran puño lo golpeó en la espalda, justo cuando el pelirrojo pretendía ponerse de pie. Kenshin volvió a caer al piso, pero tuvo la sensatez de rodar fuera de la trayectoria de la Fugen Din que se incrustó en el suelo de madera momentos después-.

No había soltado su espada en ningún momento, de echo, su agarre era tan poderoso que sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos, pero la feroz golpiza que su oponente le estaba propiciando le había dejado atontado. Cual ventaja tenía sobre Shishio?

El infernal hombre era más joven y conocía muy bien todas sus técnicas, más alto, más fuerte.  
Kenshin sacudió la cabeza, desde cuando detalles como esos le habían importado en una pelea? No había visto a sus hijos salir de situaciones similares momentos atrás? Enfrentando oponentes que en apariencia les superaban en todo y aún así saliendo victoriosos?

Kenshin se incorporó una vez más, no podía dejarse perder, no aún, no sin derrotar a este hombre. Si él no lo hacía, estaría libre para pisotear todo lo que él amaba... sus amigos, su familia, sus hijos, su Kaoru...

Con un grito feroz Kenshin se dispuso a realizar Kuzuriuzen... no había podido derrotar a Shishio con ese ataque en el duelo anterior. Pero definitivamente había logrado hacerle daño.

Puso todo su poder detrás de su técnica y aplicando su aún impresionante velocidad desapareció para intentar golpearlo en los nueve puntos simultáneos.

No lo logró, Shishio conocía la técnica, y antes que Kenshin pudiera darle siquiera el primer golpe formó un círculo con su especial katana, formando un aro de fuego, una suerte de pared frente a él, y al mismo tiempo bloqueando la santa Shin Uchi, la sakabatou forjada como una ofrenda para dios, el exacto opuesto que la de su oponente.  
El pelirrojo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero su horror duró un milisegundo, que fue el tiempo que le tomó a Shishio abrir la palma de su mano y proyectar una llamarada combinada con un poderoso kenki.

Kenshin voló varios metros hacia atrás, incrustándose en la pared opuesta al balcón, el golpe tan fuerte que lo noqueó en el acto.

Todos pudieron sentir el bravo kenki apagarse...

x x x x

"OTOUSAN!" Kiriko se puso de pie "KENJI KENJI!" alarmada corrió a su hermano tironeándole del gi con ojos desesperados.

"Lo sé!" dijo el muchacho frenético, alterado. Habían sentido los golpes, los pasos furiosos en el techo, una clara descripción de lo que sucedía en el piso superior.

Podían sentir los dos kenkis brillando furiosamente, uno que conocían muy bien, cálido, brillante, y otro oscuro, percibirlo te dejaba una sensación nauseabunda en el estómago y provocaba calofríos. Pero de pronto, ese kenki cálido, esa presencia que era una constante en su vida, se había apagado, tal vez no del todo, pero no brillaba como momentos antes.

Saito se puso de pie.

"Ustedes se quedan aquí" dijo calmamente, ojos duros desafiando a los muchachos a que le desobedecieran.

"PERO,...PERO OTOUSAN!" comenzó Kenji, se percibía que estaba apunto de correr hacia el piso superior.

Saito echó al piso lo que le quedaba de cigarro y lo apagó posando su pie sobre él "Muchacho, tu padre confió en que los vigilara, y por mucho que me guste molestar al battousai, no puedo deshonrar esa confianza"

"Además..." justo cuando Saito estaba pasando junto a él le colocó una mano en el hombro al joven pelirrojo, apretando la zona que sabía que estaba herida.

"AHHH" Kenji se alejó del lobo mirándolo con incredulidad, sin comprender del todo porqué la violenta acción del policía. Saito sonrió satisfecho, había probado su punto "no serás de ayuda en ese estado" anunció el ex Shinsen gumi. Aún apretando la herida y con lágrimas en los ojos Kenji bajó la cabeza, Kiriko miró al lobo con una mirada severa, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, y Saito, tampoco le dio importancia, caminó hacia la escalera sin mirar hacia atrás.

x x x x

"ACABALO! TERMINA CON ESE HOMBRE!" suplicó gritando Yumi a su amado.

"Y acabar tan pronto con la diversión!" Shishio se colocó una mano en la cintura, y con la cabeza de costado miraba la inerte figura de Kenshin.

Hoji apretó los dientes, este pequeño hombre ya había demostrado que podía escaparse de la muerte y levantarse para combatir otra vez. Battousai era un hombre admirable, por lo tanto, cuanto antes Shishio se dispusiera de él, mejor.

"Hmm... bueno... una lástima" Shishio dio un par de pasos al frente en dirección de Kenshin.

Antes que se pudiera acercar a una distancia mortífera del pelirrojo dos figuras grandes se colocaron frente a su amigo caído. Las miradas feroces de Sanosuke y Yahiko le impedían el paso.

"No permitiremos que mates a Kenshin" dijo Yahiko apretando los dientes, una mirada tan feroz que si Shishio no hubiera sido el mismísimo diablo encarnado le hubiera provocado temor. Sanosuke levantó su puño saludable amenazantemente "Te hubieras quedado donde perteneces... maldita momia!"

"A ti te recuerdo... eres el Ahou que vino con el Battousai la última vez... debo recordarte el poder de mis golpes? Debí matarte ese día... pero Makoto Shishio no comete el mismo error dos veces..."

Con la mano izquierda Yahiko tomó su sakabatou, y la colocó frente a él a manera defensiva.

"Realmente crees que puedas ponerme siquiera un dedo encima en el estado que te encuentras?" dijo Shishio "mis fieles lacayos, probaron servir para algo al final de cuentas... aunque debo reconocer, que no esperé que el grupo entero sobreviviera hasta aquí".

"Sano..." dijo Yahiko mirando de reojo a su amigo "vigila a Kenshin... yo me encargo"

"Yah.."  
"HAZLO" el muchacho no era un niño, sino un hombre, Sanosuke respetando a su amigo, no pudo mas que asentir.

El joven kendoka dio un paso al frente, su porte era perfecto, ganado de años de meticulosa práctica, con su robusta complexión y en su espalda un pequeño kanji con el símbolo de "AKU" (malo) en la parte superior de la espalda de su gi, una mirada determinada, aunque fuera más bajo que su oponente, herido y todo, Yahiko imponía un aura majestuosa.

Shishio no lo pensó dos veces y con un sonido que era como una risa satisfecha atacó al muchacho. El joven maestro de Kamiya Kasshin esquivó con gracia, incluso cuando la espada de Shishio se encendió nuevamente, las únicas huellas de su cercanía a la muerte eran los leves manchones negros y chamuscados que iban apareciendo en su ropaje a medida que iban pasando los segundos.

Aparentemente la adrenalina le ayudó a recobrar sus sentidos, y Yahiko pudo sentir su mano derecha reaccionar torpemente, viendo la oportunidad y tomándola, Yahiko se quedó estático mientras la Fugen Din viajaba en trayectoria oblicua hacia él.

Shishio tuvo que abrir los ojos en sorpresa cuando el joven kendoka frente a él capturó su katana maldita con las palmas, apretando la hoja, quemándose las manos en el proceso, cortándoselas, pero eso no le importó al muchacho, que con un grito feroz empujó la empuñadura hacia atrás, clavando el lado romo de la katana en la base de la garganta de Shishio.

El hombre de los vendajes escupió sangre ferozmente mientras retrocedía un par de pasos tambaleantemente "eres humano después de todo" dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Shishio cayó de rodillas y no podía dejar de toser, el muchacho había puesto todo en su golpe y podía sentir su esófago gravemente herido, el aire apenas podía entrar, le quemaba, la sangre le bajaba por la garganta y estaba seguro que si intentaba hablar no podría hacerlo en ese momento.

"SHISHIO-SAMA!" gritaron en unísono tanto Yumi como Houji.

"ese golpe... fue por Kenshin" sonrió Yahiko.

"MALDITO MUCHACHO!" antes que nadie pudiera reaccionar el hombre de la gabardina sacó un revolver, y sin más disparó hacia Yahiko.

Sanosuke saltó hacia el muchacho... qué podía hacer? siempre sería el mayor, siempre sentiría esa necesidad de protegerlo como un hermano menor. El disparo perforó al ex gangster en el hombro, que rodó junto con su amigo un par de metros.

"SANO!" gritó Yahiko mirando al hombre

"No es nada!" Sanosuke apretó los dientes, justo su suerte, la bala estaba en el brazo izquierdo, cerca del hombro, ni siquiera podía apretarse la herida porque su mano derecha estaba muy destrozada como para hacerlo. Observando a Yahiko pudo ver que el muchacho no estaba en buenas condiciones, su último esfuerzo le había destrozado las palmas de las manos, que ahora estaban sangrientas y quemadas. Además, el efecto del veneno no se había ido para nada, levantarse, estaba probando ser una hazaña monumental para el joven kendoka.

Houji abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando su revolver se partió como su fuerza una hogaza de pan, solo le quedó el mango en la mano, el metal limpiamente cortado. Levantó la vista y se encontró con las orbitas más gélidas y celestes que jamás hubiera visto, tragó saliva.

"intenta una artimaña como esa otra vez... y lo que volará será tu brazo" ante las palabras del ex okashira el lacayo de shishio no pudo más que asentir y dar un paso atrás.

Shishio había dejado de toser, se levantó aun tomándose el cuello "Esa insolencia te costará la vida" habló con dificultad.

"Yo no hablaría tan pronto" Aoshi, con su fría voz e imponente presencia dio un paso al frente, alejándose del artero hombre de la gabardina y acercándose al del rico kimono púrpura.

"Okashira...todavía el fiel perro del battousai?" shishio se colocó la mano casualmente en la cintura, de momento distrayéndose de los dos hombres prácticamente indefensos en el piso.

**x x x x**

"Kiriko! Tenemos que hacer algo! Oíste el disparo!" Kenji se sentía impotente.

"Lo siento onee-san... Saito tiene razón... que podemos hacer" Kiriko se sentó nuevamente en el piso, apoyando su cabeza entremedio de sus rodillas.

Kenji apretó la empuñadura de su katana y volvió a mirar hacia el nivel superior, donde sabía que las cosas no iban para nada bien.

**x x x x**

"Okashira? Hay alguien que lleva ese título con mas honor que yo... No sé si soy un perro del battousai o no, como tu dices. Pero sé que tu lugar no es en este mundo... y sé cual es el mío también". Su mirada no revelaba emoción, estoico, observaba con sus fríos ojos al mortal enemigo.

"Y cual... Shinomori, es tu lugar en el mundo" Shishio utilizó el apellido de Aoshi a manera de insulto. Aoshi por supuesto no reaccionó.

"Mi lugar es junto a las personas que considero importantes... aunque para alguien tan trastornado como tú, debe ser un concepto difícil de asimilar". Las Kodachis se preparaban en sus manos.

"Trastornado? Si tan solo hubieras seguido el camino del mal que tan bien te pegaba quince años atrás, estarías cerca de ser una divinidad, a mi lado"

"Los únicos milagros que necesito... ya los tengo" con la imagen de su esposa e hijos en mente el Ex Okashira comenzó su ataque, esperando que sus fuerzas fueran suficientes para por lo menos, agotar a Shishio.

"Toda esta batalla ha sido una extraña combinación de Dejavus, no lo crees?" Shishio conversaba tranquilamente, mientras Aoshi, agotado y herido por su previo combate hacía lo mejor para esquivar.

"De echo, creo que Saito está esperando junto a la puerta la oportunidad perfecta de atacarme, ne?" Shishio encontraba algo hilarante toda la situación.

"Hmp" Saito emergió desde su posición, recargado en el marco de la puerta que conducía hacia la escalera. "No en realidad, simplemente respeto al ninja, no me metería en su combate".

"Apuesto a que están comprando tiempo con esperanzas que el Battousai despierte? PUES ESO NO VA A SUCEDER!" Shishio comenzó a atacar con mas fuerza, con una bravura que hacía que su oponente tuviera que utilizar ambas espadas cortas para evitar ser arremetido con la mortal katana. Cuando los metales chocaban una pequeña explosión de fuego le seguía a cada impacto, y de pronto Shishio abrió la boca que parecía una caverna tenebrosa, saliva colgándole de los labios mientras un grito gutural le escapaba, creando así una explosión que reventó frente al ex okashira, haciéndole volar varios metros hacia atrás, donde cayó inconsciente.

x x x x

"Aoshi-san" susurró Kenji... "maldita ...sea..."

Toshio miró hacia el techo "Otro kenki que se apaga... junto con esos dos que están débiles... sólo queda mi padre" Apretó el puño, compartiendo el sentimiento de frustración que sentía Kenji.

x x x x

"Me estoy cansando de este juego" dijo Shishio, aumentando su kenki, las velas de la habitación respondieron, quemando aún más velozmente la gruesa cera que las mantenía encendidas incluso por días. Ahora parecía que no duraría ni un par de horas. La cálida iluminación del fuego junto con las luces de las primeras horas del atardecer no hacían más que jugar sombras macabras en la figura cubierta en vendajes.

"no es un juego para mí... te enviaré a donde perteneces..."

"Sabias últimas palabras de un perro del gobierno".

Los dos hombres arremetieron en feroz ataque, katanas chocando, dientes apretados. Cualquiera podía ver, que Saito no tenía la ventaja.

x x x x

"Ya está... no lo soporto! Iré" Kenji dio un par de pasos hacia la escalera.

"HIMURA-KUN!" gritó Toshio. El muchacho pelirrojo se volteó en su dirección.

"Sé que ni mi padre ni el suyo estarán felices de que intervengamos en esto..." Toshio se levantó pesadamente, ayudado con la katana que Mori le había dejado asegurada en su cinturón.

"Sin embargo..." continuó el joven de veinte años.

"no siempre escuchamos a nuestros padres, ne?" Kenji sonrió.

"KENJI!" Kiriko le miró horrorizada.

"Tu quédate imouto-chan" dijo Kenji con una cálida sonrisa "de verdad... no quiero verte... mas herida de lo que estas" Kenji habló con calidez, verdaderamente preocupado por su hermana. A la pelirroja poco pareció conmoverla.

"Y QUE ME DICES DE TUS HERIDAS, hmm? No me quedaré aquí.. y lo sabes" se cruzó de brazos "Además... nuestra promesa..." dijo con ojos suplicantes.

Kenji cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, "Ikku..." vamos.

Toshio asintió, un leve murmuro les llamó la atención. La mujer que había sido poseída por Gekidoku se movió en sus sueños.

Toshio se agachó junto a ella y le quitó el pelo de los ojos, no sabía si era un sentimiento residual de las emociones del hombre que le estuvo dominando, pero sentía preocupación por la desconocida que estaba inconsciente en el piso. No parecía estar herida de gravedad, y levantando la mirada vio que Kenji lo observaba impacientemente; se levantó, jurándose volver por la mujer... y tal vez, conocerla un poco mejor.

x x x x

La fachada de la Aoiya tenía de nueva decoración una serie de miles de orificios que dejaban entrar la luz por ellos. Pero afortunadamente nadie había salido herido. Las detonaciones se detuvieron, y finalmente Misao desde el piso de arriba se atrevió a asomar la mirada, para averiguar porqué su cuartel general no estaba siendo invadido por el enemigo.

No pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa iluminara sus facciones, al ver cómo los partidarios de Shishio se enfrascaban en feroz combate con un pequeño ejército de policías.

"Es grandioso! Kaoru-san! Podremos aguantar un poco más!"

La kunoichi observó a su mejor amiga que tenía una expresión melancólica y sólo le asintió "no es grandioso Kaoru-san?" repitió esperando obtener una respuesta entusiasta.

"Lo siento Misao-chan... no puedo pensar que sea grandioso que un montón de inocentes se masacren entre ellos sin que podamos hacer nada..."

Misao asintió "por ahora Kaoru-san... intentemos sobrevivir"

La morocha consintió inclinando la cabeza levemente, en ese momento entró Kuro a la habitación "Seijurou Hiko acaba de despertar!" dijo emocionado. Los rostros de las dos mujeres se iluminaron en alegría.

"COMO ESTA!" preguntó Kaoru preocupada.

"Acaba de pedir una jarra de sake y que lo dejáramos en paz"

Con una gota proverbial en la cabeza Misao suspiró "Hiko-san estará bien..."

"Hai..." sonrió Kaoru.

x x x x

A la máxima velocidad que sus jóvenes y cansadas piernas podían llevarles los muchachos subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto nivel del palacio.

Toshio, a pesar de estar muy herido y cansado fue quien lideraba el grupo, su edad automáticamente poniéndolo en esa posición. Ensanchó los ojos al ver a su padre enfrascado en un combate con Shishio. El uniforme azul quemado en varios lugares.

"MUCHACHO ESTUPIDO, mantente fuera de esto!" gritó el ex shinsen gumi en dirección de su hijo.

Kiriko tenía una mano en la boca, horrorizada intentaba contener un grito de angustia al ver a su padre inconsciente como un trapo contra la pared echa pedazos, le temblaba el labio inferior, pero se contuvo de llorar.

"Que hacen ustedes aquí!" logró proclamar Yahiko

"BAKAS, no deben estar aquí!" agregó Sanosuke, Ambos hombres estaban a unos metros de Kenshin, cercanos a la pared opuesta al balcón, los dos estaban de rodillas en el piso, lastimados, cansados, muy agotados para ponerse en pie.

Shishio sonrió en complacencia..."esto es mejor de lo que esperaba... el espectáculo se ha tornado muy interesante..."

"Va... ya me cansé de ti" Shishio abrió su mano, y de esta se despidió una llamarada acompañada de una fuerte ráfaga, Saito salió volando y cayó de espaldas.

"CHICHIUE!" gritó Toshio. Enfurecido corrió hacia Shishio sacando su katana y colocándose en posición de gatotsu.

Shishio atrapó la hoja con su mano desnuda.

"estúpido... debiste escuchar a tu viejo" y diciendo esto le clavó al cansado muchacho su Fugen Din, sin embargo Toshio, aún en el agotado estado en el que se encontraba logró contornear su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que la herida no fuera mortal, su armadura ayudando en el proceso.

"Saito-san!" Kenji apretó los dientes, pero aún.. aún no se animaba a lanzarse contra el imponente hombre, no hasta saber como podía ganarle.

Con una sonrisa de costado Shishio miró a Kenshin perversamente "Es tiempo, de que esto acabe" se dirigió hacia el hombre inconsciente.

"MATALE SHISHIO SAMA! MATALE Y SERAS EL MAS FUERTE!" gritó Houji emocionado.

"KENSHIN!" corearon Sanosuke y Yahiko al mismo tiempo, los dos imposibilitados de llegar a salvar a su amigo, por más que lo desearan con toda su alma.

"Idiota, ya soy el más fuerte" Espetó Shishio, levantó su katana, el fuego comenzó a salir de ella. Kiriko gritó aterrada.

Los pies de Kenji agrietaron el piso cuando el muchacho utilizó su propia sakabatou para detener la trayectoria perpendicular del golpe de Shishio, se había movido tan rápido como el viento, y sus jóvenes pero fuertes brazos contenían con ambas manos la brutal fuerza del hombre infernal, que sonreía complacido.

x x x x

Kenshin respiró el aroma a jazmines... estaba tan cómodo, tan a gusto y tan agotado que por nada en el mundo quería moverse.

"Mmmmm... Koishiii" suspiró, tenía la nariz presionada en la espalda de su esposa, sus brazos la rodeaban. El aroma familiar de su futon y los cobertores le invitaban a quedarse ahí para siempre.

Acarició el abdomen de su mujer, metiendo las manos por la apertura de su Yukata y sintiendo la sedosa piel, calentita, tentadora.

Sonrió picaramente... "mmmhh Kaoru..." suspiró apretándose más contra ella.

"Kenshin..." sollozó su voz.

"nani de gozaru ka Koishii?" susurró, comenzó a acariciarla, atrayéndola más hacia su pecho, colocando su nariz en la curva de la nuca de la mujer, sintiendo en su rostro los sedosos mechones negros que le hacían un poco de cosquillas. No recordaba cuanto hacía que no se sentía tan feliz.

"Kenshin" su voz era más urgente, casi necesitada, "los niños Kenshin.."

Sin comprender demasiado el pelirrojo sonrió... "mmmhhh si... jeje... los niños... están durmiendo... por ahora déjales"

Dibujando una sonrisa sexy, aunque realmente Kaoru no pudiera verlo, su mano aventurera que hasta ahora se ocupaba de acariciar el fuerte abdomen de su mujer subió levemente, hasta encontrarse con un perfecto y redondo pecho desnudo, masajeando suavemente.

"Ohh... Kaoru" susurró, comenzó a besarla en el cuello.

"KENSHIN... onegai! Los niños!" la voz de su esposa imploraba, y Kenshin se apartó de ella, horrorizado, la tomó del mentón para mirarla directamente a su rostro. Kaoru estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos.

"Kaoru... no entiendo?" dijo él, alarmado.

**"KENSHIN! DEBES DESPERTAR! SHISHIO! AHORA!"**

el sueño se transformó en pesadilla, y la pesadilla en realidad... abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, una nueva energía invadió su sistema.

Justo a tiempo, vio como Kenji era superado por la fuerza del brazo de Shishio, el muchacho cayó sentado hacia atrás, y complacido el hombre momia intentó atravesarle... solo que la sakabatou SHIN UCHI se interpuso en su camino, y su portador, un hombre con mirada dura, asesina, ojos violetas brillando intensamente, resplandeciendo tanto, que pequeñas ráfagas doradas intensificaban el efecto. Kenki quemando intensamente.

"Kenji... apártate"

El muchacho asintió y se alejó en dirección de Sanosuke y Yahiko. Jamás en su vida había detectado tanto poder en su padre, para sus entrenados sentidos era como una luz cegadora.

"okaeri!" dijo Shishio contento "ahora...si... será el final...una pena que tus hijos tengan que presenciar tu muerte".

Kenshin intentó no pensar en eso... no pensar en Kenji que le miraba con asombro, o en Kiriko, que le miraba con temor por su vida.  
Se auto culpó de ser tan mal padre, nunca, pensó, debería haberlos dejado venir con él a este lugar.

Se agachó en estancia de battoujutzu, pondría todo en este movimiento final, en este ougi, su AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI... que no era del todo infalible... su batalla con Enishi se lo había probado. Kenshin en algún momento se había preguntado si eso era debido a sus numerosas heridas en el momento, o la culpa de tener que atacar al hermano de Tomoe. Quizás nunca lo sabría, lo importante ahora, era dar lo mejor de sí, detener a este hombre... a cualquier costo.

Tenía que ejecutar el ougi, el principio secreto, la técnica mas poderosa de todas. Se colocó en posición battoujutsu, es decir envainó la sakabatou y se colocó en la posición battou convencional, pie derecho enfrente, pie izquierdo atrás, la mano derecha cerca de la empuñadura de su amada katana para desenvainar rápidamente...

Sin más, desenfundó para ejecutar su técnica, dando en el ultimo segundo dio un paso extra, colocando el pie izquierdo enfrente en lugar del derecho, evitando así un posible corte en la pierna y ganando una aceleración y fuerza momentáneos que cambió la velocidad de una técnica battou a la velocidad del Amakakeru Ryu no hirameki.

Kenji lo vio todo... boca abierta, sus rápidos ojos bebieron cada segundo, cada movimiento. Kiriko también lo observó, pero su miedo y preocupación no la dejaron captar la técnica en su totalidad, además, no se encontraba tan cerca como su hermano.

Shishio se lo esperaba por supuesto, y naturalmente bloqueó.

Pero claro que esto no es todo, ya que Kenshin no tenía su pie derecho enfrente, sino el izquierdo lo que le permitió realizar un giro de 360 grados generando un ataque de tal velocidad que la fuerza de impacto creó una onda de aire intentando provocar el mismo vació que derrotó a Shishio quince años atrás.

El hombre de los vendajes sonrió de costado, mientras el vacío provocado por Kenshin intentaba envolverle levantó su kenki, tanto, que el viento creado por el pelirrojo se comenzó a encender en llamas, la corriente cambiando de bando, el torbellino atacando a su creador.

Kenshin se cubrió con los brazos y se echó hacia atrás, su gi, ahora casi en harapos, logró protegerle lo suficiente de las llamaradas, pero más que el daño de su propio ataque volviéndose contra él, era el conocimiento que su golpe más fuerte, su última esperanza, había sido derrotado sin más.

Se sintió derrotado, cansado, frustrado... aún apretaba su empuñadura con fuerza... pero el sentimiento de impotencia le invadía, cayó de rodillas... el cabello le tapaba los ojos...

El gumi había quedado paralizado... sintiendo lo mismo.

Shishio levantó la hoja de su katana, resplandecía roja aún cuando no estaba encendida "Necesitarás multiplicar esa fuerza para siquiera imaginar vencerme" dijo con una sonrisa.

Kenji murmuró... "multiplicar..."

Lo pensó, lo razonó... sabía que era un movimiento difícil, sabía que para hacerlo, había que arriesgar la vida, ya que de ejecutar cualquier paso mal, se cortaría con su propia espada o caería presa de su oponente. Era un Battou supersónico... y lo intentaría, si eso significaba ganar esta batalla y salir todos vivos de ella.

"OTOUSAN!"

miró a su padre a los ojos, sus órbitas chocaron, Kenshin se levantó con energía renovada al tiempo que su hijo se deslizaba junto a él. Kenshin a la izquierda, Kenji a la derecha.

Kenshin pensaba que era una locura, pero los ojos de su hijo le pedían a gritos que confiara en él... y Kenshin lo hacía. Su hijo era excepcional en sus ojos, un regalo del cielo.

El muchacho preparó la estancia, y Shishio miró interesado, pero para nada preocupado.

Como si lo hubiesen ensayado padre e hijo gritaron al unísono "**AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!"**

Kenji imitando cada movimiento cada paso, cada segundo, eran como el reflejo de un espejo, perfectos, ni con ocho brazos Shishio lograría esquivar eso.

El gumi miró anonadado, estáticos no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

Kiriko tenía la boca abierta, esta vez... había visto cada movimiento...

Yumi y Houji gritaron en horror...

Pero Shishio comenzó a reír maniáticamente, el aura a su alrededor comenzó a levantarse, el fuego a expandirse... y una explosión salvaje envolvió todo a su alrededor. Todos salieron disparados, Kenshin, Kenji los más golpeados volaron por todo el salón y quedaron inconscientes, apenas atinaron a protegerse con los brazos. Yahiko y Sano también recibieron el fuerte impacto y quedaron de espalda, aturdidos, apenas si mantuvieron la conciencia.

La única que quedaba era Kiriko...

"IIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAA!" gritó desesperada...

Shishio reía y reía, su cavernosa boca babeando en el ínterin, el último en pie con un mar de cuerpos a su alrededor.

"Iie...iie..." Kiriko cayó de rodillas, sus manos en el suelo y las lágrimas le brotaban libremente... "otou-san... Kenji... Yahikonee...Sanojiii...minna...minna..."

su voz suave, femenina, pequeñita, quebrantada, a alguien con corazón le hubiera conmovido, las lágrimas oscurecían el piso en pequeños charquitos...

las imágenes de las personas que amaba, sonrientes en su mente, felices, era increíble con la velocidad que estas pasaban, pero casi podía saborear aquella tarta de Chocolate que le trajo Sanosuke (de quien sabe donde) o esa lección extra que Yahiko le dio a solas cuando ella estaba celosa de Kenji. Las tardes practicando con su hermano y tirándole del pelo, y la mirada protectora que él le daba cuando pensaba que ella no lo sabía. Y finalmente su padre, con esa presencia tan familiar, y esa manera tan del de saber lo que había en su mente, hasta las lecciones de baile en la Aoiya, la hermosa caja de música. Cada recuerdo alimentaba sus sentimientos...

"pero que tenemos aquí..." Shishio la miró con ojos predadores.

"ki..riko... huye..vete ahora.." susurró Yahiko con sus pocas fuerzas.

Ella levantó la vista apenas, como podía huir y dejar a quienes amaba allí? A merced de este hombre maniático? Tenía que hacer algo... lo que sea...

"Mi hoja no se ha empapado con sangre tan joven en mucho tiempo... ciertamente, con tu sangre podremos traer a muchos valuables individuos..." dijo Shishio que se acercaba a la jovencita, mirada predadora. No podía ver los ojos de la niña, la cabeza inclinada hacía que el cerquillo le ocultara las órbitas violetas...

"yo..." comenzó Kiriko entre medio de sus sollozos "yo..."

"Tu QUE niña? Papi ya no puede venir a salvarte" Shishio río, solo un par de metros le separaban de la indefensa pequeña.

Kiriko levantó la mirada de pronto **"YO TE MATARE**!" sus ojos eran dorados, sentía un odio que le invadía completamente, le hacía temblar los brazos, pero no de miedo.

"Matarme? La hija del battousai?"

"iie...Kiriko..." susurró Sanosuke, se dio vuelta, y miró a la muchachita, se le encogió el corazón al ver las gélidas orbitas doradas.

"YO... TE...**MATARE!** TE ODIO MALDITO...**TE ODIO!"** diciendo esto desenfundó y se lanzó hacia Shishio.

Divertido, el hombre le dio el placer de chocar espadas con él. No lo hacía tan mal, hasta el retorcido Hitokiri lo tuvo que reconocer, la joven casi le sorprende con una vaina que pareció casi de la nada.

Kiriko gritaba furiosa, su garganta en el límite, sus ojos relampagueando, un fulgor dorado, enloquecido, sus delgados brazos exigidos al máximo, y su kenki, su kenki tan alto que resplandecía... tanto... que Kenshin abrió los ojos, tanto que Kenji la percibió y se despertó.

Aoshi se incorporó, Saito también, pero todos sin excepción observaron como Shishio la levantaba por el gi elevándola hasta donde su brazo alcanzaba. La jovencita colgaba indefensamente.

"No era que me ibas a matar?" dijo divertido.

Kenshin intentaba levantarse, desesperado, pero su visión era borrosa, sus oídos le zumbaban y su cuerpo se sentía como si le hubieran propiciado cien palizas.  
Kiriko sonrió de costado, confidente "si te dije que te mataría... LO DECIA ENSERIO!" le lanzó en la cara un pequeño objeto que se hizo añicos al impacto, un liquido infiltrándose en la boca, ojos y nariz de Shishio que con restos de vidrios en los ojos no pudo hacer más que soltar a la pequeña para frotarse la cara mientras gritaba desesperado.

Kiriko cayó al piso, rió de costado satisfecha "púdrete en el infierno" le dijo.

Kenshin la miró sorprendido... enmudeció observando como Shishio retrocedía tomándose el rostro y Yumi corría en su ayuda.

"SHISHIO-SAMA! Que sucede Shishio-sama!" gritaba histérica la mujer.

Pero de pronto Shishio comenzó a reír, carcajadas abiertas... "Veneno?" rió mas.. "VENENO?"  
"MALDITA PERRA, te arrancaré la cabeza y la colgaré en el balcón para que todos vean.. que NADIE PUEDE CONTRA UN DIOS!"

Se acercó a Kiriko mientras la joven retrocedía... verdaderamente asustada, no entendía, no entendía como el veneno de Gekidoku no había echo efecto, le había mentido la mujer?

Acaso había traicionado los ideales... de sus dos padres... intentando eliminar a Shishio, y ni siquiera lo había conseguido? Sus ojos relampagueaban, pero eran cada vez mas violetas, la furia, dando lugar a la desesperación, al terror... y a culpa.

"Crees que no estoy preparado para todo? Crees que no anticipo que mis subordinados cuya lealtad es cuestionable no intenten asesinarme?""

"iiee...iiee..." Kiriko seguía retrocediendo. Y Kenshin, Kenshin arrastrándose finalmente llegó hasta su sakabatou, que había aterrizado a unos metros de él... "Kiriko" susurraba una y otra vez.

"Niña... el antídoto está en mi sistema desde el día que decidí tener una maníaca envenenadora en mis filas... IDIOTA!" Shishio dio un paso al frente.

Kenshin con dificultad, respirando elaboradamente se puso de pie "Shishio... si... tocas... a mi hija...te haré...comer tu propio corazón.. ME ENTIENDES!

Kenji, con la misma dificultad también se incorporó... "lo mismo... digo" agregó respirando entrecortado.

Caminaron lentamente hacia Shishio, acciones espejándose con ojos brillando, chispas doradas aquí y allá. Todo el grupo miraba expectante. Kenshin sabía, que este sería su último atacke... su último Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki... su cuerpo había pasado ya del límite.

"Que... no me digan que intentarán su truco nuevamente... les dije.."

"Que debían multiplicar su fuerza" dijo Kiriko dando pasos similares a su hermano y padre. Los dos hombres Himura la miraron cuestionantes, y ella asintió, segura.

La joven se preguntó si lo lograría... si era posible para ella llegar a esa clase de velocidad... después de todo, no había alcanzado velocidad divina todavía, y este ataque, para hacerlo correctamente, requería más que eso. Cualquier error sería su muerte. Pero se rehusaba a mirar como Shishio acababa con todo lo que amaba. En cuestión de un segundo, se le metió un recuerdo en la cabeza

**FLASHBACK**

Kiriko, con once años, se encontraba en la parte trasera del dojo, pero no practicando como usualmente lo hacía, sino que, escondida tras un árbol, aprovechando la sombra y al mismo tiempo, ocultando su rostro. Quería estar sola.

Estaba acostumbrada a perder con Kenji, era la regla de su vida, el arrogante muchacho era mayor, y no había nada que hacerle, la superaba en velocidad, fuerza, experiencia y conocimientos.  
Pero esta vez, esta vez había practicado muchísimo, incluso había sorprendido a su hermano dando una media vuelta sobre la pared del dojo, rebotando sobre ella y arremetiendo. Claro que el 'baka Kenji' esquivó al último segundo, y de rabia se le pasó la mano, dándole un azoton en la espalda con el Shinai que la dejó sin aliento. Claro que el sorprendido muchacho soltó el shinai en el actio y le pidió miles de disculpas.

Kiriko le dijo "Púdrete" y se fue del dojo molesta, pero agradeciendo que sus padres no vieran que sus peleas a veces no eran simplemente toquecitos de práctica, y que a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la habilidad aumentaba, así también la dificultad y la peligrosidad de su danza.

No era arrogante, y no le gustaba hacer alarde, pero le encantaba subir su nivel, dominar el arte, era una pasión. Suspiró soltando un pequeño sollozo, y de pronto sintió una mano en su cabeza.

"Onee-san" suspiró. Yahiko la miraba con una media sonrisa.

"Kenji me dijo lo que sucedió... ya saben lo que dice Kaoru acerca de estas 'prácticas´ de ustedes"

"Le dirás?" preguntó levantando la vista.

"Naa.. mientras no se lastimen en serio, creo que está bien" _'lo que pasa es que Kaoru es una sobreprotectora'_

"Nee-san, crees que algún día le ganaré a Kenji-baka?"

Yahiko sonrió

"Y porqué te es tan importante?" el joven de 24 años se sentó junto a la niña.

"Simplemente para borrarle esta estúpida sonrisa arrogante que aprendió de Ojii-chan... A ojii-chan le queda bien, pero a Kenji no se la tolero!"

Yahiko comenzó a reír "Kiriko-chan, tu no eres de enojarte así!", se parecía a Kaoru, toda roja y apretando los dientes.

La muchacha paró con su monólogo acerca de la arrogancia de su hermano y comenzó a reír "es verdad" dijo "pero nee—san, ya en serio, crees que lo haré algún día?"

"Hai, claro que sí... te diré algo Kiriko-chan... algo que aprendí por experiencia. Las fuerza te puede fallar, incluso la experiencia te puede faltar, puedes pensar que tienes todo en tu contra. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie puede limitar cuanto brilla tu espíritu, tu voluntad por hacer bien. Tal vez no te sirva para darle una lección a tu hermano, pero algún día, en una situación real, podría salvarte la vida, y eso Kiriko-chan es lo que cuenta"

La muchacha sonrió, entendiendo el mensaje, tal vez no del todo, pero lo suficiente.

"Y en cuanto a Kenji..." sonrió Yahiko "ven, vamos al dojo, le daré una lección especial hoy..." sonrió con malicia, y Kiriko en complicidad.

El trasero de Kenji recordaría ese día por mucho, mucho tiempo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Resuelta, la muchacha cabeceó afirmativamente, podría hacerlo...  
Los tres miembros de la familia rodearon al Hitokiri que los miraba divertido. Kiriko desde la posición posterior oblicua a la izquierda. Kenshin de frente a la derecha, Kenji también de frete a la izquierda.

Shishio comenzó a reír "No creerán... que..." siguió riendo.

Todos tenían la boca abierta... que se traían entre manos...

"es... es una locura..." susurró Yahiko abriendo los ojos, comprendiendo lo que estaba por suceder.

"es... típico de Kenshin" sonrió Sanosuke

Y la acción se descongeló...

Los tres pelirrojos desenfundaron al unísono, tan rápido, tan perfecto, que el torbellino creado por cada uno de ellos se unió en el centro del triángulo que habían formado inconscientemente.

Kiriko gritó en dolor mientras ejecutaba el ataque, la mera fuerza y velocidad que había impuesto superando la capacidad de su cuerpo... pero lo logró.

Las violentas ráfagas del vacío comenzaron a meter a Shishio en el medio, y el hombre intentó proyectar su kenki maldito para contrarrestar tan brutal poder. Pero no lo logró, tan potente era la fuerza que su cuerpo quedó atrapado en esa espiral de aire que lo comenzó a succionar.  
Violentamente de pronto salió despedido hacia arriba, golpeó en el techo donde su cuerpo fue presionado durante largos segundos, pedazos de madera se desprendían debido a la presión, y de pronto cayó violentamente, con una fuerza tal que en el impacto quebró los robustos tablones de madera del piso.

La baba chorreaba de su boca y sus ojos estaban blancos, uno de sus brazos se movía esporádicamente, en esa manera tan bonita que tienen las cucarachas cuando están moribundas.

Kenshin cayó de rodillas, agotado, apenas veía, apenas sentía su sakabatou sosteniéndole, lo único que evitaba que cayera hacia delante.

Kenji quedó de pie, pero estático, aún en la posición agachada post battoujuztu, con su katana desenvainada... Kiriko simplemente cayó de costado, la sakabatou cayó de su mano que ya no podía sostenerla, apoyó el brazo izquierdo en el piso, soportando su peso. El cabello le caía desordenado por todos lados.

"NOOOO!" gritó Houji

"SHISHIO-SAMA!"

Nadie en el grupo estaba de ese lado de la habitación, por lo tanto, cuando vieron que Houji sacaba un cartucho de dinamita de su gabardina era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, lo encendió y salió corriendo hacia el grupo compuesto por Shishio y los Himura.

"SHISHIO-SAMA SISHIO-SAMA! TE VENGARÉ LOS MATARË A TODOS!" gritaba el hombre histérico... como era posible? Como era posible que ese hombrecito pelirrojo y sus dos pequeños niños hubieran detenido a un DIOS! El desquiciado hombre enloqueció.

Kiriko abrió los ojos en sorpresa, Kenji también, lo veían venir.

"QUE HACES IDIOTA! Shishio sigue vivo! Sigue respirando" intentó razonar Yumi. Pero Houji estaba demasiado sacado como para importarle. Corrió y se lanzó hacia el centro.

Kiriko saltó hacia el único lugar que se le ocurrió, Kenji hizo lo mismo...

Y la explosión encegueció a todos, enmudeciendo los gritos de Sanosuke, Yahiko, Toshio, e incluso logrando sobresaltar a los fríos Saito y Aoshi.

x x x x

Kenshin se sentía flotando, razono que así debía ser la muerte. Una nada en la que flotabas y no sentías dolor, ni angustia. Lo último que recordaba era la imagen del lacayo de Shishio y olor a pólvora, intentó saltar hacia sus hijos y protegerles, y luego nada... no recordaba mas nada.

Pero si estaba muerto, porqué podía sentir escombros lastimándole la espalda? Porqué sentía dolor en cada articulación de su cuerpo? Y sobre todo... la sensación con la que ya era familiar luego de una vida de batallas sangrientas..

Sangre, sangre empapándole la ropa, escurriéndose, ese olor metálico invadiendo sus sentidos... tal vez estaba a punto de morir, porque no podía sentir ninguna herida.

Abrió los ojos, y todo estaba borroso, pero pudo distinguir el techo destrozado del palacio... techo... palacio...pelea...Shishio... KENJI! KIRIKO!

Intentó incorporarse pero había algo pesado aprisionándole el cuerpo, y desesperado se dio cuenta que ya no podía sentirles... ya no percibía esas luces brillantes que eran sus regalos del cielo, sus pelirrojitos, sus pequeños. Con sus sonrisas cálidas.

"KENJI KIRIKO!" se escuchó gritar, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas se incorporó, y cuando lo hizo gritó horrorizado.

"IEE!"

sobre su pecho abrazándole con fuerza estaban Kenji y Kiriko... la sangre que había sentido no era la de él... sino la de sus pequeños...

los kenkis totalmente apagados...

**"IEEE!"**

**continuará...**

**

* * *

**

esquiva tomates

no me maten todavía... esperen al próximo capítulo antes de hacerlo!

Espero que me manden comentarios! En serio, este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que por favor, quiero escuchar de ustedes, quiero saber que piensan, si les ha gustado, todo!

Gracias!

Nos vemos la próxima semana  
Myks


	15. Final que es solo Comienzo, Parte 1

Hola a todos!  
GOMEN NASAIIII! 

De verdad siento mucho haber demorado tanto... y además...

Este capitulo se ha vuelto muy largo. Asi, que para ponerlo antes decidí romperlo en dos partes.

Espero no los decepcione

Ikijigoku: El Infierno en la Tierra 

Capítulo 15 Parte 1: Final que es solo comienzo...

Misao seguía mirando preocupada los acontecimientos que sucedían fuera de su hogar. Cientos de efectivos policiales estaban intentando detener a los hombres de Shishio que furiosamente eran comandados por la dura mano de Kamatari.

Pero la Okashira tuvo que contener el aliento, cuando misteriosamente, y para el horror de Kamatari, las tropas de Shishio comenzaron a caer al piso sin razón aparente.

"Kaoru, debes ver esto" susurró Misao, aún impresionada por lo que veían sus ojos.

Kaoru se asomó a la ventana, no había querido hacerlo, sabía que la imagen que se encontraría era una muy cruel, inocentes peleando con inocentes. Pero ante el asombro de su mejor amiga la curiosidad le pudo más, y lo que sus ojos encontraron la dejó con la boca abierta.

Los hombres de la ley estaban parados, atónitos, mirando como sus rivales caían al piso en masa, Kamatari gritando órdenes que ya nadie escuchaba, una mirada de horror en sus femeninas facciones.

"Kenshin..." susurró Kaoru... "lo lograste..."

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero nadie supo, si era de felicidad porque la batalla había terminado... o de preocupación por la suerte que podía haber corrido la persona que amaba.

x x x x

El grito de angustia de Kenshin sacudió tanto a sus acompañantes, que los dolores y el aturdimiento de la explosión parecieron disiparse en un momento, el primero en llegar junto al pelirrojo fue Aoshi.

Lo que encontró, le dejó una cara de horror, incluso para el hombre que parecía demostrar poco en su vida diaria, la imagen de Kenshin mirando a los pelirrojos caídos con una expresión de pánico en el rostro y con ojos que parecían ausentes le quedaría engrabada mucho tiempo.

El titubeo del ex Okashira duró solo un momento, luego se agachó junto a una de las pocas personas que podía llamar 'amigo' en este mundo.

"Himura!" dijo intentando llamar la atención, Kenshin seguía con las órbitas desenfocadas, las rodillas en el piso estático sin poder moverse, era demasiado grande el horror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento como para hacer más nada.

"HIMURA, ESTAN VIVOS!" le dijo el Okashira, una vez que chequeó a cada muchacho.

"Es más de lo que se puede decir de esta cosa..." Saito estaba de pie junto a un cuerpo semi mutilado, de entre los escombros que se veían se asomaban vendajes ensangrentados... y de Houji... digamos que es una bendición para todos los presentes que su gabardina cubriera lo que quedó del cuerpo...

Yumi había caído inconsciente, aparentemente intentó saltar hacia Shishio pero un pedazo de escombro la golpeó en la sien. Tenía un pequeño rastro de sangre en el costado de su cabeza, pero no parecía grave.

Sanosuke y Yahiko, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, y motivados por la preocupación que sentían hacia los pelirrojos lograron hacerse camino hacia la terrible escena.

"como estan?" dijo Yahiko preocupado,

"muy mal" susurró Aoshi..." la herida de la cabeza de Kiriko no me gusta nada... y Kenji... esta perdiendo mucha sangre... si no nos apresuramos..."

Aoshi no necesitaba terminar la oración...

Mientras hablaba el ninja se arrancaba pedazos de su unifome negro, intentando improvisar y detener el sangrado de los muchachos.

Sanosuke se paró junto a su amigo, y como pudo, con su mano izquierda le colocó una mano en el hombro.  
"Kenshin..." dijo con suavidad.

El pelirrojo seguía con su mirada vacante...

"KENSHIN ESTAN VIVOS" Sanosuke sacudió a su amigo, y la luz de los ojos del ex rurouni pareció retornar... manejo una sonrisa muy débil... muy falsa "h...hai" susurró.

Aoshi con un gruñido de esfuerzo, pudo levantar en sus brazos a Kenji "debemos ir al hospital ahora... no hay nada mas que hacer"

Kenshin asintió, y se dispuso a acercarse a Kiriko, pero sus propias heridas, y el estado exhausto en el que se encontraba le hicieron tambalear. Se mareó un poco, pero con un ronquido de esfuerzo logró incorporarse, levantando a Kiriko en el proceso.

Kenshin tenía los dientes apretados, y su estado no era para nada bueno, se notaba que había pasado el límite, era un milagro que estuviera consiente.

"Battousai, creo que debes dejar que otro cargue a la niña" dijo Saito.

Kenshin encogió los ojos y miró a su ex rival con una mirada desafiante "creo que puedo hacerme cargo de mi propia hija"

Dio un par de pasos hacia la salida, pero el esfuerzo que ponía a cada paso no le pasó desapercibido a nadie. Haciendo caso omiso a estas cosas, Aoshi fue el primero en dirigirse a la escalera.   
Toshio, quien se quitó la armadura, estaba feliz de descubrir que la herida proporcionada por Shishio no era más que una cortada en el costado. Había que atenderla, pero no corría riesgo su vida. Tomándose la herida, él también se incorporó al grupo.

Kenshin llegó al pie de la escalera y se detuvo antes de bajar el primer escalón. De pronto, la simple tarea le parecía monumental. Determinado, observando el rostro inconsciente de su hija y la horrible herida que se asomaba por entre su cabello decidió dar un paso, pero la sensación nauseabunda no le dejaba.

Se encontró con la impresión de que le apoyaban una mano en el hombro y levantando la vista se encontró con las órbitas de la persona que una vez llamó enemigo.

"Battousai... no le harás ningún bien a la niña si colapsas por la escalera..."

Mientras decía esto Saito se sacaba su algo estropeada, pero aún útil chaqueta policial. Suspirando, Kenshin le entregó la niña, y el policía, en un acto incaracterístico que parecía no encajar con su persona envolvió gentilmente a la pequeña en su chaqueta, cargándola en sus brazos. Kenshin observaba con esa mirada preocupada que solo un padre con el corazón roto puede tener.

Saito apretó los dientes, la palidez de la chiquilla no le pasó desapercibida, y ahora, teniéndola en brazos se dio cuenta lo pequeña que era... es que, despierta, la pelirroja despedía un aura, que imponía su presencia en la habitación...

Sin embargo ahora...

"Arigatou..." susurró Kenshin inclinando la cabeza.

Saito hizo un sonido con la garganta "no lo hago por ti"

El grupo, con dificultad logró salir del edificio... para su alivio, se encontraron con una escena que nunca se imaginaron...

El entero batallón de Shishio estaba inconsciente... regados en el piso... los pocos que no eran personas poseídas habían salido huyendo en cuanto descubrieron su inminente derrota. Y las fuerzas policiales, ahora presentes, llegaron rápidamente al grupo...

El camino en carruaje hecho hacia el hospital... mucho mas veloz que a pie, pero a todos les pareció un viaje largo y tortuoso.

Y así cayó la noche...

x x x x

La espera... mas que nada, mas que la batalla, que la situación de vida o muerte que había vivido, la espera era la mas terrible de las cosas. Kaoru estaba sentada en la parte de afuera de la Aoiya, sintiendo un terrible dejavu, pero con una sensación nauseabunda de miedo en la base de su estómago.

De pronto una presencia a su lado le hizo levantar la vista "Parece que mi baka-deshi lo logró otra vez..."

Kaoru asintió y sonrió de manera casi imperceptible "Hai..."

Estaba preocupada, preocupada mas allá de lo imaginable... las horas pasaban y no había señales de nadie, ni siquiera de sus hijos.

Una parte de su mente esperaba ver a Sanosuke llegar en cualquier momento, acompañado de Aoshi, Yahiko y sus pequeños, con un Kenshin pulverizado pero vivo...

"Hiko-san... como están sus..." preguntó ella buscando la mirada del maestro del Hiten.

Hiko ondeó una mano "Mujer, el día que algo tan trivial como una bala derribe al Gran Hiko Seijurou será el día que mi baka deshi no sea más baka".

Kaoru tuvo que sonreír. Hiko ya no llevaba su capa, y se podían ver claramente los vendajes por debajo de su gi, pero otra cosa que eso, no había nada que indicara que el hombre había recibido tres disparos solo unas horas atrás.

"OTOU-SAN!"

Shiro, que había estado callado junto a Misao salió corriendo en dirección de la solitaria figura de Aoshi que se hizo presente al final de la calle. Pocos segundos después le siguió Misao, por un lado feliz y estática de ver a su marido, por el otro, preguntándose donde diablos estaban Himura y los demás.

Abrazó al hombre por la cintura, sin importarle que este estuviera cubierto de sangre... que Misao pudo notar que no era sólo de él.

"Aoshi..." susurró la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Unos momentos después, Kaoru se unía al grupo ayudada por uno de los Oniwabanshu, no quería interrumpir la reunión, pero sus aterradas órbitas azules demostraban la desesperación que sentía. Gentilmente Aoshi apartó a la mujer en sus brazos y miró hacia la sra. Himura.

Odiaba tener que ser el portador de tan malas noticias... pero el resto del grupo estaba demasiado herido como para llegar del hospital. Cierto, podían haber enviado un emisario, pero el ex Okashira aprovechó la oportunidad de chequear por si mismo que su familia y camaradas estuvieran a salvo.

"Shinomori-san..." susurró Kaoru casi en borde la histeria pero logrando mantener la compostura.

"Kaoru-san... debe venir conmigo al hospital... " ante los ojos de terror de Kaoru Aoshi agregó rápidamente "estan todos vivos... pero no hay tiempo que perder..."

Kaoru asintió, no le gustó el "pero"...

Al final de la calle había un carruaje, y pronto, Aoshi, Misao, Hiko y Kaoru desaparecían a la mayor velocidad que el artefacto permitía.

En el camino la Sra. Himura intentó presionar al ex okashira para que le diera más información, pero se encontró con una pared. Una pared que para aparentar ser tal, se veía inusualmente cansada y agotada emocionalmente.

Entraron en el edificio de dos plantas, construcción occidental, finalmente al menos en medicina, cosas como los grandes hospitales comenzaban a asemejarse a aquellos en los países occidentales. Las camas era lo más evidente a simple vista, pero había otras cosas, como los estetoscopios... o las menos agradables a la vista, jeringas.

Y por supuesto, luz eléctrica, la más preciada de las innovaciones, que solo algunas partes de Tokio y Kyoto poseían en esa época.

Aoshi les indicó el segundo piso, y apoyada por Misao Kaoru subió la escalera lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía si era el olor a hospital, o los ecos de sus pasos en los pasillos silenciosos. Pero sentía un profundo terror y no se le iría hasta ver a su familia a salvo con sus propios ojos.

Dobló un pasillo, sin prestarle atención al letrero en la pared lateral "CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS" rezaba éste en Kanji y en inglés. Pero lo único que veían sus órbitas zafiro, aterradas, era la figura pequeña y cabizbaja sentada en la puerta de una de las habitaciones, postura derrotada, cabello pelirrojo cubriendo los ojos. Gi azul en pedazos con sangre cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza, hakama blanca destrozada y totalmente teñida de rojos de distintos tonos...

Ni siquiera vio a Sanosuke que estaba a su lado, pues la mujer, con un tobillo herido no lo pensó dos veces y con ojos llenos de lágrimas gritó lo único que sabía su cerebro y su corazón en ese momento

"KENSHIN!" poco importó que estuviera en un hospital, poco importó que hubiera un letrero pidiendo silencio... y poco importó su pierna herida... corrió hacia la persona que más amaba en este mundo lanzándose hacia él, agachándose a su lado y deteniéndose en seco cuando vio su rostro.

En las órbitas vacías, lo único que quedaba era dolor, culpa, y su rostro, que de pronto aparentaba la edad que tenía llevaba la cara de angustia más terrible que le hubiera visto a su marido jamás...

"Ken...shin..." susurró ella, colocando una mano en la mejilla cicatrizada, acariciando suavemente.

Él finalmente le encontró la mirada, y pareció reconocerla, salir momentáneamente de ese lugar oscuro donde él mismo se había colocado

"Shessha...shessha otra vez... otra vez..." agachó la cabeza... y Kaoru comprendió sin que se lo dijeran... algo terrible le había sucedido a sus hijos... pero...

"Kenshin!" y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas acunando la pelirroja cabeza en su pecho, mientras el gi de Kaoru, ahora no tan blanco, se empapaba con las lágrimas silentes del hombre destrozado que estaba en sus brazos.

Kaoru lo mantuvo así aferrado a su cuerpo, como si ella fuera su pilar para seguir respirando, pero la mujer levantó el rostro en dirección de Sanosuke "Sano" dijo conteniendo lágrimas.

Sanosuke cerró los ojos... "Jou-chan... Kenji y Kiriko... intentamos evitarlo... pero se colocaron en la batalla final con Shishio... y"

"iie..." susupiró Kaoru, ahora sí, gotas gruesas le caían por más que intentaba detenerlas y ser fuerte.

"Hubo una explosión... y se llevaron la peor parte... están los dos vivos... demo... " Sanosuke no podía continuar, se le encogía el corazón. Para ese momento el grupo estaba rodeado de Aoshi, Hiko y Misao.

"SANOSUKE MALDITA SEA; DINOS!" dijo Misao desesperada, sacudiendo los hombros del ex gangster.

**"Los médicos dijeron que no pasaran la noche maldita sea!"** y diciendo esto Sanosuke pateó una pared... Sus dos brazos habían quedado casi inutilizados, y no había dejado que los médicos le revisaran demasiado, sólo se había dejado colocar unos vendajes.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sanosuke el cuerpo de Kenshin comenzó a temblar furiosamente, mientras entre sollozos el destrozado hombre suspiraba "Sheshha es un padre terrible... shessha nunca fue merecedor de esa felicidad... esto es...es un castigo que shessha merece, no ellos, no ellos... ellos me prometieron.. me pro..metieron"

Kaoru no entendía del todo lo que Kenshin estaba diciendo, tal vez más tarde intentaría sacarlo de eso... Sheshha... indigno... Kenshin no hablaba así desde que había nacido Kenji... Obviamente su marido se estaba culpando de todo, como siempre.

Kaoru le besó la cabeza con suavidad de madre "anata" le susurró. Kenshin no levantó la vista, y Kaoru con toque amoroso le colocó ambas manos en el mentón, levantándole la mirada. "anata... iré a ver a los niños, tu sólo espera aquí y regreso enseguida".

El destrozado hombre no pudo más que asentir, emocionalmente agotado, y físicamente herido, a Kaoru no se le pasó por alto, el ojo negro, la ceja partida y todavía sangrando, o el labio hinchado y violeta. Había recibido una dura golpiza, pero había sobrevivido.

Se levantó con la ayuda de Misao. "Sano... cuida de él un rato por mí" dijo suavemente.  
Sanosuke asintió. "jou-chan, no creo que te dejen pasar"

Kaoru, que ahora le daba la espalda a su amigo dijo "Nadie... nadie puede apartar a una madre de sus propios hijos" Y apoyada por Misao se dirigió a la puerta frente a ella donde golpeó con suavidad.

Salió una enfermera, vestida con el sencillo kimono crema que llevan estas trabajadoras del hospital,  
"Himura Kaoru... quiero ver a mis hijos"

"Himura-san, como le expliqué a su marido, en este momento los estamos atendiendo, sólo se pondrá en el camino si entra"

"Muévase, quiero ver a mis hijos" dijo Kaoru con las cejas fruncidas y nada amablemente. Estaba cansada, agotada física y mentalmente, y muy asustada, entre medio de todas esas emociones, la cortesía no era una prioridad.

Pero la enfermera, con determinación ganada de años combatiendo familiares demandantes le puso un brazo impidiéndole el camino, eso fue, hasta que una sombra le cortó el paso de la luz, y la mujer de sencillas facciones tuvo que mirar hacia arriba.

Por detrás de la madre preocupada un masivo hombre muy musculoso y alto parecía ocupar el marco de la puerta, pero lo más atemorizante era su mirada, y la katana llevada con confidencia en el lado izquierdo de su cintura.

"Mujer, le recomiendo que deje pasar a esta madre, si no quiere armar más disturbio del que ya hay".

Asintiendo la enfermera se hizo a un lado, visiblemente intimidada por el hombre frente a ella, y antes de que pudiera impedirlo, la madre preocupada, su amiga que le ayudaba a caminar, y el hombre masivo se metieron en la habitación.

Ahora si, Kaoru dobló una esquina, y paró en seco cuando con un alarido se llevó una mano a la boca.

"por Kami..." susurró.

Allí estaban sus hijos, acostados cada uno en una cama del estilo occidental, con médicos a su alrededor. A Kenji le estaban cociendo una herida en el hombro izquierdo, y un gran vendaje cubría su pecho... vendaje que a pesar de estar colocado recientemente llevaba un poco de sangre aún. Tenía varias magulladuras en el rostro.

Kiriko tenía un doctor y una enfermera a su lado, en su cabeza colocado un gran vendaje envolviéndole que mostraba signos de que necesitaba cambiarse pronto, el brazo derecho no se veía muy bien, y eso era exactamente lo que el médico estaba revisando al momento de entrar Kaoru.

La pobre madre se acercó angustiada, sin saber a cuál de los dos pequeños chequear primero. Se acercó a Kenji, que era la cama que tenía más próxima.

"Dígame sensei... como se encuentra mi hijo"

El hombre que estaba atendiendo la herida de Kenji levantó la vista de su tarea y se encontró con las órbitas llorosas de una madre, suspiró "a decirle la verdad, es todavía muy pronto... sin embargo..."

Ante la mirada cuestionante de Kaoru y sus acompañantes el médico no tuvo otra opción que continuar, por más que odiara ser él quien tuviera que dar ese tipo de noticias. "...lamento informarle señora Himura, que estamos haciendo lo posible, sin embargo... sin embargo, y aunque todavía es pronto para asegurarlo, y debido a la gravedad de las heridas... no creemos que estos muchachos pasen la noche"

Al escuchar esto, a Kaoru se le dio vuelta el estómago, una sensación nauseabunda le acompañó a un grito de angustia. Cayó de rodillas, derrotada por la vida, y comenzó a toser, su estómago intentando deshacerse de lo que allí no había.

Misao, a pesar de ser pequeña en tamaño, demostró gran fortaleza, sosteniendo a su amiga.

"Siempre hay una esperanza, no es verdad doctor?" dijo con órbitas acuamarinas y serias.

"no quiero dar falsas ilusiones" respiró hondo el médico.

"iie...iie..." susurraba Kaoru ..." no lo creeré... traigan a Megumi... ella sabrá que hacer..." sollozó.

Megumi, esa esperanza mantenía a Kaoru dentro de la cordura, y a pesar de todo el miedo y dolor que sentía, podía percibir en su amiga y confiada doctora un rayo de ilusión.

"Lo mismo dijeron de Kenshin aquella vez!" levantó las órbitas zafiro y desafiante miró al médico.

"lo siento señora.. yo..."

pero lo que el hombre tuviera para decir, los oídos de Kaoru ya no escuchaban...  
"Misao..." le dijo a su mejor amiga, susurrando en plegaria.

"Enviaré a alguien ahora mismo, a buscar a Megumi a Tokio... no te preocupes..."

"Arigatou.."

Mientras las mujeres hablaban, el treceavo maestro se acercó a Kiriko, no le gustaba para nada la quietud que demostraba la niña. La manipulaban como si fuera una muñeca, y ni siquiera los párpados de la pequeña se movían.

"sensei" dijo Hiko de manera respetuosa "cuál sería el diagnóstico"

El otro doctor, un hombre joven, vestido con una túnica verde agua respiró hondo, nunca le gustaba ver niños o jovencitos en estas condiciones, era la parte más cruel de su trabajo "La herida de la cabeza es muy seria, ya logramos cerrarla... pero si se genera hinchazón... nada podemos hacer... que esperar..."

"y el brazo? Que le sucedió en el brazo?"

"A decir verdad, no sabemos con certeza la razón de la herida... lo que sabemos es que lo tiene dislocado, y hay daños en los tendones del codo... en este momento me disponía a colocarle el brazo en posición... para luego vendarlo"

Hiko, que tenía experiencia en dichas heridas, sabía que no sería nada agradable para Kaoru ver esa escena, levantó la mirada y vio a la desconsolada madre mirando en su dirección, con Misao junto a ella.

"Misao" dijo secamente Hiko, un hombre que se considera tan por sobre todas las cosas, que los honoríficos lo tienen sin cuidado la mayor parte del tiempo "porqué no acompañas a Kaoru a que se refresque un poco? Yo me quedaré aquí"

Misao entendió la intención de Hiko, y con una Kaoru shockeada y angustiada mentalmente, no fue muy difícil convencer a la mujer de ir a respirar un poco de aire, lavarse la cara y chequear en su marido, con la promesa de volver pronto.

En poco tiempo, con la ayuda de Hiko lograban volver al lugar el brazo de la aprendiza mas joven del Hiten Mitsurugi... pero lo que le preocupaba terriblemente al treceavo maestro fue que la dolorosa acción, no provocó el más mínimo de los cambios en la joven.

x x x x

Afortunadamente para ambos padres, una hora mas tarde les permitieron quedarse en la habitación junto a los chicos. Pese a las innumerables insistencias del staff médico, las heridas de Kenshin quedaron sin atender, el hombre destrozado junto a su mujer, que no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento. Los dos esperando, y él, lentamente sumiéndose en un mar de culpa del que tal vez nadie lo pudiera sacar...

Afuera de la habitación, Hiko caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, Sanosuke estaba sentado contra la pared en una postura algo derrotada e incaracterística del usualmente vívido hombre.

Aoshi estaba parado, recostado contra la pared, y Misao había salido en busca de un carruaje para enviar un mensaje a Tokio y traer a Megumi lo antes posible.

"Shinomori" dijo Hiko de pronto, provocando que el exhausto ninja saliera de su trance y levantara la mirada.

"Comprendo las heridas debido a la explosión que mencionó aquí nuestro cabeza de pollo... pero la niña... la forma en la que tenía su brazo derecho, no me lo explico... a menos..." Hiko cayó, esperando que Aoshi le completara la oración.

"Es como lo teme Seijurou-san... nunca olvidaré lo que mis ojos vieron en el día de hoy, porque de todas las proezas asombrosas que he visto en mi vida... tengo que asumir que ver el Ougi del Hiten Mitsurugi, ejecutado por tres personas en perfecta sincronía, tiene que ser lo más asombroso que he presenciado y que presenciaré"

Hiko abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero luego se retuvo, volviendo a su usual rostro impasivo que le caracteriza "Ahora me lo explico..."

Las horas pasaron tortuosamente, en determinado punto de la noche, casi llegando a la madrugada, Kenji dio señales de estar soñando, el muchacho parecía estar batallando demonios en su sueños y una fiebre atroz apareció de pronto. El toque de Kaoru con sus palabras reconfortantes parecieron calmarlo un poco, logrando que su hijo siguiera en su febril sueño, pero un poco más cómodo.

A pesar de esto Kiriko no daba señal alguna, sus párpados no se movían en ningún momento, y su cuerpo se sentía muy frío a pesar de las mantas que ahora la cubrían. La única señal de vida que su cuerpo daba era el tenue movimiento que hacía su pecho al respirar.

x x x x

Hiko rompió el silencio de pronto, sorprendiendo a Sanosuke y a Aoshi "Son fuertes... como su padre, superarán esto" anunció casi intentando poner soberbia en sus palabras, pero pareció más que quería convencerse a si mismo que a los dos hombres que esperaban junto a él.

Aoshi y Sanosuke apenas asintieron... la madrugada tenía a todo el mundo agotado más allá de lo imaginable... pero nadie se movía de la vigilia. Habían llegado el resto de los Oniwabanshu junto con Misao, y hasta Shiro dormía ahora en un rincón... todos esperando.

Toda la familia unida... esperando... rezando...

Las horas pasadas en el pasillo le dio tiempo a Sanosuke y a Aoshi de contar exactamente lo que había sucedido y todos quedaron helados al escuchar los terribles acontecimientos.

x x x x

Kenshin le tomaba la mano a su hija... sentado en una silla junto a ella le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar, mirándola cada segundo, esperando que abriera los ojos.

Sintió un calor envolverle y levantando la vista se encontró con Kaoru, que le había colocado una manta en los hombros.

"Sumanai..." susurró él, "esto ha sido toda mi culpa..."

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y le tomó el rostro a su marido apartando gentilmente los mechones que intentaban en vano ocultar el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

"Kenshin... nunca pensaría eso... no es tu culpa que hayan salido tras de ti..."

x x x x

Cuando los rayos de la mañana entraban Kenshin tenía el rostro apoyado sobre la cama de su hija, todavía tomándole la mano, pero dormido por el estado de agotamiento total que lo agobiaba.

Kaoru había hecho vigilia un rato más, puro instinto maternal y pura voluntad de proteger a su familia mantuvieron sus ojos alertas por unos minutos extra. Pero Misao entró en el lugar, le abrazó y eso era lo último que recordaba la mujer.

Los médicos se maravillaron que los muchachos hubiesen pasado la noche, pero no tenían muchas esperanzas.  
Kenji seguía teniendo altas temperaturas, y Kiriko seguía sin mostrar algún signo de conciencia, dolor, o algo más.

Un coma, eso habían dicho los doctores que era su condición. La herida de su cabeza se había hinchado... de recuperarse, no aseguraban que llegara a ser la misma muchacha de antes.

La tarde del primer día, con un Yahiko incorporado, a pesar de las protestas del staff médico y con ayuda de Sanosuke, que se había atendido sus heridas finalmente. Llevaron a Kenshin a que se curara, bañara y cambiara.

Claro que no bastó con los dos hombres, el pelirrojo fue persuadido con un furioso treceavo maestro que amenazó con arrastrarlo al río mas cercano y arrojarlo allí.

Pero lo que movió a Kenshin no fue esto, sino la promesa de su maestro, de que él se quedaría cuidando de todo en su ausencia.

Había pocas personas en el mundo a quien Kenshin confiara tanto como ese hombre.

La noche del segundo día...

"Okaa-san..."

Misao levantó su vista y miró a los ojos de su hijo, que no la miraba directamente. La okashira estaba agotada, ella se había autoimpuesto el cuidar de Kenshin y Kaoru mientras estos a su vez hacían vigilia en sus hijos.

Iba y venía de la Aoiya varias veces al día, traía comida, ropa, todo lo que fuera necesario.

Cansadamente, la mujer le quitó los mechones que cubrían los ojos de su hijo, sonriendo débilmente, deseando nunca tener que pasar por lo que sus amigos.

"dime hijo..." susurró.

"Crees... que...se pondrán bien?" el muchacho también susurró, como si compartiera un secreto con su madre.

Misao miró en dirección al techo, sumida en pensamientos "Claro que sí" concluyó.

La vida no podía ser tan cruel con nadie, pensó la morocha, Himura, había sufrido lo suficiente.

Shiro sonrió de lado a lado.

"Bien, iré a servir la cena... es hora de obligarles a esos dos a que coman algo, francamente, un bebé obstinado sería más fácil de persuadir" sacudiendo la cabeza y con las manos en la cintura Misao salió en busca de sus amigos para obligarlos que comieran, algo, lo que sea.

Aunque fuera una simple bola de arroz, para la Okashira era una victoria. Que necesidad había que enfermaran mientras cuidaban de los chicos?

Un rato después Shiro se encontró misteriosamente solo, todos habían ido a distenderse, a comer o alguna otra cosa. El único que quedaba en el usualmente poblado pasillo era él.

Asomó la cabeza en la habitación a la que nunca lo habían dejado entrar y vio una enfermera terminando de chequear en su mejor amigo.

Tragó saliva al ver la palidez del muchacho..

"anou...Kangofu-san..." susurró el muchacho llamando la atención de la mujer de kimono claro.

/nota: Kangofu-san sra. Enfermera

"No debería estar aquí muchachito" dijo ella amablemente pero con las cejas arrugadas.

"Me preguntaba... si me permitiría verlos un momento... es que... ellos son importantes para mí".

La mujer tomó una bocanada de aire.

"Bien 10 minutos máximo, estaré afuera si necesitas algo"

Shiro se inclinó lo más bajo que puedo y luego, una vez que la enfermera salió de la habitación se dirigió rápida pero silenciosamente junto a su amigo.

"Baka" le susurró al muchacho, pero en sus órbitas no se reflejaba la diversión que había intentado ponerle a sus palabras.

Se quedó en silencio, como pensando que decir, pero nada le venía a la mente. En su formación el muchacho tenía muy arraigada la idea de proteger a la gente que te es importante, y aún así, aquí estaba su mejor amigo, alguien a quien consideraba prácticamente un hermano, y que habían crecido juntos.

"Gomen nasai" susurró.

Luego de otros segundos de silencio agregó con una sonrisa amarga

"Tienes que ponerte bien amigo... así saldremos a perseguir chicas pronto, ne?"

Shiro casi pudo escuchar a Kenji alardeando acerca de las heridas de batalla y como atraían a las chicas.

Y eso le traía a alguien a la mente... chicas...

Tuvo que respirar hondo y juntar coraje, se dio vuelta y vio lo que no quería. La figura pálida de Kiriko, que de pronto se veía muy pequeña, delgada, esa no era ella.

Hasta su intenso cabello había perdido el brillo, saliendo ahora de entre los vendajes.

"Chichiue onna" dijo... nena de papá...

uno de los tantos sobre nombres que le molestaban a la pelirroja. Pero al no ver reacción alguna el muchacho apretó los dientes.

Se acercó junto a ella.

"Me dicen que no estás luchando" dijo con tono recriminatorio

"dicen que no saben cuánto más vivirás..." pausó un poco, como esperando respuesta.

"Ne Kiriko... contéstame! Ya te vas a dar por vencida?" le dijo

y aun... no había respuesta.

Por mas que el muchacho apretó los dientes... por más que cerró los ojos... una lágrima logró escaparse, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo se sentó en la cama junto a ella, tomándole la delgada mano en el mismo movimiento.

Se acercó un poco, como temiendo que alguien más que Kiriko le escuchara.

"Me dicen que fuiste muy valiente... mi padre no ha hecho más que hablar de ti..."

otra sonrisa amarga escapó su boca.

"pero siempre ha sido así... verdad?... siempre que los Himura vienen a la Aoiya eres el centro de atención de todo el mundo..."

Pausó otro poco.

"Te digo un secreto?... siempre he estado celoso de ti... supongo que por eso te digo nombres y me comporto como un idiota..."

"gomen nasai".

"Ya! Habla, di algo! Grítame si quieres"

la frustración de Shiro crecía... así como su preocupación...

"si despiertas... prometo no pelearte... tanto"

Se limpió una lágrima con el reverso de la mano, y fue entonces que sintió una mirada sobre su hombro, levantó la vista y vio la mirada cansada de Kenshin, con esos ojos que habían perdido su brillo.

"Himura-san... yo" Shiro se levantó rápidamente, un poco avergonzado sin saber exactamente de qué.

Tragó saliva, intentando contener las lágrimas que bordeaban en sus ojos.

"Se pondrán bien, ya verás!" rápidamente el chico se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Kenshin sonrió amargamente, en el joven rostro de Shiro, tan similar al de Aoshi, vio el optimismo y energía de Misao. Shiro era un buen muchacho y Kenshin se alegraba de que fuera amigo de sus hijos.

"Claro..que si" contestó el pelirrojo cansadamente.

x x x x

continuará...

Bien, aquí va la primer parte.

La segunda ya la tengo casi terminada

Asi finalmente podré terminar este fic

Me entristece un poco, pero tiene que hacerse por mas que me cueste...

Espero escuchar de ustedes pronto y porfis

Denle una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic, que prometo se pondrá bueno (creo, jeje)

**Bakumatsu no Hikari:**

**Gracias y dejen review!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Myks**


	16. Final que es solo comienzo, Parte 2

Hola a todos!  
Vieron?

No me demoré, jeje.- Aqui va... la última parte. ahora si, el último capítulo, espero les guste... y por favor,  
lean con el corazón abierto...

* * *

**Ikijigoku: El infierno en la Tierra  
Capítulo 15 parte 2: Final que solo un comienzo  
por Myks**

En la madrugada del cuarto día llegó Megumi, órbitas aterradas impulsando a un cuerpo que no había dormido en las últimas 24 horas. Con la decisión de alguien que sabe exactamente lo que hace se metió dentro de la habitación, directamente a trabajar, tomando el control de todo.

Su rostro no escondió la felicidad que sintió al ver a Kenshin vivo, cuando el pelirrojo partió de Tokio la doctora pensó seriamente que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

Tampoco pudo esconder la felicidad de ver a su marido, y luego de reprenderlo por volver a destrozar su mano rápidamente volvió a modo de "trabajo" y se dispuso a atender a los pelirrojos.

Lo que se encontró eran malas noticias, por supuesto.

Luego de un arduo día de trabajo, cansada y con una cara totalmente triste la doctora salió de la habitación, donde toda la 'familia' esperaba.

"Y bien?" preguntó Misao ansiosa, vociferando la pregunta que todos los presentes querían decir.

"Kenji... está combatiendo la infección... y estoy segura que su cuerpo va a ganar, ese muchacho quiere vivir, creo que se pondrá bien..."

y las palabras de Megumi le retorcieron el estómago a todo el mundo, porque se sabía, por la manera de hablar de la doctora, que venía el temido y espantoso 'pero'.

"...pero Kiriko... Kiriko no está peleando esa niña... simplemente se está apagando, lentamente, médicamente no hay nada más que hacer... lo siento! He fallado... he..."

las rodillas se le aflojaron y antes que pudiera caer al piso Sanosuke la atrajo hacia su pecho, donde la orgullosa doctora, no tuvo como contenerse de las lágrimas que le caían.

Kaoru temblaba en los brazos de Kenshin, quien inmóvil no hacía más que abrazarla, mientras Misao junto a ella le acariciaba la espalda susurrando palabras de aliento.

"Megumi-san!" dijo Misao levantando la vista, la doctora salió de su Shock y miró a la ninja con ojos rojos y cansados "Megumi-san... no hay que rendirse... no hasta el final, ne?"

Sonriendo débilmente la doctora asintió "No... tienes razón Misao.. no me rendiré..." pero lo que no vociferó, es que aparentemente, su paciente si.

x x x x

Kenji no se podía mover, sus ojos se sentían muy pesados como para abrirse, pero sentía claramente una mano sujetando la suya propia, y una voz, una voz cálida y conocida... y pronto pudo distinguir las palabras que le susurraba su padre.

"...y tu madre nunca se enteró que lo que en realidad quería era retorcerle el cuello a ese pintor, eso es... como se atreve a dibujarla mientras ella estaba tomando un baño? Pero en esa época todavía tenía miedo... miedo de ensuciar con mis pecados a una persona tan pura como ella...

pero me estoy desviando, eso es, como decía, fue muy gracioso como Sanosuke lo envió a golpearme con el Shinai de Yahiko para ganar la mano de Kaoru. Ahh... pero debo admitir que el pobre hombre era valiente, eso es, intentar atacarme aún sabiendo que yo... había sido... podía sentirlo venir a veinte metros! Fue muy gracioso, no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo, ohh, pero volviendo a la historia, eso es, finalmente se dio por vencido, y el día que se iba del hospedaje.. le regaló un cuadro a Kaoru... no podía dejar de estar un poco celoso, pero mientras desapareciera de nuestras vidas, estaba bien"

Kenshin pausó un poco, pues le pareció que la respiración de su hijo había cambiado levemente. Sonriendo muy levemente continuó el relato que parecía tener un efecto positivo "pero cuando Kaoru vio el cuadro... no recuerdo haber reído tanto, esa no era ella! Era un cuadro totalmente horrible... y aunque tu madre dice que lo quemó... yo sé que lo tiene guardado en el desván, oculto..."

Kenshin seguía narrándole la historia a su hijo cuando de pronto sintió un movimiento en su mano. Las órbitas celestes se abrieron unos milímetros y una voz débil pero clara pudo escucharse.

"...otou-san...cuando volvamos a Tokio...muéstrame ese cuadro"

A Kenshin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y apretó la mano del muchacho entre las suyas.

"Hai" susurró "ahora descansa..." sin poder evitarlo le acarició la frente. Y levantó la vista buscando a Kaoru.

Estas eran buenas noticias, muy buenas. La fiebre del muchacho había parado y ahora, lo único que necesitaba era descanso, ya no corría peligro su vida.

Kaoru estaba dormida junto a Kiriko, sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y sus brazos como una almohada improvisada, pero había levantado la cabeza en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hijo. Se aproximó a la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, y acarició con sus labios la frente del muchacho.

"Okaa-san..." susurró Kenji despertando nuevamente "Kiriko..." preguntó. Kaoru ahogó el llanto, en el estado en el que estaba Kenji no podía decirle la verdad "esta bien... ahora descansa, si?"

Kenji sonrió levemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos "me alegro..." susurró.

x x x x

"Que haces tu aquí" Sanosuke se levantó del suelo, sentado contra la pared era su posición habitual afuera del cuarto de los jóvenes Himura.

Pero ahora estaba parado frente Saito, quien, violando todas las políticas, tenía su cigarro encendido dentro del precinto hospitalario.

"Preparando un informe" dijo simplemente.

Misao levanto una ceja, y acercándose a Saito con una mano en la boca le susurró (lo suficientemente alto para que todos escuchasen) "Asi que el lobo sin corazón está preocupado por los jóvenes Himura, ne?"

"Hmp" espetó Saito. Luego de aclararse la garganta preguntó "Ya que estoy aquí, es conveniente saber la condición en la que se encuentran"

"Pues Kenji despertó y se esta recuperando... pero la niña sigue en lo que llaman coma" dijo Aoshi.

Al escuchar la voz de Sanosuke levantarse Kenshin se había asomado a la puerta de la habitación.

"Battousai" anunció Saito. Kenshin hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

"Haciendo un recuento de los hechos... hay algo que no me cierra..."

"Y eso que podría ser?" preguntó el pelirrojo cansadamente. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, todo su aspecto indicaba que había dormido poco (o nada).

"En el momento que el desgraciado lacayo de Shishio se lanzó hacia ti, los muchachos hicieron lo mismo. Porqué? No me lo explico"

Sanosuke asintió, recordando los hechos de días pasados.

"Es verdad"

"Ahora que lo dices..." se escuchó la voz de Yahiko desde el final del corredor. El muchacho venía con Megumi y la estaba ayudando a cargar una gran maleta con medicinas.

"Creo que todos vimos lo mismo" dijo Aoshi "el minuto en que la vida de Battousai estuvo en peligro, Kenji y Kiriko saltaron hacia él..."

Kenshin abrió los ojos grandes, poco recordaba de esos últimos segundos, estaba demasiado golpeado, demasiado cansado, y hacer el ougi le había drenado totalmente.

"ppero...porqué?" susurró Kenshin.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que todos se quedaron pensando.

"porque... te...escucharon..a ti y a Megumi" anunció Kaoru apareciendo desde la puerta de la habitación.

"Me lo acaba de decir Kenji... esta escuchando todo lo que sucede aquí" digamos que el Kenshin-gumi no era un grupo silencioso.

Megumi se llevó una mano a la boca... recordando claramente la conversación.

x x x x

Shock era poco lo que sentía el grupo al escuchar esto. Pocos sabían la verdadera condición de Kenshin. Solo Kaoru, Sanosuke y Megumi.

Ni siquiera Yahiko estaba al tanto.

Antes de que Kenshin pudiera sumirse en un mal de culpa, Hiko lo llevó a parte y le dijo que le partiría la cabeza como un melón si se le ocurría seguir culpándose de todo, y pensando que era un mal padre.

Si sus hijos habían hecho ese sacrificio voluntariamente... entonces era justamente lo contrario.

x x x x

Oscuridad... frío... eso era lo único que sentía Kiriko, pero ya no le importaba, estaba muy cansada como para levantarse y lo único que le quedaba era llorar en miseria.

"sumanai...sumanai otou-san...sumanai okaa-san" no dejaba de susurrar, se abrazaba a si misma, con su cabeza entre medio de las rodillas, ocultando un rostro donde las lágrimas brotaban libremente.

Lo había traicionado todo, todo lo que sus padres le habían confiado. Kamiya Kasshin, la espada que protege y revitaliza... Hiten Mitsurugi, la espada que protege al débil y al inocente... y sobre todo... el voto de no matar de su padre.

Por años, sus perceptivos ojos habían captado esa tristeza que Kenshin aún llevaba en sus órbitas lilas, esa culpa que no se iría jamás...

Las palabras de su padre, contándole acerca de su tiempo como Hitokiri Battousai y de su voto de no matar.

Y qué había hecho ella? Justo lo que se prometió que nunca haría, intentar asesinar a alguien.

Pero lo que más miedo le daba... no era eso...

Sino la sensación de satisfacción que había sentido al ver a Shishio retorcerse...

La rabia, el odio... todas esas sensaciones nuevas le daban miedo...

No... Kiriko no podía volver... no podía mirar a su madre o padre a la cara otra vez, no después de lo que había hecho.

Era una deshonra para su familia.

Ocasionalmente, podía sentir la voz de su padre llamarla desde lo lejano de la oscuridad

Kenshin le pedía por favor que no se fuera...

Había escuchado a su madre también... el llanto de Kaoru solo intensificó el suyo propio.

"Sumanai Okaa-san... sumanai otou-san..." volvió a susurrar.

'_Kenji cuidará de ustedes... estoy segura...' _Kenji... Kenji había sido tan valiente! Y no había caído en la rabia y la locura que ella había experimentado... su hermano era digno de llamarse sucesor de Kamiya Kasshin... y también del voto e ideales de su padre.

Ella, era una falla... y a su manera de ver no merecía vivir.

De pronto, una luz frente a ella iluminó su rostro, y sintió un calor que le invadía, levantó la vista, y lentamente vio como una mujer de blanco se materializaba frente a ella.

"...he muerto verdad? Vienes a buscarme" susurró la pelirroja con una sonrisa amarga.

La mujer frente a ella, ahora totalmente sólida, sonrió una vaga sonrisa, algo amarga también.

"Iie... he venido a reprenderte" dijo con tono monótono.

"reprenderme?" la pelirroja levantó la mirada y observaba a esta mujer morocha con curiosidad.

"Hai, todos están preocupados por ti, y lo único que haces es sentarte y dejar que la culpa te invada... me recuerdas a alguien"

Kiriko abrió la boca sorprendida, se suponía que los ángeles le hablaran así a uno?

"Eres un ángel?"

la mujer sonrió "Algo así"

Kiriko arrugó las cejas, no le gustaban las respuestas ambiguas.

"Y bien?" dijo la mujer con la colita de pelo baja, los mechones enmarcando su rostro embelleciéndolo.

"y bien... que?"

"Te quedarás ahí sentada ahogándote en culpa? La única manera en la que decepcionarías a tus padres es si te rindes ahora"

Kiriko abrió la boca en sorpresa... "crees que...podrán perdonarme?"

La mujer sonrió "Seriamente crees que no?"

Kiriko se limpió una lágrima con el reverso de la mano, rió un poco "Es verdad, ya he estado demasiado aquí"

Se levantó con energía renovada y miró a la mujer frente a ella con sus ahora vivaces órbitas lilas.

"Realmente eres como él" le susurró la mujer.  
"Conoces a mi padre?"  
"Claro que si," dijo la mujer de blanco con una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo estiró una mano y acarició los mechones de la niña frente a ella.  
"Ahora ve... rápido, te están esperando... si no vas ahora, será demasiado tarde"

"MATTE! No me has dicho quien eres!" dijo la niña gritando, pero la imagen de la mujer se desvanecía junto a ella y pronto todo fue oscuridad...

x x x x

"Oh no... o no por kami, no por favor" susurró Megumi mientras con rostro de horror atendía a su paciente.  
Uno de los médicos locales del hospital le asistía mientras ella escuchaba con un estetoscopio los latidos de la niña a su cuidado.

"Cállense por favor!"

el entero grupo, toda la familia estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía, Kenji estaba despierto sentado a la cama y Kaoru lo abrazaba aferrándose a él.

Todo había comenzado apenas unos minutos antes, en la tarde del sexto día de hospital. Kenshin estaba junto a Kiriko, cuando notó que la respiración de la niña se hacía dificultosa, sus pecho haciendo un extraño sonido cuando inhalaba, como si el aire no alcanzara.

Asustado corrió en busca de Megumi, que entró en estado de pánico cuando escuchó el corazón de la niña.

Y así estaba todo el grupo ahora, se habían colado todos dentro de la habitación y miraban temerosos la acción.

Kenshin estaba desesperado pero inmóvil, paralizado, increíble como una persona no siente miedo al enfrentarse a un escuadrón de temerosos espadachines, pero en cambio el pánico mas profundo cuando un ser amado corre peligro de vida...

"Qué escuchas?" preguntó el médico que asistía a Megumi.

"Arritmia, nada bueno, si sigue así su corazón podría fallar en cualquier momento..."

Pero en esa época, en ese tiempo, por más talentosa como doctora que fuera Megumi, había poco que pudiera hacer...

De pronto la mujer soltó el estetoscopio y se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito angustiado...

"dios no..."

"no..." susurró Misao...

Con ojos abiertos e incrédulos Kaoru miraba la escena y de pronto Kenji pareció comprender. Hundiéndose en el pecho de su madre se lanzó a llorar libremente.

"Iie..IIE!" en cuanto Kenshin se movió Sanosuke le detuvo. Megumi todavía estaba intentando revivir a la pequeña, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Empujando a Sanosuke Kenshin se abrió paso y corrió hacia su hija "Kiriko!" le gritó desesperado.

x x x x

La mujer le dijo que regresara, pero no sabía como. Estaba todo oscuro y por más que corría no llegaba a ningún lado.

De pronto una luz cegadora se abrió frente a ella, y sintió una profunda paz. No lo pensó dos veces y se decidió a caminar hacia ese lugar tan cálido.

"KIRIKO!" escuchó la voz desesperada de su padre. Venía de la dirección contraria a la luz...

"otouchan?"

miró con sus ojos grandes hacia la oscuridad... pero de pronto la luz le parecía mas cercana, mas invitante.

Se dio vuelta nuevamente hacia la luz...

"NO KIRIKO.. NO ONEGAI!"

x x x x

Sanosuke nunca había visto a Kenshin así, con la cabeza en el pecho de su hija, destrozado y llorando, pidiéndole por favor que volviera. Todo el grupo lloraba ahora (al menos aquellos que no estaban pateando cosas, como Sanosuke o Yahiko). Aoshi se había marchado pues no soportaba estar allí. Y Hiko, ese hombre sabía enmascarar muy bien lo que sentía. Misao había caído al piso de rodillas dejando caer las lágrimas libremente.

X x x x

Kiriko se detuvo otra vez

"Otouchan... donde estas?"

seguía escuchando las suplicas y se dio cuenta que su padre no estaba en dirección de la luz.

Le costó armarse de mucho valor, pero corrió a la oscuridad, corrió y corrió hasta que las piernas le dolieron y pronto, volvió a sentir la calidez...

x x x x

Le dolía todo, pero pudo sentir su pecho mojarse con lo que sabía eran lágrimas. Podía escuchar la voz de su padre nuevamente, la voz de toda la familia a su alrededor...

Intentó hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca...

Intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados pesaban demasiado...

Finalmente, cuando no aguantaba más los llantos de todos hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y aunque su voz no saliera fuerte y clara como lo hubiera querido todos pudieron escuchar la frase que salió de sus labios.

"Ta..daima..."

Levantando la cabeza, agradeciendo a todos los kamis por el milagro, Kenshin pudo observar las apenas abiertas pero vivas órbitas lilas... ahogado en emoción, lo único que pudo contestar fue..

"okaeri..nasai...aijou..."

Fin.-

* * *

Nota/ Aijou : Amada hija mia

POR KAMI!  
Que este fic ha sido tremendo!

Me alegra haber concluido la parte dramática y espero no haberlos decepcionado.  
Les prometo que el epilogo (o digamos LOS epilogos, jeje) serán mas felices, si?

Es como una suerte de mini continuación de la historia.  
Espero que les haya gustado, y espero seguir escuchado de ustedes

Las aventuras de Kenji y Kiriko no terminaron. Por ahora, solo quiza me tome un descanso pero seguro que le seguiré.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRME;** por aguantar mis suplicas para que dejen review, **POR DEJAR REVIEW**! Por aguantar mi ultimo lapsus de falta de inspiración.

De verdad, en especial gracias a Kaoru-Ryu, Hada-chan, Kala, Gabyhyatt, Ashehisoshima, CookiFruit, Kaoru Luna y tantos tantos otros que me han seguido, no tengo palabras, de verdad.

**Este fic lo he terminado gracias a todos ustedes que me siguieron y me apoyaron.**

Por favor les pido que le den una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic.  
**Bakumatsu no Hikari  
****Que de verdad, prometo tiene una historia nueva, distinta y una gran gran sorpresa, solo tienen que leerlo para enterarse. Pues en definitiva.. es una historia de amor, que les gustará mucho, ya verán.**

Bueno, por mas que me de pena, debo dejarles por ahora, estas notas de autor ya estan re largas (aunque no QUIERO, no quiero subir este ultimo capi, buaaaa)

**Un beso grande, gracias  
****Nos leemos pronto!  
****Myks**


End file.
